The Other Telepath
by Emmetje
Summary: After a tragic accident Elysa Stackhouse returns back to Bon Temps and gets dragged into the world of the Vampires. One Vampire sheriff in particularly shows interest in her but she loathes him. Has he finally met a woman who can resist him? Eric/oc
1. Trailer

A blond woman stepped out of a red car and Jason Stackhouse walked out of his Gran's house. 'Oh shit!'

The woman laughed. 'Is that what you first say to me after not seeing me in like eleven years? Really, Jason. I'm a little disappointed in you.'

* * *

><p>The blond woman looked at a small red haired girl. 'Aiden, invite him in. He is not going to hurt you. Trust me. He is going make everything alright.'<p>

'Really?'

'Don't, Aiden. He is one of them. He is gonna kill us all.'

* * *

><p>The blond woman was hanging against a car in a Merlotte's waitress outfit and looked at the scene before her. Police cars were standing everywhere and they were removing a body that was laying in the back of a car.<p>

* * *

><p>The blond woman looked at Bill Compton with tears in her eyes. 'You know, I thought that if I ever would find a boyfriend a truly loved, that he probably would be a Vampire. I thought that it wouldn't matter how different we were from each other because we would still find a way to be together. We would still find a way to love each other. I've always believed that. And now I don't know about that anymore. I don't know anything.'<p>

* * *

><p>The blond woman opened her front door and her eyes widened. 'Holy shit!'<p>

Eric Northman grinned. 'I didn't know there was such thing as holy shit.'

* * *

><p>'The sheriff of area 9 in Texas has gone missing.'<p>

* * *

><p>Eric looked at Bill. 'He is twice as old as I am and very powerful. If one such as he could be taken by humans then none of us is save.'<p>

* * *

><p>Eric's fangs popped out while he stared deep into the eyes of the blond woman before him but she didn't show any fear.<p>

* * *

><p>'We made a deal, Elysa and I. She would help me and work for me as often as I like and in return I would leave her alone and I wouldn't kill anyone. You probably don't know about this because you weren't there when we made that deal.'<p>

'The leaving her alone isn't working out so well.'

* * *

><p>Bill and Eric were standing in front of each other and Bill was pissed. 'You are playing with her live!'<p>

'It is no game to me.'

* * *

><p>'The Vampires here they will want justice.'<p>

* * *

><p>'We will take these fanatics down.'<p>

* * *

><p>The blond woman looked angry at Eric. 'You should be ashamed of yourself for what you've done to him.'<p>

She slapped him across his face.

'I am glad you're feeling better.'

* * *

><p>The blond woman was standing all alone in the dark in the forest and looked around.<p>

* * *

><p>Bill and the blond woman were kissing on a couch in a hotel room.<p>

* * *

><p>The blond woman was standing crying in front of a crowd and the people before her were all dressed in black just like herself. It was night.<p>

* * *

><p>Eric and the blond woman were laying together in bed and he was on top of her with his fangs out and she was moaning.<p>

* * *

><p>'You are mine now…'<p>

* * *

><p>The small red haired girl looked at Bill who was looking at her with his fangs out. 'Would you please come in, sir?'<p>

* * *

><p>The Other Telepath<p> 


	2. Prologue

The Other Telepath

Prologue

Nobody Saw It Coming

* * *

><p>Sookie Stackhouse was helping Tara Thornton, Terry Bellefleur, Arlene Fowler and Sam Merlotte to close Sam's bar: Merlotte's. The bruise around her right eye that was caused by Rene Lenier almost a week ago was slowly fading but was still visible.<p>

Lafayette Reynolds would be normally around too but he was already missing for almost a week. Nobody had heard from him or had seen him after he had left the kitchen in Merlotte's on the day Sookie had been attacked by Rene to take the trash out. There had been no sign of him after that and although Tara, who was his cousin, said that they should not worry, they were worried.

'Ya saw that creep? He was really staring at you, Sook.'

Arlene referred to a man that had been in the bar and had watched Sookie like he would not lose her out of his sight. Like she was his prey. And she hadn't been able to read his mind.

'Yeah. I wished Bill had been there to make him go away. That guy was clearly a Vampire but I wonder what he wanted from me.'

'Perhaps what any other Vampire wants from you?'

Sam's voice was ice chilly and Sookie rolled her eyes.

Ever since she got into a relationship with Bill, Sam had been saying mean things about him and about other Vampires. And after everything that had happened with Rene and between them, that hadn't helped either.

'Say, Sook. Have you heard anything from Elysa lately?' Tara was leaning on the bar and looked curious at her best friend.

When the name "Elysa" fell every single eye was focussed on Sookie.

Elysa Stackhouse was the older sister of Jason and Sookie. She had left Bon Temps when she had been eighteen and ever since she had been travelling around America.

After two years of seeing more of the country, she had settled down in some big city and she had followed a University Psychology. She had been in the top of her class. After that it had been a big surprise that she started to work in some company where she climbed up the ladder really fast and not to mention, she became really rich.

But nobody except Adele Stackhouse, the deceased grandmother of the Stackhouse siblings, had seen her after she had left.

Sookie and Jason had sometimes spoken with her over the phone but ever since she got a job, even that got less because she wasn't always accessible. So they started to mail.

They hadn't told her that her grandmother had died because she had been working on some big project and Jason and Sookie had agreed to let her finish that in all peace before telling her what had happened.

But she hadn't been very accessible over the mail too in the last couple of weeks.

Sookie looked suddenly very sad when Tara had mentioned her sister. The two had always been very close but things had just changed between them.

'Nah. I guess she is still very busy.'

'So she still doesn't know that your Gran died, that Jason was a suspect in a murder investigation and that you were nearly killed?' Arlene looked with big shocked eyes at the blond headed woman. 'Not to mention that you're seeing a Vampire.'

'Oh, she knows about Bill. I told her all about him and she gave me some good advice. She was the one that said that it should not matter what you are in a relationship when you love someone. She was a lot of help.'

'So you have told her about your boyfriend and not about the death of her grandmother?' Sam's eyebrows were up. 'I've got to be honest, Sook. Lying to your sister about your Gran's death is a bad thing.'

Sookie put her hands on her hips and looked slightly anger at him. 'I am NOT lying to her, Sam. I would never do that!' Then her face became doubtful. 'Jason and I… We just… We just haven't told her everything.'

'She would have been a real big support back then. For both of you.'

'I know, Terry. It's just…'

'Just what?'

'Ya know, sometimes I have the feeling she isn't telling us everything also. Like she is hiding something from us.'

'You look troubled.'

'Well, after she had been so open and cheerful about my relationship with Bill and she supported it so much… Well, I mentioned once to Jason that she was perhaps involved with Vampires too and that she perhaps had a Vampire boyfriend just like me but he said that El would never do that. But I'm not so sure.'

'You think Elysa has something with a Vampire? Please, Sook. Your sister has studied Psychology. She might be blond but she ain't stupid. She knows better than that.'

'Are you calling me stupid, Tara?'

'No. Perhaps a little bit. But you've got to be a bit stupid or a real daredevil to step into a relationship with a Vampire.'

'In that case… Elysa will be defiantly the type to get involved with Vampires. She's a real daredevil.'

'Oh, shut up, Sam.'

'Sam is right. Elysa would step into a relationship with a Vampire just because it is dangerous. But she will be fine. I'm sure about that. If I learned anything about my sister over the years then it is that she can take very good care of herself. She is not someone you want to anger.'

Arlene put an arm around Sookie's shoulders and smiled. 'Damn right you're. Our Elysa can just take care of herself.'

'So you haven't heard anything of her? Nothing at all?' Sam looked concerned.

'No. Neither of us did. But I'm sure she's just fine, Sam. She's probably just very busy. It's nothing to worry about.'

* * *

><p>'Bye, Sook. See ya tomorrow.'<p>

'Yah, bye guys. See ya tomorrow.'

Sookie waved with a smile at Tara (who got a ride with Maryann Forrester), Sam who was standing by his camper and didn't look, like always, to happy to see Maryann, Terry and Arlene (Terry had offered to give Arlene a ride home) before stepping into her car and driving away.

It was almost 1 o'clock in the night and she wanted to get home fast so she could curl in bed and get some sleep. Bill Compton (her Vampire boyfriend) wouldn't come because he had troubles with his new progeny, Jessica.

She had met her a couple of times and the teenage girl was going to some difficulties. She couldn't really help him with that but perhaps she could mail Elysa about it. She was a psychologist after all. She should know what to do.

Her hand went towards her radio and put some music on. While she drove on she was tapping with her fingers on the wheel with a smile.

Today had been a good day. People had finally stopped with giving her strange looks because of her black eye and their hatred thoughts about her relationship with Bill had become less too.

But there was one thing that she just couldn't let go. That Vampire in the bar.

Why had he stared at her like that?

She shivered when she thought back at him. He meant trouble. Lots of trouble. She could just feel that in her mind. Whatever he was up too, it wasn't something pretty.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she drove an intersection on without paying attention to the stop sign that was placed beside the road.

A horn honked loudly and made her snap out of her thoughts and made her look at her left. A black Porsche 911 came right at her with an enormous speed.

She couldn't even scream let alone react.

The car crashed right into her and pushed her with him further down the road and finally against a tree that was standing beside the road. Her car with her in it was pushed together like an accordion.

* * *

><p>It was middle in the night and a beautiful blonde woman was laying on her belly in bed with in her arms a pillow holding where she was lying on with the right side of her face. It was a double bed but there was only one nightstand. On that nightstand there was standing a digital alarm clock, a book with the name "Pride &amp; Prejudice" and a mobile.<p>

Her hair was messy, something that wasn't really strange for someone who was sleeping. Her heart shaped face stood peaceful and even had a small smile. Like she was seeing something that made her smile and happy.

Suddenly her face changed into a frown and what first had been such a peaceful sleep, was changing into restless sleep. She tossed and turned and small sweat drops were streaming down her face.

And after a while her body relaxed again and the tossing, turning and sweating were over again. But neither the peaceful look nor the smile came back on her face. It was just a blank face.

Normally at that time in the night she wouldn't be laying in her bed. She would be in a bar and drinking, dancing and laughing with a couple of her friends. But not today.

She grunted when her mobile went off. The ID of the caller had the name: Jason.

She hoped it would go over but the mobile kept going on and on. Then it fell still because the caller had probably got her voicemail.

Not even a minute later, her mobile went off again. It was the exact same caller.

She signed without opening her eyes and turned around in her bed. Still without opening her eyes, she reached with her hand at her mobile and grabbed it. She opened it and brought her to her ear, still not opening her eyes. She hoped it wasn't that important because she was tired and she wanted to go back to sleep.

'I don't care who the hell you are but you better have a damn good reason to call me. Do you have any idea what time it is?'

'Elysa…'

The eyes of the woman shot open and she shot up in her bed when she heard that voice. It was her little brother. And his voice was shaking and he was clearly crying.

'Jason, sweet cheeks, what is it? What happened?'

He stared to tell her things but she couldn't understand a thing about it. He didn't make any sense and between his sobs and cries, she hardly could understand a word.

'Jason, calm down. Everything is going to be alright. Just calm down. There is no hurry.'

But he didn't calm down. It only became worse. His cries became worse and she caught things about that it was all his fault.

'Jason, just relax. You've got to tell me what is going on and I don't understand a thing of what you're saying.'

'First Maudette, then Dawn, then grandma, then Amy and now Sookie…'

'Jason, what are you talking about?'

He was absolutely going nuts. 'I can't handle it. They are already saying they're so sorry and they haven't even got her out. And all those people are looking… I can't deal with this anymore. I can not handle this.'

'Jason, what are you talking about?'

She still didn't understand a word of what he was saying.

'I thought she was safe now Rene was dead. I thought she wouldn't be the next to die. Not after Gran and Amy.'

The face of the woman paled. Her grandmother was dead? Murdered? How come they hadn't told her that? How was it possible that she hadn't known that?

'Jason, listen to me, sweet cheeks. I don't understand a thing of what you're saying. You've got to relax. Where's Sookie? Give me Sookie, alright?'

As soon as she had said her little sister's name he started to cry and sob even more. Fear crept upon her and her face paled even more.

'Jason Stackhouse, what in God's name has happened? What happened with Sookie? Where is my little sister?'

He started talking (or more rambling) again but she couldn't understand it again. There was no logic in his story. But a view words she did caught. 'Sookie… car crash… people… sorry… need you here… dead…'

Her mobile fell out of her hand and on the covers of her bed while she looked shocked at the wall behind her bed.

Tears were slowly streaming over her cheeks. Her little sister was dead.

'Elysa…'

She heard him calling her name so desperately. He couldn't handle this.

She picked up her mobile and swept her tears of her cheeks. She swallowed once before saying with a strong, caring and comforting voice: 'Jason, don't you worry. I'm grabbing my things right now and I'll leave as soon as the dawn sets. I'm coming home, sweet cheeks. You hold on, alright? I'm coming towards you to help you. Don't you worry about anything.'


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello there everyone. This is the very first chapter. I am kinda excited. I've had already a couple of reviews (which I really like) and I hope I will get more. Don't go to hard on me, please. As you might have seen on my account, I am orignally from the Netherlands so English is not my mother tongue. You might find some errors in the grammer and perhaps even in some words but then you know how that comes. **

**I hope everyone who reads my story will like it and please tell me what I can do to make it even better. Like I said before, I would really love to get even more reviews. **

**Anyway, enjoy the story and tell me what you think. I will publish the second chapter on Wednesday. Until then.**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

><p>The Other Telepath<p>

Chapter 1

Home Sweet Home

* * *

><p>A red Ferrari 575 pulled up at the Stackhouse house in Bon Temps, Louisiana. The roof of the car was retractile and although it was more often wore down then on, at the very moment it was on.<p>

The door of the car went open and a stunning young woman with the age of 29 stepped out of it. She had long blond hair that was curly and warm brown eyes.

Her body was small but her curves were clearly visible. She had a normal height (around 5'5) and her skin was white.

She was wearing a pair of shorts (they looked like she had put some scissors in them) and an orange top that was tied up around her neck and showed the lower part of her slim belly and at her feet she wore white, open high heels.

In her hair that was hanging freely on her back were big black sunglasses pulled back and over her shoulder there hang a brown shoulder bag.

Her brown eyes travelled around the area. Everything was as she remembered it.

The door of the house went open and a muscled young man (younger then her) with short blond hair and brown eyes stepped on the veranda.

'Oh shit!' That was his first reaction when he saw her. He had an accent like many had who came out the south of America.

The young woman laughed. 'Is that what you first say to me after not seeing me in like eleven years? Really, Jason. I'm a little disappointed in you.' She too had a slight accent but not long as heavy as the young man before her.

Jason Stackhouse walked of the veranda and hugged her tightly. 'Jesus, Elysa. You look damn good.'

Elysa Stackhouse hugged her little brother back. 'You don't look so bad yourself, Jason. I missed you, little bro.'

'I missed you too, big sis.'

They let go of each other and Elysa took Jason's face in her hands with a sad but comforting smile. 'How have you been holding up, sweet cheeks?'

Jason signed deeply and looked suddenly incredibly sad. 'To be honest? Not very good. I am glad you're here, Elysa. I can't tell you how glad I am.'

Elysa smiled at him. 'Why didn't you just call me earlier?'

'I've been asking myself the same question lately over and over again. It has been a real burden, El. More than you could ever imagine. With all those murders and then the whole thing with the Vampires and Nana's death and me being a suspect. And now Sookie…' Jason signed deeply. 'To be honest with you, sis, I thought that if she would come to an early death, than that would be the fault of those goddamn Vampires. But who would have though that a car crash would do the trick? That a car crash would be the end of her?'

Elysa rubbed her thumbs over his cheeks and smiled comforting like she always did. 'I know, sweet cheeks. I know.'

Tears were now slowly forming into Jason's eyes. 'I just…'

'You couldn't have stopped this from happening, Jason. So don't you dare to blame yourself. Sookie was never a reckless driver and that she died in a car crash, no one saw that coming. Not you, not her, not some stupid Vampire lover of hers, absolutely no one.'

Jason pulled her hands from his face and held them into his. 'I know, sis. I really know but I just can't let it go that everything is my fault. If I had protected her a little bit better…'

'You're not listening to me, little bro,' said Elysa while giving him a small pinch in his hands. 'We couldn't have stopped this from happening.'

Jason nodded slightly and then looked at her with tears in his eyes and with a small smile. 'I am just so glad that you're here. This whole stuff – I can't handle it. And everybody asking questions and giving me their condoles. And then there is the funeral. It is just too much.'

'Don't worry. I'll take care of it. I am staying for a while here in town.'

'What about your job?'

'I quitted. Even long before you called. I had a boss who couldn't keep his hands to himself and some male co-workers that had way to many nasty thoughts and fantasies about me. I couldn't handle it anymore so I resigned. They didn't like it but I did. Besides, it is good to be home.'

'But what are you going to do now?'

'Sweet cheeks, I've no need for money. I am as rich as it can get. But that doesn't stop me from getting bored. I might drop by at Merlotte's to ask Sam if I can take over Sookie's job. That is if he wants me.'

'Are you sure that's such a good idea? If you had troubles with them co-workers of yours, then those customers…'

'Sweet cheeks, I can handle it. I saw my colleagues every single day over and over again. Those customers will probably not come every single day in and be around there almost 10 hours a day, now will they?'

'No, probably not.'

'See? No problem. Now, make yourself useful and help me out with my bags. When can talk further about what I missed when we're inside and have a nice beer, sounds good?'

Jason laughed while walking to her car and pulling out some of her bags that were laying in the trunk. 'Sounds extremely good. Nice ride, by the way.'

'You like?'

'Absolutely!'

'Yeah, me too. I just fell in love with this baby as soon as I first laid eyes on her.'

'Can I borrow her sometime?'

Elysa snorted and pulled out the last couple of her bags that were still in the trunk. 'So you can show of with a nice ride, have sex in my car and scoring on even more women? Don't think so, sweet cheeks.'

'Oh come on! I'm not going to do that!'

'Na-hah. The hell you are. And I don't need my telepathic powers to know that.'

Jason laughed a little. 'Alright. You were right. You know me too well.'

Elysa winked at him with a big grin. 'I would skip the "too", sweet cheeks. You're my little bro and I need to know you like the back of my hand. And that is how it supposes to be. No telepathic or physic powers that come looking around the corner with that.'

'Jesus, Elysa! What did you put in these things?' asked Jason while he dragged a couple of her bags with him towards the house.

Elysa laughed. 'Clothes. Lots and lots of clothes. And other things. Some of my furniture is coming in a couple of days. For my room. Don't worry. You won't notice a thing. Or at least, you will hardly notice a thing.'

Jason grinned. 'It's really good to have you back, sis.'

* * *

><p>Elysa stepped out of her car for the second time that day. This time it was pulled up at Sam's bar: Merlotte's.<p>

When she stepped into the bar, she saw that it wasn't extremely busy. Just a normal evening at Merlotte's. The waitresses walked between the tables and took the orders of the customers and brought them their food and drinks. But there was a sad sphere in the bar.

Behind the bar there were standing two persons: Tara Thornton (Sookie's old best friend) and Sam Merlotte (the owner of the bar).

Arlene Fowler was the only waitress she recognized but the redheaded single mom was to busy to see or recognize her.

Tara, however, did recognize her from behind the bar. 'No shit! Are my eyes deceiving me or is that really Elysa Stackhouse that I see standing there?'

Elysa laughed. 'The one and only, sweet cheeks. It has been a long time, Tara.'

Tara walked away from the bar and hugged her. 'Jesus, girl! You look good! And it has been a long time indeed! It's good to see you again.'

Elysa smiled while hugging the dark girl back. 'It's good to be back.'

'You're here because of what happened with Sook?'

'Yeah. Jason called me. Everything around her death and her upcoming funeral nearly drove him crazy and almost over the edge of taking suicide if you ask me. He is kinda blaming himself. After I heard what happened I decided to come back and help him out for a bit. And that turned into the decision to stay here for a while.'

Tara hugged her again. 'I'm so sorry for what happened. But I am really glad you're back.'

Elysa signed mentally. She was going to hear this a lot, she already knew that. And if it would go on in the speed as she thought it would go, then she would need a drink at the end of the evening. Somewhere nice and somewhere they didn't know her. Back at her old city she would go to a Vampire bar but she wasn't sure if they had any here in Bon Temps. She should ask Tara or someone else later on.

'Elysa.' Sam walked towards her with a big smile and Elysa forced herself to smile back.

Oh, she knew damn well that Sam had a crush on her back in the days she had still lived in Bon Temps. And Sam was a great and sweet guy and she liked him, but not like anything more than a friend.

She also figured out that after she left, he got a crush on Sookie (probably because her little sister reminded him a lot of her) but it had been the same story as it had been with her.

'Hey, Sam.' Elysa hugged him tightly.

Sam was like a big teddy bear with a heart of gold. You could always find comfort with him. That and the fact that he had figured out that she and Sookie had some abilities (and the fact that he had kept it quiet) were parts of the reasons why they had become friends.

'You look gorgeous, Elysa. You have changed a lot in all those years we haven't seen you.'

Elysa laughed a little while they broke apart and she looked him in the eye when they were no longer holding each other. 'That figures because it has been eleven years.'

Sam's face became slightly sad. 'Elysa, I'm so sorry for what happened with Sookie. You must feel horrible.'

'It goes. I have been worse, believe me. At least I'm holding better on than Jason. Everything nearly drove him crazy. At the very moment he just needs someone who can help him out and comforts him so he doesn't slowly start losing his mind. So I kinda need to be strong, for his sake.'

Tara gave her a small pinch in the shoulder of the blonde. 'You always were the strong one.'

Elysa smiled slightly but there was a small sadness in her eyes.

It was true what Sam had said. She felt horrible. The last time she had seen Sookie was when she had been eighteen and Sookie had just been fourteen. Of course they had spoken each other over the phone while the years had passed but never face to face. This was the first time in eleventh (almost twelve) years that she was in Bon Temps and in that time she had never seen Sookie or Jason.

Adele Stackhouse had visited her over a couple of time but that had stopped after four years when age was finally catching up with her and she couldn't travel as much as she used to do.

And the fact that Elysa never visited her younger brother and sister, had let to a lot of gossiping. The Stackhouse family never cared much about those gossips and kept quiet about them for they knew everyone else was just jealous.

The opportunity to leave Bon Temps and get away from it, was something the citizens there didn't get often and it was something very rare. That someone like Elysa (beautiful but weird and some had said she was crazy) did get that change, caused jealousy.

'Well, your face is something no one would ever though we would see here again.' Arlene walked towards her with a warm smile.

Unlike other people she had actually thought that Elysa had deserved her change to get away from Bon Temps. She also had been the only one who kept contact with her (besides her family, Sam and Tara that was).

'I never thought I would return either, Arlene.' The two women hugged. 'I missed you.'

'I missed you too. It wasn't the same without you here. Somehow your presence makes this place more cheerful and bearable. Especially now that the Vampires are out of their coffins.'

'That has already been like two years, Arlene. You could have just called and asked if I would come over in the holidays.'

'Like you couldn't have thought of that yourself.' Sam, Tara, Arlene and Elysa looked at a woman who was sitting in the bar and gave Elysa a cold look. 'Are you going to be just like your fang banging sister and socialize with those bloodsuckers?'

Elysa's eyes narrowed while she looked at the woman.

She was one of the women who thought their children had deserved the change to get away from this place instead of her. She was one of the women that was jealous because they never got that change.

'Don't you dare call my little sister that. Perhaps she was indeed one of them but she ain't around anymore to defend herself so you better start showing some respect.' A small smile appeared on her lips. 'Besides, if I am not mistaken then those are fangs marks on your neck so my sis wasn't the only fang banger here.'

Although the holes were nearly invisible, Elysa saw them and knew that this woman had also slept with a Vampire.

The woman's face turned red while other customers gave her a look. Tara gave Elysa a encouraging tap on her shoulder and a big smile.

'Alright. Back to work you two,' cut Sam in while looking at his bartender and one of his waitresses.

'Say, Sam. Could we have a word?' asked Elysa.

'Sure. My office.'

The two walked towards his office and Sam closed the door behind him after they had entered. 'What is it, doll?'

'Well, I know this sounds kinda bad but I need a job and because Sookie – ' Elysa stopped for a moment and swallowed with tears in her eyes before continuing. ' – and because Sookie isn't around anymore I thought I might take over her job. But that is if you want me or a replacement for her.'

'Hey.' Sam rubbed her over her shoulder and smiled comforting. 'Merlotte's is always looking for new waitresses and I think it would be great to give you Sookie's old job. Besides, we would still have a Stackhouse walking around and in my eyes that is only good.'

Elysa smiled. 'Thanks, Sam.'

Sam smiled also. 'No problem, doll. Just do me a favour.'

'And what might that be?'

'Don't throw yourself over the first Vampire that walks threw our doors like Sookie did.'

'Yeah… About that, Sam. Who was Sookie's Vampire boyfriend exactly? Jason didn't want to say anything about him or any of Sook's other undead friends.'

Sam signed while he sat down behind his desk. 'I'm not really happy that you ask me about them, Elysa. Just like many others we didn't exactly got along with Sookie's boyfriend and her other Vampire friends. And the once that did get along with them ended up dead by Rene's hands. If you want to know more about them you should ask one of them yourself.'

Elysa signed slightly irritable. 'That is the exact same words that Jason used. It's the only answer I'm going to get, isn't it?'

'Yeah, probably.'

'Never mind. Forget that I asked, Sam. When I see one of them I will ask them. Perhaps they will give me some answers.'

'What is your interest in them, Elysa?'

'Sookie's boyfriend must have loved her as much as we all did, if not even more. I just want to know him. Perhaps he can tell me what Sookie has been doing lately. Something you guys have no idea about or don't want to talk about.'

Sam didn't answer so Elysa went on. 'So when can I start?'

'What about now? I am two waitresses short and Sookie's old uniform is still laying in the back. You could probably try that on.'

'Already on it,' said Elysa while opening the door. She walked out but not before looking around the corner and giving Sam a salute. 'Boss.'

While walking away she caught his thoughts. '_It's so damn good to have her back_.'

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening passed by and Elysa was getting slightly annoyed. Her ass had been at least pinched six times and every single man who she brought his order or took his order, flirted with her.<p>

She had no trouble keeping their thoughts and fantasies about out of her head so that was a small relieve, but it wasn't the flirting and the pinching that got her annoyed. It was the fact that as soon as she had been in her waitress uniform, a whole row of people had collected before her to give them her their condoles, shake her hand or hug her and saying that they were glad she was back and that if she needed anything, she just had to call.

It had taken two whole hours before she had had everyone and even after that she still had trouble to do her work because every time a new customer came in, they would go straight to her as soon as they recognized her.

It was getting annoying and it made her even longing more to a place she could go to and have a drink. A place she didn't have to fight to keep thoughts and images and memories out of her head and where nobody knew her or didn't care who she was or what she had been through.

The bell rang and Elysa signed annoyed. Great. Another customer who would probably say that he was so sorry for her.

At the moment that the customer had come in, she had been hanging at the bar and she had been talking to Tara and Arlene.

It became silent in the bar and that made her look at who exactly came in. Every single eye was focussed on two people: a man in his thirties with brown hair and a face that looked like he was dead and a pretty teenage looking woman with red hair and blue eyes.

They didn't say anything but walked towards a table and sat down.

'Ya know, I thought that after Sook died that they would just stay the hell away from this place,' said Arlene.

'No kidding. I thought the exact same thing. Guess we were wrong,' said Tara.

'Sweety, I know they are sitting in my side of the place but can you perhaps please take their orders? I'd rather not come close to those blood suckers.' Arlene looked Elysa so pleading in their eyes that Elysa started to wonder what her deal was.

'What is your problem with them, Arlene? They look friendly.'

'Sweety, don't make the same mistake Sookie made to get involved with them. It's what got her killed.'

Elysa put her hands on her hips and looked irritated at her redheaded friend. 'Arlene, my sister died in a car crash. Exactly how does that involve Vampires?'

'Well… It doesn't. But ya've got to give someone the blame.'

'Haven't we blamed them enough? Like with the plague or the wars or god knows what else? They couldn't help that either, now could they?'

'You're starting to sound a lot like Sookie, sweety. And that's some dangerous talk you're talking.'

'I'm giving my opinion. How come that is dangerous? Should I be worried there is another Rene running around?'

Arlene's face paled slightly when she heard his name and Elysa's face softened. 'Oh God. I'm so sorry, Arlene. I didn't mean it like that.'

'It's okay. I disserved it. I shouldn't have talked about Sookie like that.'

'No one disserves that kind of comment, Arlene. Especially not you and especially not at this moment.'

Tara cut in. 'I don't want to interrupt you two lovely ladies but they are waiting.'

Elysa grabbed her note pad and pen and walked towards the table where the two Vampires were sitting on. She smiled warm and friendly at them. 'Hello. Welcome to Merlotte's. I'm Elysa and I'll be your waitress. Can I get you two anything?'

The male Vampire eyed her at bit suspicious while the female Vampire just looked relieved that there was finally a friendly face walking around.

'A bottle of O negative True Blood,' said the male Vampire.

Elysa wrote it down. 'And you?' She smiled friendly at the redhead.

'Make it two bottles of O negative True blood.'

Elysa wrote it down again. 'Two bottles of O negative True Blood is on his way. Anything else I can get you two?'

'No, that will be all.'

'Alright. Be right back.' With a last friendly smile she walked back towards the bar.

She sensed that as soon as she had left, the redhead started to ask her companion questions about her. Questions he couldn't really answer.

Elysa gave Tara the order and the dark skinned girl walked towards the fridge and grabbed two bottles of O negative True Blood. Elysa shot a look towards the male Vampire and giggled a bit when she caught a funny sentence in his head.

'What?' Tara placed the two bottles on her tray.

'Nothing. It's just… A friend of the dead looking one once told him that True Blood keeps you alive but will bore you to death.'

Tara giggled also a bit.

'Speaking of them. Say, Tara, do you know who those two are?'

'Why don't you just read theirs minds and find out yourself?'

'Because that would be rude. And they have privacy too. So do you know them?'

'Yeah, I can say I do. Bill Compton and Jessica, his progeny. She is new in town. He had to change her after he had killed a Vampire. Or that's what Sookie told me.'

She spoke Bill's name with such venom out that Elysa's eyebrows shot up.

'What do you have against him, sweet cheeks? He might look like a walking dead body but he seems nice and like a honest man.'

'He ain't no man, Elysa. He is a goddamn Vampire. And that he looks like a walking dead body is perhaps because he is one.'

'So he's a Vampire, big deal. That's still no reason to dislike him.'

She felt that Bill's eyes shot up and looked at her but she didn't look back but stayed focussed at Tara.

'You start to sound like your sister.'

'Who do you think she got it from? I used to tell her stories about Vampires, Fairy's, Werewolves and Witches when she was little. She always loved them. Sometimes we let our fantasies take over and we would pretend like we were some princesses that were saved by some hot Vampire Prince and live happily ever forever. Of course that changed after we grew older and well, let's just say things got difficult after I got my differences.'

Tara laughed slightly when Elysa told her that. 'You two were insuperable back then. I remember that very well. But I never understood why things changed so dramatically between you two.'

'We changed, sweet cheeks. And we both struggled with certain things. But you haven't answered my question yet. Why do you dislike the guy so much?'

'He was Sookie's boyfriend.'

With that being told Elysa looked in a complete different way towards Bill Compton when she walked towards them to give them their drinks. He had been Sookie's boyfriend? Hell! What did she ever see in him? He wasn't really handsome. Not ugly or something but just normal looking and perhaps even slightly scary.

Then she realised something. He was a Vampire and that meant that Sookie or had troubles with reading his mind or she couldn't have heard him at all. She went for the last one.

She stopped by their table with once again a bright smile. 'Here you go. Two bottles of O negative True Blood.'

She gave them their orders and Bill's eyes pierced themselves in hers. 'You're not like the other people around here.' Like many people in Bon Temps, he had an South-American accent.

Elysa smiled at him. 'That's only good, right? That makes me unique and unique is good.' 'I guess.'

'Will you sit with us?' The question came out of the mouth of Jessica who looked slightly curious at her.

Elysa smiled at her. 'Sure. Why not?' She sat down beside Jessica and smiled at her. 'Alright, curiosity kills the cat or so I have heard. Spill your questions out, girl. Don't worry. I can handle it.'

If Jessica could still have blushed then she probably would have done it by now. 'Well, you seem really nice and friendly and you don't mind us. You're actually really nice to us although we are Vampires.'

'That doesn't mean you're not still people. You're just not – well – alive and what people here call "normal". No offence, though. What is normal these days? Nothing. I ain't normal and I damn glad that I am not.'

Jessica laughed while Bill just smiled.

'So you're new here?' Bill's voice sounded calm and Elysa wondered if that was always the case.

'Not really. I've lived in this town till my eighteenth. After that I left this place to go to the University. But now, after eleventh years of not once coming back here, I'm back. And I'm staying for a while too.'

Jessica looked really curious. 'Why the suddenly change of mind?'

'Not really a change of mind. My little sister died in a car crash and my little brother couldn't deal with everything. It nearly drove him to the edge of thinking about committing suicide. Besides him, I don't have any other family left so I can't have that. Someone needs to keep an eye on him.'

'Oh. I'm so sorry for you. For what happened with your sister…'

'I rather had that you hadn't mentioned it. The whole evening people have been giving me their condoles and their phone numbers "in case I need anything".' Elysa made a quotation stabbing with her fingers when she said that. 'It's getting rather annoying. I'm starting to realize what Jason has been through and what nearly drove him over the edge.'

'Jason?' Bill looked slightly surprised. 'As in Jason Stackhouse?'

'Yeah. He's my little brother. I hadn't seen him in like eleventh years. Nor did I saw my little sister. That makes it sad and it hurts like hell because I haven't seen her for so long and now I'll never have the chance to see her again and alive but live wouldn't be live if it had been fair.'

'You're Sookie's older sister?' asked Bill.

'I didn't know Sookie had an older sister,' said Jessica. 'But I didn't know her for that long.'

'Yeah, I'm Sookie's older sister,' nodded Elysa. 'As for the not knowing, Jason and Sookie didn't talk much about me especially not with people they didn't know that long. The reason for that is that most people in this town didn't like me one bit after I got the chance to go somewhere else to go to the university and get a change of a better live. But look where eleventh years of not seeing them brought me?'

Elysa blinked the tears back. It had been the truth when she had said it hurt like hell.

'I'm sorry for you,' said Bill in a low voice.

Elysa gave him a small smile. 'Thank you. I'm sorry for you too.' She looked at Jessica. 'For both of you. Sookie meant also a lot to you. Even though you didn't know her that well, Jessica.'

'You're the first who says that to us, you know?' said Jessica.

Elysa shrugged it of. 'I figured that much. Most people these days still don't like Vampires. I do understand why but I also think they should give themselves a kick in the ass to wake up so they see that we now have the chance to change the relationship between our two races. Of course, that's me and not many people agree with me.'

'You really can see that you and Sookie are related,' said Bill with a small smile.

Elysa didn't answer but then forced herself to smile again. 'So, tell me a bit more about yourselves and about what happened in this last couple of years here before Sam forces me to go back to work.'


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone. I am back again! This is the new chapter. Hope you guys will like it. Chapter 3 will be up on saturday but I would still like reviews. So please tell me what you think. **

**Lots of love**

**Emmetje**

* * *

><p>The Other Telepath<p>

Chapter 2

Fangtasia's Asshole Manager

* * *

><p>Sam had been pissed when he had seen her sitting at the table with Bill and Jessica and Elysa had known it very well. He had been beyond furious when he had seen her there sitting besides Jessica and laughing and listening to everything they had told her. And his hate towards Bill had only grown more.<p>

The two hadn't stayed long after Sam had asked her friendly (but with boiling blood on the inside) if she would mind to get back to work. Jessica and Bill had sensed his anger and after saying quick goodbye, they had left to go back to Bill's house and have a drink there.

But their visit had given her the information she wanted. There was indeed a Vampire bar in the neighbourhood of Bon Temps and although she had sensed that Bill rather didn't go there for some unknown reasons, it had been clear to her that there was indeed a Vampire bar and she had also caught the route towards Shreveport, where the bar was, in Jessica's mind.

And that was what had brought her sitting in her new outfit in her car on the road at almost 1 o'clock in the night.

She needed a drink and she needed some quietness. In her head that was. It was not mentioned in any books or comics and perhaps it was just her, but if she didn't need to fight so hard to keep thoughts and images out of her mind, then it didn't matter how noisy and crowded it was around her. She could always find complete peace. It was even better than sitting alone at home without anyone around her.

And that was exactly the reason that now let her towards Fangtasia.

While driving she thought back at the conversation she had had with Jessica and Bill.

Now she had talked a little bit with Bill and now she knew him slightly better, she started to realise what her little sister had seen in him. Not that she was attracted to him. Far from it. He was just a nice man and a real gentleman.

And Jessica was a really sweet girl. They got along just fine.

Elysa signed slightly. She missed Sookie although she hadn't seen her for a very long time.

'I wish I had been in your life a little bit more, Sook,' whispered Elysa while a single tear was falling over her cheek.

Now she was alone, she cried. Not much but she let a view tears roll over her cheeks. She wasn't someone who cried very fast before other people, especially not when that person was Jason.

The poor guy had been unconscious when she had come home from work. He had drunk too much and had been loud a sleep on the couch in the living room (with a lot of empty bottles beside the couch on the ground). It all just wasn't easy for him.

She had put a blanket over him and then she had walked upstairs and changed in a new outfit: a very short black dress that was tied around her neck, at her feet she wore two black high heels and on her hands she wore two fishnet gloves without fingers.

She knew that if Jason would have seen her in this dress that he would have a fit and he probably would have gone nuts.

"My sister is absolutely not leaving the house in a dress like that". That was the quote he had used when she had had her promo.

The promo had ended in a disaster so perhaps it had been better if she really hadn't left the house that evening.

But now here she was again in a very short and sexy black dress that would make sure that a lot of men didn't need much encouragement to try to make a move on her. She knew damn well that they were going to be all over her. Not only Vampires but also the normal humans.

But if she hadn't dressed up like this, she would stand out and that was not something she wanted, as she had learned from previous experiments.

It took a while but finale an arrow sign that pointed towards an exit with "Fangtasia" appeared and Elysa took it.

She wondered how this Vampire bar would be. She had been to a couple of them and all of them had been different. It had depended on in what city and state it had been in. So now she wondered how the Vampire bar in Louisiana would be.

A white building appeared before her after she had driven a couple of miles further. It wasn't like the other bars she had been because in their cases she had seen standing everywhere cars but here… There were a view of them but not much.

There was small row with people that weren't allowed to get in because they were too young or because they had caused trouble another time or perhaps even because they weren't dressed in the right way.

Over the entrance door and slightly before it there was a come dome so everyone could see that that was the entrance and under it stood a muscular man completely dressed in black and he stood with his arms over each other.

Elysa parked her car and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing black mascara and her lips were painted with a red lipstick that was almost so red that it looked like blood.

She grabbed her small black handbag from the passenger seat and opened her door. When she stepped out with an elegant move, the eyes of the men in the small row went immediately her way and a couple of mouths dropped open.

Elysa smiled a little. Where Sookie had been innocent, she never had had that kind of innocence. She had always been a big mouth who used her looks to get her will if that was necessary. But she wasn't as bad as Jason. No, defiantly not. Although she was the eldest she was standing in the middle of the way they acted. Jason was the worst and Sookie had been the most innocent one.

Without giving the men in the row a look she walked towards the man who stood by the entrance. He nodded and with a smile she walked in.

There she was confronted with a woman. She was a Vampire, that was something Elysa immediately realised.

The Vampire had long blond hair and blue eyes and looked kind of bored at her when she held still before her.

'ID.' Her tone of speaking sounded bored too.

Elysa took her ID out of her hand back and gave it without complaining to her. She knew that a new face in a Vampire bar always needed to show their ID's.

The woman's eyes examined her ID while Elysa went through her mind. Her name was Pamela "Pam" Swynford De Beaufortand and she was the progeny of the owner of this place. And she had known Sookie.

'Elysa Stackhouse.' Pam looked and sounded slightly interested this time. 'You aren't by any change related to Jason and Sookie Stackhouse?'

'Actually I am. They're my younger brother and sister.'

'Really now? I didn't know there was another Stackhouse sibling.'

'They have learned not to talk much about me because people in Bon Temps don't like me because I left this place when I got the chance.'

'So, are you just like them "different"?'

Elysa's eyebrow shot up when she found out that Pam knew that Sookie had been able to read minds and that Jason had a magical way with his charms and looks.

'I might not know how you found out that my little sister was able to read minds but if I am able to do the same things then that is none of your business as far as I'm concerned.'

Pam smiled a little while giving her back her ID. 'Touché.'

'So is everything okay and can I go in?'

'May I ask what exactly you're doing here?'

'Let's just say that I really need a drink and that this place is the only place I can get away of all the shitty people that are so sorry for me and who are giving me their numbers just in case I "need" something.'

Pam smiled again a little. 'Understandable. Welcome in Fangtasia, Miss Stackhouse.'

Elysa smiled back. 'Well, thanks, Miss Swynford De Beaufortand.'

After saying that she walked passed her and towards her bar, not noticing how there appeared a surprised look on Pam's face because she had known her name.

What she did notice was that there was a man with half long blonde hair dressed in a black pair of pants, a black shirt and a black leather jack sitting in a thrown on a platform who was staring at her and who followed her every movement.

Elysa went with a quick scan through his mind but found it incredibly hard to read so she let it rest and looked away while rolling her eyes.

He was probably the owner of the bar and if he was sitting on a throne on a platform in a throne above the others that meant that he thought he was more important and that meant again that he was an asshole.

'Why are all owners of these things assholes?' muttered Elysa under her breath.

She was very aware of the fact that the owner wasn't the only one staring at her. A couple of other customers couldn't keep their eyes of her either.

'Great. Just great.'

She sat down at the bar and the bartender walked towards her. 'What might it be, beautiful?'

'A tequila please.'

The bartender raised his eyebrow. 'You're planning on getting drink, sweetheart?'

'First of all: don't call me sweetheart or beautiful. Second of all: my business is my business. And third of all: that is it with men that think a girl wants to get drunk if she orders a tequila?'

The bartender didn't answer but started working hastily on her drink, sensing immediately that she wasn't someone who was in for a talk or someone you wanted to get angry.

He gave her her drink, she paid him and then he walked away from her as far as possible. She was grateful that he did. She needed her time alone without someone talking to her.

She thought of Jason and when the image of him laying on the couch and completely of the word because he was so drunk, she shook her head slightly and took a sip of her drink.

He had been through a hell. Two women he had fucked had ended up dead, then his grandmother, then his girlfriend and he had been the lead suspect in all the cases. And not to forget that he had had an addiction to Vampire Blood.

And just when he had slowly started to get his live on the rails again with a lot of help of Sookie, he had been suddenly on his own again because she had died in a bloody car crash.

Elysa shook her head again and with on swallow she drank the rest of her tequila. He was a complete shitty full mess and she couldn't blame it.

'Another one?' The bartender had come back and Elysa nodded.

He filled her glass again, she paid him again and he walked away again.

Elysa stared at her drink. She was suddenly pretty pissed at Jason and Sookie. Bloody hell! She had gotten a call from Jason almost in the middle of the night while he had been crying.

Between her tries to calm him down and his sobs she had understood that Sookie had died in a car crash and that her grandmother had been murdered a week earlier. And they hadn't even thought once to call her and tell her about that? No. Not once!

Their stupidity knew no end.

Elysa signed this time instead of shaking her head and drank her drink again in one shot. This bloody sucked.

Of all the people in the world, Jason and Sookie had been the last persons on earth from who she had actually thought to get involve with Vampires.

But here she was. In a Vampire bar thinking everything over and realising that Jason had been addicted to Vampire blood and so he had been involved with Vampires and that Sookie had had a Vampire as a boyfriend and had giving her virginity to a bloody Vampire only to turn into a fang banger.

Oh yeah. Live sucked. And perhaps she wouldn't have been sitting here and in this situation if she had never left the God Forsaken town in the first place. If she had never left she would have been a part in Sookie's and Jason's life. But she hadn't.

She had left as soon as she got the change. Just because she couldn't face her memories. The memories of her parents' death. Sookie had been eight when they had died, Jason ten and she had been twelve.

The bartender didn't ask this time but just filled her glass again. Apparently he had seen the look in her eyes and had it been clear to him that she went through a hell. She paid him again but shot the drink immediately down her throat.

If she had stayed home on the night that they had died, then they hadn't driven Sookie and Jason to Gran's house. But no. She had wanted so desperately to come with them. And they had let her because her mother had thought it would be good for her to come with them.

If she hadn't come with them then Jason and Sookie could have stayed home with her and then they wouldn't have been on that spot on the bridge when that wave had hit the bridge. Then they would have survived. Then she wouldn't have had those horrible nightmares every night of the week where the date they had died fell in. But she had been in the car and they had died and she did have those memories.

'Live sucks.'

'Then perhaps I can make sure it sucks less.' A voice in her ear made her look around and she saw that there was a vampire with black spiky hairdo and bad black make-up.

Elysa rolled her eyes as a sign that she was annoyed. 'Oh, get lost, moron. That ain't happening. And defiantly not while you're walking around with that kind of hair so hit the road and find someone who perhaps might be interested.'

He got the hint and walked away.

'Another one?' The bartender had already grabbed the bottle again and Elysa laughed slightly while she shook her head.

'Am I really that predictable?'

The bartender smiled when he heard her laugh, even although it was a small and not very happy laugh. 'I guess.'

'I pass this time. But do you have Jack Daniels coke?'

'You bet.'

'Well, pass me one of those then.'

'Do you still think it is weird that I think that you're trying to get yourself drunk?'

'No, but to be honest? I ain't trying to do that. I'll leave that to my little bro. He is already passed out on the couch back at my place.'

The bartender grinned while opening a tin with Jack Daniels coke and pouring the liquid in a glass for her. 'The kids these days just can't hold their alcohol.'

Elysa laughed again and waved her finger towards him. 'You know, I actually agree on you with that one.'

He gave her a grin and put the glass for her on the bar. When she wanted to grab some many he put her to a stop. 'On the house.'

'Well, thank you, old boy. I appreciate it with my whole heart.' She said it with such a heavy English accent and on such an English way that he laughed.

'You're English?' 'Hell no! I was born and lived here in this bloody state until my eighteenth. After that I travelled around America to study. And on one of those travels I met this weird English boy named John who had this even weirder obsession with me and with us getting married.'

'What happened with him?'

'No idea. One night I was sick of it and I got him to come to a motel where I tied him to the bed. After that I smashed his cars into the next world and went on. Never heard or saw him after that again. Guess he got the message.'

The bartender threw his head back and laughed. 'You really did that?'

Elysa grinned. 'It was fun. I had a big grin on my face the whole time. It's a pity it ain't a sport.'

'So what brings you back here to Louisiana?'

Elysa's grin faded and her eyes darkened and turned sad. The bartender got the message and started talking about something else but when he got no reaction from her anymore. He left her to her own thoughts again.

* * *

><p>The evening passed by too slowly.<p>

Elysa stayed seated at her place at the bar, now going slightly easier on the alcohol because she reminded herself that the last thing she now needed was to call one of her friends to pick her up from a Vampire bar because she had to much alcohol in her blood to drive herself.

She turned almost every single male looking creature in the bar down and even half of all the females.

More then once she listened to some of the thoughts and she could feel also a pair eyes focussed on her back. She had a hunch that it was the asshole owner of the bar whose mind she couldn't read without giving up a lot of power.

It was frustrating but she ignored him and after the small sight of him that she saw when she had entered the bar, she hadn't looked once at him.

Perhaps that was why he was staring at her. He waited for her to look at him and throw herself all over him.

She snorted. Boy, could he wait for a long time because that was so not happening.

The bartender whose name she had no intention to find out, tried to get her talking again but he failed miserable each time. Just as she started to think about how Sookie's funeral would have to be, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Her anger and irritation came up very quickly. 'For the thousands time this evening! I'm not interested so hit the road and leave me the fuck alone!'

The bartender laughed slightly and Elysa looked over her shoulder to see a hurt human boy walking away.

She rolled her eyes. 'Bloody hell. Can't a girl just have a nice quite drink without people drooling over her?'

The bartender laughed again while giving her a new glass of her third Jack Daniels coke. 'In your case not.'

His laugh suddenly stopped and his face fell slightly. 'Oh oh.'

'What oh oh? I never heard a Vampire say oh oh before. Are Vampires even aloud to say oh oh?'

The bartender nodded towards the throne. 'He's summoning you.'

'Excuse me?' Elysa looked around and saw that the asshole manager was still looking at her. When he saw her looking he signalled that she had to come to him. 'Oh fuck him.'

Elysa looked back at the bartender. 'I don't care who the hell he is or if he owns the place or not, I ain't letting myself get summoned like I'm his bloody Chihuahua.'

It was after saying that that she got a mental picture of the asshole walking around with a Chihuahua by his side. She burst out in giggles.

The bartender looked confused. 'What?'

'Imagine him walking around with – with…'

She couldn't finish but it was enough to make him laugh too.

'Glad you're enjoying yourself, Miss Stackhouse.'

Elysa looked up and smiled at Pam who had appeared out of nowhere beside her. 'Sorry. Just a stupid mental image. I couldn't help it. No offence, I hope.'

'None taken. But perhaps it might have slipped you but Eric is summoning you.'

'Eric? So that's the asshole's name?'

Pam's eyebrow shot up again.

'Oh, I am sorry, Pam. I didn't want to insult him or anything but he kinda looks like a jerk and asshole to me. My opinion. Sorry. I shall try not to call him that around you anymore.'

Pam smiled slightly. 'You're extremely different than your innocent little sister.'

Elysa groaned and laid down her head on her arms. 'Don't start me about the difference between us, please. The one thing we've in common is that we have the same horny goat as brother. As far as I am further aware off, we didn't had anything in common. But of course I haven't seen in her in eleventh years so I can't really tell you that for sure.' She signed deeply and raised her head again. 'Do I really need to go to see him?'

'He's the owner of the bar and the sheriff of this area. I think it's for your best sake if you don't try to pick a fight with him.'

'Spoil sport. You're ruining my plans for this evening. I was just thinking about how the best way would be for me to pick a fight with him.'

Pam laughed slightly. 'I should warn you however. He is interested in you.'

'Yeah, I figured out that much. Yay. Lucky me.'

'A lot of girls would call themselves indeed lucky is they had been in your shoes. And without sarcasm.'

'Well, why doesn't he just summon those girls then and why doesn't he leave me the hell alone?'

Pam didn't have an answer back on that and Elysa rolled her eyes. 'This day is just getting better and better with the second. I should have never left my bed this morning.' Then she slapped herself for her head. 'Of course I was already awake in the morning because of the stupid phone call of my even more stupid little brother. God, I hate siblings sometimes.'

'Elysa, please.'

Elysa looked sort of shocked at Pam, just like the bartender. Had she just really said "please"?

'Don't look at me like I'm crazy.'

'Hell, I'm looking at you like you're crazy, sweetheart. You're a goddamn Vampire, for God's sake. As far as I know real "scary" Vampires like you and sheriff god-may-know-who in his throne over there don't say please. If someone doesn't listen they just drag them with them. Use force, you know?'

'Don't give me any ideas. You might regret it.'

Elysa looked over her shoulder again towards the asshole sheriff. He still looked at her with a slightly fascination and impatient in his eyes.

'Oh, this should be fun.' Elysa looked at Pam again. 'Fine! I will go talk to the jerk but don't expect me to go all drooling over him. That ain't happening. And I won't stay for long. I just won't stay long at all here anymore. I've got to get home before Jason does something stupid in his sleep.'

Pam smiled and the two stood up and walked towards Eric. Elysa pulled a face and whispered to her Vampire companion: 'Don't tell me I have to bow for him.'

Pam grinned. 'Only stupid humans bow for him so you should not worry.'

'Thank God. Never thought I would say that in a Vampire bar.'

They arrived and stepped unto the platform. While Pam took her place beside her maker's chair, Elysa held still before him and as far as possible from him.

His eyes examined her body from top to tow. 'Elysa Stackhouse.'

'Yeah, that's my name. And just for the record: I ain't your stupid Chihuahua so don't try to summon me around anymore or it will be the last time you will ever see my face here. Not that you will find that heartbreaking because you will probably not.'

Pam looked impressed and smiled again slightly while Eric's eyebrows just shot up.

'Okay, with that out: what exactly do you want from me? Please, make it short because I need to get home.'

'You've a big mouth.'

'Yeah, always have had one. It's from my mother's side of the family I believe.'

'And you're Sookie's older sister.'

'Correct.'

'She never mentioned she had a sister.'

Elysa couldn't help it and rolled her eyes before saying in a very sarcastic tone: 'Tjeeze, I wonder why.'

Pam gave her a slightly warning look but Elysa pretended like she hadn't seen it and kept looking at Eric whose eyebrows had even reached further up.

'And exactly why are you back here in Bon Temps?'

'I give you three guesses.'

His eyes narrowed slightly and his impatient became more visible in his eyes. 'Just answer me.'

'Like you don't already know what has brought me back here.'

'That's still not an answer.'

'That's all the answer you will get from me. I ain't answering on a question where you already know the answer for. Besides, your progeny has already asked me those questions when I entered this place and now don't go tell me that she didn't tell you that because I know she did.'

A small smile appeared now on his lips. 'And exactly how do you know that?'

'Oh, please. You don't need to be physic or anything to know that.' Elysa rolled her eyes again and took a sip from her drink that she had taken with her from the bar.

'The whole evening I couldn't help but notice that you turned down every single offer to dance or to let someone buy you a drink or…'

'To have sex? Of course you have noticed. You have been burning holes in my back every since I walked in.' She took another sip.

'What are you doing here if…'

Elysa interrupted him. 'Another stupid question, sweet cheeks. Pam already asked me what I was doing here so you already know the answer.'

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw that Pam was even slightly more impressed and interested. She didn't find that strange.

This guy was a Vampire and god might know how old and how powerful. He could snap her neck in two in just seconds but yet she didn't show any fear or subservience. She stood up to him and that was something rare with a mere human like her. But that was just it. She was no mere human.

'You're extremely alert for someone who has been drinking a lot of alcohol.' There was again a small smile on his lips.

'I can hold my alcohol very good, thank you very much.'

She took another sip and Eric smirked this time while putting his fingers against each other. 'Tell me something, Elysa. How did you really know that Pam was my progeny and how did you know her real last name in the first place?'

Elysa looked at him while she slowly understood the meaning of his words. Then she realised her mistake, looked away and muttered: 'Damn.'

Eric's smirk turned even bigger and he signalled that she had to sit down. 'Sit.'

'I pass.'

'Sit.' This time it was said with a bit more force but Elysa stayed where she was: standing before him.

'Just as a reminder, I told you before…'

She stopped in her sense when a very nervous thought poked the barriers of her mind. She looked around and she scanned the area. Finally she stopped scanning when her eyes rested on a human male that came out of the toilets and who was talking into his sleeve.

'_Finally we've proof to shut this place down and to arrest the manager. Feeding on a human with death as result. He might have escaped the first time but this time he is not getting away._'

Elysa looked at Eric who looked at her with raised eyebrow and a waiting look in his eyes. 'You've got to get out of here.'

'Excuse me?' He looked confused.

'What do you not get in the sentence "that you've got to get out of here"? The guy by the toilettes. He is talking to his sleeve. What does that tell you?'

Eric and Pam looked at the guy she pointed out.

'He's a cop and the troops are already on their way to get inside.'

'There's…'

'He has seen a Vampire feed on a human in the toilettes with a clear sign that death would be the result. That's illegal if I'm not mistaken.'

Eric shot up and as if it was planned the police came barging through the door yelling: 'Police! Everybody on the ground and hands were I can see them!'


	5. Chapter 3

The Other Telepath

Chapter 3

Enragements

* * *

><p>'Follow me.' Eric grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her with him. They were followed by Pam.<p>

Because there was suddenly so much hurry and rush Elysa dropped her glass and it fell towards the floor. She blinked while looking at it and it landed softly on the ground.

She thought none noticed because of all the panic and noise but it had been noticed by the two people that led her away.

They went through a door that was just beside the throne and walked into a hallway. After walking far a while through the dark that felt longer then it really was, Eric threw open another door and they stepped into the fresh air.

Elysa tried to keep up with the tempo that they walked with but she wasn't a Vampire and they were so they could move in inhuman speed and she couldn't.

'The police are all over the place. I can smell them. It will not be long before they realise we've escaped again and they will try to find us.' It was Pam who first spoke up.

'They didn't want you two to escape again. That was why there are so many cops. You two have got to get out of here and fast.' Elysa was the second.

Eric stopped in his tracks and turned towards her. 'How did you know that?'

'You already know the answer.'

'That might be so but that doesn't explain what you did to that glass.'

Elysa's face paled. 'You saw that?'

'What are you?'

Elysa swallowed, choosing her words carefully. 'I'm a human woman with the age of 29 who works at Merlotte's as a waitress and has a younger brother and a younger sister who has recently passed away.'

The next moment she was pushed against the wall of the side of the bar and a hand closed around her throat.

Eric hissed slightly. 'Do NOT lie to me!'

'I am not lying. It is the truth. That's what I am. As far as I know. I don't know how it is possible that I'm telepathic or telekinetic or why I sometimes have visions. I have always had it.'

Eric looked her straight in the eye and released her throat. The grip around it hadn't been that firm but firm enough to let her know she was still dealing with a Vampire and she should be more careful with what she said.

'This is not the time or the place to talk about this. The cops could be closing in on us in any minute.' Pam put an end to the conversation.

She and Eric walked away but not before Eric turned again towards Elysa. 'It was real pleasure, Elysa Stackhouse. But this conversation isn't over. You will hear from us again and you will come again to my bar.'

After that said, he and Pam ran away in inhuman speed and left her all alone.

Elysa signed annoyed before walking towards her car that was parked that far away from where she had been standing.

The cops had no attention for her for they were all to busy arresting people on the inside and the ones that did saw her, she could force them to forget about her and to let her go.

She got in her car without any troubles and she got on the road again. This night hadn't exactly gone like she had planned or expected it to go. She hadn't planned to meet persons who had known Sookie and who had known about her ability. She hadn't planned to be let the same people know that she had also some abilities. And she had absolutely not planned to have to run away from the cops in an attempt to not get arrested just for being in a Vampire bar. And to be honest, she wasn't really planning on going back there.

There was something about Eric the asshole manager that made her shiver and not in a pleasant way. Perhaps it was the fact that she had a lot of trouble in reading his mind. As a matter a fact, she couldn't read his mind as far as she knew. She had tried more then once to read him but she only got silence. It was frustrating.

'Oh, I am so not planning on going back there.'

But then again, hadn't he said that she would come to his bar again? Oh yeah, he had. And would she listen? Hell no! She wasn't his doggy.

"You will hear from us again."

And how was he going to let her "hear from them again"? It wasn't like he knew where she lived or worked…

'God damn it!'

He did know where she worked because she had bloody told him that in her attempt to answer his question about what she was. She had said that she was a waitress at Merlotte's.

Elysa's grip on the wheel of her car tightened while she clutched her jaws on each other. 'Oh, if that asshole dares to come to Merlotte's…'

But she already knew he would. She had his interest now because he knew that she was Sookie's older sister and she could do more then just reading minds. And although she hated it with all her heart, she couldn't change it.

He would go to Merlotte's if she wouldn't return to his bar and that was something she refused to do. So the only option that was left for him was that he would go to her.

Then an idea popped into her head. If she only worked dayshifts then she could avoid him. Vampires couldn't come out in daylight without getting burned and die.

A relieved sign escaped her lips. She would work for a while only dayshifts and in a couple of weeks he would probably have forgotten about her and then she could take nightshifts again. Right?

* * *

><p>It was five in the morning when Elysa finally parked her car before her house again. She stepped out and walked inside. The lights were still out and out of the living room she heard someone snore loudly.<p>

When she switched one of the lights on, she was welcomed with the exact same picture from the living room as when the one she had taken in her mind when she had left.

Jason passed out and snoring on the couch with a couple of empty bottles beside the couch on the ground and a blanket over him.

Elysa signed deeply while putting her keys on the stand close by the door and walked towards her little brother.

Now he was a sleep and that under the effect of the alcohol he had drunken, he was finally at peace and his face was finally relaxed.

She grabbed the bottles from the floor and put them in the trash can that was standing in the kitchen. After that she walked back into the living room and put the blanket better over his body.

He mumbled something in his sleep while taking the blanket in one of his hands and turning on the couch so he was laying with his back towards her.

Elysa signed again and stroked the hairs on his head back. 'What do I have to do with you, Jason?'

She didn't get an answer and she walked towards the stair but not before holding still in the doorway. 'Just hold in there, little brother. Everything will be fine.'

She witched the light off again and walked upstairs towards her bedroom. Nothing had changed. It was still the same bright room as the room she had left eleven years ago.

The walls were white, the laminate was light brown and besides a double bed, a closet, a nightstand and a large white armchair there was nothing in the room.

Elysa threw her handbag on the chair and pulled her feet out of her high heels. After that she opened closure of the dress that was behind her neck and let her dress fall of her body.

At that moment it felt like someone was staring holes in her back again and she looked around. There was nothing and no one to see.

She grabbed her pyjama top out of her suitcase and pulled it over her head. After that she walked towards the window and looked down. Nothing. There was no one to see. Just the normal garden by her house at night.

Elysa signed and thought for a moment to close the curtains. She shook her head and let them open. At least that would give her something to look at.

She laid down her dress by her hand back on the chair and climbed in bed and under the covers.

Luckily for her Sam had given her tomorrow the day off so she could make some enragements for Sookie's funeral. She would probably go tomorrow to him to talk about her shifts.

She closed her eyes and unwillingly everything that happened ever since she stepped foot into Fangtasia plaid through her mind again. Her eyes shot open again.

That fucking sucked. Couldn't she just close her eyes and sleep without thinking about that club and its asshole manager?

Elysa turned on her right side and stared at her window. She tried to clear her mind but it didn't work.

Slowly a view tears started to roll over her cheeks while she thought again about everything that had happened that evening. It could have been her death. If she had angered him more his grip would have been for more firm and he would have chocked her to death with one hand. And he could do that because he was a fucking Vampire. If that had been the case then Jason would have lost another person in his live. Something he couldn't handle.

If he lost her too, then the last member of the Stackhouse family would soon be in Heaven with the other members of his family. With his parents and his grandma and Sookie and with her if she had died.

Elysa closed her eyes and the tears became worse.

She should have been there for them. She should have been there for Sookie. And she never had been there. In eleventh years she hadn't seen her little sister and now she would never see her again. Only on pictures.

She had never seen how much she had grown up. She had never been there when she had needed advice on boys or her first time. She hadn't been there when she had needed her support when Gran had died. She had never been there for her and now she could never put that right.

Elysa crawled up in a ball and cried even more.

She had always been the strong one, just like Tara had said. But that didn't mean that she didn't need a person to hold her and to comfort her sometimes. And she had never ever had that kind of person in her life. Not even when her grandmother had still lived.

She had always been on her own. She never had a comforting smile from a person that knew she needed someone to be strong for her so she didn't have to be.

Her grandmother had tried to be that person for her but she had failed miserably.

For once in her whole life she just didn't want to be the oldest. And she didn't want to be the strong one. For a change she wanted to be the one that curled up against her boyfriend or husband or one of her siblings to cry her eyes out for all the horrible things she had been threw and had seen and to grieve for all the things she had lost like her parents and her grandmother and her baby sister.

But she was the oldest. She was the one who had to be strong for her younger siblings. She was the one who had seen all those horrible things. Yet no one had ever given her the chance to be weak for a while. No one had ever given her the change to cry her eyes out and to grieve.

And although everyone did ask her if she was alright and if she needed anything that they would be there for her, they would always expect the same answer: that she would be just fine on her own. So the only reason they said those things was to show her their compassion while in truth their words were only lies and lose promises. And she didn't want that anymore.

She wanted someone to say those words and that that person meant it. A person who would hold her, support her and be there for her while she cried and grieved. For just once in her life she wanted to have someone who was stronger then here. Someone who she could depend on.

She opened her eyes again and stared once more out of the window. She could have sworn that there was someone floating for it but she couldn't see clearly because of all her tears.

Then she realised that people didn't float and there was no one by her window and that it was only the work of her imagination.

She closed her eyes again and pulled the covers better over her body. When she would wake up again, she just knew that she would regret drinking so much and then crying also so much.

With the last feeling like someone was still watching her, she just fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>'Elysa?' Someone shook her body softly.<p>

Elysa slowly opened her eyes and saw that Jason was standing beside her bed with a face that was a mask full of pain. 'What is it?'

'You don't have any aspirin somewhere in your bags, right?'

His older sister smiled although she looked very tired. She had a tired look in her eyes and there were dark circles under her eyes.

'Jesus, El. You look even worse then me.'

Elysa shot a look at her digital clock. It was half past eight in the morning. 'Perhaps because I've had just three hours of sleep.'

'You what?'

Elysa pulled a face and pressed a hand against her head. 'Jason, sweet cheeks, keep your voice down, please.'

Jason's mouth shot close again and Elysa climbed out of bed. She grabbed her toiletry and grabbed a strip of aspirin out of it. 'Here you go.'

'Thanks, sis. How come you slept so late?'

'Well, I needed a drink last night so I went out. It was five in the morning when I got home and I didn't really fall a sleep immediately…'

'You could have stayed just home and got here a drink.'

'It's complicated, Jason. But can't a girl just have a drink?'

'Of course. I didn't mean it like that, sis. Why don't you try to sleep some more?'

'No, I'm awake now anyway. Besides that asshole from the club just doesn't want to leave my dreams alone.'

'What asshole? Who should I beat up for you?'

'No!'

Jason looked surprised at the suddenly terrified tone in his sister's voice.

'Jason Stackhouse, you've got to promise that you will never – and I really mean never – try to pick a fight with that man. I don't care what he has done to me or you or anyone else, you'll not try to get into a fight with him. It will be your death, you here me? Your death! Promise me!'

'Okay, okay. I promise.' Her little brother looked only more confused. 'What bar did you go anyway?'

'Somewhere I will never go back again, that's a fact.' That was all the answer he got. 'Take your aspirin, alright? And leave some for me too. I will need it later. I'm going downstairs to make us some breakfast.'

She grabbed her grey bathrobe out of her suitcase and put it one while walking out of her room and leaving a very confused Jason behind.

She had no intention on telling Jason she went to a Vampire bar and about what happened there.

Now the alcohol had wore off and she had slept for a bit, she realised that her plan wasn't so waterproof as she thought at first as it had been.

Eric was a Vampire. He could just follow her scent back to her place and knock on the door. Of course she wouldn't let him or talk to him but nevertheless he would track her down if she didn't return to his bar and if he couldn't find her at Merlotte's.

But maybe – and it was one big maybe – he didn't care that much about their conversation that he would track her down. Perhaps if he realised that she didn't want to get in contact with him again, that he would leave her alone and give it a rest.

Probably not but it was a small spark of hope and it was something she tried to hold on too.

While beginning to work on breakfast, she thought back of what she thought she had seen floating in the air before her window. It was a crazy man's thought but she couldn't let it go.

She really could have sworn that there had been something or someone been floating in the air before her window. And the person had looked kinda familiar but she couldn't place it. Perhaps part of the reason that was because her sight hadn't been fully optimal by all the tears in her eyes.

'Smells good.' Jason walked into the kitchen and put a stop to her thoughts.

She looked up from the stove where she was baking eggs in a frying pan and smiled when she saw that his mood was slightly better. 'I'm sorry I can't make you a big decent meal. I just don't have that time at the moment.'

'Hey, sis. Take it easy, alright? It's okay. I'm already glad that someone is making me breakfast because when I do so myself, I eat black burned breakfast. And that has been like that ever since Gran and Sook died…' His voice broke and tears appeared in his eyes.

Elysa turned around and took his hands into hers.

'Why does it hurt so much, El?'

'I don't know, Jason. I wish I did know.'

Slowly there started to fall tears over his cheeks and Elysa hugged him tightly while he softly cried. 'I miss her. I miss them both so much. It's good to have you back but I wish you hadn't returned under these circumstances.'

'But these are the circumstances we are in and I'm back. We're going to make it through, Jason. Together. We only have each other left now and we're going to take care of each other.'

'I missed you, sis. I really really really missed you. You always know what to say. And I'm so incredibly sorry that we didn't call you when Gran died. We thought that you were still working on some big project and we didn't want…'

Elysa shushed him and stroke him comforting and softly over his hair. Like a mother would do by her young hurt child. Or what a sister would do to give her siblings some support because they are afraid. 'It's alright. I'm not angry. Really, everything is alright.'

It was a lie but at that moment that was something Jason didn't realize. It was something Elysa however did realise. She told her little brother lies to comfort him.

'You've always been the strong one.'

'And I always will be. And you know why? Because I'm your older sister and it's my duty to protect and be strong for you. And you know it. Now you listen very carefully at me because I'm only going to say this once, Jason Stackhouse.' She took his face into her hands and stared him directly in the eye.

'These are sad times but would Sookie want you to be getting drunk and doing nothing and crying all day long? If she still was the same person then the answer will be no. These times are sad and hard for us but we've got to stick together and get threw them. And every single second thinking about how sad everything is that isn't going to help us. We've got to find some distraction. So today you're just going to your work and everyone who starts about how sorry they are or anything that has even the slightest thing to do with Sookie or her death, you're going to ask them friendly – and I really mean friendly, Jason – to not start about the subject and just act like it is a normal day and nothing is wrong. Do you understand that?'

Jason nodded.

'Good. Now sit up so you can eat your breakfast.'

Jason laughed and sat up so Elysa could put some eggs and toast on his plate.

They didn't ate in silence like they had eaten lunch in silence the other day. They spoke over how work was going on and how Elysa's first shift had been. They even talked like normal people about the weather and about Sookie's funeral.

After Jason had eaten his breakfast, he had to hurry because he was almost too late. 'See ya at lunch at Merlotte's?'

Elysa smiled. 'Why not?'

'It's a date.' He grabbed his vest and his gloves and then walked back towards his sister. He gave her a kiss on her cheek. 'You're the best, El. You know that, right? I don't deserve you. No man deserves you.'

Elysa smiled at her little brother. 'Thanks, little bro. Now get lost! You're going to get late.'

Jason grinned and walked out of the house. Not soon after that she heard his truck start and driving off.

Elysa signed deeply and looked around the kitchen. It was clear that it needed some store and a good cleaning turn. She signed again and raised up form her seat. 'Alright. Let's start working.'

* * *

><p>After giving the whole house a cleanup and stopping by the market for some more food and other stuff she needed, Elysa went towards Merlotte's with some notebooks and pens and magazines. She was going to start planning Sookie's funeral. She had already booked a place but she had yet to choose a stone.<p>

As soon as Tara saw her with those magazines, she left her place at the bar and sat down with her at a table. Not even minutes later, Arlene and Sam joined them too.

'What about roses?'

'The last time I saw Sookie she was fourteen years old and she told me that she wanted roses in her bouquet when she married. I don't think she would want the same roses on her coffin at her funeral.'

'Elysa got a point, ya know? Sookie was crazy about roses. They only made her cheery and happy. She once told me so incredibly happy that Bill had given her roses.'

'I was thinking about orchids.'

'Those weren't really her type of flowers.'

Elysa scratched her chin with the end of her pencil while looking down at her notebook.

'Lilies.'

She looked up and saw that Terry Bellefleur had appeared by the table. 'She liked lilies.'

Elysa thought about it and then smiled brightly while snapping into her fingers. 'Lilies. Of course! She was crazy about them when she was little. She used to say lilies where the homes of fairy's. Terry, you're a genius. Thank you so much!'

She wrote down the name lilies on her notebook and stared at the next subject. 'Music. What music she at least have been played on her funeral?'

'Something beautiful and calm but not necessarily sad.'

'I agree with Sam. Sook was almost always cheerful. She wouldn't want only sad music to be played on her funeral.'

'The soundtrack of King Arthur?'

Everyone gave Arlene a strange look and she shrugged with a confused face. 'What? That's very beautiful music.'

Elysa rolled her eyes before asking: 'What did they play on Gran's funeral?'

'Well, it was outside so we didn't really have such a big funeral but some woman that couldn't sing at all – I swear, it was false – sang: take me home.'

'You could sing that, El. You've always been a great singer.'

'I don't think I'll have much voice to sing on the funeral of my little sister. But I probably can find a CD with the number on it. I just don't know for sure if it is the right song for her funeral.'

'Perhaps it is a little bit strange but what about Hurt from Christina Aguilera?'

'Good call, Tara. But I've to ask Jason what he thinks about it.'

'You've got to ask me about what?'

Jason walked into Merlotte's followed by his oldest and best friend Hoyt Fortenberry.

'Hey, Hoyt.' Elysa hadn't seen him yet and stood up.

'Hey, Elysa. You look really good.'

Elysa smiled and kissed him on both cheeks before hugging him. 'You don't look bad yourself. You've changed a lot, you know that, right?'

'Yeah, I've been told. It's good to have you back here. It makes this place a little less depressing.'

'You're not the first one to say that.'

Jason and Hoyt grabbed two chairs and sat down with her and the other at their table. 'What are you doing?'

'We're making the enragements for Sookie's funeral. This is what we've got till now. What do you think?'

Elysa gave Jason the notebook and he read it over before nodding. 'Sounds fine to me. But what did you want to ask me?'

Arlene was the one who answered him. 'We're thinking about playing Hurt from Christina Aguilera on her funeral. What do you think about it? We thought it would be great but if you rather had…'

'No. I like it. Hurt sounds good. I never could listen to that song because it always reminded me of mom and dad.'

Elysa raised her hand. 'Here's another one who had that problem.'

'But I think it would be good to play it on Sook's funeral. She liked the song, like she liked many of Christina Aguilera's songs, and it would give the funeral something special.'

'Hurt it is.' Elysa took the notebook from Jason over again and wrote down: Christina Aguilera – Hurt. 'So we've flowers, music, her clothes, a coffin, a priest and a poem that Tara is going to read. What else do we need?'

'One of you has to say a view words.'

Jason answered immediately: 'Not me.'

'Why not, J?' asked Hoyt slightly surprised.

'I ain't good with words. And you all know it. I'll probably say something stupid and embarrassing. And I don't want to embarrass my sister even more. Not while she's dead and especially not on her funeral.'

'Well, Elysa can't do it. She hasn't seen Sookie in eleventh years.'

'We could ask Bill.'

Everyone stared shocked at Elysa who had spoken those four words.

'What?'

'Bill can't come out in sunlight.'

'Yeah, I know that. But if we do it at night then he can come. She was his girlfriend, for goodness sake. He loved her. Don't you people think he deserves to say goodbye to her too?'

Hoyt nodded. 'I think he does.'

Tara, Arlene, Jason and Sam didn't look so enthusiastic about that idea but then Jason signed and nodded. 'I think we should do it at night. Sookie would have wanted that.'

Elysa wrote it down. 'So Bill speaks a few words about her and I'll talk about when she was younger. How's that?'

'Sounds good.'

Elysa looked doubtfully up and scratched her kin with her pencil again. 'I wonder. Should we invite Jessica too? She still has some troubles around people.' She shook her head. 'I will leave that too Bill.'

'What's next on the list? Invitations?'

'Yeah. Does somebody know a good funeral card maker?'

'I know someone. He is established in Shreveport.'

When Sam said the name Shreveport Elysa paled immediately. She couldn't go there.

'El, what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost.'

'I can NOT go to Shreveport. Absolutely not. Not now at least.'

Arlene looked confused. 'Why's that, El?'

Elysa swallowed. She couldn't tell them about Eric or Fangtasia. 'I just can't, alright?'

'Hey, sis. Don't worry.'

'Yeah, Elysa. I can contact them for you and ask them if it is okay to do everything over the mail.'

Elysa nodded and her colour came back on her face. 'Yeah. That sounds better.'

'What is in Shreveport anyway?'

Elysa thought back at Fangtasia and its asshole manager. 'Someone lives there who I rather not see again in my life.' She shook her head and snapped out of it. 'I will visit Bill and Jessica tonight to ask and talk to them about the funeral. The others will get a card. And Jason, we need to pick out a stone and what text we're going to put on it.'

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it for this time. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Please keep posting reviews. The next chapter will be up on Tuesday. Thanks for reading it and until next time.<strong>

**XxX Emmetje**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone. **

**Thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter. Like promised. **

**kc936, thanks for your help with your dialogue. But I find it too much work to change everything now. But anyway, thank you very much. **

**I think a warning will be on his place. This Saturday I leave at 4 in the morning to go on a holiday for two weeks. I will not post any chapters during that time but I will post two more chapters before I leave. **

**The next chapter I will publish tomorrow and the last before I leave on Thursday. After that you have to do a while without any new chapters but as soon as I am back I will start posting new ones. Promise.**

**On with the story. This one is sad and when I wrote it I was crying. My grandmother isn't doing very well and I think she will pass away soon so I thought of her while writing this. **

**Have fun reading. **

**Emmetje.**

* * *

><p>The Other Telepath<p>

Chapter 4

The Funeral

* * *

><p>Elysa parked her car before Bill's house and stepped out while dragging her magazines, notebooks and her pens with her. She stumbled towards the door while trying to hold everything up and when she was standing before it, she tried to hold everything in the right way so she could also knock on the door.<p>

It was just after sunset and everything had become dark.

The door flew open and it took everything in her power not to shriek. Bill was standing in the doorway with his eyebrows up.

'Hey, Bill. Do I come at a bad time?'

'No.' His answer was short and perhaps it was because he hadn't expected her to be here.

'_Why is she here? And why the bloody hell does she have Eric's smell all over her? Oh god, if he seduced her just because she's Sookie's sister then…_'

'I wouldn't do that if I were you. And no, he didn't seduce but. Not that he didn't try or anything because he did. He tried really hard.'

Bill's eyebrows shot up again. 'Did you just read my mind?'

Elysa smiled slightly. 'What can I say? Sookie wasn't the only Telepath in our family. Can I come in? I've some questions to ask you.'

'Sure.'

Bill opened the door further and Elysa walked in, still struggling with her stuff.

'Here. Let me.' He took some of the things over after he closed the door again.

'Oh, thanks, Bill. You're a real gentleman. Haven't met one in my live until now.'

He laughed slightly. 'This way, please.' He let her towards the living room that was abandoned.

Bill laid down her stuff on the table between the two couches and Elysa's eyes fell on a book that was laying there. She picked it up and read the title.

'_The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo_ from Stieg Larsson. I have read it. It's a good book. What do you think about it?'

Bill smiled slightly. 'It's very exciting. First I thought it wasn't much but now I can hardly put it down.'

'I know what you mean. My old boss went almost crazy because he found me reading it every time he saw me. I've the two sequels back at my place if you want to borrow them.'

'That would be nice. Thank you.'

Elysa smiled and sat down on a couch but Bill stayed where he was. It didn't take an expert to see that he was nervous. 'Can I get you something to drink?'

'Thanks, but no thanks. I just got back from Merlotte's so I'm not really thirsty. But if want something yourself then don't let me keep you from it.'

Bill shook his head and sat down on the couch opposite from her. 'What did you want to ask me?'

'Well… As you probably might know Sookie's funeral will be held in a couple of days. Three days to be exact.'

Bill nodded while his eyes became sad.

'I was wondering if you would like to say a view words about her on the funeral.'

'I would be honoured, Elysa. But as you know I can't come out in sunlight.'

'We're keeping it at night so you and Jessica can come too. Or any other Vampire friend of hers.'

Bill was speechless and Elysa smiled slightly. Then Bill nodded. 'I… I don't know what to say, Elysa. I just… That's…'

'Unexpected? Yeah, I know. Jason didn't like it at first but I talked him over. I thought that you should be there because she was your girlfriend after all. You should be able to say goodbye too. Jessica is invited too so if she wants to come then she can come. I was just wondering if she could handle it because you told me that she's a new born and all. But the invitation is there.'

'That's very nice of you, Elysa. There wouldn't be many people who would do the things that you are doing.'

'Like I said yesterday, I'm unique and not like normal people and that's something I'm proud off.'

Bill nodded and rubbed in his eyes. Elysa grabbed a handkerchief out of her pocket and gave it to him. He smiled and mounted "thank you" without words before rubbing the blood tears out of his eyes with her kerchief.

'I'm sorry…'

'Don't be. I know you must have it difficult and I don't blame you for anything. Besides, there's nothing wrong with crying. Even Vampires need to cry sometimes and even Vampires have feelings although they try so hard to make us humans believe they don't.'

Bill didn't answer but took her kerchief in his hands and looked at the blood that was now on it. 'I'm sorry for your kerchief. I shall by you a new one.'

Elysa gave him a warm and comforting smile. 'Rubbish. I can wash it out. It's just a little blood. It's no big deal.'

They sat in silence for a while.

'If I may be so bolt to ask, but when did you meet Eric?'

Elysa groaned and buried her face in her hands when she thought back at their meeting.

'That bad?'

'Hell yeah. Is he always such a curious asshole who needs to stick his nose into the business of others?'

'Unfortunately yes. And he can do it too because he's the sheriff of this area. He has the money and the power to do so.'

'He's a dick and an asshole and a spoiled brat. But I like Pam though. She is nice, as far as I've seen.'

'You met Eric and Pam?'

'Last night I needed a drink and I only go to Vampire bars because that's where I can find some peace, if you get what I mean.' Elysa tapped against the side of her head and Bill nodded. 'I met Pam and the entrance when she checked my ID. She asked me if I was related to Sookie as soon as she read my last name. I answered with the truth and she let me pass but not before asking me if I was gifted just like Sookie and what my purpose here was.'

'You seem to blame yourself about something.'

'Yeah, I slipped. When she called me by my last name, I answered her by her last name. Her real last name that I had read inside her mind. If I hadn't slipped then Eric probably wouldn't have found out that I could read minds just like Sookie.'

'He would have found out eventually.'

Elysa signed. 'It took a while but after a couple of hours he summoned me. I refused however.'

Bill looked impressed. 'You've some guts, that's all I can say. I guess he didn't take it well.'

'No, but I ain't letting myself get summoned like I'm a little doggy. Especially not with him.'

'How did he react?'

'He sent Pam to fetch me. First I refused again but Pam said that it wouldn't be smart to anger him. So I went with her to him. We talked a little, I had a big mouth to him which let to the fact that he found me even more interesting, he found out that I was a Telepath, I was pissed at myself for making a mistake like that and then I saved his butt from getting arrested because the police were barging threw the door. We escaped and with "we" I mean Eric, Pam and me. Our ways separated but not before he said that our conversation wasn't over and that I would hear from them again and that I would come again to his stupid bar.'

'I assume you're not planning on going back.'

'Absolutely not! Needing a drink and some peace in my head or not, I'm never ever going back there. Not while he is sitting there on that stupid throne of his.'

Bill laughed slightly. 'And you refused him?'

Elysa nodded.

'No wonder that he founds you interesting. You're probably the first who says no to him. I mean, even Sookie noticed him and couldn't keep her eyes of him when she first saw him.'

'Lucky me.'

'But you know that eventually he will come for you, right?'

'I'm very aware of that. So I've thought of a plan.'

Bill's eyebrows shot up again.

'I will only take dayshift at work so he can't visit me while I'm working and I'll try to be inside my house after sunset.'

'And that for the rest of your life?'

'No! Of course not, silly.'

Bill looked sceptical.

'I hope that after a couple of weeks that he has forgotten about me and that I don't have to worry about him coming visiting me.'

'You know that you're talking about Eric, right? Sheriff of Area 5? The Viking Vampire who is over a thousand years old?'

'He's THAT old? Whoa! I wouldn't have given him that. So what about you? Are you like a thousand years old?'

'No. I was turned just after the civil war.'

'So compared to him, you're not that old.'

'No.'

'I still think he's an asshole. A very old asshole, but an asshole none less.'

'I couldn't agree with you more. However, I would never dare to say that out loud and in his face.'

'I would. I already called him that in Pam's face. She took it alright.'

'You impressed Pam and that's truly something rare.'

'Again: lucky me.'

'To come back at what you're hoping for. It's not going to happen. He will visit you and if he truly finds you as interesting as I think he is then I'll give you a week. Two weeks maximum.'

'My life sucks.'

Bill smiled slightly.

'But to get back to the case why I came here in the first place… Will you come and say a view words?'

'Of course. And I will be honoured to do it. I know Jessica would love to come but I don't think that is really such a good idea. Perhaps I can drop her off at Eric's. Just for a view hours.'

'Make sure she takes pictures. I would love to see his face when he realises he has become some kind of baby sitter.'

Bill laughed. 'Yeah, that face would be priceless.'

'Anyway, here's what you can expect on the funeral.' Elysa gave him her notebook with all the notes she had taken that day.

'You seem to know her very well, even though you haven't seen her for so long.'

'I've had help from others. But do you think it would fit for her?'

Bill nodded. 'Yeah, this would fit just great for her.'

* * *

><p>'You want me to do WHAT?'<p>

Bill was standing before Eric in his office and an amused Pam and an amused Jessica were leaning against the wall behind Bill.

Eric looked at Bill like he had gone mad and Bill was trying very hard not to laugh.

Jessica took out her mobile and made a picture of Eric's face. His eyes (while spitting fire) shot towards her and she giggled. 'Sorry. For Elysa. She said she wanted me to make a picture of your reaction.'

Pam rolled her eyes, knowing very well that Eric's mood would change dramatically after hearing the name of his new found obsession.

She had been right because Eric's face became slightly interested and even curious. 'Are you talking about Elysa Stackhouse?'

Jessica nodded and gave him a look like he was crazy. 'Are there any other Elysa's in Bon Temps and its Area that we know?'

'Jessica.' Bill's voice had a warning overtone. 'Listen, Eric. Elysa doesn't matter right now. And perhaps I shouldn't have used the words baby sitting to describe it…'

'Elysa's idea,' sang Jessica slightly.

'… but I can't take Jessica with me to a funeral because she couldn't handle it yet. And I need to go there myself because I promised I would be there.'

Pam looked bored. 'Who died?'

'Sookie died.'

'You're going to Sookie's funeral?' Eric looked completely shocked. 'And they're holding it at night?'

'Elysa planned it.'

'Jessica.' There it was again. The warning overtone.

Eric's face now became really, really interested and he looked at Pam. 'Perhaps now is…'

'No!' Bill's voice was sharp and took Eric by surprise.

'Excuse me?' His voice changed from surprised into dangerous.

'I apologize. I didn't mean to be this sharp but you can't…'

'I can't do what?' Still sharp and dangerous.

'I beg you not to visit her now to talk about how she could do you a favour with her telepathy and to continue your stopped conversation from four nights ago. It's her sister's funeral, for God's sake. Show some compassion and respect.'

'Show some what now?'

Bill felt the urge to roll his eyes towards the sheriff but changed his mind. 'You know what I am talking about, Eric.'

'Let me get this straight,' said Pam. 'You know she can read minds and you know she was here five nights ago and you know about what happened?'

'Yeah, she told me four nights ago when she wanted to ask me a view things about the funeral.'

Jessica grinned at Eric. 'She thinks you're an asshole and a jerk.'

'Jessica!'

Bill looked absolutely shocked now while Pam laughed behind her hand and Eric looked rather sceptical.

'What did you just say?'

Pam rolled her eyes this time but still with a laugh on her face. 'I already told you how she thought about you, Eric.'

Eric looked at Bill. 'As you are aware of my interest in her…'

'Yes, I'm very aware but that doesn't mean I like it.'

'Is she avoiding me?'

Bill doubted if he should tell the truth but signed deeply knowing very well he couldn't lie to Eric. 'Yes. She hopes you'll forget her in a couple of weeks and until then she stays inside her house after nightfall and she takes only dayshifts at Merlotte's.'

Pam smiled. 'Clever girl.'

'You know, Bill. I'm starting to get the interest that you're taking a liking in the second Miss Stackhouse. Am I wrong to think that?'

Bill didn't want to answer so he kept his lips on each other. Apparently that was enough answer for Eric for he grinned. 'Well, well, well. Sookie isn't even dead for a week and you already found someone else to replace her.'

'You can talk.'

He had gone too far because Eric's eyes narrowed themselves and his fangs popped out. Bill swallowed and then…

His mobile went off. He grabbed it and answered it without looking who it was. 'Hello?'

'_Hey, Bill. It's Elysa._'

Bill looked hastily at Eric who's fangs were still out. 'Hey, Elysa. What is it?'

Eric's face relaxed and looked even slightly surprised.

'_Where are you? The funeral is almost about to start._'

'I'm at Fangtasia.'

'_Is Eric being difficult again?_'

'Isn't he always?'

Elysa laughed but there was a sad tone in her voice. '_So how is the baby sitting working out for him?_'

Bill gave Eric a look. 'Well, not that good.'

Elysa signed. '_Listen, why don't you just bring her with you? She can stay upstairs in my room if she wants or at your place. The cemetery is in the middle so I'm quite sure you can keep an eye on her. And I'm also pretty sure that she can behave herself._'

'I'll ask her.'

Bill put the phone away from his ear and looked at Jessica. 'Elysa suggests you just come back with me and you can stay in het room while the funeral is busy and while there're people downstairs.'

'Sounds good to me.'

Bill placed the phone to his ear again. 'Okay. She will come with me. We'll be right on our way.'

'_Okay, see you two soon. Oh, and say hi for me to Pam, alright?_'

'Alright. I will. Bye.'

'_Bye._'

Bill hung up and looked at Pam. 'I need to say hi to you from her.'

Pam smiled. 'Say hi for me back.'

'What did I become? Some kind of messenger between you two?'

'Come on. We're going to be late.'

Jessica grabbed Bill by his hand and pulled him with her.

'Wait.' Eric called them back and the two looked at him.

'Please, Eric. We need to go. Thank you for your time…'

'If she behaves herself and makes herself useful, she can stay here.'

'With what condition?'

'That you bring Elysa with you when you pick her up.'

'That's not going to happen. I'm going with him to her place and stay there while the funeral is busy.'

'I still want you to bring Elysa. We've some matters to discuss.'

Bill signed. 'I can't help you with that, Eric. Elysa makes her own choices and she isn't mine like Sookie was. I've nothing to say about her. So that's really your own problem. Now if you two want to excuse us, we've to get very fast to a funeral.'

With that said they left.

* * *

><p>Elysa sat between Bill and Jason on the first row of chairs in the cemetery. She was wearing a long black dress with long sleeves and no neckline (out of respect) but the skirt from the dress did fell open at her left side.<p>

Her blonde hair was hanging loose but there was a braid in her hair and there was a short veil attached to it and it was hanging before her face.

Further she was wearing a small golden bracelet and two high heels.

Jason was sitting at her right side with Tara, Sam, Arlene and Terry further on the row. Bill was sitting on her left side and on the head of the row.

She knew very well that nobody else wanted to sit even beside him. She was amazed that there were even people who sat behind him. Hoyt was the one who sat behind him, much to his mother's displeasure.

The rest of the people were just some locals who she didn't really know that well. They had come and they had been willing to come at night. That was enough for her.

Her hands and those of Jason's were folded together and Jason was crying while Elysa tried very hard not to cry. She still needed to be strong for him.

Bill cried too only he didn't want to show anyone so every time there appeared small tears of blood in his eyes, he rubbed them away with a handkerchief that Elysa had given to him when the funeral had started (she had known very well that he had needed it and that he was grateful for it).

Jessica would be watching from the house and out of the window from Elysa's room. The teenage Vampire had understood why she couldn't have come with them although she had been sad that she couldn't have come.

Tara ended the poem and walked back to her seat. Elysa was the only one left who had to speak now. She took a deep breath and Jason let go of her hands.

The beautiful woman walked towards the place and placed a paper before her. She looked into the crowd before looking back to the paper.

'When I first looked at this paper, knowing that I had to tell you all later on about Sookie I had no idea what to write. We've heard about how sweet she was, how brave, how kind, how she saw the beauty in others when no one else that saw, even how stupid she sometimes could be and believe me sometimes, she was really stupid. No offence, sis.'

There was a slight laughter and Elysa blinked back her tears with a small smile.

'I guess I should be just honest. I asked someone else to tell a little bit more about how she was in his eyes because I could never told you all that. I didn't know that she liked to watch horror movies with her boyfriend so she could crawl against him. It's something I should have expected from her and that didn't came with a surprise, but if you had asked if it was true, I really couldn't tell you. As you all know I haven't really been around here and around my family in the last past of eleventh years. And that is something that really sucks and that is why I really hate myself sometimes.'

She swallowed before continuing.

'So I can't tell you much about how Sookie was as an adult, if she even was one. Again, no offence, Sook. Just telling the truth.'

There was again slight laughter.

'What I can tell you is about how she was when she was younger. And believe me, she was a handful.'

There appeared smiles in the crowd, thinking back at those good years.

'Jason, Sook and I lost our parents way too early, as you all know. It was something that made us so sad and at one point nearly drove us apart but it was something that in the end still united us. We had our good moments and our bad moments. The good ones were like when we were sitting laughing and joking at the table eating and having a good time. The bad ones? Well, we could really kill each other sometimes too. But that's why we were siblings. For example, I once put a toad into Sookie's dresser because she had teased me about a boy I liked for the whole evening. Sometimes when I close my eyes I can still hear Jason laugh and her screaming in terror.'

Again there was some laughter.

'And although we had our bad moments, Sookie and I were inseparable when we were younger. At the age of four when she was born, I really was a proud big sister while Jason didn't even know what she was.'

Again there was laughter.

'It wasn't so strange that when she had the age of three she rather had me reading her stories before bedtime then our parents. Something they were extremely proud of. As many of you might recall and other perhaps don't, you could find us often walking through the streets hand in hand and acting like we were in some whole other world where nothing could harm us. At this moment, I wish we really had been in that world because else I wouldn't have to be standing here.'

This time a view tears fell and everyone was hanging at her lips. Including a shadow at the end who she didn't notice.

'How older I became, how more I changed. And finally at the age of twelve, I changed dramatically. As you might know I was that old when we lost our parents. Not many know that I was there in that car and everything is a blur. I don't remember what happened. It is just a big black hole. The first thing I do remember is being carried away by rescuers completely soaking wed and cold and covered with mutt. It was too much for me, especially after I got the news that my parents hadn't survived.'

Tears were appearing in her eyes and this time she couldn't blink them away.

'I still often think: what if I hadn't been in that car? What if I had stayed home? What if I hadn't been so selfish and stubborn in my decision to come with them? Then our parents wouldn't have to drive towards my Gran's house and then they wouldn't have been on that bridge on that time. Then Sookie and Jason could have just stayed home with me.'

The first tears fell over her cheeks and she didn't stop them.

'Now Sookie is gone too, I can't stop thinking about it. What if they had survived? Sookie would probably have been a complete different person. Perhaps she wouldn't have been in her car on the road back home when the other car had hit her. Then perhaps I wouldn't be standing here and reading this while feeling guilty and blaming myself. Because I do really blame it on myself. No, I wasn't the driver who hit her. No, I didn't force her to be in that car. Yet I still blame myself. What if. It's something anyone will think and ask themselves if they lost a dear one. What if I had done this different? What if I hadn't said that? We'll never know what happened if things had been different because we made the decisions in life that let us to this point.'

She was still crying just like almost everyone now. Even Bill had stopped trying not to show anyone that he was crying.

'When I thought about that while I was thinking about what to say, I realised that Sookie had been an incredible sweet, brave, stubborn, a little bit stupid and kind person because I made the decision not to stay home on the night my parents died. And that had let her to be the friend and the person who we all loved and cared so incredibly much for. And I know not many of you will agree with her relationship with a Vampire but she changed his life too and she loved him, like he loved her and still does. No matter what you say, I know he does. And I think we should take an example from her. And everyone who thinks that is bullshit and who thinks that she caught what she deserved and that she caught herself killed, those persons can leave right now because I don't want you here by her funeral then.'

Nobody left but there were a view that were shocked by her words. Elysa still cried but there was a small fire of determination in her eyes.

'She was young. She was just 25. She didn't deserve to die because she was way too young to die. Yet she is gone and I am standing here saying these words. First I wanted to change everything so she wouldn't be dead but if I had changed everything then I would have changed the little sister I now know and I am proud of to call my sweet little sister. I would have changed the person who saw the beauty in others when nobody else saw that. Yeah, she was a Vampire lover and if you want to call her that, a fang banger. But that was who she was and we can't change that. Now I realised that I wouldn't change it if I had the chance. Not even if that meant she wouldn't have died. It's sad and I'm grieving but I wouldn't have changed it because I would have changed her.'

She swallowed and her tears became worse while her voice started trembling.

'There is one thing I would have changed if I had that chance. I would have changed that I wasn't there for her in the last eleventh years. I now realise what I've missed in my live and how short live can be. And I wish I had been a better sister for her. So I hope with my whole heart that she will hear my words, wherever she is, and that she will know that I've always loved her and always will love her. And that I am truly sorry for not being a better sister.'

She grabbed her paper and walked back towards her seat.

Nobody said anything and even the priest who was leading the funeral had lost words for a moment. When she was sitting between Jason and Bill again, Jason turned towards her and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, now trying to hold her tears back again.

They didn't say anything but they just hugged.

Finally the priest found words again. 'Is there anyone else who would like to say a view words?'

Nobody stood up or said anything but that didn't surprise him.

The music of "Hurt" started to play as a sign that it was time to play down the flowers. Jason and Elysa rose up from their seats and Elysa looked back towards Bill. She held out her hand as a sign that she wanted him to be there too. He stood up completely shocked and with his hand into hers and with her other arm around Jason's, they walked towards Sookie's coffin.

Jason laid down a big bouquet of lilies on it and put an arm around the shoulders of his older sister. The three of them said goodbye in silence before walking back towards the house.

The others of the first row stood up and also laid down one single lily flower on her coffin before walking after them.

And after everyone had laid down a flower (you couldn't see the coffin anymore because it was completely covered with flowers) the coffin was slowly lowered into the ground.


	7. Chapter 5

The Other Telepath

Chapter 5

What Do You Want?

* * *

><p>Three days passed by and Jason moved out of Gran's old house again. Now the funeral was over and he knew that he always would have an older sister who he could depend on in bad times, his mind started to come to some rest.<p>

Elysa however became slightly nervous.

With the funeral over and with her own mind wondering around, she couldn't help but think a lot about Eric. Jessica and Bill had told her that his mood had changed immediately when he had heard her name, that he had planned on visiting her at the funeral and that he would have done that if Bill hadn't stopped him, that he was very interested in her and that he had tried to make Bill bring her with him to Fangtasia.

After hearing that, Elysa had an outburst that had made the walls and the ground shake like there was some kind of earthquake. It had been then that her new two Vampire friends had found out that she was capable of doing more then just reading minds.

She had told them a little more of the truth but had begged them not to tell anyone else and she had kept silent about her ability to see visions sometimes.

And they had promised her that they wouldn't tell anyone.

Bill was pleased that Jessica had found some mother figure in Elysa and that the two got on just alright even though they had their ups and downs too. Jessica could be sometimes extremely difficult and impatient. But Elysa staid cool for most of the times and Bill was even more glad when he found out that she had studied Psychology.

She really started to like and grow fond of him but not in a romantic way. Just as very good friends.

She also started to realize very well why Sookie had loved him so much.

In the meantime Sam was being difficult. His old crush feelings for her had started to come up again and had grown even stronger and he would show her his affection by throwing compliments towards her as soon as he got the chance and to give her privileges that nobody else had.

She also made a new enemy: Maryann Forrester, a friend of Tara.

When Tara had introduced them to each other Elysa had just known that there wasn't something right about her. She wasn't human.

It was probably because of the suspicious look in her eyes and the way Tara acted around her that made Maryann angry and changed her into her enemy.

Tara would now spend some evenings at Elysa's place where they always had a fun time. She had even brought Eggs with her once (her soon to be boyfriend, as Elysa had predicted).

Eggs was a fine man too and they got along just fine.

And then there was Arlene who asked her more then once to watch her two kids Lisa and Cody because she wanted to meet their new "aunt". The kids loved her just as much as she loved them.

Everything had just cooled down and turned normal except for the fact that Elysa still knew that Eric would visit her very soon. The big question however was when. Probably on a time she didn't expect him so she would be surprised. She hated those kind of surprises. She never had one before but she already knew that she hated them.

* * *

><p>'You two are unbelievable!'<p>

Jessica stamped down on the stairs while walking towards her room and so leaving Elysa and Bill alone in the living room.

'Well, that went well.'

Elysa rolled her eyes at the Vampire. 'Has Eric given you any trouble lately?'

'Well…'

'Bill, what?'

'You really became some obsession for him.'

'Why do I have to be so goddamn lucky all the time?'

'Who can tell?'

Elysa signed and leaned back against her seat. 'I should have said no when he summoned me. I just should have stayed with no.'

'That would only make you more interesting for him.'

'Do you have any idea when he will visit me?'

'No idea. But soon I think. Pam forced him to stay low profile because with the whole funeral. But that is already three days ago and I don't know how long she can keep forcing him.'

Elysa signed. 'Probably not very much longer. And of course, he would have jumped me by the first opportunity that he got.'

'Please, don't use the word jump to describe that.'

Elysa smiled slightly. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'What did Sookie tell you about me?'

'She said you were a fantastic woman, which is absolutely correct –'

'EEW! I CAN HEAR YOU, BILL!'

Bill rolled his eyes when Jessica screamed that from upstairs. '– and that you were strong and brave and smart. That you were the best older sister in the whole universe. She only spoke praising words about you.'

'So nothing bad? Not at all?'

'No. Not that I can remember. She did tell me that you could be sometimes a little too rude and sharp but that that often helped you more out of trouble then into them.'

'In Eric's case it worked reversed.'

'Eric has always been a special one. Everyone acts around him like he's some kind of God.'

'Because he's so old and looks so good?'

'Precisely.' Then Bill's eyebrows shot up. 'You think he looks good?'

'Well, you've got to admit that he has some looks. I'm not attractive to him or find him hot and I am not someone who drools completely over him but he's handsome. He's a dick and an asshole blessed with good lucks. If I've learned anything about those cases in the past then it is that the only case trouble. Lots and lots of trouble. So I will stay away as far as possible from him.'

'I whish I could do that.'

'What is his deal anyway?'

'I don't really know his story. He keeps that close to the chest. I only know that he has some great respect for his maker and that he was a Viking who lived around a thousand years ago in his human days. That's all.'

Elysa shifted position. 'And what is your story? Sorry for all the questions. I'm a really curious person.'

Bill smiled slightly. 'I don't blame you. Well, I was turned Vampire by my maker, Lorena. She was a really strange woman. I had no choice in it becoming Vampire. Or hardly a choice. At first I thought that she would only feed on me but she later gave me the choice to drink her blood and to become Vampire and to have the chance to see my family again, or not to drink it and die and never seeing my family again.'

'You chose for you family.'

'Yes. Only she only made me see them once and from a distance. She said that part of my life was over.'

'That's so sad.'

Bill looked indeed sad although he tried very hard not to show her that. 'I lived for a while with her but now I've my own life and I hope I will not see her again because I hate her.'

'So you two don't have the connection that Eric and Pam have.'

'Absolutely not.'

'Are you going to try to have a connection like that with Jessica?'

'I want to but she doesn't listen.'

'She's a teenager. An adolescent. What else did you expect?'

'A bit more compliance and responsibility?'

Elysa signed. 'Listen, Bill. If I've learned anything from Vampires then it is that you better not change an adolescent into a new born. That is doomed to go wrong. And I think that Jessica is actually behaving very well for someone who has been abused in the past and now has the freedom she always wanted only in the shape of a Vampire. You've got to see it from her point. Sookie and I were both very wild and rebellious when we had her age. And we weren't even new born Vampires. So do you find it very strange that she is like this? Give her time and a change. Let her have her fun but keep it on a limit and do that on a cool way. Let her date guys she likes and take her out to see bars and nightclubs.'

Bill looked doubtful. 'I don't know, Elysa. What if she takes advantage of that?'

Elysa signed. 'Listen, I'm not asking you to make a choice right now but think about it, okay? And when you have decided what you will do or if you need any help, you know where to find me. I'm going home before Eric suddenly shows up at the door.'

Bill nodded. 'That's sounds like a good plan.'

Elysa kissed him on his cheek and hugged him for a moment. 'Give it time. You will find out what to do.' With that said she let him go and grabbed her bag. 'Bye, Jess. See ya tomorrow. You know where to find me is you need anything.'

'Bye.'

Elysa gave Bill a last smile and walked out of the house. The cemetery separated Bill's land and the land with her house so it wasn't that far.

She signed again and started crossing it as fast as she could. She had to get home quickly before Eric showed up. And somehow she had the feeling that he would show up very soon. She rather was back at her place then at Bill's.

* * *

><p>'<em>He is just… Argh! I just don't believe him! He's going out to have a drink and I have to stay at home. How is that fair?<em>'

Elysa was laying on her couch in the living room and she was watching TV with in one hand the remote control and in the other her mobile which she held against her ear. Jessica was on the other side.

She was wearing red pair of underwear and a red top and over that a long grey vest.

'Easy, Jess. You've got to look at things in his way.'

'_I rather not._'

Elysa signed and zapped a channel further. 'Listen, girl. I know things aren't exactly smooth between you and Bill but he is having a hard time and although he will not say it out loud, he is glad to have some company.'

'_Yeah right. He told you that._' Her voice was sarcastic.

'No, like I said: he doesn't say it out loud but I'm a Telepath, remember? I hear his thoughts and I do think he sometimes forgets that I can.'

Jessica laughed. '_That bad?_'

'You don't want to know.'

'_But he really thought that?_'

'Listen, sweet cheeks. He isn't exactly happy with the fact that he had to change you and it bothers him a lot that you are so impatient and rebellious. In my personal opinion, I don't blame you for it and I even understand it. If I were you I would do the exact same thing. But it's a hard time for Bill. He has you to worry about and then there is Sookie who he lost and me who is slowly getting a place in his heart and then there is of course Eric.'

'_He is hot._'

'Eew! Jessica! I don't want to hear you saying that your maker is hot! Especially not when that person is Bill.'

'_I wasn't talking about Bill, El. I was talking about Eric. He is hot. And kinda cute. When I asked if I could sit on his lap, Bill said no but Eric didn't seem to mind._'

'In his eyes you were just another piece of evidence that he can have anyone he wants and that everyone is drooling over him.'

'_Everyone except you._'

'Bill thinks that is part of the reason why he is so interested in me.'

'_You're so lucky._'

'I prefer the word cursed.'

Jessica laughed again. '_You should have seen his reaction when Bill asked him if he could baby sit me._'

'The picture you showed me told me what for reaction it probably was.'

They both laughed before Jessica signed. '_I'm so bored. There is nothing on TV._'

'Yeah, don't start on me with that. This is even more boring then listening to a priest's sermon.' She zapped again.

'_I think Bill is starting to like you, ya know?_'

'Yeah, I figured out that much myself. But I still have to figure out how I look to it.'

'_I can't blame him however. If I were a guy I would have probably fallen for you too._'

'Well, thanks, Jess.'

'_I'm just saying. You could have anyone you like._'

'That's not something I'm very proud of. Believe me.'

Someone knocked on her door.

'Hold on, Jess. Someone's at the door.' Elysa rose up from the couch and walked towards the door.

'_This late? How weird._'

'Yeah, I know. Really weird and not to mention creepy. It isn't you by any change, is it?'

'_No, it ain't me. I'm here sitting at Bill's place and watching TV. Perhaps it's Bill._'

'I hope. I've a bad feeling it is someone I do not like.'

'_You don't think it's Eric, right? Because if that's so then Bill would probably flip. He doesn't like it one bit that he's so interested in you._'

Elysa opened the door and signed annoyed when she saw who it was. 'I ain't just thinking it is him. I know it is him. You better not call Bill and tell him this.'

'_You want me to come over?_'

'No, I will be fine. Talk to you later. And don't say anything to Bill.'

'_I won't. Bye._'

'Bye.'

Elysa hang up and closed her mobile before putting her arms over each other and looking rather annoyed at Eric who was standing right before her with a grin on his face.

'Well, well, well. Aren't you just looking lovely.'

Elysa rolled her eyes. 'What do you want, Eric?'

'I believe you owe me a conversation.'

'As for as I know I don't owe you anything. So unless you've a damn good reason to be here, I suggest you leave again.'

She wanted to close the door again but Eric stopped her again. 'I've some questions to ask you and I've waited long enough to ask them.'

Elysa shot him a dirty look. 'And what might those questions then be?'

'It would be more comfortable conversation if you invited me in.'

'I'm quite comfortable here so there is no reason to go inside. Now what is your damn question? You better say it before I close the door again.'

'Have you been trying to avoid me?'

Elysa acted like she was shocked and even hurt. 'No. Of course not. Why on earth would I ever try to avoid such a sweet guy as you? Where did you ever get that idea?'

Eric's eyebrow shot up. 'Really now? So you haven't been trying to avoid me by not going out after nightfall and by only taking dayshifts at your work, huh?'

Elysa's faced changed and she looked annoyed. 'Let me guess. Bill told you.'

Eric gave her a small smile. 'If I didn't know better I would say you are Telepathic.'

Elysa's eyes narrowed and Eric's grin widened. 'But of course. It must have slipped my mind. You're Telepathic.'

'Don't play dumb with me, asshole. What do you want?'

'Ah. You don't play around but you go directly to business. I like it.'

'Eric.'

Eric grinned again. 'This conversation would really be easier if we just…'

Elysa snapped at him. 'I'm bloody hell NOT inviting you in!'

'Fine. Have it your way. We will have it outside.' He walked towards the railing of the veranda by her house and leaned nonchalant against it. 'You know why I'm here and you know that I'm not leaving you alone until we've had this conversation.'

Elysa signed deeply and walked outside on her bare feet. She closed the door behind her and sat down on the bench that was standing on the veranda. 'Yeah, I know.'

'Yet you still thought that if you avoided me long enough, that I would forget about you and that I would leave you alone.'

'There was a small part inside me that hoped that. The rest of me just screamed that I would never get rid of you. And unfortunately that was the truth.'

'Unfortunately?'

'Forget it, okay? Let's just get this over with. What do you want from me?'

Eric studied her for a moment. 'What exactly did good Mr. Compton tell you about what I wanted from your little sister?'

'He told me that you needed her to use her Telepathy to find the person who stole your money behind your back. And that didn't end to well.'

'Well, I've another problem.'

'Someone is stealing your money again? Really, I thought you of all persons would learn from your mistakes and not make it happen again.'

'Don't worry. It has not and will not happen again. As you might know there has been a fire a couple of weeks ago.'

'Yeah, I remember that. It was all over the news and the same day Sookie called me up while she was completely in tears, saying that Bill had been in that fire. Later was proved that that wasn't so.'

'I've a view people – let's say it nice – in custody.'

'You mean you've imprisoned them and that you're holding them in your bar against their will. Not to mention that you probably feed on them.'

'That is the less nicer way of putting the things but yes, that is what I mean.'

'Let me guess, you want me to come with you to Fangtasia and to read their minds to find out if they know anything about the fire.'

'Correct.'

'No.'

'Excuse me?'

'The answer is no. I'm not helping you with that.' She was pushed back against the back of the bench by Eric who was suddenly standing before her in a blink of an eye.

His face was dangerously close to hers and if he still would have breathed she would have felt his breath on her face. The only thing she now smelled was that the smell of blood came out of his mouth.

'Eew! Have you ever heard of brushing your teeth or taking some gum? Your breath smells like blood. It's disgusting.'

Eric looked her deep into her eyes before throwing his head back while laughing. 'You surprise me every time over and over again, Elysa. And I'm not someone who is easily surprised. Better said, it's something rare.'

'Well, ain't I just lucky. The answer is still no.'

'You better think about that one again. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Mr. Compton and his new progeny, now would you?'

Elysa's eyes narrowed again. 'You wouldn't…'

'Oh, I would.'

'You disgust me.'

Eric's face came closer again. 'And you intrigue me very much, Miss Stackhouse.'

They stared each other in the eye for quite some time before Eric's eye flickered towards her lips.

She didn't want to but when his gaze shifted towards her lips, she couldn't help but think how goddamn handsome he actually was. She pushed the thought away and turned her head so that Eric's eyes were now focussed on her cheek.

'What is your relationship with Bill anyway?'

That surprised her and she looked him in the eye again. 'We're friends and that's all. Why do you ask?'

'No reason.'

Elysa's eyebrows shot up. 'Did you ask that because you're jealous? Because you can't stand the thought that I might have something with someone else?'

'I was asking out of curiosity.'

'No, I think you were jealous.'

Her back was pushed against the back of the bench again. 'Be careful, Miss Stackhouse. I've been patient with you and your comments. You should not try to push your luck any further. Especially not with me.'

'I'm shaking all over my body.'

His face got even closer and his fangs popped out. Now she was actually starting to feel something of fear but she didn't show it.

'You should.' They stared each other in the eye again before he spoke up again. 'Get inside and get properly dressed. You're coming with me to Fangtasia.'

'I told you before. I'm not your little lap doggy. I ain't going anywhere with you unless I choose so myself.'

'You want this to be over or not?'

Elysa gave him an annoyed look. 'Fine. I will go with you to help you. But that is the last time you will bother me.'

'We will see about that.'

'Now, do you mind?'

Eric let her go and she walked back inside. When she had closed the door behind her, she leant against it and took a deep breath. She was now actually shaking on her legs.

* * *

><p>'Please tell me that this is the last one.'<p>

Elysa was leaning back in her chair and stared at a woman in a small purple dress that was brought towards her by Pam.

'Yes. After this one we've had everyone and we will be finished,' answered Eric who was standing behind her chair with his arms over each other in just a black tank top, a black pair of pants and some black thongs.

His hands were pulled deep into his pockets and around his neck he wore a necklace but she couldn't see what kind of pendant was hanging on it.

Pam placed the woman opposite of Elysa on a chair and took her place beside Eric.

Elysa looked the woman in the eyes. She was terrified.

'Fiona, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay. Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you.' She spoke with a warm and friendly voice.

The woman, Fiona, calmed down and stared back while nodding slightly. 'They're going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them honestly. If you speak the truth and only the whole truth, then they will let you go and they will make sure you won't remember anything from what happened to you. Do you understand?'

Fiona nodded and Elysa held out her hand towards her. Fiona looked doubtfully. 'I won't hurt you. I promise. I can help you telling the whole truth if you hold my hand. It's not going to harm you and you won't feel anything. The only thing you will notice are some kind of flashbacks. Don't be afraid.'

'Can't we just force her like we did with the rest?' asked Pam bored.

'No,' answered Eric. 'We agreed on her with the terms to first give her a try before doing it our way. Besides, something tells me we won't need to force this one.'

'Can you two shut up?' snapped Elysa. 'I'm trying to concentrate here.'

The two held their mouths immediately but Pam smiled while giving Eric a knowing look that he shook off.

Fiona laid down her hand into Elysa's and Eric started questioning. 'Do you remember the fire that killed three Vampires and a human in Bon Temps?'

Fiona nodded while she kept looking into Elysa's eyes. 'Yes.'

'Do you know anything more about it?'

'_Oh God. I hope he didn't find out that I saw those three running away from the fire._'

'She saw three men running away from the fire.'

'Did you know those three men?'

'_Oh God! Please no! If they find out that I've soled them out, they will kill me._'

Elysa's hand tightened around Fiona's. 'Fiona, don't be afraid. They will never know. I swear. You can tell us.'

Fiona started to cry. 'I was taking my normal run. I would always pass that house. Always.' She cried more. 'I saw them. I didn't really know them besides that they were trouble makers. I saw them coming out of the bushes with bottles in their hands. They lit them up and they threw them through the windows.' She pulled her hand back and laid down her head on her arms where she cried even more. 'Oh, forgive me. There wasn't anything I could do. The whole house was within seconds on fire and I heard them scream.'

Elysa laid down her hand on her arm and images appeared before her eyes.

'They ran away and one of them, his arm was wounded. I don't know what happened with him but it looked like it had caught fire.'

The images disappeared and Elysa looked down at the woman.

'_I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me._'

'We aren't angry at you, Fiona. We're not angry at all. Just tell us what happened after that.'

'One of them saw me and he threatened to kill me if he told anyone.'

Eric stepped in again. 'Do you know them?'

'No, I didn't know them personally but I believe one of them was called Royce. That is what they called him.' Fiona sobbed cried harder again. 'I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.'

Elysa turned around to look at Eric and Pam. 'Everything she told was the truth.'

Eric nodded and looked at Pam. 'Glamour her. Make her forget everything about Fangtasia, us and the fire.'

Pam took the crying woman by her arm and pulled her not too carefully with her. Fiona didn't struggle.

'Well, that's done. I will be going home then.' Elysa wanted to get up but Eric's hand landed on her shoulder and forced her to stay where she was. The blonde woman signed annoyed. 'What is it this time? You said we were finished after her. I helped you so that's the end. You said you wouldn't bother me anymore.'

He turned her chair around and looked her in the eyes again. 'No, I said that we would see about that.'

'But if I'm correct you wanted me to help you with interrogate these people to find out more about the fire. I did that so I can go home now.'

'I'm not done with you yet.'

'That was the deal. I've played my part – the end.' She pushed his hand of her shoulder and stood up. 'Now I want to go home and to get some sleep. Unlike you I sleep at night and not at day.'

She grabbed her handbag from the bar and wanted to walk away but his hand grabbed her forearm and stopped her again. 'You want some company, _Elysa_?'

The way her name rolled over his lips in a whisper and into her ear was just not describable. It would give you the shills of pleasure but in the same time you would feel annoyed like hell and you would be afraid of what would happen next.

Elysa however acted like it didn't had any effect on her at all and give him a cold look. 'In your dreams.'

He grinned. 'How do you know my dreams? Oh, I forgot again. You're Telepathic.'

'It was wild guess because I can't read your mind. But apparently it was true.'

Her words got his attention. 'You can't read my mind?'

'No. I guess you're just – how to put it nicely? – too old to have a mind.'

He pushed her against the bar and made sure she was trapped between it and his body. 'I warned you before, Elysa. Don't push your luck too far. It might end well. Normally I'm someone who only says things once.'

'But you make an exception for me. Why?'

'You fascinate me and I think I'm going to need your talent in the future many times more.'

'Oh fuck you.'

Eric's grin widened while his face moved closer to hers. 'I rather fuck you. With all pleasure.'

Elysa's cheeks flushed red and she slapped him in the face. 'You might be the sheriff of the area and the owner of this club and a goddamn asshole and a fucking Vampire but don't you dare speak to me like that. You will regret it.'

'Is that a treat?'

'No, it's warning. A warning I'm NOT going to repeat.' Her eyes had a dangerous glow in them and for the first time she thought she saw something that looked like fear in his eyes. It was small and it was there so short that she thought she had just imagined it.

He let her go and took a step back with a small smile on his lips.

'I will bring you home. Just give me a minute.'

'I rather walk.'

'I'm bringing you home or you stay here. Your choice.'

Elysa looked pissed. 'Fine! Just hurry up.'

* * *

><p><strong>Reminder: I leave this Saturday to go on a holiday for two weeks. There will be no updates then. Tomorrow I will post another one and perhaps (a real big perhaps) I will post another one on Friday. That will happen if I am not to busy with packing and cleaning up.<strong>

**XxX Emmetje**


	8. Chapter 6

The Other Telepath

Chapter 6

Enough With The Dead Bodies

* * *

><p>Elysa, Tara, Sam, Terry and Arlene were looking at the television in Merlotte's. Terry, Tara and Sam were behind the bar while Elysa and Arlene were hanging against it in their uniforms.<p>

It had been exactly two and a half week after Rene's death and one and a half week after Sookie's death.

Much to her displeasure at first, Eric had visited Elysa a view times after he had knocked on her door and demanding her help.

He never stayed long (most of the times because Bill had showed up) but it was long enough for them to talk a bit.

She didn't want to admit it yet but he wasn't the worst person (or Vampire) in the world as she had first thought he was.

He had visited her once at her work to tell her that he was closing in on the person that had burned himself while putting the house on fire with his friends.

Sam hadn't been so happy about him being here and neither had been Bill who had arrived at the bar later on and had smelled Eric in the bar and again all over Elysa (to his own luck the sheriff of the area had already been gone when the younger Vampire had arrived).

Now the bar was surprisingly calm and almost empty although dark was coming closer.

The television with the news was on and showed images of a human man who married a Vampire woman. Vermont was the first area to allow it.

Sam grabbed the remote and pushed the TV out but Arlene was already excited. 'Oh my God. Elysa, do you know what this means?'

Elysa looked confused and had no idea why her redheaded friend was so cheerful. 'No. What does it mean?'

Arlene laughed while pricking her softly in her arm with her finger. 'Now you and that hot blonde Vampire guy can get married.'

Elysa's cheeks flushed red when she thought of her and Eric getting married. 'Stop it, Arlene. This isn't Vermont. Besides, me and Eric getting married is not something that I see happening.'

'Oh. But who wouldn't want to marry a guy like him? He was drop-dead gorgeous. Not to mention that he was all over you.'

Elysa put a streak of her hair that was hanging in her face back behind her ear while looking shyly away. 'We are not together, Arlene.'

'But that doesn't mean you don't want to.'

Elysa gave her a small push. 'No thanks.'

Sam put a beer on the bar and looked at Elysa with a very jealous look in his eyes. 'I think you should marry that Eric guy. Hell, I will even throw you a party. I won't even have to rob the bank because all I will need is a couple True Bloods seem to the fact that they don't eat and drink. I bet there is even a Vampire band and some Vampire wedding decorations. It will put Arlene's party to shame.'

Elysa's eyes flashed angry. 'What the hell is your problem, Sam? You're acting like my jealous boyfriend! Eric and I are NOT together and it's not likely that it will happen. So shut up!'

She grabbed the can with beer on the bar and brought it towards one of the tables while anger was still flashing in her eyes.

What was Sam's problem, in God's name? She knew that his feeling for her had returned but that hadn't given him the permission to act like a total jerk. She had Eric for that.

* * *

><p>When the evening really fell, the bar started to get a little more crowded. Andy Bellefleur was sitting at the bar and was getting himself drunk and Hoyt was sitting in a corner of the bar.<p>

Elysa grabbed his order and walked towards him. 'Here you go. A pint and a burger with frites.'

'Thanks, Elysa. So where is Vampire Bill tonight? I sometimes wonder if he hasn't become your shadow. He is almost everywhere where you are.'

Elysa smiled slightly when she realised how much truth there was in his words. 'Bill has become very worried and protective about me. Especially after what happened with Sookie. But I got him so far that he stayed home tonight and spend some time with Jessica instead of following me around like a little lost puppy.'

'Jessica?'

'His progeny. They're having some difficulties and he made her spend some time with Eric again. Only that didn't work out so well. She's getting on Pam's nerves. I can actually understand that.'

Hoyt looked confused.

'Pam is Eric's progeny. Jess should come home to Bill tonight. I promised I would stop by after my shift.'

'So I heard that you've got something with that blonde Vampire.'

'Well, that blonde vampire you're talking about, that's Eric. He's the owner of Fangtasia, the Vampire bar in Shreveport.'

'Sounds like you hooked up with someone rich.'

'We aren't together, Hoyt.'

'I think you two should hook up then. I don't care what everyone else says around here but if I would meet a nice Vampire girl, then I would be proud to have her on my arm.'

'Yeah, well I would love to see your momma's face when you bring her home with you for diner.'

'Yeah, me too.'

Elysa laughed.

'But really, El. When I saw you two talking – there was just something between you two that I can't explain. And since everybody saw you two talking they think you have something with him.'

'In his dreams. And believe me, he does dream about that.'

'And what about you? Do you dream about it?'

'Hoyt, Eric can be nice sometimes and I don't know what it is that everyone thinks to have seen between us but most of the times he's an asshole, a jerk and a spoiled brat. He isn't really my type.'

'Just saying. There was something between you two…'

Elysa laughed and pinched him softly in his cheek. 'Yeah, sweet cheeks. I got the message.'

'Hey, do you think that Bill knows someone my age?'

Elysa couldn't help but laugh.

'Seriously,' said Hoyt.

'I don't think so, Hoyt. But I shall ask him, alright?'

'Thanks. Perhaps you can ask Eric too. As the owner of a Vampire bar he must know a lot of women.'

Elysa laughed sarcastically. 'You think?'

After saying that she walked away to get the orders of some new customers.

* * *

><p>Bill was playing piano while thinking back at the conversation he had had with Elysa over the telephone.<p>

"_Bill, please. I'll be fine. You stay home. I've the feeling Jessica is coming home tonight and you need to work on your relationship with her._"

That was what she had said. But what had she meant? How could she have ever known that Jessica would come home? He didn't even know it himself.

He had begged Eric to let Jessica stay with him for a little longer. Part of the reason he had done that was because the sheriff was visiting Elysa way too many times in his opinion.

Every time he saw her he could smell him all over her but Elysa had always pushed it away saying that she and Eric would never happen and that besides some talking, nothing had happened. That didn't mean it wouldn't happen in the future and that Eric wouldn't try to get something more to happen.

The door went open and Bill stopped playing. Jessica appeared beside him and didn't look too happy to see him or even to be back in his house.

'Hey, daddy,' said she sarcastically before walking to the couch and sitting down on it with her feet on the table. Her clothes were black again and she looked like a Goth.

Pam and Eric joined them too. Pam was wearing a blue suit while Eric was wearing his normal black outfit.

'What is this?'

'There are favours and there are favours.'

'She is extremely annoying.'

Bill shot a look at Jessica who wasn't too pleased. 'You can't do this. We had a deal.'

Eric looked bored and annoyed at the same time. 'Well now the turns have changed. She's yours.'

Bill didn't look to happy this time and Eric smiled slightly. 'Unless you want to give up your chances with Elysa and leave her all to me.'

Bill's fangs popped out while he shot up from his place behind the piano and Eric's fangs also popped out.

Pam rolled her eyes.

Eric laughed when he saw Bill's reaction. 'It was just a suggestion.'

His fangs popped in again. 'Although after a few nights with her again and you might just change your mind.' He turned around and walked towards the door.

'Good luck,' said Pam before walking after her own maker.

They left the house while talking Swedish to each other and while laughing.

Bill slammed the door angry behind them and walked back into the living room. Jessica grinned at him.

'So what's the good stuff around here?'

Her fangs popped out and Bill knew certain that he would need Elysa's help again. Jessica laughed slightly and he signed.

* * *

><p>The bar was closing and Elysa was busy with cleaning the last couple of tables.<p>

'Busy like always I see.'

She turned around when she heard Eric's voice and saw that he was leaning behind her against the wall with the normal grin on his face.

Her eyebrows shot up. 'What are you doing here?'

'Just visiting.'

'Again? You visit me a lot.'

'What can I say? I like your company.'

'Well, I rather had that you didn't visit me so often at my work because now everybody thinks we are in a relationship.'

'I wouldn't mind.'

'Yeah, I figured out that much. But I would mind.'

'Keep telling yourself that, darling.'

'I didn't know you were a Pirates of the Caribbean fan.'

'That is because I am not.'

Elysa rolled her eyes. 'You brought Jessica back to Bill, didn't you?'

'You always know the correct answers although you can't read my mind. It's…'

'Fascinating? What doesn't fascinate you about me?'

Eric grinned and Elysa saw that Tara was keeping a close eye on them from her spot behind the bar where she was cleaning glasses.

'I suppose Bill wasn't too happy about having Jessica back.'

'No.'

'What a surprise.'

'It's too late to score a drink here, isn't it?'

Elysa gave him a look. 'We're closed. Besides, you don't drink True Blood. You think it's disgusting and bores you to death.'

'You know me very well.'

'Unfortunately.'

'Why is it always unfortunately?'

'How many reasons do you want?'

Eric smiled and looked around when someone tapped against the glass. It was Pam.

Elysa smiled and waved at her. The Vampire woman waved back before signalling to Eric that they needed to go.

'You better go. Your mother calls.'

Eric laughed while shaking his head before looking down on her. 'You've a way with words, Elysa.'

Elysa looked up at him with a smile. 'Why thank you, Eric. I appreciate the compliment. But you still have to go.'

'If I didn't know better I would say you didn't want me around.'

'How right you are. You need to go to Fangtasia and I need to clean these tables so I can go home. Now off you go.'

Eric smiled slightly but then his face turned serious. 'Be careful, Elysa. Something strange is walking around.'

'I shall be very careful. And thank you for the warning and the concern but…' She poked him in the chest with her finger while looking up at him again with a small smile. 'You still need to go. You know how much Pam hates it when you keep her waiting.'

Before she knew it he had placed a kiss on her cheek and was making his way to the door. 'Thanks for the warning and concern, _Elysa_.'

With that said he disappeared again.

Elysa shook her head softly and walked towards the bar. Tara gave her a look and Elysa shook her head. 'Don't start please.'

She looked at Andy.

'He ain't listening to me. Good luck.'

Elysa signed and took a step towards Andy. 'We're closing. Give me your keys.'

'I ain't giving you a shit, Stackhouse.'

Elysa signed and entered his thoughts. '_I'm a failure. A big pathetic fucking loser. And everybody knows it. Just like she said they would. I bet she would be real happy with herself if she had still lived._'

'It didn't make Sookie happy to see someone in pain. It never did. Nor does it me. And I don't think you're a failure or a loser. People make mistakes. That's why they're people. You will find something to make everyone see that you're still a great detective.'

Andy nodded slightly.

'Listen, I'm going to call your sister and ask her if she wants to pick you up. Alright, detective Bellefleur?'

'I'm fine. I can drive myself.'

'I can smell your alcoholic breath from here. You ain't driving, Mister. Or do you want to end up like my little sister?'

She didn't get a response so she walked away and grabbed the phone.

* * *

><p>'Elysa!'<p>

Tara grabbed the oldest of the Stackhouse siblings by her arm and turned her around so they faced each other. 'Andy is going to his car.'

'Shit!'

The two women ran out of the bar and after Andy to prevent him from driving. The detective was making his way over the parking lot towards his car.

'Where's my car?'

'Andy Bellefleur, the only thing you're driving tonight is us crazy.'

'Your sister said that she was on her way to pick you up. Give me your keys.'

'I don't have them. I left them in the car.' He stopped walking. 'And it was right here underneath this tree. Some son of a bitch stole my car.'

Elysa put her arms over each other. 'Are you sure this is where you parked it?'

'This whole town has gone to shit. Nobody used to go murdering each other. Or stealing cars. That's what happens if you don't let a good cop do his job.'

'Ain't it that over there?' asked Tara calmly while pointing at a car that was parked not so far away from.

Andy turned around and saw that it was indeed his car. 'That ain't where I parked it.'

The two women looked each other in the eye before nodding: 'Uh-huh.'

They didn't believe him. They walked after him towards it and it was clearly that there was something in the back of the car.

'What the hell?' Andy opened the side door and a foot fell out of it. A foot with that was attached to a body and had a dark coloured skin and red nails. 'That ain't mine. I swear.'

At that moment Tara started to scream and Elysa stood completely numb at her place. Her brain had stopped working and she had no idea what to do. She couldn't even scream. Tara kept screaming and screaming while Elysa couldn't move a muscle.

'Will you shut up?'

Sam ran towards them and grabbed the blonde woman by her arm with a concerned look on his face. 'Elysa, what happened?'

Elysa stared at him and mumbled then: 'There's someone inside.'

'Andy, what happened?'

'Step back. I've got. I've got it. And don't touch anything.'

Sam put an arm around her shoulders and made her take a view steps back, Tara followed their example.

'Elysa.' Sam turned her around and forced her to look him in the eyes. 'Snap out of it, doll. What happened?'

'We were trying to find Andy's car –'

'Someone fucking moved it.'

'– and then suddenly there was this person in the back.'

Tara grabbed Sam by his arms. 'What are you still doing here, Sam? You've got to call the police and an ambulance.'

'What?' Andy crawled back out of his car where he had tried to find some evidence. 'I'm the police.'

'Oh, God. Please don't tell me it's Lafayette. Please.'

Elysa took her into her arms and held her close while trying to stay calm. She turned towards Andy. 'Check her pulse.'

Andy, who had now white gloves on, looked under the peace of cloth that covered the body. 'Forget it. There ain't no pulse.'

'What? Why?'

'Because there ain't no heart. Sick fuck.'

Elysa held Tara even closer. 'It's not him, Tara. It's not Lafayette.'

'But then who the heck is that?'

Andy held the cloth a bit higher while shining on it with a flashlight. There was a big hole in the woman's chest precisely on the place where her heart should have been.

Tara looked at her face and started to scream once more.

* * *

><p>Elysa had grabbed her vest and had pulled it on and she was now hanging against a car and listening to the thoughts of all the cops that were now walking around.<p>

She didn't want to but after seeing the terrified look on the woman's face, she didn't had her Telepathy under control. She closed her eyes while trying to block out the thoughts and the face of the terrified dead woman but she couldn't.

Sam walked up at her. 'I don't know about you but I've seen enough dead bodies to keep me happy for a lifetime.'

'I know what you mean. Enough is enough. But apparently that is not the case here.'

'Yeah. Enough with the dead bodies already.'

Elysa put her arms over each other. 'I don't get it. After everything I heard about Rene and the murders… Everyone that Rene killed you could see his rage from what I've heard. But this? Cutting out that poor woman's heart? It's just cruel. Someone wanted to see her suffer.'

Tara joined them. 'Hey, I'm ready to close up and go home if you're.'

Elysa looked her straight in the eye. 'Sweet cheeks, how exactly did you know the woman that got killed?'

'Elysa, I told you…'

'I am sorry, Tara. It is a mess in my mind. I can't focus or block anyone out. I really am sorry.'

Tara signed. 'No, it's okay.' She swallowed while tears appeared in her eyes. 'That was the woman who gave me and my momma the exorcism.'

Elysa took a step towards her and hugged her. 'Oh, sweet cheeks. I'm so sorry.'

Tara hugged her back while a view tears rolled over her cheeks. 'You've got to tell the police about it. And you know that, right?'

Elysa and Tara let each other go and Tara swallowed again. 'Shit. I'll be probably up all night answering questions. And my momma is going to fall to pieces if she finds out.'

Elysa held her hands into hers and gave her a comforting smile.

'El, you don't think that your boyfriend had anything to do with it? I mean, he was here not so long ago and he did warn you.'

In Elysa's eyes appeared pain and hurt but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared. 'First of all, he is not my boyfriend. Second of all, Eric might be an asshole and a Vampire but he ain't so cruel that he rips someone's heart out of that person's chest. And last of all, there is no way a Vampire could stand a fresh corps with all the blood still in it. She would have been drained to the last drop and that wasn't the case. But I will ask him later about it. He might know something.'

'Listen, Tara. You go on. Elysa and I will close up.'

Tara nodded and walked back towards the police woman that had asked her questions saying that she remembered something.

After Sam asked if it was okay if they went back to the bar and they got permission to leave indeed, they walked back to Merlotte's where Sam started to close up. Elysa grabbed her phone and dialled Bill's number.

'_Hello?_'

'Bill, it's me. Elysa. I'm going to be a little late. Something terrible has happened here at the bar.'

'_Do you want me to pick you up?_'

'No, I'll be fine. You stay home with Jessica. I'll tell you two all about it when I get there, alright?'

'_Yeah, alright. Are you sure you don't want me to be there?_'

'Listen, Bill. I find it really nice that you want to be here with me but that will not help much. Besides, Merlotte's got already one Vampire visit after closing time and I don't think Sam will be that happy if that number became two.'

'_Vampire visit?_' His voice was sharp and she knew that he realised immediately that Eric had came by at Merlotte's to see her.

'I will tell you later, okay?'

'_Very well._'

'Hold in there, Tiger.'

'_I will. See ya soon._'

'Yeah, bye.' Elysa hang up and walked back inside.

'What did your boyfriend say?' asked Sam.

Elysa's eyebrow shot up. 'My boyfriend?'

'On the phone.'

Elysa made a face. 'Hell no! That was Bill. I can't believe that you thought that he was exactly my boyfriend. That's just gross, Sam.'

'How come? Sookie didn't think it was gross.'

'And that's exactly why it is gross in my case. He was Sookie's boyfriend and I have a view rules about the boyfriends of my sister and my best friends: you don't steal them away; you don't flirt with them; you try to act as nice as possible to them; you don't go out and you do NOT get something with them after they broke up.'

'Does he know that you think like that?'

'No. Why should he?'

'Perhaps you hadn't noticed but he's starting to like you. A lot.'

'Again gross, Sam. And I had noticed.'

'You're giving him false hope.'

'By being nice to him?'

'Yes, by being nice to him.'

'So what in your case, hmm? Are you getting your hopes also to high up because I'm being nice to you?'

That question got him by surprise and he didn't answer but just stared at her.

'There's nothing wrong with being nice to people, Sam. And if they get the wrong idea then so be it. But I ain't acting like a total bitch and pushing every single straight guy friend who I've away just to prevent that they get feelings for me.'

Sam looked away and Elysa signed before starting again to clean up her tables.

'What if that Eric guy had something to do with the murder?'

Elysa stopped and looked up at Sam who was cleaning the bar. 'Pardon me?'

'What if Eric had something to do with the murder of that woman?'

'What then?'

'What would you do?'

'Why do you ask?'

'Because I want to know.'

Elysa looked away from him and started to clean the tables again. 'I can't answer your question, Sam.'

'Why not?'

'Because it's a useless question. Eric had nothing to do with the murder of that woman.'

'How do you know?'

'I just know.'

'He's a Vampire, Elysa.'

Elysa snapped and stood up straight while throwing the cloth she had used to clean the tables on the table where she was standing for. 'And what do you want to say with that?' She snapped. 'Just because he's a Vampire doesn't mean that he goes killing random people and pull their hearts out. He's an asshole, a jerk, a brat and he thinks he stands above everyone else but he's not a heartless killer.'

'You've a lot of faith in him for someone who claims she doesn't want to be with him.'

Elysa's eyes narrowed and her face became dangerous. 'Watch it, Sam. You're trying to find out how far you can go with me and you're almost crossing my line. So watch it.'

Sam swallowed and for the rest of the time they cleaned up everything in a deadly silence.

* * *

><p>Elysa was standing before Bill in the hall of his house. 'It was just horrible. I've never seen so much fear on somebody's face before. And her heart had just been ripped out of her chest. It was just horrible.'<p>

Bill took her into his arms and embraced her when he saw the sadness and the fear in her eyes. 'I'm sorry you had to see that.'

Elysa signed softly while laying her head on his chest. 'After I saw her I just couldn't keep the voices out of my head. It gave so much pressure and mess inside my head. It has been a long time since I last had so little control. This is the first quietness I've had since I saw her.'

'You can stay as long as you like.'

Elysa signed again and closed her eyes for a moment. 'Thanks, Bill. I appreciate it but I can't stay long. I'm hoping that Eric comes by later because we need to talk.' She shook her head slightly and took it of his chest. She looked at him with confusing in her eyes. 'I can't believe that Tara and Sam exactly thought that he had something to do with that poor woman's murder.'

'Why did they think that?'

'Because he came by not long before we found her and because he then warned me to be careful. Eric isn't such a heartless killer, right?'

'Well, he can kill in cold bloods.'

Elysa looked slightly scared. 'You don't think there is a possibility that he really had something to do with it, right? That he perhaps is the killer?'

'Why are you so afraid that he is?'

'Because… I don't know actually. I just… We've talked and I think I'm starting to know him better. Or at least starting to understand why he acts like he does. That he would kill someone in cold blood and rips someone's heart out, that is something I don't expect from him but if it is true then I don't know what else were lies and about what else I was wrong.'

'Why don't you just read his mind?'

'I can't. I don't know why but I can't read his mind. Or at least, I've a lot of trouble reading it. Sometimes I do get a colour or a faint image and sometimes – and this is really not that often – I hear a view words but they are always in a different langue. Some langue that comes out of Scandinavia. But perhaps I've so much trouble reading his mind because he's older then the average Vampire that I meet and whose mind I read. And it has nothing to do with his blood because I can read Pam's mind.'

'Perhaps how older the Vampire, how harder it is.'

'Yeah, who knows?' Elysa looked at Bill again with slightly fear in her eyes. 'So do you think Eric could be capable of doing something like that.'

Bill looked suddenly uncomfortable. 'Elysa, I need to tell you something about Eric…'

'Well, hi there.'

Elysa looked around. Jessica was standing in a towel by the railing of the stairs and smiled brightly. 'Hey there, girl. Missed me?'

Jessica ran downstairs and the two hugged. 'Oh hell yeah. It was really fun with Eric and Pam in Fangtasia but he never wanted me to come with him when he visited you.'

'Yeah, he told me. How is it to be back at Bill's place?'

'It sucks.'

Elysa laughed. 'I figured out that much.'

Jessica grinned suddenly. 'So… I heard you and Eric are getting quite _close_.'

'Oh, stop it, Jess. You know damn well that me and Eric is unlikely to happen.'

'Ha! You aren't even denying it! I knew it!'

Elysa shook her head. 'You're unbelievable. How many times do I have to tell you about how I think of that asshole?'

'Many times because there's a chemistry between you two that I can't try not to see.'

Elysa groaned. 'Oh God! Not you too!'

Bill stepped between them. 'Jessica, get dressed.'

'But…'

'Now!'

Jessica gave him an angry look and then walked away while muttering mean things. Elysa turned towards Bill and gave him a smile. 'So you wanted to tell me something about Eric?'

'Yeah. Listen, Elysa. I'm just saying this because I want to protect you. He's obsessed with you and I don't think he's going to stop and leave you alone until you're his.'

'Well, that's certainly not going to happen.'

'That you don't want it doesn't mean that it will not happen. He has his ways to get what he wants. He had hundreds of years to learn how to trick people and deceive them in getting what he wants. My point is, if you've become his, I can't protect you anymore without getting in some serious problem.'

'Bill, I appreciate that you're so concerned about me but I'm a lot stronger then you think. I can take care of myself.'

'I know that but…'

Elysa put a finger to his lips. 'Don't you worry about me.'

He put her hand down. 'But I do. I do that a lot. I care about you, Elysa. And I want to protect you. Especially from Eric.'

'And you don't have to do that.'

'If he claims you…'

'That still will not mean anything.'

'It does. People will expect to see you always with him.'

'And he can just forget about it because that will not happen.'

'We've to prevent it from happening.'

Elysa signed. 'Listen, Bill. I'm tired and I don't have much energy left. I don't want to have this conversation with you. At least not now.' She gave him a kiss on his cheeks. 'And I find it sweet that you want to protect me so desperately but I can take very good care of myself.' She gave him a smile. 'Night.'

She grabbed her back. 'Night, Jess.'

'Night, Elysa. Say hi for me to Eric if you see him.'

'I will.'

Elysa gave Bill a last smile and then walked out of the door and back towards her car to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this was the last one for now. I will be back in two weeks with a new chapter. If you check on Sunday then I hope I will have a new one posted. If not then be sure that on Monday there defiantly be a new one. <strong>

**I was really busy today with cleaning and tomorrow even more works wait so I don't think I will have time to post another one. Sorry.**

**Anyway, thank you for all the reviews and talk to you again in two weeks. **

**Bye Bye and lots of love,**

**Emmetje**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone. It is me, Emmetje. You guys still remember me?**

**You will be probably surprised because I am updating now. Wouldn't I wait until Sunday or Monday because I would be gone until Saturday?**

**Yes, I would. Change in plans.**

**My Granmother's health is going worse and she is dying. We got a call last Tuesday from my uncle that the doctor only gave her two till seven days to live and then it would be over.**

**We decided to pack our things and return home earlier. She is still alive and my mom and dad are with her now and me and my sisters are at home. **

**I was bored so I thought: why not update now?**

**I had a great holiday further, by the way. The first week the weather was really horrible. It was cold and raining but we had fun because we watched movies and played games with friends that were also there on the camping.**

**The last days were really great. The sun was shining and it was really warm so I've got a slight tan! :D**

**It is a pity that we had to return home earlier because the weather was just finally getting better. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys have had better weather and that you had a good time.**

**On with the story. I will publish a new one on Saturday.**

**Bye Bye, Emmetje.**

* * *

><p>The Other Telepath<p>

Chapter 7

Some Interesting News

* * *

><p>Elysa was playing with a streak of her hair while eating her breakfast. She needed to start working on the house again. This time it wasn't spring cleaning but it was something where she would have a lot more trouble with, she already knew that. She needed to go threw her sister's and her grandmother's stuff.<p>

The radio was on and played music and Elysa signed while looking at the empty chair on the other side of the table.

First she would go through her grandmother's stuff, so she decided. And after that she would start with Sookie's room. She was planning on getting rid of all the furniture in the rooms and replace it with new ones. The thought of still having the beds in the rooms that once belonged to family members, that was something she couldn't stand.

Arlene and Tara had offered to help but she had told them that she needed to do this alone. It would be part of the grieving process she was going through.

While thinking of what she was planning on doing today made her lose her appetite and she pushed her bowl with cornflakes away.

With another sign she stood up from her seat and walked upstairs. The door that led to her Grandmother's room was closed. Like it had been closed before she had come and like it had been closed ever since she had came there. Just like Sookie's room.

Elysa tried to find all the courage that she had and opened the door. Immediately tears appeared in her eyes.

The room was exactly like she remembered it. There was an oval carpet in the middle of the room and opposite from the door there was a fireplace. On the mantelpiece there were standing pictures of her, Sookie, Jason and their parents. Pictures from over the years. Slightly before the fireplace there was a big armchair with a footrest before it and the double bed was on the right side of the room.

There was a small dresser opposite from the bed and on the nightstand there were still laying her Grandmother's glasses and her medicines just like a glass of water and an old-fashioned radio.

The bed wasn't made up and gave her the idea that on the night her grandmother had been killed, she had just stepped out of bed to get something out of the kitchen.

On the armchair there was laying a piece of paper and a pen just like a wooden writing block. Carefully she picked it up and this time a couple of tears fell over her cheeks.

On the paper was written: '_Dear Elysa. I've known it has been quite some time and I can't tell you how sad it makes me that I haven't seen you for so long. I truly hope with all my heart that you will soon visit us. Your help and support are needed here, more then you can imagine. _

_Things here in Bon Temps are rather strange. Murders have been committed and they suspect it was Jason's doing. Something that is absolutely absurd and we both know it. _

_As you might know, Sookie has met this wonderful Vampire who is a real gentleman. If you ask me they're __meant for each other. But she has her doubts about him and their relationship has been going trump. _

_With Jason as a suspect and with Sookie and her troubles with love I might say that they need their older sister to be there for them. To give them advice, to support them and to be there once again for them. _

_It has been eleventh years since you saw them, sweet heart. I think it's time that…_'

That was where the letter stopped and Elysa's tears became worse. Had her grandmother been busy writing this in bed on the night she was killed? Her heart ached. That only made her feel more bad.

She swallowed and started to expand the cardboard boxes she had bought earlier that week. On one she wrote "keep" and on a second she wrote "away". After that she started to spread things that had belonged to her grandmother before her on the ground.

Then she started to pack things in the boxes. It wasn't easy because everything had belonged to her but she couldn't keep everything. All her clothes she would gave away but her jewellery and her pictures and their frames she would keep just like her hairbrush and her teapot (that had been of Elysa's great-great-grandmother).

It took her two full hours before she was finally done and then the more difficult part would come. Her little sister's room. But before she had the change to leave her grandmother's room and to go to Sookie's room, the doorbell downstairs rang.

She stood up and walked downstairs. When she opened it she looked right in the eyes of an older man with round glasses who was wearing a suit.

'Can I help you?'

'I'm Mr. Lancaster. We spoke yesterday over the phone?'

'Oh, yes. You had the wills of my grandmother and my sister. What can I do for you?'

'I need to talk with you about some things.'

Elysa smiled and opened the door further. 'Come in.'

Lancaster walked in.

'Please, take a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?'

'No, I will be fine. Thank you.'

He sat down and Elysa sat down opposite from him. 'Is there a problem with the papers of my grandmother and my sister? You said on the phone that they were rather strange.'

'Oh no. That's all okay. We've figured it out. Your grandmother had left her house to Sookie and your parents' house to Jason. She left her money to you. You were aware of that, right?'

Elysa nodded.

'Sookie left the house to you and her money has also been left to you. It was rather strange because she didn't leave Jason anything.'

'They had some difficult times.'

Lancaster nodded. 'We were aware. But those are not the reason's why I'm here. I'm afraid I've some terrible news. Your great uncle Bartlett has passed on.'

Elysa looked at him in shock. Did he just say that…?

'I know that this is so soon after your grandmother and your sister and that it will be quite a shock.'

Elysa was silence for a while before biting her bottom lip and looking him in the eye again. 'Tell me what happened.'

'Well, the Linking Fire Department found him a view miles south of Linking Burl. He washed up on the shore.'

Elysa looked confused. 'How did he get all the way down there?'

'There runs a brook behind his house. The Sheriff is guessing he got to close and fell in. They're calling it an accident. Officially. There was no sign of burglary or forced entrance in the house and he was such a sweet old man that there would be no reason to hurt him anyway.'

Elysa was completely shocked. She hated her great uncle Bartlett for what he had did to Sookie and what he had tried to do with her. Something only she and her Grandmother had known about.

He had sexually abused Sookie and he had tried it also on Elysa but she had been older then Sookie when it had started and her Telepathy had given her the thoughts of his dirty and disgusting mind. When he had tried to touch her she had hit him with a frying pan on his head.

After that she and Sookie had told their grandmother about it and after that they had never seen him again. Or at least, she had never seen him again.

She had hated him with her whole heart but she hadn't whished him death. Although it was kinda a relieve that he was finally dead, she knew there just wasn't something right about his death.

'There weren't any marks on his body?'

Lancaster swallowed. 'There had been alligators and fish in the water and he had been there for a view weeks so there wasn't much of a body left to speak of.'

Realisation hit her. This wasn't an accident. Someone had killed him. And that person had known very well how to get rid of the evidence.

'I can't tell you how sorry I am, Miss Stackhouse. He was truly a kind and giving man. I was proud to call him my friend.'

She had to try very hard not to let her face get disgusting and to keep it in line.

'The one consolation is that your great uncle Bartlett cared for you and your sister very deeply, Miss Stackhouse. He stated in his will that he wished that you two inherit all his financials. But because Sookie has also passed away, you inherit everything.'

Elysa's head shot up and she looked completely shocked at him.

'It isn't much. Eleventh thousand. But it is a token of how special you two were to him.'

Lancaster took an envelop out of his suit and reached it towards her. Elysa swallowed and stared at it. She couldn't find the power to accept it. She didn't want that disgusting money of his.

'Go ahead. Take it. It's all yours now.'

Slowly she reached her hand towards it and took the envelop. She stared at it before slowly starting to open it.

* * *

><p>Elysa dropped of some of the stuff from the two rooms that she had went through and that she wanted to give away before going to her work. The envelop was laying in her glove compartment and she wasn't planning on keeping it.<p>

After she had dropped the stuff of she drove towards the place where Jason was working. She needed to tell him about uncle Bartlett and she wanted to give him the money. He needed it more then she did. Way more.

When she stopped her car more then one pair of eyes were immediately focussed on her but she ignored them.

She stepped out and pulled her sunglasses in her hair while keeping the envelop in her hand.

Jason walked towards her. 'Hey, sis.'

'Hey.'

'Hey, Elysa.' Hoyt was there too and had a face full of sympathy. 'I heard about what happened at Merlotte's. I am sorry.'

Elysa gave him a smile. 'Thanks, Hoyt. That is very sweet of you. I've asked Bill by the way but he couldn't think of someone that quick.'

Hoyt smiled. 'That's okay. Thanks anyway.'

Elysa turned towards Jason. 'Mr. Lancaster came by earlier and had some bad news.'

'Even more?'

'Yeah. Uncle Bartlett passed away.'

Jason blinked a couple of times with his eyes before asking: 'What happened?'

'They're saying it was an accident. That he fell into the brook behind his house.'

Jason shook his head. 'No, no, no.'

He had never known about what that disgusting man had did to her and Sookie and he had cared for the old man.

'There's something else. He left us an inheritance. Or actually he left me and Sookie an inheritance and because she has passed away I inherited everything.'

Jason's eyebrow shot up.

'But I don't want it so you can have it. So here. Take it.'

But he didn't take it. 'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why did he leave it to you? I was the one who always went with him to church on Sunday. Sookie hated him and you hit him on the head with a frying pan.'

'I don't know. He was probably old and didn't remember things so well. Just take it. It's yours now.'

'Hey, hold on now, El. Maybe we should split it. Fair is fair.'

'Jason!' snapped Elysa angry.

Her little brother jumped slightly and the other workers looked surprised at her. She wasn't normally someone who snapped.

'I don't want his fucking money! I don't want it, okay? It's yours so take it for fuck's sake!'

Jason took the envelop and nodded carefully. 'You alright, sis?'

'Yeah. I'm fine. But I've got to get to work.'

'Yeah, I'll stop by later if that's alright with you.'

'Of course it's alright. But I really got to go now.' She looked at Hoyt. 'Bye, Hoyt.'

After saying that she stepped into her car and drove away again. Her hands were shaking and she had the feeling she could collapse any moment.

* * *

><p>It was very crowed in Merlotte's that evening.<p>

Sam had hired a new waitress with the name Daphne after Arlene had complained to him that she and Elysa were working so hard they were nearly collapsing from exhausting.

Andy was walking around and asking questions about the dead woman they had found the evening before and people were talking about it behind his back.

Elysa rolled her eyes when she heard two women talking about how sure they were "them bloodsuckers" where behind it and walked towards the bar where Tara was and where Arlene was waiting for the order she needed to bring away.

'A picture of a beetle bot.'

'That's not the normal order from your baby brother and his best mate.'

'Yeah. Jason isn't drinking and Hoyt is saying that his momma wants him to watch his weight.'

'Oh please. She's one to talk. She's got more chins then a Chinese phone book,' said Arlene before walking away.

'So… Have you talked to Mr. hot, tall, blond and sexy?'

Elysa gave Tara a look. 'No.'

'And why is that?'

'Because he didn't visit me last night and I am certainly not planning on visiting him in Fangtasia any time soon.'

'So you wait until he comes to you.'

'Believe me, sweet cheeks. Knowing Eric he will be desperate to come to me. Sometimes a little too desperate. Really. He needs to get a hobby that doesn't involve me.' She put her apron off. 'Jason wants to talk to me. Tell Sam that if he asks where I am, will ya?'

'Sure. You go ahead, El.'

Elysa walked towards Jason who stood up from the table he was sitting on with Hoyt and they walked towards the hallway that was leading to Sam's office. They sat down on a bench that was standing there and Jason started talking about him leaving Bon Temps for a while because he was going to some church leadership thing.

Elysa looked sceptical at him. 'Leadership conference, huh?'

Jason nodded.

'From what church?'

Jason was doubting, she sensed and saw that. 'Marlboro,' answered he after saying for a while "uh". 'It's only for a week. It will just give me a change to get away from everything.'

Elysa still looked sceptical. There was something he wasn't telling her and it was something he was desperately trying to keep from her.

'I wish I could take some time off. I really need to get my mind straight and to work some more on the house. I finally started to go through grandma's and Sookie's things. And it is just really hard to make choices of what I should keep and what not.'

Jason put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her with one arm. 'I know. I miss them too.'

Elysa smiled slightly and let her head rest on his shoulder.

'You know, I hope that God can tell me why he had to take good people away like Gran and Sookie. And Amy.'

Elysa's head shot up and she looked again sceptical at him. 'I don't want to insult you or anything but Amy was a V addict and I don't think God will tell you much.'

'You never were the believing one. And I know Amy was a V addict but that didn't mean she disserved to die.'

'And you want God to give you answers on that?'

'Don't say it like that. I can't help it, El. I loved Amy. And when you love someone you've got to love it all. Otherwise it ain't love. And when you loose that person you want to know why.'

'So you're turning to God?'

Jason wanted to answer but he was cut of by Andy who came from the toilet. 'There you are, Stackhouse. I've got a couple of questions for you.'

Elysa went through Jason's mind again and her face changed from shocked to angry. 'Leadership of the Marlboro church, huh? More like the church of the Fellowship of the Sun.' She jumped up while her face flashed angry. 'You think lying to me will prevent me from finding out that you're joining a group that hates Vampires for no reason except for the reason that they do "in the name of God"?'

Jason paled. 'El, I can explain…'

'Don't even start trying! I don't want to hear it! Have fun with your Vampire haters but don't think I will look forward to see you when you return.'

She marched away leaving Jason alone and looking sad and joined Tara again. 'Hey, Tara. Do you know where Sam is?'

'Out in the back. He has been acting a little weird tonight.' The black woman smiled sadly. 'I heard about your uncle Bartlett. I'm sorry.' She hugged the slightly older woman.

'Thanks. But I think I will be fine. I do wish people around here would stop gossiping however.'

After saying that she walked towards the back entrance of the bar so find Sam. He was sitting on the stairs that led towards his trailer and he looked like he was in a really bad mood.

'Hey. I've hardly seen you all night. Are you okay?'

Sam made a sarcastically sound while putting his beer bottle against his lips again. 'Well, I hadn't really had the best day of my life.'

'Has it something to do with the woman in the parking lot or is it something else? You want to talk about it?'

'I don't feel much like talking.'

Elysa swallowed softly. 'Okay.'

They stayed on their places for a while in silence before she cleared her throat. 'Hey, it's slowing down there inside. So I was wondering –'

'– if you could cut out earlier to see Bill?'

'Yeah. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important but our last conversation didn't end too well and he has some real troubles with Jessica and I promised to help him. But if you need me here then I will just leave it.'

'Listen, Elysa. I don't need to hear every little detail of your life.'

'Well sorry for trying to share my life with a friend. I will not do it again. So sorry.'

Sam looked now slightly annoyed. 'You are starting to sound like your sister. She was always or apologizing or yelling at me. She never got sick of it.'

'Sam…'

'I could never be whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. And I can do that with you either.'

'Sam, that's enough already. Leave Sookie out of this.'

Sam stood up and looked angry at her. 'Don't tell me what to do.'

'Then stop acting like you need me to tell you what to do,' snapped Elysa. 'She's dead, Sam. Dead. And you can't blame me for what she has done to you. I am not her and she has never been me. She might have looked a lot like me but we ain't the same persons.'

'I know that very well.'

'Do you? Because I have the feeling that you don't. You had a crush on me and when I left you immediately got a crush on her. Now she's dead and I'm back and your old feelings for me are starting to come to the surface again. And don't try to deny it because even though I try so to keep your thoughts out of my mind, it's never enough and I always pick up a view things that you think.'

They stared each other in the eye.

'Sam, I care for you. A lot. But acting like my jealous boyfriend and insulting every single guy I befriend isn't helping me to try so hard to keep you as my friend. And I already find it hard because I don't know what to say to you or what to tell you without giving you the impression that I want to be more then friends. So please, stop doing that.'

She swallowed. 'And I guess you will need me to work my whole shift. That's okay. I will be going back to work then.'

After saying that she walked back inside while trying to get rid of the strange feeling in her throat like she was about to burst out in tears. She hated arguing with Sam.

* * *

><p>Elysa opened very carefully the door of Bill's house and walked inside. Bill and Jessica were sitting on the couch beside each other and before them on table there were standing a lot of True Blood bottles. Apparently they were trying to find out what Jessica could drink to keep up her strength without having to feed on humans.<p>

'I guess that's not so gross.'

'That will be two parts O negative to one part A positive. Remember that.'

'Are you two trying to find out what is possible to drink without being gross?'

The two looked up and Elysa smiled slightly.

'Hey, El. How was work?' asked Jessica.

'Like hell and way to busy.' She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch opposite from them.

'Anything interesting happened?'

'No. Or perhaps there was one thing. Tara was kissing with her new love interest Eggs.'

Jessica snorted. 'Eggs?'

'That was my reaction at first too.'

'Anything else?'

'I finally started to go through Sookie's room and my grandmother's room. That wasn't very easy but I'm getting there.'

'Anything else?'

Jessica looked excited and Elysa's eyebrow shot up. 'Are you fishing at the words "I made out with Eric", Jessica?'

Jessica's face lit up with excitement. 'Yes! I knew it would happen!'

'It didn't happen and it will probably not happen at all.'

Jessica's face fell and she looked sad. 'Oh.'

'I haven't seen Eric since his visit around closing time at Merlotte's. I guess he's kinda busy so I enjoy the time gladly.'

Jessica put her arms over each other. 'Bullshit. You're just desperate for him to show up again.'

'Sometimes I really wonder if you know me at all.'

'What can we do for you, Elysa?' asked Bill who didn't look amused at all because they were talking about Eric again.

'I wanted to talk to you, Bill. So, Jessica…' Elysa looked at the new born Vampire. 'Listen, Jess. This conversation is really important and it's really bad adult talking. It's only getting really boring so believe me, you don't want to be here. And if you do decide to leave us alone for tonight so we can talk, then I will take you out tomorrow night and we will make it a real girl's night out. And believe me when I say that it is really going to be a girl's night out. So no men are aloud and it will be just us girls. And we can talk about boys all we want.'

Jessica looked at her and then at Bill who looked rather surprised and amazed at Elysa. She smiled and looked at Elysa again. 'That sounds really good. And you were right, it really does sounds boring. So we will go tomorrow to your place and have a real girl's night?'

'Absolutely. Boy talking, movies that are really made for girls, nail polishing, doing each other hair…'

'Talking about Eric?'

'Absolutely.'

Jessica smiled. 'Alright. Deal. I guess I will be having nothing but time on my hand now anyway.'

She stood up and walked towards the place under the stairs were Bill slept when it was day. After she left and the hatch in the ground had closed, Bill and Elysa looked at each other.

'I must say that I am really impressed. You really have a way with her.'

'I had a younger sister, remember? I know how to have a good time with girl's like her. And you really need to find her some new clothes because she can't walk around in that all the time.'

'There's nothing wrong with that outfit.'

'Bill, you might not have noticed but Jessica is very pretty and she's a teenager and a Vampire. With a little more bold clothes is nothing wrong.'

'So what did you want to discuss with me?'

Elysa took a deep breath. 'I heard this morning that my great uncle Bartlett has passed away.'

Bill's face kept straight. 'Really? I'm sorry to hear that.'

'You don't have to be. He was a pervert and I hated him. He sexually abused Sookie and tried it with me only I wasn't as accommodating as she was and I hit him with a frying pan when he tried to do the same thing with me.'

Bill's face was still straight.

'They say it was an accident. That he fell into the brook behind his house and drowned. His body washed on chore many miles further but he had already been in the water for a view weeks and there wasn't much left of his body.'

Bill didn't say anything and Elysa looked him straight in the eye.

'Bill, tell me the truth. Did you have anything to do with his death?'

Bill stared back in her eyes before looking away with a small shame in his eyes. 'He hurt Sookie and he hurt you.'

Elysa shook her head slightly with a small hint of disgust in her eyes. 'Really? Is it that easy for you to kill? Does human live mean really so little to you that you can end it as soon as you find a good reason to do it? Is it nothing more then just a fly that you can kill on command?'

Bill still didn't look at her.

'And to have the nerve to toss someone in the water too just to make it look like an accident so nobody would point a finger to you? It is disgusting.'

Bill finally looked her in the eye. 'You said yourself that you hated him and that you didn't feel sorry.'

'That doesn't mean I whished him dead!' Elysa stood up from her seat on the couch. 'Who do you think you are, playing for God? Deciding who lives and who dies? Should I be worried that every time I trust you with something, something that hurts me, that the person who caused or causes it will die?'

Bill rose up too. 'Elysa, please…'

'Should I be worried that Pam will be knocking on my door any time soon telling me that Eric has been murdered? That you have killed him too just because he has hurt me and is so obsessed with me?'

'I could never kill Eric. He is way too powerful for me.'

'So if I tell you that Jason has heard me by joining a group that I hate, will he soon be dead too?'

'Of course not! He is your family.'

'My uncle Bartlett was family too! He might have not acted like it and he might have hurt me and Sookie but he stayed family.'

Bill's face became even guiltier.

'I've done a lot of things in my life, Bill. I lied, I cheated, I stole, and I even committed unnecessary violence when I smashed someone cars in pieces with a baseball bat because the person was stalking me. But in my whole life I have never killed someone. And now I've the feeling that I did kill someone. Because I feel responsible for it while I wasn't even there when you did it. I wasn't even the person who told you about it. But you did it part in my name and that now gives me the feeling like I fucking killed someone. It makes me feel disgusting.'

Bill didn't say anything and Elysa swallowed. 'You know, I've always found it easier to be friends with Vampires and I thought that if I ever would find a boyfriend a truly loved, that he probably would be a Vampire because Vampires are the only ones I feel comfortable by. I thought that it wouldn't matter how different we were from each other because we would still find a way to be together. We would still find a way to love each other. I've always believed that.'

A view tears appeared in her eyes. 'And now I don't know about that anymore. I don't know anything.' More tears appeared in her eyes while she and Bill stared at each other. 'Please, Bill. Just say something.'

When he didn't Elysa turned around and walked back to the door. When she wanted to open it a hand closed it again and she saw that Bill had appeared beside her.

'Elysa, please. Listen to me. I never wanted to hurt you or crush the things where you believed in into the ground.'

'It's a little late for that.'

'I am sorry that I caused you pain by doing this but I'm not sorry for doing it. He deserved it and that's something I will keep too. No matter what you say.'

Elysa blinked once.

'I can not and I will not lose you because of my ways. And if I hurt, failed or grieved you then I am truly sorry for that and it will rip me slowly apart. I just want to protect you because I couldn't stand losing you too. I wouldn't survive that. Please forgive me.'

Elysa looked at him with tears in her eyes and with her hand still on the doorknob. 'I forgive you, Bill. But don't let it happen again. We will never – and I really mean NEVER – find ourselves in this position or situation again because if that will happen then I will never want to see you again and you will loose me.'

Bill nodded.

'And I'm leaving now. Goodnight.'

'Night.'

Elysa opened the door and left. She couldn't be there any longer. She didn't want to be reminded of the crime that Bill had committed in her and in Sookie's name. She only felt even more disgusting if she thought of that. She just need to go home and be alone and think.


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone.**

**I am a day late, as you might have noticed.**

**The reason why?**

**I told you in the last chapter that my Grandmother was dying. Well, she passed away last Friday.**

**We've been very busy with the funeral and yesterday I just didn't have time for this.**

**But now I have time so I will update.**

**Live goes on. Feels kinda strange. ****My dad and his brother and sisters are now the oldest generation in that part of our family. Not only weird for them but also for me, my sisters and my cousins.**

**I can't say when I will update again. The funeral is Thursday and we need to go through her room in her nursing home, or whatever it is called in English. The place you put your Grandparents when they are old and can't take care of themselves anymore. We need to have it empty within a week. No pressure, huh?**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Have fun reading. **

**Emmetje.**

* * *

><p>The Other Telepath<p>

Chapter 8

More Then One Visit

* * *

><p>Elysa was already laying in bed when somebody knocked that same night on her door. She tried to ignore it but the knocking only went on and only became harder.<p>

'ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'M COMING! CHILL OUT!'

She stepped out of her bed and hurried downstairs. When she opened the door she cursed. 'Holy shit!'

Eric grimaced. 'I didn't know there was such thing as holy shit.'

'Don't go all smart on me now, Eric.' She stepped out of the doorway and gave a small pull on his hair. 'What the fuck happened to you? You're all covered in blood.'

'One of my prisoners came to me with silver. That didn't work out so well.'

'I figured out that much myself. What's with all the silver foil in your hair? Are you thinking about taking a different kind of colour in your hair?'

'Yes. Blood red. What do you think?'

Elysa couldn't help but laugh slightly. 'I would match the colours in your bar very well.'

Eric grinned.

'But seriously? What is with it? You look ridiculous.'

'Pam thought it would be a smart idea if I cut something of my hair.'

'Oh, I agree. A shorter haircut would probably look good on you. Let me see.' She stepped even closer and pulled his hair back. 'Without the foils I think it would make you look very sexy.'

Eric grinned and Elysa let his hair go. 'So? What can I do for you so late in the night and with you looking ridiculous and covered with blood?'

'I need your help.'

Elysa's face fell and she shook her head. 'Na-hah. I ain't going tonight with you to Fangtasia to read people's mind for you. I've had a really bad day and I want to get some sleep.'

'I don't expect you to come with me and I wasn't planning on asking you to read people's mind.'

'What is it then?'

'If Pam finds out that I've blood in my hair, she will kill me.'

Elysa's eyebrows shot up but when she saw that he was serious she burst out in laughter's.

Eric looked annoyed. 'That's not funny.'

'Oh hell it is!' She tried to get a grip on her laughter. 'I'm sorry, Eric. But you're about 900 years older then she and she is your progeny so I find it hilarious that you're afraid that she will kill you if she finds out that you've blood in your hair.'

'I still think it is not funny.'

Elysa gave him a smile. 'What do you want me to do?'

'Do you think you can get it out?'

'Not without you getting a shower. Something that Pam will find out because the foils will be on different places.'

Eric groaned. 'Yeah, I figured out that much myself. Damn.'

'Sorry, Eric.'

'It was worth the try.'

Elysa signed. 'Well, perhaps I do have an idea. Be right back.' She walked back inside.

He called after her: 'You could just invite me in.'

'No.'

She grabbed a washcloth and grabbed a boil that she filled with water and after that she walked outside again. 'Sit.'

Much to her surprise Eric really sat down on the bench without complaining about her ordering him around and she sat down beside him.

'Hold this.' She gave him the boil filled with water and wetted the washcloth. After that she started to rub carefully locks of his hair between her hands with the washcloth and she tried to get the blood out.

'Does it work?'

'Not much. Just a little.'

'A little is good enough for me.'

Elysa smiled while she continued with her work.

'So how come that you had a bad day?'

'I started going through my grandmother's room just like Sookie's room. That wasn't really easy. Then I got the news that my sexual abusive great uncle Bartlett had passed away and left me all his money. Then I figured out that my baby brother is going to a leadership conference of the Fellowship of the Sun. I had a fight with my boss and I had a fight with Bill because I found out that he killed my uncle Bartlett after Sookie told him that he had sexually abused us. Or abused her and tried it on me. I didn't really let him and when he tried it I hit him on the head with a frying pan.'

Eric didn't answer on that and Elysa signed. 'Let me guess. You can absolutely understand why Bill killed him.'

'Yes, I can say I do.'

'I already thought you would. It's not like I'm grieving because he's dead but Bill said that he had done it for me and Sookie and now I've the feeling that I killed someone. And I don't like that feeling at all.'

'I never had troubles with that feeling.'

'You lived your human live a thousand years ago and now you're a Vampire. Of course you never had trouble with that feeling.' She went to another lock. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Be my guest.'

'Did you have anything to do with that murdered woman in the parking lot a night ago?'

'Do you think I had anything to do with it?'

'No. I don't think you're the kind of man that rips his victims' hearts out of their chests. But my boss, some of my colleagues and even Bill think that you might had something to do with it.'

Eric looked slightly surprised. 'Bill really thinks that?'

'Well, I don't really know what Bill thinks about it. After I asked him about it he was to busy warning me that you would try with everything in your power to make me yours then to give me a proper answer.'

Eric grinned. 'And what did you say about that?'

'That you could walk straight to hell because it wouldn't happen.'

Eric looked her in the eye, still grinning. 'We will see.'

'Don't get your hopes up too high, sweet cheeks. You would only disappoint yourself.'

'Like I said: we will see.'

Elysa looked away from his face and continued to work on his hair. 'Really, I can't get that much out but it is a little less then first. Who came exactly at you with silver?'

'You remember the name that woman gave us?'

'Royce?'

'That's one, yes. Well, I found him and locked him up and when I wanted to take him upstairs to ask him a view questions, he came with me with silver.' He growled softly in his throat. 'He pressed a silver cross in my cheek.'

'Ouch. That must have hurt.'

'It did.'

Elysa turned his face towards hers and wetted her washcloth again. She started to rub the blood of his chin.

'Thank you, Elysa. I appreciate it.'

'You're welcome. But like I said before: don't get your hopes up to high. I still think you're an asshole and a jerk.'

'Well, there is a little bit of truth in that.'

'You mean that they're both correct and that you really are an asshole and a jerk.'

'I didn't say that.'

After his chin she went towards the part of his chest that was covered with blood and that she could see. She gave him a stern look before starting with it. 'And don't expect me to do this every time you are all covered in blood.'

'I wouldn't dare.'

'So Royce is dead now?'

'Very.'

'Well, he isn't very useful to you now that he is dead, isn't he? He can't tell you anything now.'

'He came to me with silver.'

'So you decided to kill him?'

'I was hungry and angry. It happened in a flash. My instincts took over.'

'Yeah, right.' Elysa gave him another stern look. 'Hands.'

He gave her his hands and she started to clean them. 'And how are you going to tell Pam that you first visited me in the hope I could help you with the blood in your hair before showing her the damage you caused?'

'Who ever said I was going to tell?'

'Pam is smart, Eric. Smarter then you give her credit for. She will smell me on you and she will know that you visited me before going to her.'

'Damn right I would.'

Elysa and Eric looked up and saw that Pam was standing close to the veranda with her arms over each other. When she saw Eric's hair she groaned.

'Sorry, Pam.'

Elysa smiled slightly while Pam walked towards them and took a better look at Eric's hair. 'This is a disaster. Now we've got to get much shorter then I planned.'

'I said I was sorry, Pam. He took silver to me.'

'Yeah, I heard your story.' She shook her head. 'When Chow told me that you left in a hurry after you came downstairs I knew something wasn't right. And when I saw the parts of the body and after I heard the story of our other prisoner…'

Elysa gave her a smile. 'You did the math.'

'Precisely.'

Eric groaned and Elysa finished rubbing the blood of his hands. 'Thanks.'

She rolled her eyes and took the boil of his lap. 'Don't mention it.' She rose up from her place and walked back towards the door. 'Now I believe you are finished here so if you two don't mind I'm going back to bed because I'm very tired.'

'And we need to go back to Fangtasia because we need to get that haircut over with.'

Eric signed. 'The joy.'

He also rose up and groaned again when Pam gave him a look.

'Goodnight, Elysa.'

'Have pleasant dreams.'

Elysa rolled her eyes again. 'After your visit here I doubt I will have those.'

Pam laughed while Eric looked annoyed and with a last smile Elysa walked back inside.

* * *

><p>Elysa signed while shutting of her car. She had parked it before Merlotte's and although today was her day off she needed to be here just to talk to Tara.<p>

She had seen Jessica on TV because her parents had sent a missing report over the television and over the radio. After hearing that she suddenly realised how lonely she was alone in that house and now that she got rid of everything in Sookie's room and in her grandmother's old room and had replaced it with new things, she had the feeling that she needed someone to move in with her.

And Tara was just the person who she thought that would fit in. Because she still didn't like Maryann and she knew that Tara didn't felt comfortable at her place where everything was done for her.

When she walked in she smiled at Tara. 'Hey there, girl.'

'Elysa, what are you doing here? I thought it was your day off.'

'It is.'

'How many times do I have to tell you that coming into work while you don't have to is pathetic? It's like going back to high school and visiting your teachers.'

'Well, I haven't come to see my teachers. I have come to see you. So come on. Take a break.'

Tara laughed slightly. 'Sam will be pissed.'

'Oh, lately Sam is always pissed.'

The two walked passed Sam who was talking to Terry and they pulled themselves back in the dressing room.

'So, what did you want to talk about?'

Elysa started to talk about Jessica and how she had more grip on her then Bill had.

'So basically you've become some kind of stepmother to a Vampire.'

'Eew! You did not just call me that.'

Tara laughed. 'You look tired.'

'Oh I am. Last night Eric came knocking on my door and I was already in bed.'

'Oh don't tell me you two…'

'No! Gross, Tara. He was all covered in blood and he needed me to help him to get it off him and especially out of his hair or else his progeny would have killed him because she was going to give him a haircut.'

Tara laughed. 'You can say what you want but that guy is really all over you.'

'Yeah, I heard that before. But enough about me? How have you been?'

'Confused.'

'About what?'

'Well, you know that I've been living at Maryann's for the last couple of weeks.'

Elysa nodded. 'Yeah, I do.'

'Well sometimes I just want to leave but I can't find the strength. It's hypnotizing. Everything there is taken care of for me. My breakfast is made, my laundry is done, breakfast is served on a silver plate and there is even a chef.'

'Sounds boring.'

'Yeah, I know. And it scares me too. And it not just like I'm used to that everything gets done for me. But there is just something inside me that says: this is weird, Tara. And I don't trust it. But what do you think? Does it sound to you like it's too good to be true?'

'Well yeah. I wouldn't stand it there. I need to do something. I've been having a spring cleaning since I returned here. I replaced almost all the furniture for new ones and I think I will decorate everything too. But you should know that I might be saying this also because I've a conflict of interest in it…'

Tara looked confused 'Conflict of interest?'

'Yeah. The main reason why I came to see you today wasn't only to catch some things up but I was wondering if you would like to move in with me.' Tara looked surprised and amazed.

'Really? Are you serious?'

'Of course I am serious. I feel very lonely most of the time and it will be so much fun to have you around there again. You are practically like a sister to me and we always had the most fun in the world when you stayed over when we were younger. I mean, you stayed more often for the night then you didn't. And I don't believe we've ever wanted to pull each other's hair out like I sometimes really wanted too with Sookie and Jason.'

'Ah, that is not internally true. I was always jealous of you and of your long blonde curly hair. More then once I was thinking about cutting it while you slept.'

Elysa laughed. 'You did not.'

Tara laughed too. 'Oh yes I did.'

'So what do you think? I've been trying to get everything back together and I already moved my stuff into Gran's old room but then I still have two rooms over. Jason's old room I wouldn't dare to touch without his permission but he is now in Texas going to some stupid leadership conference.'

'Jason and God? Does that even get in the same sentence?'

'Apparently. I need to get used to it too. But what do you think?'

'Should I worry about hearing to loud noises out of your room?'

'Noises?'

'When you and your blonde Vampire lover are having a good time?'

'Hell no! What is it with you people and thinking that Eric and I are together?'

'Sweet heart, you just told me that you spend last night an hour long cleaning the blood out of his hair, of his face and of his body.'

'He isn't even invited in so you should not worry about that.'

'I will think about it, okay? And you better get out of here before Sam begs you to take a shift. Daphne isn't doing such great work.'

'Alright. Let me hear soon what you think, okay?' Tara nodded and the two hugged before saying goodbye.

* * *

><p>Elysa opened Bill's front door and walked in. She heard the TV was on but she didn't hear anyone talking. She was going to pick Jessica up so they could go over to her place and have their girl's night but it was oddly quite.<p>

'Hello? Anyone home?'

Jessica came out of the living room. 'I just saw my parents on TV.'

'Oh God. Jess, I'm so sorry.'

'I finally get it why they didn't want me to watch it in the first place. It's horrible.'

Elysa swallowed. 'Where's Bill?'

'I don't know. All he told me was: "Jessica, I've occasions to run. Occasions that do not recur your presence. So remain here and do your best to stay out of trouble while I'm gone". And I hate it here. I hate it so much.'

She sounded like she could start crying in any seconds and she walked back towards the living room and curled up on the couch.

Elysa signed and walked after her. She sat down before her on the table and looked at the teenager's face.

'I think I miss them.'

'I would find it strange if you didn't.'

The first blood tears fell over her cheeks and Elysa looked like she absolutely understood her.

'I miss my parents and my little sister. I was always totally horrible to her. I was just such a brat.' It was then that she noticed that she wasn't crying tears but blood. She sat up. 'What's wrong with me?'

'Sweet cheeks, Vampires don't cry regular tears. They cry blood. Bill should have told you that or Eric or even Pam but I guess that they haven't.'

'You guess?'

'Alright. I know they haven't and I will talk with Bill about it later.' She grabbed her handkerchief out of her bag and gave it to her.

'Thanks.' Jessica cleaned her hands and her face with the kerchief before looking at her again. 'You lost your little sister and your grandmother. What do you do when you miss them?'

'I look at their pictures and just sit in the living room and looking at them for a while.'

Jessica looked at her hands for a moment. 'Do you think you can drive me to my parents' house so I can see them?'

'Jessica, you know I can't do that. Bill will go nuts if he finds out. And not to mention that it could go really wrong.'

'I will just stay in the car, I swear. All I am asking is to sit across the street and get a glimpse of them through the window. Just so I can say goodbye.'

Elysa signed. 'You promise me that you will stay in the car?'

'I promise.'

'Fine.'

Jessica hugged her. 'Thank you!'

'Don't mention it. And when I say don't mention it then I really mean: don't mention it ever. And especially not to Bill.'

'My lips are sealed.'

'Okay. But we will be just driving by and we won't stay for long. And we're first stopping at my place because I am not taking you out while you are dressed like that.'

* * *

><p>Bill and Eric were in a mall on the woman section and they were talking. Eric's hair was very short and he was wearing a trainings suite.<p>

'The sheriff of area 9 in Texas has gone missing. Had you heard about that?'

'I hadn't but I know that the Vampire who you speak of is called Godric, correct?'

'Indeed. And you will understand when I say that he needs to be found.'

Eric led Bill a little but further away from all the people, especially away from the women who were eyeing him with curiosity. 'And that is where Elysa comes into the picture.'

Bill held immediately still and looked at the older Vampire. 'No.'

Eric held still too. 'I'm asking you politely to give me permission to take her with me to Dallas.'

'You can do whatever you want and you can ask all you want but I'm not putting her in that situation. Not after Sookie. I can not and will not allow you to bring her into these matters.'

'We made a deal, Elysa and I. She would help me and work for me as often as I like and in return I would leave her alone and I wouldn't kill anyone. You probably don't know about this because you weren't there when we made that deal.'

'The leaving her alone isn't working out so well.'

Eric grinned. 'She doesn't matter about that anymore. Believe me. She was more the willingly to help me last night to get rid of the blood that was all over my body.'

Bill's eyes flashed with anger and Eric smiled even more. 'Take her across a state line is something else then a trip to Fangtasia or a visit at her house. Deal or no deal. She will not agree with you on that because it wasn't in your deal.'

'Like I said before, you weren't there when we made that deal so what would you know about it? And as she is not yours I'm only asking this to be polite and out of respect because I know that you care very much for her.'

Bill didn't say anything and Eric gave him a mean smile. 'If I want her I can just simply take her. Whenever I want and without asking your permission.'

Bill's eyes flashed even more with anger and Eric's smile became even wider. 'So is no your final answer?'

'Yes, it is.'

Eric laughed slightly. 'Then I guess I will just simply take her then. And with all pleasure.'

He walked away but he heard that after he had turned his back towards the younger Vampire, his fangs popped out.

He smiled in himself. This was a fun game to play.

* * *

><p>Elysa stopped her car and turned the key out of the ignition.<p>

'This is it. The house across the street.' Jessica was wearing a white yellow dress and stared at her parents' house. 'My daddy won't be home yet. But my momma and sister should be there.'

Elysa's eyes filled themselves with tears and she swallowed but failed in swallowing her tears away. 'Jessica.'

'Yeah?' answered the young Vampire absent.

'I'm so sorry.'

Jessica looked from the window towards her and a surprised look came into her eyes. 'Why are you crying?'

'Because I feel guilty. Because you lost your family like I lost my little sister. And I feel guilty because it was Sookie's fault that you became a Vampire.'

'I'm not blaming Sookie.'

'No, but I do. And I feel horrible because she had done it and I can understand the pain you're going through.'

A view tears rolled over her cheeks. 'And I had never whished you would feel like this. So I'm so sorry.'

Jessica wanted to hug her but she suddenly stopped and her head shot around. A small girl with red hair was looking out of the window. 'There's my sister.'

In an eye of a blink Jessica was out of the car and standing before the door while knocking like there wouldn't come a next day.

'Jessica!' Elysa screamed in shock and raced out of her car and towards the teenage girl. 'Jess, you can't see them! Get back in the car! Now!' She grabbed the girl by her arm. 'You promised. Come on!'

She wanted to pull her with her but at that moment the door went open and a woman with half long red hair appeared in the doorway. She and Jessica stared at each other and Elysa swallowed.

'Jessica?'

'Mom.'

The woman walked towards her and they hugged while the woman started to cry.

'Don't cry,' mounted Elysa towards the young Vampire who looked at her.

A young girl appeared also in the doorway and Jessica smiled slightly. 'Hey, Aiden.'

'Where were you?' asked the little girl.

'It doesn't matter. Just call your father and tell him that Jessica is home,' said Jessica's mother.

Aiden ran back inside to call her father and Jessica's mother looked at her daughter again.

'Momma, I would like to introduce you to my friend. This is Elysa. She has been taking very good care of me together with her boyfriend.'

Elysa shot her a look that just screamed "Eric is not my boyfriend" and Jessica smiled devilishly.

Her mother hugged Elysa. 'Hello, Elysa. Thank you so much for bringing her back and taking care of her.'

'Well, you're welcome.'

After a quick hug Jessica's mother took Jessica by her hands again. 'Aren't you inviting us in?'

'No!' Elysa looked absolutely horrified now. 'We can't stay. We need to go home before Bill comes home.'

'Honey, your arms are like ice. Come on in and I will make you some tea.'

Jessica's mother grabbed as well her daughter as Elysa by the hands and pulled them inside. She placed them on the couch in the living room and disappeared then in the kitchen.

Elysa started to yell softly at Jessica. 'What has gotten into you? You've gone crazy and I'm going to get in some serious trouble because of this. Bill will kill me.'

'Eric will never let that happen.'

'Screw Eric and everything he has! I've done something behind Bill's back and that something is going seriously wrong! You promised me you would stay in the car!'

'I swear that it wasn't even me who was doing it. I've these new Vampire control issues.'

'Fuck your Vampire control issues! I can't believe you fucked me like this!'

'I'm sorry, El.'

'Well, if you're really so sorry then you will come with me now and leave this place!'

At that moment Aiden walked into the living room while caring a plate full of sandwiches. 'Here are some sandwiches. Mom is still making some tea.'

'Thanks, Aiden.'

'Yeah, thank you so much.' But Elysa had a face that was standing on storm mode.

'Aiden, you already had diner so don't touch those sandwiches.'

Aiden looked at Elysa. 'You're really pretty.'

'Well that's so nice of you to say.'

'Eric thinks you're pretty too.'

'Oh shut the fuck up about Eric, Jess.'

Jessica laughed slightly. 'It's true. And you think he's hot too.'

'If you think he's so hot then why don't you go fuck him yourself?' hissed Elysa.

'Because Bill won't let me.'

Elysa's eyes turned to storm mode to while she mumbled: 'I hate Vampire men.'

Jessica giggled.

'Who is Eric?' asked Aiden.

'Her boyfriend.'

'He is NOT my boyfriend, for God's sake!'

Aiden giggled with her sister and Elysa felt a small ache in her heart. She swallowed. 'You know, Aiden, you're very pretty yourself.'

'No. I'm not,' said the little girl. 'I've got a problem with my hair.'

'I envy that red hair of yours.'

'You do?'

'Yes. I do.'

'I don't think Eric likes red heads that much.'

'Jess, I'm warning you. If you bring Eric to the conversation one more time then be sure I will kill you and this time you will die for real.'

The door went open and a man stepped into the house. Jessica stood up from her seat and looked at him. The man stopped in his tracks when he saw her and stared at her.

Elysa swallowed but gave a small sign of relieve when the two walked towards each other and embraced each other.

Jessica's mother came also back into the living room and suddenly an awful thought pricked in Elysa's mind. Jessica hated this man because… She got the answer before she could think of it.

Jessica's father grabbed his eldest daughter by her arms. 'How could you do this?'

'Daddy…'

'Do you have any idea what you put your mother threw?' His voice rose up and became angry. 'Why, Jessica? You tell me why!' He shook her and Elysa rose up and tried to come between them.

'Mr. Hamby, you let go of her right now!'

He ignored her. 'You tell me or I will make you tell me!'

Jessica pushed him of her and looked angrier then ever. 'You go ahead, daddy. Hit me with your belt.' Her fangs popped out. 'But this time I will be ready for you.'

Elysa grabbed Jessica by her arm. 'Jess, enough!'

Jessica looked angry at her. 'Do you have any idea what he has done to me?'

'He abused you, mistreated you, hit you with a belt and said horrible things to you. Yes, I know, Jess. But for fuck's sake! Get a grip on yourself!'

'How could you let some bloodsucker bite you?'

'I didn't let anybody do anything to me. But I'm very glad he did. Because now I can get to school you in what it is like to be scared.'

'Jessica!' Elysa's grip on her became stronger. 'You fucking listen to me.'

'I don't listen to you.'

'Hell you will!' Elysa sounded so angry that Jessica was taken back. 'I am not letting you do this, you hear me? And if you will you can be sure that it will only case you a lot of pain.'

Jessica looked angry at her father.

'Baby, please…'

'Mrs. Hamby, I suggest you shut the fuck up!' snapped Elysa. She turned towards Jessica again. 'And you. Get in the car!'

'Make me.'

The next moment she was send flying threw the air and landed against the wall. 'Do NOT underestimate me, Jessica Hamby! Now get your fucking ass in the car!'

Jessica looked up with blood tears in her eyes again and her fangs popped in again. 'El… I'm sorry.' She started to cry and Elysa signed while her anger slipped away. 'I'm so sorry. I don't know what has gotten into me.'

'Your Vampire instincts, that is what has gotten into you.' Elysa walked towards her and helped her up. 'We're leaving, alright?'

Jessica nodded while she still cried. At that moment the door flew open and Bill appeared in the doorway. He looked beyond furious.

'Shit.'

'Someone has to invite me in.'

Jessica started to cry even harder and Elysa put an arm around her shoulders. 'Aiden, invite him in,' said she after that to the younger girl. 'He is not going to hurt you. Trust me. He is going make everything alright.'

'Really?'

'Don't, Aiden. He is one of them. He is gonna kill us all.'

But Aiden kept staring Elysa in the eyes. 'Trust me.'

Aiden looked at Bill. 'Would you please come in, sir?'

Bill raced into the house and stopped before Jessica and Elysa. 'Bill…'

'Get the hell out of here! This is your mess and I've got to clean it up!'

Elysa snapped back at him. 'If you would be a better maker then perhaps it wouldn't have been my mess.'

Bill grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Jessica and out of the house. 'Get lost!'

Elysa stared at him with tears in her eyes when he walked back inside. 'Bill, please don't kill them.'

She didn't get a response so she walked back to the car and leaned against it while she waited for them to get out of the house again.


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey, people.**

**I know that it has been a while but I had a lot on my mind.**

**My grandmother has been burried in the same grave as my grandfather and I wanted that to be over before I updated again. **

**Now I can focus on this again. So I am back.**

**To answer a couple of questions: I will go through the entire serie. After this story there will be a sequel (which I have already finished) and it will go around the events of season 3. This is one is around the events of season 2 and of course there was a part of the end of season 1 in it too. **

**And thank you all so much for all the reviews and all the support. It really makes me smile.**

**Anyway, on with the story. There is a lot of asshole Eric in this one. And a small fight over Elysa. You will read for yourselves.**

**XxX Emmetje.**

* * *

><p>The Other Telepath<p>

Chapter 9

Scratches

* * *

><p>Bill was sitting behind the wheel and was driving Elysa's car while Elysa herself was sitting in the front seat and while Jessica was crying in the back of her car. Bill was driving like a maniac and Elysa was scared out of her mind.<p>

'Bill, slow down. Please.' He didn't slow down. 'Stop it. You're scaring me.'

With a hard pull on the wheel he parked into the side of the road and stopped it.

'I am sorry. She promised that she was just going to stay in the car and looked out of the window. Nothing else. And I believed her. And we were just about to leave when you came. I know I made a mistake but they were her family.'

'She's a Vampire! She has no family!'

Jessica's cries finally slowed down. 'I'm a monster and I'm going to be alone forever because of you. I hate you so fucking much.'

'Be quite.'

'Eat shit!'

'I said be quite!' snapped Bill who looked at his progeny. Jessica became quite and sat back angry in Elysa's car. 'You are demining my authority as her maker. You risked those people's safety and your own. If I hadn't glamoured them until an inch of their sanity then all of our lives would have been shattered.'

'I know and I'm sorry.'

'You keep saying that!'

'Then perhaps you should start listening!'

'Are you expecting me to forget that this ever happened?'

'No, I am expecting you to stop acting like this! I had it under control!'

'She would have killed her own father if I hadn't come!'

'She was crying in my arms when you came! How is that for someone who wanted to kill her own father!'

'You should never have taken her there in the first place!'

'I knew that when she asked me I should have said no but I couldn't because I will never have the change to see my little sister again and I did want to give her the change to do see her little sister again!'

'That does not give you the licence to behave like an irresponsible child!'

'Then what is it that you want me to say? Because right now everything I say is wrong in your eyes!'

'She is a loaded gun, Elysa! Not a doll for you to dress up and play with!'

'I know what she is, Bill! I know very well! But you should not underestimate me! I can take care of myself and better then you think!'

'You're a weak human! You can NOT defend yourself against a Vampire!'

Elysa's eyes flashed angry and she opened her door and stepped out of the car.

'What are you doing?'

'I am going to walk!'

Bill stepped out of the car also. 'Don't be ridiculous! Bon Temps is nearly twenty miles away!'

Elysa turned around and looked angry at him. 'I rather walk then spend another second in that car with you! Even Eric has more respect for me and thinks I'm capable of more then you do!'

Bill's eyes flashed angry now and they shot each other filthy looks.

'You know what? I will walk towards him and ask him if he can give me a ride to my place!'

With that said she turned around and walked away. Bill stepped into her car again but Elysa didn't look back once and just continued walking.

Yes, she was human but that didn't mean she was weak and that she couldn't take care of herself. Eric and Pam knew that and Jessica knew that now too but Bill… It seemed like he didn't want to see it.

Suddenly she heard twigs snap and she held still while looking around. There was something walking around.

'Haha. Very funny, Bill. But scaring me will not help to get me back in the car.'

She walked through and now she heard that someone was following her. She concentrated on the thoughts of that person while she kept walking but the only thing she got was a weird langue. It sounded like Greek and oddly familiar.

She heard snorting and sniffing and she stopped again and looked around. A view miles behind her there was standing a figure. It looked like it had the body of a human and the head of a bull. 'Minotaur.'

At first she thought she was crazy but then she realised that that was why she heard its thoughts in something that sounded like Greek.

She screamed on the top of her longs and ran as fast as she could away. She heard how the Minotaur creature was starting running too and it was fast and it was closing in on her rapidly. Suddenly something hit her back and claws scratched over her flesh.

She screamed again and fell on the ground. Something was starting to pull itself in her body and she was quite sure it wasn't blood.

The snorting and sniffing came closer and she closed her eyes while focussing all her senses on the Minotaur. A noise escaped its throat when she threw it meters away with her Telepathic powers.

After that she heard how it ran away and laid there on her stomach while pain over took her and how it was slowly paralyzing her.

Elysa heard how someone neared her once again. 'Elysa!' It sounded like Bill. Someone turned her around and she screamed out in pain while she tried to breathe normally. That was easier said then done. Bill was holding her in her arms. 'Elysa, what did this to you?'

'It… It looked… like… Minotaur. Greek thoughts…' She cried out in pain again when he took her better in his arms. 'I can't move.'

Bill bit his wrist with his fangs and brought it towards her mouth but even after one drop of blood landed on her tongue she started to gag and everything came out again and after that she started to convulse.

Jessica had joined them. 'What happened? Oh my God! Elysa!'

'Get the car! Now!' yelled Bill.

Jessica ran away again and Bill took better hold of her again. 'Elysa, stay with me.'

She was in too much pain to faint but she still couldn't move and she couldn't speak now either.

Jessica drove the car towards them and Bill lift her up in bride style and carried her into the back seat. 'Drive to Fangtasia! Now and so hard as you can!'

He didn't need to say that again because she hit the accelerator and they drove as fast as the car could towards Fangtasia. It didn't take them long to get there and Jessica parked the car right before the entrance.

'Drive straight home,' said Bill.

'But I want to stay with you and El.'

'As your maker I commend you.'

Jessica gave him an angry look but nodded. Bill lifted Elysa up again and stepped out of the car. After that his progeny drove away and he walked into Fangtasia.

'Eric!'

The rest she didn't get because she finally fainted.

* * *

><p>When she got back her consciousness she was laying on her belly again but this time on kind of open couch with a blanket under her. She also felt that she didn't had any clothes on any more except her underwear and that her legs and hips were covered with another blanket.<p>

Beside her there was a woman in a blue suit that she recognized as a doctors suite and Bill was leaning against the bar that she recognized as that of Fangtasia's.

'What kind of doctor are you exactly?'

'Well, look who is back. How do you feel?' asked the woman.

'Like hell. But…'

'I'm the healing kind of doctor. My name is Dr. Ludwig.' Her hand went towards the scratches on her back and she pulled something out of it.

Elysa screamed in pain and Bill flinched.

'Am I dying, Dr. Ludwig? Just be honest with me.' '

Yes.'

'No.' Bill came closer. 'You've got to safe her. You will.'

'Back off, Vampire. Let me do my job.'

Elysa swallowed and gave Bill a look. 'Do what she says.'

Bill took a couple of steps back and leaned once more against the bar.

'I am glad you still haven't lost your sharp tongue.'

Elysa turned her head and saw that Eric was there too. He was wearing a trainings suit and his hair was very short. He was sitting on her right side in a chair.

She laughed. 'I knew short hair would look good on you.' She gave a small scream again when Dr. Ludwig pulled something out of the scratches on her back again. 'And I like your new look.'

Eric smiled. 'I wouldn't say you are dying.'

'You've been poisoned,' said Dr. Ludwig. 'Have you two Vamps ever heard of Commoted dragons? Their mouths are full of bacteria. After one is bitten it would track you for hours. Days until they wait until the poison has gnawed your nerves system so you're weak and an easy prey. Then they will devour you alive.'

'Ain't I just the luckiest person in the word? There is just one thing: I am quite sure that it wasn't a dragon that attacked me. It looked more like a miniature Minotaur.'

'You weren't attacked by a dragon. But the poison is similar however and much more effective. It is hard to tell what to do with testing it first and we don't have that time.'

Elysa started coughing and some white stuff came out of her mouth. 'Disgusting.'

'Give us some privacy, gentle men.'

'I…'

'Bill, just go,' coughed Elysa.

She felt Eric's hand on her head. 'Hold in there, Elysa. I'm sure you'll be fine.'

'Thanks, Eric.'

The two men walked out of the room and Elysa coughed some white stuff up again. 'Eew. That is really disgusting.'

'You're one hell of a strong woman, Miss Stackhouse.'

Elysa smiled slightly. 'I've always been the strong one.'

* * *

><p>Bill and Eric were in Eric's office.<p>

'A Minotaur?'

'Yes, that what she said. She also said something about Greek thoughts. But it was dark and perhaps she saw things that weren't there.'

'So you didn't see this bull man?'

'No.'

'Did you give her your blood?'

'I tried but she spit everything out again. Have you ever heard of anything like this?'

'Surprisingly no.' He sat down in his chair. 'Pam, Chow.' He looked at Bill again. 'I thought that over a thousand years I had seen everything that was there to see.'

Pam and Chow walked into the office and Eric looked up at them. 'Search the woods at highway 71.'

'He can do it,' said Pam with a nod towards Chow who was standing behind her. 'I am wearing my favourite pumps.'

Eric said something in Swedish and Pam signed before walking out of his office again with Chow on her heels.

'She is extremely lazy. But loyal. How is yours? Jessica.'

'Petulant. Dangerous. Afraid.'

'I am glad to see that you two are bounding. Being a good maker is a very rare rewarding.'

'Elysa bounds better with her then I do.'

'Elysa is one of a kind.'

'I should go back to her.'

'Relax. I'm sure she will be fine…'

At that moment a horrified scream filled the air and Eric as well as Bill shot back towards the room where Elysa was laying in. Dr. Ludwig was pouring something in her wounds.

'What are you doing?' yelled Bill.

'Keep her down or watch her die.'

Eric ran before her and grabbed Elysa's arms and held them while Dr. Ludwig poured on and then started to go with her fingers threw the wound.

Tears of pain were streaming over her face and Bill looked like he was going to faint in any second.

'Oh God!' cried Elysa. 'It hurts so much! Please make it stop!'

She begged Eric over and over again while crying but he couldn't do anything except holding her down while Dr. Ludwig did her job.

Finally she screamed out in pain: 'Jason!'

* * *

><p>Elysa was shaking all over her body while her hands clutched one of Eric's hands. He was sitting in his chair again but this before her and not beside her. Bill was standing on her other side and still looked like he was about to faint. Dr. Ludwig was patting Elysa's wound with a white piece of cloth.<p>

'You can give her blood now. Her body should accept it.'

Bill wanted to bit his wrist but Eric stopped him by grabbing his wrist. 'Mine is much stronger. Allow me.'

'Never.'

'Guys.' The two looked at Elysa whose face stood still full of pain. 'Can't you two just stop arguing with each other for once?'

They didn't say anything but just gave each other a look.

'Eric, will your blood heal me quicker?'

'Yes.'

'Bill, let him do it. I want to get rid as quickly as possible of this pain.'

Bill didn't look pleased at all and even angry while Eric bit his wrist and let Elysa drink from it.

'I will expect my payment by the end of the week,' said Dr. Ludwig while grabbing her things and walking away.

Eric looked with a smile at her while letting Elysa still drink his blood. 'Always a pleasure doing business with you, Dr. Ludwig.'

'Fuck off,' said Dr. Ludwig before walking out of the door.

'Clearly the pleasure was one sided,' said Bill.

'Yeah, she is no fan of the fang. But she tolerates us enough to do business with us.'

He looked at Elysa and pulled his wrist out of her grasp. 'That's enough or else it will go horribly wrong for you.'

She smiled slightly. 'Thank you.' Her eyes closed and her body relaxed while she let his blood do its work.

Pam and Chow returned not seconds after that and Eric could just suppress a smile when he saw that Pam's favourite pumps were covered with mutt.

'The area has been scanned.'

'The tracks were human but the smell was clearly animal.'

Eric stood up. 'What kind?'

'A filthy one.'

'We didn't recognize it.'

'How intrigue. Alright, set an alert through the appropriate channels. Find out what the neighbours know.'

The two wanted to walk away but Eric stopped Pam. 'And Pam.'

His progeny looked at him with her hands on her hips. 'Those were great pumps.'

She gave him a filthy look before walking away and Eric smiled slightly.

'You're so mean,' mumbled Elysa.

Eric smiled down at her before looking at Bill who wasn't very pleased with the situation. 'I don't want to move her.'

'Of course not. I will make sure she will be good taken care of.'

'I am NOT leaving her here alone with you.'

'Long Shadow held a coffin in the back. He used to feed before going to sleep so it might be a bit messy. But you're welcome to use it.'

It was silent for a moment before Bill spoke up again. 'I want to thank you for your hospitality. And for saving Elysa's live.'

'I'm sure you will find a way to repay me.'

And after saying that he walked away and left Bill alone with Elysa who now had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>When Elysa woke up she was alone in the bar and she was still laying on the open couch. Someone had put a long, red shirt on her and she was laying under a green blanket.<p>

Carefully she put her feet over the edge and stretched her back. She felt no pain. Eric's blood had ended her pain. But what had that competition between him and Bill been and why had Bill been so angry that she wanted Eric's blood instead of his? It was confusing.

Slowly she walked towards a mirror that was hanging against the wall and she put her shirt up so she could see her bags. There were no scars and no wounds.

A sign of relieve escaped her lips while she put her shirt back down.

'You're awake.' A woman with short blonde hair walked towards her. 'I've made you a sandwich. It's Pena butter and chocolate syrup.' She gave her a plate with the sandwich on it.

'That's very thoughtful of you, Ginger.'

The woman didn't notice that she knew her name. 'Well, that's the thing with being Vampires, ain't it? You always forget to eat. I lost thirty-seven pounds after I got this job. But you don't hear me complaining. It's better then being fat.'

Elysa sat down on a chair. 'Did Bill leave?'

'No, he's resting in the back.'

Elysa took carefully a bite of the sandwich and her eyes widened. 'God, Ginger. This is delicious.'

'Oh. Thank you.'

Elysa took another bite. 'So… Do they make you stay here during the day?'

'No. Sometimes I just come in to deliver a view things. But these days I've been coming here for…' She stopped in her sentence and laughed slightly and nervous. 'Never mind that. You just finish up your sandwich and go back to sleep.'

Elysa looked sceptical at her and entered her mind. '_Oh my God. I almost told her about Lafayette in the basement. I can't tell her._'

Elysa shot up and blocked Ginger's way. 'Lafayette?'

Ginger swallowed and Elysa's eyes narrowed. 'Why would Eric have Lafayette in the basement?'

'I just work here.'

'_Oh, I should have never grabbed that gun in the cabinet._'

Elysa shot behind the bar and grabbed the gun. After that she pointed it on Ginger who gave a scream.

'Take me to him! Now!'

Ginger nodded and led her hastily towards the basement. When Elysa entered there her eyes became big. 'Oh my God.'

She ran towards Lafayette who was leaning against a wall and had a chain around his neck. 'Lafayette?' She shook him softly. 'Lafayette.'

His eyes slowly opened. 'Elysa?' He sounded weak. 'Is that really you, girl?'

'What have they done to you?'

'Do I look like a Vampire to you?'

'No, but you do look awful.'

'And I feel fucking worse. I guess I ain't a Vampire then which is good.'

'Oh, Lafayette.' She touched his cheek. 'Sweet cheeks, you look absolutely awful. I am so sorry. I should have come earlier.'

He took her hand into his. 'Ya didn't know, sugar. I'm just glad that you're here now.'

Elysa looked at Ginger. 'Un cuff him.'

'I don't have that key,' said Ginger. 'I swear. '_Eric is going to be so mad at me. Jesus, please have mercy._'

'Oh, he will be in too much trouble to be mad at you, girl.' Elysa looked at Lafayette. 'I'm going to get you out of here. I promise.'

* * *

><p>Elysa sat in the bar for the rest of the way waiting for Bill and someone else to wake up. Oh, Eric was in a hell lot of trouble and he wasn't going to hear the end of this anytime soon.<p>

Just after nightfall Bill walked out of the back of the bar. When he saw her a relieved smile washed over his face and he walled towards her.

'Elysa, thanks god you're alright.' He hugged her tightly. When he pulled back and looked her in they eye he saw that she was angry. 'Are you still angry about our fight in the car? That doesn't matter anymore.'

'No, you're right. I'm alive and healthy and in on piece, unlike my friend Lafayette in the basement who Eric chained up like an animal and who let him bleed to death.'

Bill looked confused. 'What?'

'You better not have known anything about this, Bill Compton, because if you did then I don't think I could ever forgive you or ever wanted to see you again in my whole life.'

Bill still looked confused. 'I've no idea what you're talking about.'

'I imagine that she is referring to the human in my basement.' Eric walked out of the back wearing an army green t-shirt, a black pair of jeans and again two black thongs. Elysa couldn't help but feel extremely attractive to him and thinking about how hot and how muscular he was.

'The human who exchanged sexual serves with a Vampire in order to sell his blood. Which as you know is a grave offense.'

Elysa felt her anger coming more to the surface and she walked towards him. 'His name is Lafayette and you should be ashamed of yourself for what you've done to him.'

She slapped him right across the face and Bill said startled: 'Elysa!' while Eric didn't move an inch and didn't look impressed at all. He even smiled. The bastard had the nerve to smile. 'I am glad you're feeling better.'

Elysa's eyes narrowed themselves and Eric's eyes went up and down over her body. 'And may I add that that colour suits you very well.'

'Oh go to hell!'

Bill looked startled once more and grabbed her arm firmly. 'Elysa, that's enough.'

'Let go of me!' She pulled her arm out of his grasp. 'It's not nearly enough! They've tortured him and bit him and shot him and kept him down there in his own filth for weeks! He was already missing when I came here! That is two and a half week ago, if not more.'

Bill looked at Eric. 'Is this true?'

'There are others who would have done far more worse and you know it.'

'It has gone far enough in my opinion!' yelled Elysa in his face. 'You're going to let him go right now or I swear that I'm going to the police and this time I won't help you escape!'

Eric's fangs popped out and his face was in an eye blink inches away from hers. 'I do not respond well to threats.'

Elysa's face nor her eyes changed anything but Bill stiffed beside her from worry while he was wondering if she had gone to far.

'Well you better do respond to this one because I'm very serious about it!'

She and Eric stared each other in the eye for a moment before Eric's face relaxed slightly but his fangs were still out. 'Perhaps we can come to some kind of agreement.'

'Agreement, huh? I don't think so.'

'Elysa.'

Bill's hand grabbed her arm again and she pulled her arm back again. 'Keep your hands to yourself!'

'Perhaps it is better if you hear him out.'

Elysa gave him an angry look and Eric got the same look before she snapped: 'Fine.'

Eric smiled slightly. 'This way, please.'

* * *

><p>Elysa was pacing around. She, Bill and Eric were in Eric's office and while she and Bill were standing, Eric was leaning against his desk with his arms over each other.<p>

'So if I agree to go with you to Dallas to help finding that missing Vampire, you will agree to let Lafayette go?'

Bill's head shot up. 'No. You nearly died last night. You're not going to Dallas.'

'Bill, as far as I know I still don't belong to anyone so I can make my own decisions so I suggest you shut up.'

'I will pay all of your expensive's of course. And yes, I will release your friend.'

Elysa wanted to answer but Bill came between it. 'I'm not letting you go there alone. I will escort you.'

'I don't think so,' said Eric. 'You'll have to deal with no.'

'Yes.' Eric looked at Elysa who finally stopped pacing around. 'Bill comes with me or it is a deal breaker. Your choice, Eric. Take it or leave it.'

They stared at each other for a moment before Eric pressed on a button on his telephone and said something in Swedish. The line was broken and he looked at Elysa again. 'I say it again, Elysa. You surprise me and that is a rare quality.'

'Well, I say this again: you disgust me.'

'Perhaps I will grow on you.'

'I prefer cancer.'

Eric gave her a small smile while he looked intense at her. A strange pull in her stomach made her look away from him and towards Bill.

'You need to leave immediately,' said Eric.

'I will make the travel enragements. But I will need your credit card number.'

At that moment the door went open and Pam came in but after she had thrown Lafayette inside. Lafayette groaned while he tried not to move and Elysa knelt concerned beside him.

'Such as shame. I was hoping I could confines Eric that I could keep you,' said Pam.

'You already have enough pets,' said Eric.

'No offence, but you aren't exactly my type, bitch,' said Lafayette.

'Can I kick him?' asked Pam.

'You can try,' said Bill.

Pam wanted to do a step forward but Eric came between them. 'Enough.' Pam looked at him. 'Let Chow fetch their car.'

'My car,' pointed Elysa out.

Pam gave Bill one last look before leaving.

'Lafayette, are you alright?' asked Elysa concerned.

'I'm feeling slightly better now I am out of that place. Thanks, doll.'

She smiled. 'You know, it's good to see you again although you look awful.'

'You don't. You look damn good. When did you get back?'

'About a week and a half ago.'

'Didn't the big city like you?'

Elysa laughed slightly. 'Oh, it liked me, alright? And I liked it there too, believe me. But Jason needed me here. Sookie died.'

'You say what?' Lafayette tried to sit up. 'Shit, girl. That sucks. I'm so sorry for you. When did it happen?'

'About a week and a half ago?'

Lafayette wanted to say something but they both looked at Eric when he walked towards them and knelt also beside Lafayette. The dark man tried to crawl away from him.

'I will see you around, I'm sure.'

'Don't bet on it, baby. I'm retiring. I'm done with you crazy ass fuckers. Done.'

Eric smiled and gave him a wink before standing up again. He gestured towards Bill that he could take him away and Sookie's old boyfriend helped the dark man up from the ground and finally lifted him up and carried him away.

Elysa stood up too and stared at Eric who stared just as bad back at her.

'Do I really disgust you?'

'Oh hell yeah.'

'Just to warn you, you might start feel some changes now that you've had my blood.'

'What changes?'

Eric moved closer to her. 'Your senses will become sharper so you will see clearer; you will hear better and you will smell things better.'

'What else?'

'Your libido will be increased.'

Elysa had trouble with making sure her cheeks didn't flush red. 'Anything else?'

He was now standing inches away from her and he looked down at her. 'You might start feeling attracted to me.'

'I doubt it so I will place it under the "might".'

'And I will always be able to feel you and know where you are and what kind of emotion you feel.'

'That will only be a bother for you. Anything else I should know?'

Her back was pressed softly against the wall and the stared each other in the eye with their faces moved inches from each other.

'Yes.'

She swallowed and wetted her lips. 'And what might that be?'

'You're mine now.'

Those words hit her in the face like someone had slapped her. She was his now? Was that why Bill hadn't wanted him to give her his blood?

Eric grinned and Elysa's eyes flashed angry. 'Excuse me?'

'You're mine now.'

'Because I drank your blood?'

'Yes. No other Vampire can drink from you from now on except me.'

Elysa's eyes flashed even more with anger. 'You tricked me! I lay dying and you fucking hell tricked me!'

'I saw my change so I used the situation.'

'I hate you, Eric! I fucking hate you!'

She pushed him away from her, slapped him across the face again and then walked angry out of his office.

* * *

><p>Bill was driving Elysa home after they had dropped of Lafayette at his place. He said he would be fine and that he didn't need any help but Elysa didn't believe him. That and the fact that she was still furious about Eric was part of the reason why she was now staring out of the window in silence.<p>

Bill laid down a hand on her shoulder and she signed and finally looked at him.

'You know, I used to get so mad when people judged Vampires about being different. It was like they were judging me too. I told myself that their fear caused them to say such mean things about them but maybe that was just what I wanted to believe. Perhaps they were true about them. Because now that my mind is a lot more opener I see so much evil.'

'Elysa, most of us, Vampire and human, can be capable of good and evil. And it's often that the situation where we are in that chooses how we are.'

'You can't expect me to believe anymore that Eric is capable of good. Not after how he tortured Lafayette and tricked me into becoming his when I lay dying.'

'I've had worse sheriffs.'

'I don't understand how you can defend him. How I could defend him in the first place.'

'He saved your life.'

'And changed me into his. That is something I can still hate him for.'

'I hate that he might be putting you in harms way just for his own selfish reasons. And I hate that he showed you the brutality that we call justice. If I could glamour it away for you then I would.'

Elysa shook her head while tears appeared in her eyes. 'I'm glad that you can't because I want to remember this. I want to know the truth. Even if that hurts.'

Bill swallowed. 'You really started to care for him, didn't you?'

'I wouldn't use the word care but I guess you can say that I hadn't expect that I would find out this about him. I thought I knew him. And how wrong I was about that.'

A single tear fell over her cheek and she looked at Bill. 'How can I be sure that the other things I thought I knew about him are right? How can I ever know for sure that everything wasn't just a trick to make me his so he could make his so he always could find me and use me for his selfish reasons. I will never get rid of him. Ever!'

More tears started falling over her cheeks. 'For the rest of my life I will be stuck at him.' She buried her face into her hands. 'God! I hate him so much!'

Bill's hand landed on her shoulder again and he tried to give her some support but right now there wasn't much he could do.

* * *

><p><strong>I will update again very soon. So if you check tomorrow again I will have another new chapter published. By the way, if you want to know what Elysa looks like or who I had in mind if someone had to play her for real, check out my account. I have four links that will lead to four banners that belong with this story.<strong>

**XxX Emmetje**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hello, everyone.**

**A new one, like promised.**

**I will update again very soon.**

**Please, keep sending me reviews. I love them a lot.**

**And check out the banners from this story on my account.**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

><p>The Other Telepath<p>

Chapter 10

Moving In

* * *

><p>Bill and Elysa walked towards the front door of Bill's house. Bill had convinced her that it would be better if she stayed the night at his place to prevent from being attacked in her own house. She had agreed but just for that night.<p>

'I just knew it. Underneath that tuff Vampire skin of yours, you're just a big softy.'

'Don't tell anybody. My reputation will be ruined.'

Elysa laughed and took a look into the bags with clothes that he had bought for Jessica. 'Jesus, Bill. This is a lot of pink.'

Bill looked at her and she smiled. 'I don't know if she will like it that much so why don't you let me do the shopping part next time?'

'I guess I'm just a little old fashioned.'

'Who would have thought?'

'I remember very well that women cloth stores in my time sold petticoats.'

'That's just weird and not to mention creepy.'

'Actually, I kinda miss my time. They left something to the imagination and fasten and extinguish them required some skill.'

Elysa laughed again. 'Eew, Bill. Too much information.'

Bill opened the door and let her in. After that he followed her inside. They were just inside when a moan was heard and they both looked at the living room. Jessica was sitting on the couch on somebody's body (it was clearly a male) and her hair was messy and the dress that she had borrowed from Elysa, was hanging lose on her body.

Bill ran towards them and threw Jessica of the man and by doing that Elysa got a look at who it was. 'Hoyt?'

Jessica fell before her feet. 'Oh God! Bill! Watch it! You will hurt her!' She helped the teenage girl up. 'Are you alright, sweet cheeks?'

'We weren't doing anything and I wasn't going to bite him! I swear!' Jessica looked at Bill whose fangs had popped out and whose eyes had a stormy look in them.

'It's okay…' Hoyt wanted to get up but Bill pushed him back on his back on the couch while showing his fangs to him.

Elysa took a step towards him. 'Bill, don't!'

'I'm so sorry, Vampire Bill.' Hoyt started to close his pants. 'I know how this must look…'

'Get out of my house!' snapped Bill.

'Bill, do not hurt him!' Elysa walked towards him and pushed him away from the couch. 'You hear me, Compton? You will not hurt him.'

Hoyt stood up and walked away from Bill. 'I swear, I wouldn't let it go any further.'

'I said: get out of my house!'

'It's my house too,' said Jessica.

'Jessica! Upstairs!'

'Okay. Lets all just try to calm down,' said Elysa who gave Hoyt his shirt again.

'That's a really good idea,' said Hoyt while putting it on.

'Are you going to leaven or do I have to throw you out threw a window that is closed?'

'Bill! That is just rude!'

'Elysa, I've got this.'

'Oh hell you don't!'

'I'm going,' said Hoyt who walked towards the front door. 'I'm going. And I swear, I wouldn't have done anything.'

'It is not her that I'm protecting, son.'

Hoyt looked at Jessica who was standing in the hall and looked really upset and like she was about to burst into tears. Her fangs were still out.

Hoyt opened the door and Jessica looked at him, still upset. Hoyt stopped before he left and smiled at her. 'I don't believe him for a minute.'

After that he left and Bill closed the door behind him. Jessica finally got a smile on her face and she didn't look so upset anymore.

Bill looked at her. 'We established that there would be no hunting in this house.'

'Look, I know you feel like shit because you had to make me and you should feel like shit. But guess what? I never even kissed a boy before that. Meeting Hoyt is one of only good things that happened to me since my whole new life started. And I'm not ready for anything to happen to fast but I would have been happy with kissing him all night long.'

Bill didn't say anything.

'And is it my fault that my fangs come out when I get turned on?'

Bill gave her a look and Jessica got a shock look over her face and placed a hand before her mouth. Elysa couldn't help but laugh and she was soon joined by Jessica. Still laughing Jessica ran upstairs and towards her bedroom.

Elysa gave Bill a smile and sat down on the stairs. 'You know, I'm really starting to like her.'

'Elysa, do not make the mistake when you think that you two could be girlfriends. She is…'

'Yeah, I get it. She is a Vampire. But believe me, I've got it.'

'Like you had "got it" with Eric?'

Elysa's face turned to stone and Bill swallowed. 'Sorry. That was really rude.'

'I learned my lesson with Eric, Bill. But you and I are friends and you're a Vampire so why can't I be friends with Jess?'

Bill didn't had an answer on that one.

'I think we should take her with us to Dallas.'

Bill looked at her like she had gone crazy.

'I think it will be good for you. Because I think that deep down you don't like Vampires even though you're one. Hating yourself is a bad thing.'

'What did I say about using your Psychology on me?'

Elysa gave him a smile. 'Sorry. I can't help it.'

'I'm a Vampire and being tormented is part of being Vampire.'

'You are not just another Vampire. And Jessica doesn't have to be either. You can teach her how to walk that line between Vampire and human.'

'Yes, because I've mastered that.'

'Don't go all sarcastic with me now, Bill Compton. You can teach each other how to walk that line.'

Bill signed and shook his head slightly. 'It's so different for her then it was for me.'

Elysa gave him again a small smile and he sat down beside her on the stairs. 'When I was made one had no choice but to live completely outside the human world. As an Outlaw. A hunter. Humans were pray and nothing else.' Bill shook his head slightly. 'I envy her.'

Elysa gave him a look and he signed. 'I will need to call the airline for enraging two travel coffins instead of one.'

Elysa gave him a big grin. 'Isn't it exciting? We're going on a trip together. Just the three of us. It will be fun!'

Bill snorted slightly. 'Oh come on, Bill. I was almost killed last night. Don't act so grumpy and give me this to look forward to. I've always liked to travel and this time I ain't going to travel alone.'

Bill gave her a smile and placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>Elysa was hanging on the phone with Tara who had decided to move in with her. '<em>And I promise I will be looking for my own place as soon as I…<em>'

Elysa laughed. 'I asked you to move in, not crash for a view days. You're family.'

Tara's voice sounded upset. '_Thank you so much, El. I can't thank you enough._'

'Don't mention it. Listen, sweet cheeks. Do you want me to pick you up? I've got time. The limo is picking me up at five so I've time.'

'_No, I will come to you. I promise. I will be right on my way._'

'I love you, sweet cheeks.'

'_I love you most._'

'Love you more.'

Tara hang up and Elysa was wondering if Maryann would be alright with her moving in. She hang up her phone and walked into Sookie's old room.

Tara had chosen for it because she said she had some good memories of that room and it would always feel like Sookie would been close to her.

She had placed a new double bed in it just like two nightstands, a wardrobe, a big couch, some plants (the ones she knew that Tara loved) and a big mirror. She hoped it would fit for Tara.

With a smile she walked towards her new room and the old room of her grandmother. She had painted it and all her furniture was now there.

When the doorbell rang she hurried downstairs and opened the door. Tara was standing before her with her suitcases.

'Hey, sweet cheeks.'

The two hugged and after that they made themselves comfortable on the couch with some tea. 'So I moved into Gran's room and I placed some new furniture into Sook's old room. Tell me honest if you like it or not because else I will change it. I can still bring it back and if it doesn't suite you, you can pick out your own furniture. Just the way you like it.'

'I'm sure it will be just fine.'

'Sweet cheeks, I want you to feel comfortable here. And don't worry, I've so much money I can drown in it.'

'Thanks again, El. I just… There was just something wrong there at Maryann's place and I'm glad I'm away from it. So thanks.'

'You're welcome. Now, because I need to go away we can't celebrate your birthday probably but when I come back I promise we will. And until that: happy birthday.'

She gave Tara a present and the younger woman opened it. There appeared tears in her eyes when she saw what it was. A picture in a frame with Adele, a younger Sookie, a younger Elysa and a younger Tara on it and all of them carried big smiles.

'Oh, El.' Tara sniffed and the two looked at each other.

'I miss them so much.'

Tara nodded and they hugged. 'I know. I miss them too.'

After hugging for a while they drank some of their tea. 'So why the hell do you have to go to Dallas?'

'Well, Eric had some business there and Bill and I agreed on coming with him.'

Tara's eyebrow shot up. 'Oh hell. Are those Vampires trying to use your mind reading? Like they used Sookie's mind reading?'

'I have Bill there with me to protect me.'

'Why the hell are you befriend with those guys if they make you do those things? Don't tell me you do it for the sex.'

'I ain't no fang banger so it's not for the sex.'

'Do you go along with it because you love that blonde guy?'

Elysa snapped without wanting to. 'DON'T start about Eric!'

Tara's face softened. 'What happened?'

Elysa couldn't help it. She burst out in tears and Tara hastily took her into her arms. 'What is it?'

'He fucking played me, Tara. Everything has been one big lie.'

'What are you talking about, sweetie?'

'He made me trust him. He made me think that I knew him. But when he got the change he tricked me into drinking his blood and so becoming his. Now I can never get rid of him. He will always know where I am and how I feel. Always. I fucking hate him and I can't believe he used me like that!'

'The bastard!'

Elysa looked her in the eye again. 'I would have never told this to Bill but I was actually growing fond of him. And he… I lay dying because I was attacked by some kind of Minotaur and in order to "save my live" he gave me his blood. He fucking used the situation to get what he wanted.'

'Oh! If I ever see that guy again he is so not going to hear the end of this!'

Elysa swept the tears of her cheeks. 'I was so wrong about him. I thought he was capable of doing good things but what I saw last night. It was disgusting. He torture's people and keeps them in his basement for weeks. Just like he had with Lafayette. He would have still been there if I hadn't agreed on coming with him to Dallas in order to save him.'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lafayette?'

Elysa's face became surprised. 'He didn't tell you?'

'He didn't even tell me he was back. Is he okay?'

Elysa opened her mouth and looked doubtful. 'I wouldn't really describe it as that.'

* * *

><p>Elysa stepped out of her car and walked into Merlotte's. She needed to talk to Sam.<p>

It was very peaceful and quite in Merlotte's and beside two customers the bar was empty. Daphne was working (not that that went to well) and Elysa looked around. No Sam.

She walked towards Terry who was cooking. 'Hey, Terry.'

'Hey, El. You look pale.'

'I've been through a couple of rough days and nights and a hell lot of shit. Trust me, right now you don't want to be me.'

Terry smiled slightly.

'So, how is it going with you?'

'I… I don't think I can do it, El.'

'Do what?'

'Looking after the bar while Sam is gone.'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Time out. Sam is leaving?'

'Yeah, he didn't tell you?'

'No.'

At that moment Sam walked out of the fridge and stood dead in his tracks when he saw her. She put her arms over each other. 'So tell me, Sam. When were you planning on telling me that you were leaving?'

Sam signed but didn't answer and walked away. Elysa followed him. 'Don't go give me the silent treatment now, Sam. Why haven't you told me?'

'I wanted to but I couldn't get hold of you.'

Elysa looked guilty. 'I'm so sorry about that. Two nights ago I was attacked by some strange thing and it nearly ribbed my whole back open. I almost died.'

Sam stopped again in his tracks and looked shocked around. 'Are you alright? Damn, El! You shouldn't be here! You should rest.'

'I'm fine, Sam. Really. I'm completely healed thanks to some help of Eric.'

It didn't go unnoticed that she spat out his name. 'I take it in the way you say is name that you two have been fighting.'

'Don't start me about that. I found out how he really is and I'm telling you, I ain't liking it one bit. He really is an asshole and jerk and I hate him. But enough about him. Why didn't you tell me earlier?'

Sam signed. 'I don't know. I'm sorry.'

'That's okay. So, where will you be going to?'

'I don't know yet.'

'How long will you be gone?'

'I don't know that either.'

'So technically you're leaving but you don't know for how long or where you're going to?'

'Yes.'

'Sounds like something I would do.'

Sam laughed.

'Well, would it be a relieve if you knew that I'm leaving too?'

'To where?'

'Dallas. For a couple of days so not that long. I need to go because I made a deal with Eric and I can't get out of it. It will get ugly if I try.'

'So you hate the guy and you two are going on a vacation together?'

'Hell no! Yes, I hate him but we ain't going on a vacation and not with just the two of us. Bill and Jessica are coming with us and it's just business. Nothing else.'

'Does he know you can read minds?'

'Yeah, that's part of the reason why he wants me with him.'

'He is using you as some kind of tool.'

'I know, Sam. And I ain't liking it but I need to do it. I can't get out of it. Not now. It will get really really ugly.'

'I guess they will be missing us both for a while then.'

'I guess.' Elysa sat down in the back of his car and signed. 'Listen, Sam. I ain't liking it that you're leaving. I shall be honest with you on that one.'

'How come?'

'Well, I asked Tara to move in with me a couple of days ago and now she said yes but back then I hadn't planned on leaving to Dallas and she will be alone.'

'Tara is a strong girl. She can take care of herself.'

'It is that Maryann that worries me.'

Sam stopped in this tracks once more before turning to her. 'You don't trust her?'

'No, and I don't like her. Not one bit. And the feeling is equal. There is just something about that woman that gives me the creeps. If you ask me she isn't human.'

'She isn't.'

Elysa's eyebrow shot up. 'How do you know?'

Sam looked away and Elysa scanned his mind. Her eyes became big. 'Oh my God!'

Sam looked at her and when he saw her big eyes he got a scared look on his face. 'Listen, Elysa. I didn't want you to find out like this…'

'You are a shape shifter.'

'Yes. And I am really sorry that I didn't tell you.'

Elysa shook her head and buried her face into her hands. 'And you had sex with her.'

'I was young!'

Elysa laughed slightly and looked at him. 'To be honest, this isn't how I thought a shape shifter would look like.'

'You knew about them?'

'Sweet cheeks, most people in my inner circle are Vampire and not human so hell yeah. I knew about them. But I never thought that you would be one. This is just… This needs some time to come…'

'Yeah, I get it.'

'Are you leaving because of her?'

Sam nodded.

'I would have asked you if you could keep an eye on her but that's out of the question now.'

'Yeah…' Sam grabbed two beers and gave her one. 'To our trips then?'

Elysa laughed and they clinked there bottles against each other. 'To our trips.'

* * *

><p>BANG!<p>

Elysa looked up from the television when someone slammed the door. 'I guess it didn't go to well.'

Tara sat down with her on the couch and looked really pissed. 'No, it went like hell. He is so stubborn.'

'That isn't something new.'

'So how did your talk with Sam go?'

'Slightly better then your talk with Lafayette. He's leaving too but I ain't blaming him. He was fine with me taking some time of.'

'Well perhaps now that Eric is out of the picture you can give him a change.'

'Dating my boss isn't exactly on my list of things I want to do in my live.'

Tara laughed and Elysa signalled that she had to come by her on the couch. She laid down on it and laughed. 'Just like old times.'

'Yeah, you and Sook used to lay all the time on the couch against my knees and the three of us would be watching TV.'

'And then your Gran would come in and say: "No shoes on the couch" while bringing us cookies and something to drink.'

'Those were good times.'

'Hell they were. Back then my birthday was always fun. You always knew how to throw a party.'

'No parties are being held into this house anymore. At least not while I'm gone.'

Tara laughed. 'Don't worry. After seeing how Maryann held parties back at her place, I'm so over holding a party.'

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the two looked at each other. 'Your ride?'

'Unless he's one hour too early. I would think it was Eric if it wasn't daylight.'

'He comes that often at night at your door?'

'Yeah.'

'I know he lied to you but he sure brought the story damn well.'

'I know.'

Elysa rose up and walked towards the door. Her face darkened when she saw that Maryann was standing before her together with Eggs and Karl, Maryann's butler. 'Can I help you?'

'We're here for Tara.'

Tara walked out of the living room and looked surprised when she saw them. 'What are you guys doing here?'

'We're here for your birthday, Tara. I've planned it for weeks so your moving out didn't came exactly at a good time.'

'Is that a wedding cake?' Elysa and Tara looked both completely surprised at the cake that Karl was holding.

'Who can tell the difference? Happy birthday, Tara.' Maryann hugged Tara. 'And don't worry. We can still throw the party here.'

Tara shook her head. 'There ain't going to get a party here while El is gone. We're celebrating it when she gets back.'

'More like if I get back.'

Tara laughed at Elysa sarcastic comment. 'But you guys can come in if you like.'

'That would be great.'

The three walked inside and they all took their places in the living room. 'So where are you going, Elysa?'

'Dallas. My…' She swallowed and pressed the words out of her throat. '… boyfriend has some business there and he wanted me to come with him. Two of our friends are coming also. One of them is another business partner of his.'

Maryann smiled but it was a fake one. 'Your boyfriend, huh? Why am I not surprised that such a beautiful young woman as you has a boyfriend?'

'If she only knew the truth,' mumbled Tara in Elysa's ear. The two giggled.

'So? What is your boyfriend like?'

'Oh, he is a real asshole.'

Elysa laughed again at Tara's comment. 'True.'

Eggs looked confused. 'You think your boyfriend is an asshole? So much for the love.'

'My boyfriend is a fucking Vampire. An over thousand year old Viking Vampire who runs the Vampire bar at Shreveport. You will find him sitting on a throne.'

'Long, muscular, blonde hair, blue eyes, drop-dead gorgeous. You can't miss him.' The two girls giggled again.

'The love isn't really there.'

'No. I guess it will be the sex.'

Tara's eyes widened. 'You said you didn't have sex with him.'

'I haven't nor will I! But I heard he is **very** good.' Once more a giggle concert swept over them.

'You two girls are adorable together. Just like little angels.'

'More like little devils.'

Tara laughed again.

'So when will you leave?'

'My limo will be here around five to pick me up.'

'Are you staying away for a long time?'

'Couple of days. Depends on how fast everything will work out there. I'm so sorry that I ruined your plans for throwing Tara a party.'

'Oh, don't worry. We can keep it at my place.'

'I don't know if a party is really such a good idea right now.'

'It will be fun. Just think about it, Tara. Take your time.'

* * *

><p>Maryann, Eggs and Karl had finally left and Elysa's suitcase was downstairs. It wouldn't be too long before the limo would arrive and she would leave. Elysa and Tara were in Sookie's old room.<p>

'You really like it?'

'Yeah, I really really like it. You did a great job. You should be interior instead of Psychologist.'

'I guess a bit of both will work just fine.'

The two giggled again and Tara plopped unto her new bed. She padded on the place beside her and Elysa laughed while letting her fall beside her on the bed. 'I feel like I'm ten again.'

'Yeah, me too. It feels good.'

The two stared towards the ceiling above them for a while before Tara rolled over and looked at Elysa. 'Be honest with me. You suddenly really hate Eric? Because you talked damn straight about him being your boyfriend back there. Almost like it was the truth or at least that you wanted it to be true.'

'He is using me, Tara. And he lied to me. I lay dying and the only thing he could think was how he could trick me into becoming his without me realizing it.'

'But he told you afterwards.'

'He knew it wouldn't matter if I knew it or not. He could always find me.'

'He can't glamour you and you still have your own free will. So there wasn't any use in telling you because you would work more willingly with him if you hadn't know.'

'So he made a mistake.'

'I don't think it was a mistake.'

Elysa sat up. 'Tara, are you defending him?'

'No!'

'Oh hell you are. Why?'

Tara signed. 'Because… Because I think there really was something between you two. Call it destiny, true love or mating ship or whatever names there is for it but there was something. And everyone saw it.'

'I don't believe in true love. And stop defending him, alright? He only sees me as a thing he can own and use.'

'Is that what he told you?'

'No.'

'Is that what he thought?'

'Probably.'

'How come probably? You always know things for sure.'

'Well, with him I ain't because I have troubles reading his mind.'

'Well, that would explain your attraction to him.'

'I ain't attracted to him.'

'Oh hell you are. And don't try to deny it, girl.'

'You're impossible.'

'I'm your friend and friends are honest with each other.'

'Apparently not all friends.'

'Well, I am.'

Elysa signed. 'Tara, do you find it strange that I'm nervous for this trip to Dallas?'

'I would find it strange if you weren't, girl.'

'How come?'

'You're spending a couple of days in the same hotel, perhaps even same room as two male Vampires and one of them is even goddamn good looking. Both of them are attracted to you and one of them is your baby sister's ex and the other you don't want anything to do with. And then there is of course little miss sunshine.'

'Jessica isn't that bad.'

'She's stubborn like hell from what you told me. And a pain in the ass.'

'I know another one who is that stubborn and who sometimes can be a pain in the ass.'

'Oh!'

Tara gave her a hit with a pillow and Elysa laughed. 'Easy on the hair, Tara. I need to be suitable.'

'Suitable my ass!' Tara gave her another hit with the pillow and Elysa rolled of her bed and landed on her back on the ground.

She laughed. 'Alright. Chill out. I take it back.'

'You better.'

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Elysa stood up and looked out of the window. 'Ah, that's my ride.' She looked in the mirror. 'Damn, Tara. Look at my hair!' Elysa tried to put it right but it stayed a mess.

'Even with messy hair you look damn gorgeous. If that limo driver isn't going to be all over you then he is gay!'

Elysa laughed and the two walked downstairs. When Elysa opened the door a bold man with a beer belly in a black suit appeared and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he looked at her.

'Ha! Told you so. And he ain't gay. Pity for Lafayette.'

Elysa rolled her eyes and gave Tara a look. 'Behave, please.' She looked back at the driver. 'You will bring me to the airport?'

'Yes, ma'am. Your suitcase?'

Elysa pointed towards a large black suitcase in the hall and the man grabbed it and stared pulling it towards the limo. Elysa turned towards Tara. 'Well, I've got to go.'

'I know. Have fun.'

The two hugged. 'I'm going to miss you.'

'I'm going to miss you too, Tara. And I'm so sorry that this had to be planned exactly on your birthday.'

'Don't bother about it too much. That will only give you a bad feeling and it won't help me any further. You just make sure you stay save. And don't let those Vampires get to you.'

They let go of each other. 'I won't. I promise. But I just still feel so bad that I leave you alone right at the moment that you moved in here and right at the moment that you've your twenty-sixth birthday.'

'I will be fine. I think I will head over towards Maryann's for that party. Then I at least will not be alone.'

Elysa's face became concerned. 'I know you know that I don't like Maryann that much and that she doesn't like me so much but I beg you to think with the reasonable part of your mind and that you will take every word serious when I ask you to be careful when you're around her and to be on your guard. Something about that woman isn't just right and I know that you've that feeling to.'

'I will be careful, El. I promise.'

They hugged again. 'Tell me how everything was when you return, alright?'

Elysa nodded. 'I will.'

'Ma'am, we've got to go.'

'Be right there.'

She hugged Tara one more time. 'Take good care of yourself.'

'You too, El.'

Elysa grabbed her coat and her brown handbag and then walked outside towards the limo. She waved sadly at her friend for one more time before stepping into the car and closing the door.

She saw that Tara kept waving at her until she was out of her sight and with a sign she leant back against her seat. Dallas, there she came.


	13. Chapter 11

The Other Telepath

Chapter 11

Welcome In Dallas

* * *

><p>After flying for a couple of hours, the plane landed again and drove into a pilot. In that pilot there was a limo waiting with another bold driver with a beer belly in a black suit. This one held a sign with the letters "Compton Party" on it.<p>

Elysa signed while the door went open and the stairs rolled themselves out.

A private plane. Was there anything Eric didn't have? He had a title, he had money, he had respect, he had a bar, he had a private plane…

'God knows what else he got.'

She rolled her eyes again and walked out of the plane. She was wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top and a brown grey vest with half long sleeves that fell open and on her feet she wore two black high heels.

'Newly arrivals, welcome to Dallas, the most Vampire friendly destination in the great state of Texas.'

Elysa walked down the stairs and towards the driver. 'The Compton Party, huh? That will be me.'

'Your plane is late,' said the driver. 'You were supposed to be here before sundown.'

'We've got the call to take off late.'

'Why don't you wait in the limo? I will make sure that you get all your bags.'

'Oh, I've been sitting for the last couple of hours. I'm so glad I can finally stretch my legs so I will wait for my companions.'

'Really, it is better if you go inside. There're some coke's in there.'

'I'm not really a coke drinker. I prefer water. You know, at the plane they gave me ten of these little bottles and you can just carry them with you wherever you want. They even fit in a small purse.'

Elysa looked around when she heard a tow truck ride and saw that the two coffins with Jessica and Bill in them were carried towards them.

'_Get in the damn limo, you goddamn bitch._'

Elysa looked around towards the driver and her eyebrow shot up. 'Excuse me? Did you just calm me a goddamn bitch?'

The driver grabbed her arms and tried to drag her into the limo but Elysa fought back. 'You get your hands of me!'

She kicked him right in his manhood and the driver paled immediately while letting her go.

The next moment the lid of Bill's coffin flew open and in an eye blink he was standing beside her and grabbed the driver by the throat. 'Make a noise and it will be your last.'

His fangs popped out and Elysa looked around when she heard the other coffin falling on the ground.

'Hey! How the hell does this thing open? Somebody get me out of here!'

Elysa laughed slightly while Bill looked just annoyed. 'Get inside. I will get her.'

Bill dragged the driver into the limo and Elysa helped Jessica to get out of her coffin.

'Jesus Christ! I think I am going to be claustrophobic. No more coffins for me.'

Elysa snorted and the two joined Bill inside the limo. Their luggage would be brought towards them.

'What a luxury.'

'Another piece of evidence that Eric is a spoiled brat.'

Bill gave the two a look and they shut their mouths. He looked deep into the driver's eyes and after a moment of silence he said: 'Tell me your name.'

'Leon,' answered the driver.

'Alright, Leon. No one is going to hurt you.'

Leon didn't say anything and Bill shot Jessica a look. 'Would you like to try?'

Jessica smiled excited. 'Yah.'

'Here.'

Jessica came closer.

'Lean in close so you can catch his gaze. And just let everything go. Let yourself be dead.' Leon's gaze was now on Jessica was stared back at him. 'You feel it?'

Jessica gave one nod.

'You're empty. A vacuum.'

Jessica kept staring at Leon without losing her big smile and without blinking.

'Now you can pull his mind into yours.'

For a moment it was silent in the limo but then Jessica started to speak. 'There's nothing to worry about. Everything is okay. Don't you worry about a thing. You're gonna be alright.'

Bill let her glamour him while he sat beside Elysa. 'You were very sweet with her.'

'Elysa, he was sent to abduct you. Which means that somebody knew you were coming.'

'Who do you think is behind it? Vampires?'

Bill shook his head. 'No. They wouldn't be so sloppy. Maybe it's that church.'

'The Fellowship of the Sun?'

Bill nodded and Elysa frowned. 'Yeah, that is a possibility. They are stationed here in Dallas. And they're crazy. It wouldn't surprise me.' She looked at him. 'Do you think Eric knew that the Fellowship of the Sun has anything to do with the kidnapped Vampire?'

'I don't know. But after interrogating Leon some more I will call him.'

'You do that.'

'You sound really angry at him.'

Elysa rolled her eyes and shot him a dirty look. 'No, really? What gave you that idea? Is it perhaps because you were there when he tricked me or is it just my voice that gives it away?'

'You don't have to go and get all angry at me now, Elysa. I understand it completely.'

'Yeah.' Elysa signed. 'You do. I wish others did that too.'

* * *

><p>Elysa and Bill were standing at the reception of Hotel Carmilla while Jessica was sitting in the waiting room with the still glamoured Leon.<p>

'I've you down with a room with no bed and two coffins,' said the receptionist.

Elysa looked at Bill with her eyebrows raised. 'Eric.'

She rolled her eyes before looking at the receptionist again. 'I do need a bed.'

'Of course.' She smiled and looked at her computer screen. 'I've one light block able room with a double bed. It's a suite. Double sound proved.'

'That would just be fine for me.'

'Isn't there a room where my…' Bill looked at Elysa. 'What should I call her?'

Elysa raised her eyebrow to him. 'Isn't there a Vampire word?'

'Progeny.'

'Then just call her that.'

Bill looked at the receptionist again. 'Isn't there a room where my progeny and I can stay also in together with her?'

'I'm sorry. That is all I have.'

'It's fine. I will take it.'

'Just sign here.'

Bill signed the paper. 'These accommodations are being covered by a third party, right?'

'Yes, sir. It will be all taken care of my as Mr. Northman.'

Elysa gave Bill a look and mouthed: "Northman?"

Bill just gave her a look before signing some more.

Suddenly Leon yelled something insulting that Elysa didn't really could work out but Bill apparently did and so did Jessica who was laughing so hard she was almost crying.

'Jessica!'

Jessica placed a hand against her mouth, still laughing. Bill turned to the receptionist. 'She's new.'

* * *

><p>Lafayette was hanging on his couch in his apartment and was watching TV. He was laying under a knitted blanket and he was waving a range before his face.<p>

Suddenly Eric appeared outside before the window he was laying under. 'Forgive me, Lafayette.'

Lafayette got the shock of his live and fell from the couch on the ground. 'No.'

Eric stayed where he was.

'You can't come inside my house unless I invite you in and I ain't nowhere near that crazy.'

'You've to come out eventually. And I've all the time in the world.'

'You let me go!'

'I gave you a very generous gift. The gift of not killing you.'

Lafayette looked away.

'And I'm here to give you something else.'

Lafayette looked sceptical at him and Eric pulled the sleeves of his leather jacket up so his wrist appeared. 'The heeling elixir that is my thousand year old blood.'

Lafayette thought about it and thought back at what Elysa had said in her car.

"_I can't believe he tricked me like that! Saying that his blood would heal me quicker while in the whole time he was just planning on giving it me so I would become his and so he would always know how to find me! I hate him!_"

She had been beyond furious.

'I don't think that is such a good idea.'

Eric put his arm down. 'Your leg has already been infected. I can smell it. If you're not letting taking care of it, you will lose it.'

Lafayette thought about it again and once more he heard Elysa's words. 'Why would you want to give me your blood?'

Eric leaned in the window opening. 'I like you.'

'Bullshit. You want to be able to keep tracking me. Why?'

'You obliviously mean something to Elysa.'

Lafayette knew he would bring her into it. That guy was way too obsessed with her.

'And what Elysa finds meaningful, I find…' He thought about his words. '… curious. And you really have no choice, Lafayette. And you know it.'

'And you know that she hates you, right?'

Eric's eyebrow shot up. 'Excuse me?'

'Because you tricked her like you did. You should have heard her in the car. She was beyond furious.'

'I haven't tricked her. If I had then I wouldn't have told her it. I'm not stupid.'

'You shouldn't have told her the truth then because next time she sees you, see ain't going to be happy. So I should watch it if I were you. If I learned anything over the years then it is that you don't – and I really mean that it is out of the question – make Elysa Stackhouse angry because you will regret it.'

'And why is that?'

Lafayette snorted. 'Apparently you haven't made her really angry yet. Try to make sure you don't do it either because it ain't pretty. Once she got so angry that she blew up a whole bus. And I don't mean a normal auto bus. No, a real school bus. So you should watch it.'

'You want my blood or not?'

Lafayette signed before taking a painkiller and getting up. 'Fuck.'

* * *

><p>Bill, Elysa and Jessica were in Elysa's room. Leon was sitting on a couch and Bill was sitting beside him and Elysa was sitting opposite them. Jessica was in the other room and she was doing whatever she was doing.<p>

'Leon, look at me.'

Leon looked slowly at Bill and Elysa wetted her lips.

'Everything is going to be okay.'

'No, it's not. My worst nightmares.'

Bill became pissed. 'Jessica, what the hell did you do to this man?'

'I'm on the phone!'

Elysa laughed silently and shook her head. This was fun to watch. 'Bill, chill out. Try to put your hand on his shoulder. I can read people's mind better if I've physical contact.'

Bill put a hand on Leon's shoulders. 'Who send you?'

'The Fellowship of the Sun.'

Bill and Elysa exchanged looks before Elysa asked. 'Are you a member?'

'No. They hired me.'

'Who specifically?'

'I'm not sure. It was over the phone. The money was put in a locker for me to grab on a station.'

'And they hired you to do what exactly?'

'Abduct the human who was with the Compton Party and bring her to the church.'

Elysa swallowed. 'Do you know my name?'

'No, ma'am. I didn't even know you would be a woman. All I know that the Vampires are using a human to find the Vampire Godric.'

Bill's hand left Leon's shoulder.

'Do you know where he is?' asked Elysa.

'No, ma'am. I do not.'

The two signed and exchanged once more looks before Bill looked at Leon again. 'You did very well. I'm sure your employers will be pleased.'

'You think so?'

'Of course. What could you do? We never arrived. It's not your fault.'

'Yeah. The flight never arrived.'

'No. We weren't just on it.'

Leon laughed slightly and absolutely relieved. 'I got so nervous for nothing.'

While Bill glamoured the man some more, Elysa grabbed his phone and called Eric.

'_You were suppose to call me the minute you arrived._'

'Well hello to you too, Mr. Northman.'

'_Elysa?_'

'Who else?'

'_Since when have you become a secretary?_'

'Shut the fuck up. Bill is a little busy at the moment so he asked me to call you.'

'_How nice of you to do that._'

'Don't start to get jealous, now. It won't do you any good. He asked me to call you because he thought it would be nice to let you know that we were ambushed at the airport.'

'_By who?_'

'You know goddamn well by how! The Fellowship of the Sun. Is there ringing any bell in that empty head of yours or does someone need to light a light boll before you get it?'

'_Watch it, pretty face._'

'You watch it yourself, hotshot. Don't expect me to go all nice to you after what happened. As a matter of fact, don't even start expecting to get any respect from me. I want to keep the talks as short as possible and I want to see you as little as possible. Now, why the fuck didn't you tell me and Bill that the Fellowship was involved?'

'_Since when is there a you and Bill?_'

'That is none of your goddamn business, asshole. Just answer the damn question.'

'_I didn't know it for sure. And now I do._'

'You could at least have shared your suspicious with us. My little brother is involved with them so you owed it at least to tell me that they could be getting involved.'

'_I owe you nothing._'

'Then neither do I. Perhaps I should just take the first flight back towards Bon Temps.'

Bill looked shocked at her and grabbed the phone out of her hand. 'She didn't mean it like that. But she did have a point. You could have told us.'

There was a moment of silence at Bill's part, probably because Eric was talking, and not short after that Bill pressed the phone out. 'What do you think you're doing?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Have you lost your mind by talking to him like that? Or do you have a death wish?'

'I meant what I said, Bill. I ain't going to be nice to him anymore and respect he can forget even more.'

'You should be careful around him.'

Elysa walked away from him. 'I think he is the one that should be careful because I ain't finished with him yet.'

* * *

><p>'<em>Dallas? Sweetheart, what are you doing here in Dallas? It has been years since you last came here.<em>'

'I'm doing someone a favour.'

'_Oh, you sound extremely angry at that someone of yours._'

'Perhaps because I am?'

'_Who is he?_'

'You remember that Vampire I mentioned.'

'_Yes._'

'Well, that's the one I'm doing a favour for.'

'_Alright, what did he do? Tell me all about it and I will kick his butt for you._'

'He fucking tricked me into becoming his.'

'_How the hell did he do that? It's not like it's easy for him to let you drink his blood._'

'I was attacked and nearly died. Again, for fuck's sake! If he hadn't given me his blood I would have died. I could chose between the blood of the ex boyfriend of my deceased sister or his blood. He said that his blood was stronger so I chose his blood in order to get rid of the pain faster. I should have gone with Bill's blood.'

'_You really shouldn't make it a habit to almost die, sweetheart._'

'I'm trying, I'm trying. Don't start me on that please.'

'_Just saying…_'

'I know, Alex. I know.'

Elysa signed and rubbed in her eyes. She was hanging on the phone with one of her friends, Alexandra (Alex for short). She was laying in her nightclothes (the red ones) on one of the couches and she was also wearing one of the grey bathrobes that you could use in the hotel.

'_Listen, sweetheart. You know I am happy that you're back here in Dallas and I will visit you soon. Promise. But you remember that British stalker of yours?_'

A smile crept on her face. 'How could I ever forget him? Smashing his car into pieces was one of the greatest things I have ever done in my whole live.'

'_Well, I can hear in your voice that you're smiling but your mood is going to change drastically when I tell you the news I've on him._'

'Just spit it out, Alex.'

'_I found out that a Vampire found him tied up on that bed where you left him. And she changed him into one of us. After that he staked her and ever since he has been trying to find you again because he still wants you. And at this very moment he is also in Dallas._'

'FUCK!'

'_I told you your happy mood would disappear as soon as you heard the news._'

'You think I should tell anyone?'

'_Sweetheart, they are there to protect you. It would be damn dumb of you if you didn't._'

Someone knocked on the door. 'Piss off! I'm on the phone!'

'It's me. Eric.'

'Walk to hell, Eric!'

'I want to talk.'

'I ain't feeling like talking to you.'

'Is Bill there?'

'No. Just Jessica. Bill is in their room. Get lost.'

'_That was him?_'

'Yeah, that was him.'

'_He sounded kinda hot._'

'I guess he isn't too bad looking but he is an asshole and a jerk and he tricked me when I lay dying. How is that for a nice guy?'

'_That ain't._'

'I couldn't agree more with you. So tell me more about my good ex British stalker.'

* * *

><p>Bill and Eric were sitting in the bar of hotel Carmilla and tried to make themselves comfortable. 'I admire you, Bill. It takes a real Vampire to admit that you can't protect this human.'<p>

'But it takes a true monster to not care about anyone or anything other then himself.'

'I care about others.'

'You care about Elysa.'

'A little.'

'I think it's more then a little. What's your interest in her anyway?'

'Why do you care?'

'I was just wondering about it.'

'She fascinates and surprises me. It's something rare.'

'And you care about Godric.'

Eric who had stared straight out, looked at him.

'You've no obligations to Dallas or Texas. This is personal for you. Why?'

A waitress put a True Blood before him on a table and then walked away.

'I hope you will enjoy your blood substitute. It's coasting me forty-five dollars.'

'Oh, I have no intention on drinking it. I just want you to pay for it.'

'Oh, you're so mature.'

'Answer the question.'

'You're spending too much time with Elysa. You start to sound and act like her.'

'Why this allegiance to Godric?'

Eric was silent for a while. 'He is much beloved by his subjects.'

'Only Kings and Queens have subjects, Eric. Not sheriffs.'

'Godric could have been King of Texas if he had wanted.' The answer was sharp. 'He could have been King of any Vampire territory anywhere.' He looked at Bill again. 'He is twice as old as I am and very powerful. There are none above him in the new world.'

Bill was silent for a while this time. 'If he is so powerful, how could they have abducted him?'

'That's what worries me. If one such as he could be taken by humans then none of us is save.'

There was a silence again.

'What can I give you to release Elysa from your agreement?'

Eric stared back at him. 'A night with her perhaps.'

Bill's eyes flashed angry.

'And as you don't want to have that, you can give me nothing.'

Bill didn't look pleased at all and Eric continued. 'And as you like humans so much I think you will try to protect them.'

Bill gave him a look and Eric continued once more. 'The Vampires here are like cowboys. If they don't get Godric back they will want justice. And they will start attacking people.'

'Open aggression against humans? That is insane.'

'No.' Eric sat back again. 'That's Texas.'

* * *

><p>Elysa was still hanging on the couch in her nightclothes and her bathrobe but this time she was watching television. She could choose between actionadventure, drama, comedy and adult.

After hanging for more then an hour long with Alex on the phone, they had finally hang up because she needed to go somewhere else. She would go to a party. Elysa had been invited but she had refused saying that Bill and Eric would go nuts if she now went out and went partying with Vampires without telling them.

Absent she pressed on the enter button without looking at what category she had selected.

Her thoughts were too much racing about all the information Alex had given her about her old stalker. Vampire? He was Vampire now? That could never be good. And he was also here in Dallas. Could she ever close her eyes without fearing that he would suddenly show up beside her bed or at her door?

She shivered.

Alex had promised that she and Elysa's other Vampire friends would keep an eye out and that they would warn her if he came to close but she was worried that that wouldn't be enough.

Alex had begged her to tell Eric and Bill but she wasn't so sure if that was such a good idea. Bill would only want even more that she would return to Bon Temps and Eric… She had no idea how he would react. Not that she cared.

She looked at the TV again and her face became full of disgust. She was looking at sex tapes about Vampires. 'Eew.'

There was a knock on the door and she pressed the TV out. 'Who is it?'

Jessica came out of the other room while she was wearing one of the ridiculous and ugly pink dresses Bill had bought for her. 'I have ordered something. Is that okay?'

'Sure.'

Elysa opened the door and saw a young man in a suite with short black hair that was combed in a neat haircut. 'Meal stream O negative.'

He stepped aside and a muscular young man stepped in front of her. He was wearing like her a bathrobe but she wore it open and he wore it closed. He looked at her body before at her face and said pleased and in a very strange way: 'Hi. I'm Travis.'

Elysa's eyebrow shot up and she put her arms over each other.

Jessica stepped into view. 'Uh… That's for me.'

She took "Travis" by his hand and let him towards the other room.

Elysa shook her head. '_What am I suppose to do now? Bill doesn't want her to do this but I can't forbid her to do anything. She is a Vampire, for fuck's sake. How old is he anyway? Is he even old enough to do this?_'

'He's twenty-one so old enough.'

Elysa looked at the belly boy who was still standing in the door opening. '_That's weird. Almost like he read my mind._'

'_I did read your mind._'

The two stared each other in the eye. '_Oh fuck, Barry. Just smile and act like it is a coincidence. And keep your stupid mouth shut._'

Elysa's eyes widened and she took a step towards him. 'But it is not a coincidence, Barry.'

The smile he had put on his face fell. He stared at her for a moment before he ran away. Elysa didn't wait another second and ran after him. 'Barry! Wait!'

She turned a corner and almost ran into none other then Eric. 'Elysa. What a surprise.'

She looked past him and saw that Barry turned another corner. 'Barry! Wait!'

The belly boy didn't wait and walked on. She looked at Eric.

'You shouldn't be walking around these hallways on your away. Especially not dressed like that.'

'Eric, get the fuck out of my way!'

'What that is not very friendly…'

Elysa didn't let him finish and he was the second one that day who she gave a hard kick into right in his groin. After that she ran past him and after Barry.

'Wait! Barry, please.'

'_Oh shit, she's following me. Oh shit, shit, shit. What the fuck are you doing?_'

Elysa grabbed him by the arm and turned him around.

'_Oh God. She is so pretty._'

'Well, thank you. Listen, Barry. I will be that last person who you should be afraid of.'

Barry stared at her.

'I can't tell you how happy I am to finally meet another Telepath. Besides my sister I never thought I would meet another. I'm Elysa Stackhouse, by the way.'

'I've got to go.'

'Wait!' She stopped him again. 'We have to talk about this.'

'No, we don't.'

A young man walked passed them and Barry greeted him. 'Have a good evening, sir.'

The young man didn't say anything but just walked on. 'Well, excuse you.'

'Don't do that.'

'Don't worry. He wouldn't hear it anyway. He is glamoured, can't you tell? Just listen to his thoughts. His mind is full fog and disco music.'

Barry looked down.

'By the way, Vampires can't glamour me and neither could they glamour my little sister. What about you?'

'No, but I fake it.'

Barry walked on again and Elysa made sure he heard her thoughts when she thought: '_Do you ever hear any Vampire thoughts? My sister couldn't but I can read them. Well, some of them._'

'Oh God!' He stopped in his track again and turned around. 'No, I can't read them. And don't say that aloud.'

'I didn't say it out loud.'

He walked back towards her. 'Listen, I don't know out what kind of little cop town you come from or what candy Vampire you're with…'

'Believe me, the one who enraged it ain't candy. Not even close.'

'This is Dallas, baby.'

'You watch your tone of voice and start showing some respect. And don't you dare calling me baby.'

'Dallas Vampires are serious and scary shit.'

'Mine are too, thank you very much. And I learned pretty quickly to handle myself around them.'

'If they knew what we could do then they would suck us dry.'

'They will do far worse then that. Don't you think I know? I'm here because one of them wants to use my abilities to find that missing Vampire sheriff. But this is something that units us. We should talk about it and help each other. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone else about what you can do if you don't want to but I just want to hear your story.'

'I don't want any help and I do want you not to tell anybody about me. No one at all. Just forget about me. Please.'

He walked away again and Elysa signed irritated while putting her arms over each other. This was just getting better and better.

She turned around and walked further away but in a different direction then the one Barry took.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was the new chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please review. I will post another one very soon. <strong>

**XxX Emmetje**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey, everyone. **

**Here is a new chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and please keep reviewing. I love them, a lot!**

**Also check out the banners on my account. **

**I will update soon.**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

><p>The Other Telepath<p>

Chapter 12

Learning More

* * *

><p>Elysa didn't return directly to her room but wondered around while thinking things over. Eric wasn't going to be happy about her kicking him in his manhood. Oh no. She was in some serious trouble and she already knew that. And Bill wouldn't probably be so happy about her leaving her room either. And then there was the fact that she didn't do anything to stop Jessica from ordering a young man from the menu.<p>

Her thoughts wondered back towards her conversation with Alex.

She cursed underneath her breath. She wasn't too happy about the news that John had been turned into a Vampire and that he was still looking for her. Perhaps she should tell Eric to see what his reaction would be.

She thought about it for a moment and then shook her head. No. She had already told him that she wanted to see him as little as possible and that they wouldn't talk except about business.

'Well, hello there.'

She gave a Vampire who had passed her a dirty look before walking through.

'Are we in a hurry?'

'Piss off. I already belong to someone and you don't want to make him angry. Believe me. It ain't his most prettiest side.'

'Pity.'

The Vampire left her alone and Elysa took another corner. She was almost back at her room and she already heard the angry thoughts of Jessica and Bill. 'This should be fun.'

She opened the door and walked in. Bill was standing right before Jessica who was sitting on the couch with her arms over each other and who got a lecture from Bill who was angry again. Eric was sitting on the other couch and his eyes narrowed when she walked in.

'… then let you watch porn on TV.'

'Porno?' Jessica's face lit up when he let that word fall and she sat up from the couch. 'Hey, Elysa. There are dirty movies on television.'

'I know.'

'Shall we watch one?'

Bill stepped in and gave Jessica a look. 'Go to your room, please. And you stay on True Blood.'

Jessica stood up and gave him an angry look. 'Oh, you will be so sorry when I get an eating disorder.'

With that said she walked out of the room and Elysa signed. That caused Bill to look at her. 'Elysa, where have you been?'

'Walking around. Trying to get my mind of things.'

'You can not wonder of on your own. The situation here is more complicated then we thought. And we don't know nearly enough about the Dallas Vampires.'

'Well, I can take very good care of myself and besides, they can't touch me because I belong to asshole over there now.' Elysa pointed with her dumb towards Eric whose eyes narrowed even more when she called him an asshole.

'Watch it.'

Elysa shot Eric a dirty look. 'Not for you.'

Bill came between them again and spoke to Elysa again. 'I don't think it will matter to them if you've been claimed or not. And they stay Vampires so I don't know so sure if you can protect yourself.'

'I could defend myself very well against that Vampire I ran into. Kicking a man into his manhood is very effective and I could protect myself very well against him. Oh, oops. That was Eric. My bad.'

She heard how Eric's fangs popped out and Bill stepped into again. 'She didn't mean it like that.'

'Hell I did!'

'Elysa.' Bill gave her an angry look and the blonde woman put her arms over each other.

'Don't Elysa me, Bill Compton. I told you before: I ain't being nice to him and my respect he can forget.'

'Well, you should start behaving yourself.'

Elysa turned to Eric with a dirty look. 'Or you're going to what? Trick me? You already did that. Biting me? You may try but don't think you will get the chance to put your fangs into me. Killing me then? You better not even think about laying one finger on me or else it will be no deal anymore and you will just have to find your missing sheriff on your own without my help.'

Eric stood up and Bill pushed Elysa in a reflex behind him in order to protect us. Eric's eyes didn't leave her when he said: 'Leave us.'

Bill looked doubtful and Eric's eyes shot towards him. 'Now!'

Bill walked out of the room but it was with regret and with anger and without really wanting.

'Fetch,' called Elysa after him and with that she earned another look from Bill before he closed the door behind him.

'I told you before that I don't respond well to threats.'

Elysa kept looking him in the eye with a stubborn sparkle in her eyes and with her arms still over each other. 'And I told you before that you better do respond to my threats because I don't threat people unless I mean it.'

'My patient with you is running out.'

'Then perhaps I should go back to Bon Temps and leave you searching all alone.'

She was pushed against the wall while his hand grabbed her throat. The grip around it was firmer then the time he had pushed her against the wall outside Fangtasia and this time she actually felt like she couldn't breathe good enough. But she stayed strong.

'Go ahead. Chock me to death then. I know you want to. But remember that you will not have a Telepath on your hand to help you find that beloved sheriff of yours.'

His face came closer. 'Careful with what you say. I might just reconsider your valuable to me and do kill you.'

'At least I will be rid of you then.'

Her words hit him like a silver rope. She could read it in his eyes. He let go of her and she fell on the ground where she started coughing for air.

He looked down at her. 'You really hate me that much?'

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 'Did you expect something else? I trusted you, Eric. I goddamn trusted you while everyone else said I shouldn't. I even thought I bloody knew who you were on the inside. And everything just seemed to be a lie because all that time you lied to me and you tricked me. I don't even know for sure anymore if I am not here in the same room as the murderer of that poor woman who had her heart ripped out.'

Eric kneeled down beside her. 'I told you before: I had nothing to do with that.'

'Well how am I supposed to know you're telling the truth? You could be lying to me right now. I can never believe you on your word again.'

His hands grabbed her upper arms and forced her slightly up so their faces were on the same height. 'I always tell you the truth. I may not telling you everything I know but what I tell you… It is true.'

'Those are some pretty words but I still have no prove and you still haven't convinced me that I should believe and trust you again.'

'Then what do I have to do to get you to trust me again?'

Elysa stumbled on her feet and walked towards the couch. 'You can't do nothing. Except perhaps giving it time and letting me figure things out myself.' She carefully took hold of the couch to keep her gravity and gave him a look. 'Get out.'

'Excuse me?'

'This is my room and I want to be alone so get out.'

'I paid for it…'

'Eric, GET OUT! I don't want to see you or talk to you so just get the fuck out!'

In a flash her back hit the couch and he was leaning over her with his fangs out. 'Sometimes I wonder if you forget who you're talking to, Elysa. And about what I am.'

'I'm not afraid of you.'

'You should be.'

'But I am not. Get off me and get out.'

'Ask nicely and might consider it.'

Elysa almost spat him in the face. 'Forget it! I am not being nice to you. Now you get the hell off me or…'

His face came closer and there was a dangerous sparkle in his eyes. 'Careful with the threats, Miss Stackhouse. I might just react in the wrong way.'

Elysa gave a frustrated scream. 'Fine! Will you please get of me?' She shot him an angry look. 'Happy now?'

The next moment his lips crashed into hers and her eyes widened while she suddenly couldn't move a muscle in her whole body. His lips were ice cold like everything of his body was because he was technically dead but the work he did with them was amazing.

His lips left hers again. 'Now I am.'

After that said he was gone in a flash and the door that closed itself hard made her realise that he had left.

She slowly sat up and she brought her fingers towards her lips. He had kissed her and it had been amazing.

Then anger took her over. How dared he! 'ERIC, NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, YOU ARE SO DEAD!'

* * *

><p>Elysa groaned while stretching and slowly sat up in her bed. She had slept amazing (if you forgot about the part that Eric and that stupid kiss he had given to her had wondered not only through her mind when she had been awake but also when she had been asleep).<p>

She groaned again and grabbed her mobile to see what time it was. It was ten in the morning.

She stretched her muscles again and then stepped out of her bed. Her stomach protested because she needed something to eat and her throat protested because she needed something to drink.

With a sign she pulled a pair of shorts on, a white blouse with half long sleeves and some thongs. After that she put her hair in a tail and she walked out of her room.

It was very quite in the hallways and in the whole hotel and when she entered the bar where she knew she could get some breakfast, she saw she was the only one besides Barry who put the food on a large table.

'This is a continental breakfast?'

Barry looked up when he heard her asking that and immediately looked away again. 'What's wrong with it?'

'Well, I thought it would be different. More like some kind of walking buffet.'

'We don't get that many human visitors so they thought it would be pity for all the food we had to throw away. And the fruit is for free.'

'Really? That sounds good.'

Suddenly Barry stopped and turned towards her. 'Why don't you just leave me alone?'

'I was just asking questions about breakfast.'

'Then why are you being nice to me?'

'Because I see no reason in not being nice to you and it's polite to be nice. Why are you so angry at me for acting like I act? Is it because I'm also a Telepath?'

'Don't say that word.'

'It was what you are. What we both are.'

He looked away and started to go on with putting food on the table. 'Nobody knows how it is to be us and I think it would help both of us if we just talked about how we go on with our abilities. After that you will never have to see me again if that is what you want. But it's nothing to be ashamed of that you can…'

'Yes, it is.' He looked her in the eye again. 'My live is shit. I can't do anything that normal people can do. If I am not around a bunch of Vampires I can hardly even think.'

'I used to feel exactly the same. Like I had a disability.'

'More like a curse.'

'I know that it can be really hard but I found out that my differences can come in handy. And believe me, I know how it is to need the company of Vampires. I've more Vampire friends then normal friends.'

Barry gave her a look and Elysa carried on. 'And I'm not exactly happy to have my telepathy, especially now that I am forced to use it to find that missing Vampire sheriff, but you can also earn a little money with it.'

'If you go willingly with a Vampire so he can use your power for his own selfish acts then you're even crazier then I am.'

'I wouldn't really call it willingly because I hate the guy.'

Elysa looked around when she heard a thought coming into her mind. '_Au. Brazilian wax. It feels like that bitch ribbed out my female organs. Never let Vamps pay for lasers._'

A woman in a tiger strapless dress was standing not so far away from them and Elysa looked at Barry again. His eyes were shut tight and his face was a mask of pain.

'_Concentrate. You can shut her out. Concentrate so hard that your hairs hurts. Concentrate and everything will go quite._'

'Stop it.'

The woman walked towards them. 'Do you know if Hotel Carmilla is hiring? There wasn't anybody at the desk.'

'No, ma'am. We're fully staffed. But you can fill in an acclimation then we can keep it on file. Come with me.'

He wanted to walk away but Elysa grabbed him by the arm and stopped him. 'You can control it.'

'I wish it was true.'

'Barry, it is. I can control it and I can teach you how. I taught my little sister how to control it too.'

Barry signed. 'There are enough people in my brain already. You're on your own.' He walked away and led the woman with him.

Elysa signed angrily before grabbing some fruit and walking back towards her room. She was almost there when someone grabbed her arm. She looked around and gave a happy scream. 'Kate!'

Kate Hamilton was a pale looking woman with short black hair and brown eyes. She was one year younger then Elysa and the two were old friends.

The two women embraced each other. 'Sweet cheeks, what on earth are you doing here?'

'Alex called me last night and told me that you were here in Dallas and staying in this hotel. So this morning when I woke up I thought: Screw you, Dean. I'm visiting an old friend.'

Elysa laughed and hugged her again. 'I am so happy you are here. With three Vampires as my companions I don't have much company during the day.'

'Well, then you have me to keep you company during the day.'

'Come in.' Elysa opened the door of her room and the two walked in.

'Time to do some catching up. Alex mentioned that you've been claimed.'

'Yeah, he tricked me into it.'

'The bastard!'

'I know! So you and Dean are still together?'

'Yep.'

'I knew you two were meant for each other.'

Dean was a Vampire and another friend of Elysa's. Kate was also his.

'Yeah, I guess I should thank you because you were the one that brought us together.'

'You're more then welcome.'

* * *

><p>'No! Seriously?'<p>

'Seriously.'

Kate and Elysa were sitting on one of the couches with a glass of soda and they were talking. It was just after nightfall.

'Oh God. I can't believe it.'

'It really happened.'

'He talked about having kids?'

Kate nodded and Elysa started laughing again. 'No freaking way. He is a Vampire and he sucks with kids.'

'I know, sweetheart. I know. But he really started about them.'

The door flew open and Jessica, Bill and Eric came in.

'Hey, Elysa.' Jessica greeted her cheerful but her smile faded when she saw Kate. 'Who is she?'

'I was wondering the same thing.' Eric looked with a doubtful at the woman besides Elysa and Bill's fangs popped out.

'Guys, chill out. This is Kate, an old friend of mine. Kate, these are Jessica, Bill and…'

'Eric?'

'Yes.'

'God, you were right. He isn't that bad looking.'

Eric's eyebrows shot up and he gave Elysa a small smile.

'And you were also right about him looking like an asshole.'

Eric's smile faded away again and his eyes narrowed.

Elysa giggled and Kate smiled warmly. 'It's so nice to meet you three. El told me all about you.'

Her mobile rang and she answered it. 'Hello?' Her face changed into a big smile. 'Hey, Dean. No, I'm okay. I'm at Hotel Carmilla.' Her smile stayed while she kept silent. 'No. Wherever did you get that idea? Didn't Alex tell you that Elysa was back in town and staying at Carmilla's?' She was silence for a moment again before laughing. 'Yes, silly. Of course I am with her. It's not like I cheat on you or anything. I was with her the whole day because her companions are Vampires just like you so they sleep during the day.'

'Say hi for me.'

'Elysa says hi, by the way.' It was silent for a moment again. 'He says hi back and suggests coming over here too. What do you think, El?'

'No.' Kate and Elysa looked at Eric. 'We've somewhere else to go tonight.'

'Sorry, sweetheart. Her asshole boyfriend is taking her out.'

'He is NOT my boyfriend. I rather screw Dean then becoming his girlfriend.'

Kate laughed. 'Oh, he would like that. No, it's nothing, sweetheart. Just something between us girls. I'll be right on my way. Yeah, love you too.' She hung up. 'Well, I've got to go. Dean is awake and he is hungry.'

'Don't let him suck you dry.'

The two embraced each other again. 'He would die the true death before he had the change. I will see you later.'

'You bet.'

Kate stood up and smiled at the three Vampires. 'Really, it was a pleasure to meet you three.'

Elysa stood up too and the two kissed each other on both cheeks. 'Bye.'

'Bye bye.' Kate left through the door and Elysa turned towards the Vampires. Bill and Eric looked at her sceptical. 'What?'

'You didn't say you have been here before.'

'Well, you guys didn't ask. So where are we going tonight?'

'I'm taking you and Bill to meet two Vampires that know Godric to. They will help us to find out who are behind his kidnapping.'

Elysa rolled her eyes. 'Lovely.'

'Who was that woman exactly?'

'Her name is Kate Hamilton and she belongs to one of my Vampire friends.'

'That Dean?'

'Yeah. I met them and Alex when I was here when I was twenty. I still have contact with them and I coupled Kate and Dean. Ever since they've been together. That is like nine years.'

'And he's a Vampire?'

'Yes. He is a Vampire. That is why I called him one of my Vampire friends, smartass.'

'How many Vampire friends do you have?'

Elysa gave him an annoyed look. 'That's none of your goddamn business.'

* * *

><p>Elysa was standing with her arms over each other beside Bill and before two other Vampires while Eric was standing behind them.<p>

One of the two Vampires was a man and dressed in a dark cowboy suite and the other was a woman and dressed in a white skirt and blouse. There names were Stan and Isabel.

Elysa herself was wearing a black pair of jeans, a white blouse that didn't reach her jeans and left a part of her belly show able and some black high heels. Her hair was hanging loose over one shoulder and around her right wrist there were hanging some golden bracelets.

'You should have told me Eric hired a fucking human, Isabel.'

'Excuse me?' Elysa put her arms down. 'If you've problems with me then you say that right in my face and you don't go talking to someone else about me pretending that I'm not in the room.'

'Respect her.'

Elysa gave Bill a look. 'I can talk for myself, Bill. Thank you very much.' She turned towards Stan again. 'This fucking human can reveal all your dirty little secrets if you don't watch it. And then we will see if you can still talk like that.'

'And how were you going to do that?'

'Why I'm a Telepath, sweet cheeks. So I've no trouble telling everyone how hot you think I am and how delicious I smell. I wouldn't try to do anything, however. You might get in some hell lot of trouble.'

Stan was taken back and she saw in the reflection of the window that Eric was smiling.

'I couldn't tell you, Stan. You've been of on your own for days.'

'Are you sure Godric was adducted by the Fellowship of the Sun?' asked Eric.

'Yes.'

'No.'

Isabel and Stan answered at the same time and Elysa put her arms over each other again while raising her eyebrow.

'They're the only ones with the organisation and manpower.'

'But they're amateurs. It doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about. Two thousand years old.'

'Old don't make you smart.'

'Besides there is no prove.'

'I don't agree with either of you. Someone tried to kidnap me on the airport. That person knew I was coming to help with finding Godric and he said he was sent by the Fellowship of the Sun. And about your comment, Stan… I think Godric has seen more of the world then you so he knows a lot more about things then you do.'

Bill pinched Elysa softly in her hand as a warning but she ignored it.

'You have some big mouth for a human.'

'I ain't a mere human, sweetheart. Remember what I told you before? Want to walk around like a little chicken?'

Stan held his mouth again and Elysa saw once more that Eric smiled in the reflection of the window.

'If they have him I will hear it. That is what I do and why I am here.'

'There is no reason to wait. We detect these fanatics down. A full attack. We will exterminate them like the worms they are and we will leave no trace.'

Isabel gave Stan a look. 'Hmm. A Vampire hating church eliminated. I wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant.'

'I don't like the Fellowship of the Sun either but exterminating will not help. They have followers all over the world and if they are suddenly killed, even if it looks like an accident or a natural death, then fingers will be pointing towards you. More groups just like them will form themselves and before you know there will be a whole war. And you might not find too bad, Stan, but there will die a lot of humans and Vampires so it's not a position.'

Isabel nodded in agreement and Elysa smiled at Stan. 'Although I do like the idea.'

This time a small smile formed on his lips and he looked truly amazed at her.

Bill stepped also in. 'I doubt the King of Texas would approve the destruction of our whole political agenda.'

'Fuck that. The great revelation is the biggest mistake we ever made.'

'Don't use Godric to make your own little power play.'

Suddenly Eric spoke up and he didn't sound so happy. As a matter of fact, he sounded extremely annoyed and angry. 'You're completely incompetent!'

The two looked away from each other and towards him just like Bill and Elysa.

'What has happened with Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns?'

Elysa swallowed. She would go far but calling those two clowns was too far, even for her doing. And she knew that Eric would normally show more respect to these two, especially when he wasn't in his own area. But he didn't.

Elysa frowned while looking at the blonde Viking Vampire. Something about him or at least something in this situation wasn't right.

Isabel took a view steps towards him. 'We invited you as a courtesy. This is not your territory. You've no voice here.'

'Yeah, sheriff. Why don't you just run back down towards Louisiana? We don't need you or your puppets.'

The look in Eric's eyes became ice cold. 'Oh, I'm not going anywhere.'

'And I'm nobody's puppet so watch about what you're saying and who you're calling a puppet. Someone might take it wrong.'

Bill stepped in again. 'What we need is a plan…'

Stan cut in before he was even completely finished with saying his last word. 'I've a plan.'

'It is not a plan. It is a movie.'

'It is not a movie. It is a war.'

'No, it is not a war. But it will lead to one and I don't think your kind will be very pleased if you opened a war with humans. Some of the Vampires are actually enjoying the fact they don't have to hide themselves anymore, you know?'

'What would you know about it?'

'I know a lot more about your kind then you think I do. I bloody hell knew that you existed before you even came out of the coffins.'

'Well, you apparently don't know our kind that well or else you wouldn't say that they wouldn't love to just have a war between humans and Vampires.'

'Idiots,' hissed Eric before walking away.

Bill and Elysa looked at each other before Elysa signed. 'Fine. I will talk to him.'

She walked also out of the room and after Eric who looked like he needed some fresh air and who was walking really fast towards the door. Elysa stepped in and ran after him. 'Eric! Hold on!' She finally caught up with him when they were outside.

'What the hell are they thinking?' He was really angry. 'If we let everything to them they will get him killed!'

'Don't go all yelling and mad at me. I'm only trying to help. Now calm down. This isn't going to help him and it will only bring you problems.'

Eric signed frustrated and leaned against the wall while he pressed his hands against the sides of his head. He looked like a little lost and hopeless child.

She signed and decided to let go of her hate for a moment. She put a hand on his shoulder. 'Calm down. We will find him. I promise.'

'Not with the help of those morons.'

'We can't do it without them. The only thing we need is a good plan. You're right. We won't find him as long as those two keep bickering around like little children. But getting angry at them and insulting them won't help either. So I say it once more: calm down. Now I know you don't have to breathe anymore but try to take a deep breath in and then a deep breath out. You will see that it helps.'

Eric did what she said and she saw how his face slowly relaxed and she felt how the anger slowly slipped away out of his body. 'That's better. Now why don't you tell me first why you care so much about him and then we will try to think of a plan.'

Eric stared ahead of him for a while and it was obvious that he was lost in his thoughts and perhaps even in a memory.

'Eric?'

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. 'He is my maker.'

There washed understanding and even sympathy over her face. 'Oh God, I'm so sorry for you, Eric. You must feel horrible.'

'You could say that. Especially now those two aren't doing anything.'

'They try. Believe me, they really try but they're each others opposites so they will not come much further or with a good plan without a little help. And that's why we're here, right? To help them think of a plan and to find Godric and get him home safely.'

Eric looked suddenly surprised at her. 'Whatever happened with "I hate you"?'

Elysa gave him a look with a small warning smile. 'Don't go there, Mister. I decided to leave that for a while behind. For your and Godric's sake. But if you try to do something stupid, don't be surprised when I get that side of me back.'

Eric snorted with a small laugh. 'Nothing you will surprise me anymore. You're just too unpredictable.'

Elysa gave him a small smile.

'And thank you.'

This time she looked slightly surprised at him.

'For helping and everything. And I'm sorry I tricked you. I should have told you what would happen if you drank the blood of one of us.'

'Let just forgive and forget about it now. But…'

His eyebrow shot up when she gave him a slightly annoyed look. 'If you kiss me again without me wanting it then be sure you will get my entire wrath over you.'

Eric snorted with a laugh again. 'I shall not forget it. But I must say I don't regret doing it.'

'Careful.'

'Always.'

Elysa gave him a small smile and took him by his hand. 'Come on. We've to come up with a plan to save your maker.'

He just nodded and let her lead him back inside.


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey, everyone.**

**It took longer then I thought it would.**

**Since a short while I've got a job as cashier and it takes a lot out of my free time.**

**But I like it and I enjoy doing it. **

**Anyway, this is a new chapter. Enjoy reading it.**

**I will update soon.**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

><p>The Other Telepath<p>

Chapter 13

The Plan Starts

* * *

><p>Elysa was standing beside Eric almost at the end of the room once again with her arms over each other. She once more was looking at a discussion between Isabel and Stan.<p>

'We will take them all out at once. Clean up their pride.'

'Of course. So the federal government can blow us back into the Middle Ages.'

'Things were better then.'

'Then go to Romania and live in a cave, you ranchero boozer.'

Eric grabbed a vase that was standing close by them and threw at to the other side of the room in his anger. The vase burst out in thousand little pieces and the two other Vampires looked at him. 'Godric protected you! He made you rich! And yet still you're standing here spitting on his absence!'

'Eric.' Elysa gave him a stern look that said "calm down" and the Viking Vampire signed.

Bill decided to step in again. 'Don't any of you care that there is a traitor in your midst?'

'No.'

'Impossible.'

'I already told you. Someone tried to kidnap me from the airport.'

'And you two were the only ones that knew she was coming.'

Eric gave the two other Vampires a dark look. 'Explain.'

'It must have been you.'

'Unless it was you.'

'For God's Sake! If you two would stop arguing for a moment then we can come up with something we all agree with. But if it goes on like this I am either way falling asleep or starting to scream.' The two looked at Elysa. 'Now listen up. This is what we're going to do: I will infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun.'

Bill turned shocked towards her. 'Absolutely not.'

'Let her speak,' said Eric who looked patiently and perhaps even slightly relieved at her face.

'Since Bill glamoured the kidnapper no one there knows who I am or even what I can do. I can pretend I want to join the church and check out all their thoughts. If Godric is there I can get him out without any trouble. And if that will not work then we can try Stan's plan and use slightly more force to get him out and stop them.'

'No!' Bill wasn't happy about her plan but the others apparently were. 'During the day none of us can help you.'

'It will only take a little while and besides the fact that I can act very well, I can also defend myself very well and you know it, Bill. If I can defend myself from Vampires – which I can – then humans will be a piece of cake.'

'Why don't we just use force immediately?'

'Because if they don't have him we will only waste time, lives and your changes of being able to move freely around humans.'

'I think this is a waste of time.'

'Then you go either go, play no part in this and don't speak about anyone about this or you go learn to deal with it and just play along nicely.'

It was silent for a moment while Stan and Elysa exchanged looks. 'Then I will choose to not be a part in this.' He put his cowboy hat on again. 'We could better just drain them all.' And with that said he walked away.

'I think she has come up with a good plan,' said Isabel. 'There is no easier way to know for sure if they're involved and if they've him. And where they keep him.'

Eric put a hand on Elysa's shoulder. 'If it leads us to Godric then we will do it. The decision is made. Good plan.'

She looked at him and gave him a small smile. Bill still didn't look happy about it and stared at Eric. 'A view words.'

The two men walked away and left Isabel and Elysa alone in the room. The Vampire woman walked closer towards her and gave her a curious look. 'So tell me. How goes your human-Vampire relationship?'

Elysa gave her a confused look.

'You and Eric?'

'Oh. No. We aren't together.'

'But he claimed you.'

'He tricked me into it. I didn't really agree to it. Although now with all this and me going undercover, it might come in handy.'

* * *

><p>'Bill isn't happy about the plan.'<p>

'I figured out that much myself.'

Eric helped her out the cab they had taken because Bill had left earlier in the limo and let her on his arm inside. 'I must say that you were amazing tonight. You have a way of getting their attention without getting them angry.'

'I had plenty of time to practise that with you.'

Eric gave her a small smile. 'Indeed.'

'I just hope this will work.'

'I'm quite sure that you will do just fine.'

'You've a lot of trust and faith in me.'

'What else did you expect?'

They walked into the hotel and Elysa suddenly got an idea. She stopped and held Eric back to. 'I've got to ask a question. Human style.' Eric's eyebrow shot up and she gave him a small smile. 'Please.'

'Fine. I will wait for you by the elevator.'

He walked through and Elysa walked towards the receptionist. 'Excuse me?'

She looked up. 'Yes?'

'Is Barry the bellboy working tonight?'

The woman shrugged her shoulders. 'No. I'm sorry. Barry quite today.'

'What? Why?'

'He didn't say.'

'Oh. Okay. Thanks anyway.'

She walked through suddenly with a very bad feeling. Had he quite because of her?

Eric was still waiting for her by the elevator and looked up when he heard her heels clicking on the stone floor. 'You look upset.'

'I am. Slightly.'

'Why? Not minutes ago you were cheerful. Perhaps slightly concerned but cheerful.'

They stepped into the elevator and Elysa signed deeply. 'I just have a bad feeling that someone has quite his job because I pushed him to hard.'

'Someone I should know?'

'The bellboy I was chasing last night when we ran into each other in the hallway and when… Well, you know.'

'You know him?'

'No. But I wanted to. He was different.' She signed again. 'I pushed him to hard because I wanted to know him and now he quitted his job.'

'That's not your fault. You probably wouldn't be the first one who pushed him to hard. Don't blame it on yourself.'

'I will try.'

She fell silent and so did he. After he had brought her to her room she said goodnight and entered. Only to find Bill sitting on her couch and looking down.

'Hey. What is wrong, Bill?' She closed the door and walked towards him.

'It's just…' He signed and Elysa sat down beside him. 'You saw them in the lair tonight. Despicable. Vicious pity wild creatures.'

Elysa signed and took one of his hands into hers. 'You're different, Bill. You're not like them. Believe me, you're not.' He looked at her. 'You've a heart. Wherever it beats or not. And you can love. And there wasn't another Vampire there that could say the same.'

'Let's slip away back to Bon Temps right now,' said Bill suddenly while looking her right in the eye. 'Let them devour each other and leave us alone.'

Elysa looked taken back and shook her head. 'You know I can't do that. Stan is as naughty as a fruitcake and…' She signed. 'I gave my word to Eric. And he really needs my help right now, Bill. I don't know how he will handle it if they don't find Godric back. Or if they find him dead back.'

'He's already dead.'

'You know what I mean.'

Bill took a deep breath. 'If anything happens to you in that church…'

Elysa cut him of. 'Don't say it. And don't even think it. I will be in and out in a minute. Just a piece of cake and nothing to worry about.'

Bill nodded slightly and Elysa put her head on his shoulder while putting her arms around one of his arms. She needed some comfort because she still felt bad. He laid down his cheek on the top of her head. 'What is bothering you, Elysa?'

'If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone else?'

'Yes. I promise.'

'I met this bellboy, Barry, and I found out that he was also able to read minds. But he doesn't have the control that I've and he is ashamed for it so I tried to help him but he didn't want anything to do with it or with me. And now I found out that he has quite today and I can't help but having the feeling that it's my fault. That I caused it.'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. You made him aware of your gifts?'

'Gift, Bill, not gifts. Only that I can read minds.'

'Even after everything I said?'

Elysa sat slightly more up and looked him in the eye. 'It wasn't on purpose. We were in each others head before we knew it. And I thought that you would be happy for me.'

'The more people know what you do, the harder it is for me to protect you.'

'I can take care of myself. How many times do I have to tell you that? Besides, he didn't even want to admit to himself what he is so it's unlikely that he will go around and talk about me.'

'You can't be sure.'

'Yes, I can. Bill, I am good in this. I've more control then him or then Sookie had. I can do much more with it then just reading people's thoughts. And if all I am supposed to do here in Dallas is to shut and take orders as you want me to do, then I might as well start slinging beers at Merlotte's.'

'But…'

'But what?'

'Never mind.'

'No! Come on, Bill. Tell me.'

'I can't lose you.'

Elysa smiled and laid down her head on his shoulder again. 'You won't. Trust me.'

They sat in silence for a while. 'Do you think he really quitted his job because I found out what he could do?'

'I don't know. Perhaps. Or perhaps it only became worse. You told me yourself not moments ago that he had no control about it.'

'I feel guilty. Eric said it wasn't my fault and that I shouldn't feel guilty because I probably wouldn't be the only one who had pushed him around but I still feel guilty.'

'You talked about it with Eric?'

'Not that he was a Telepath or anything. Just that I wanted to know him and that he had quitted. He saw and sensed I was upset. So he asked me about it.' They looked each other in the eye. 'Do you think he was right?'

'I think it comes close to what is true.'

Elysa still looked slightly upset while she looked ahead of her. 'Have you talked to Jessica yet?'

'No.'

'I think you should.'

'I rather be here with you.'

Elysa looked him in the eye again. 'That's sweet, Bill.'

For a moment they stared each other in the eye but then suddenly Bill's face came closer and his lips crossed hers. The kiss lasted just a few seconds because then Elysa's mind snapped back into reality and she broke it.

'Bill, we shouldn't do that.'

'Why not?'

'Well, I've this rule that I don't get into relationships with the ex's of my girl friends and the ex's of my sister. And I like you, a lot. But I think it's too short after Sookie's death for you to already step into a new relationship. Especially when that relationship is with me. And I remind you a lot of her so… I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. I understand.'

'You do?'

'Yes. And absolutely understand what you mean. And I should apologize…'

'Are you crazy? There is nothing to apologize for. At least you are so descent to think about apologizing.' Her face darkened. 'Different then Mr. Northman.'

'You two kissed?' Bill looked absolutely shocked.

'No! Well, yes. It's complicated. After he sent you out of the room we had a fight and pushed me on the couch and then… Well, he kissed me.' She blushed fierily.

'Oh God! Don't tell me you two…'

'No! It was just a kiss! After that he just left saying that he was happy now and this evening when we talked about it he said he didn't regret doing it. So compared to him you're a real gentleman.'

But Bill looked angry. 'He and I are going to have soon some serious words.'

'Bill, please. Don't. You know you can't talk to him about this and blaming it on him. You two are Vampires and he is your sheriff and he has claimed me so technically he had all rights to do so.'

'That he claimed you doesn't mean that he can do whatever he wants with you whenever he wants.'

'Actually he can and he would have done it already if he knew I would never corporate with him. So I think that kiss was slightly innocent compared with what he could have done.'

'You can't just expect me to pretend like it never happened!'

'Bill.' She looked at him with plead in her eyes. 'Please. Don't pick a fight with him.'

Bill signed slightly angry before resting his head on her shoulder. 'Fine.'

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Bill's head shot up. Elysa gave him a look before asking: 'Who is it?'

'Isabel.'

She stood up and walked towards the door and opened it. Isabel was indeed standing before her together with a human. 'I didn't expect to see you soon again, Isabel. And who might your friend be?'

'His name is Hugo. He is mine.'

'Pleasure to meet you, Hugo. I'm Elysa. Come in, please.'

The two walked in and sat down on the couch opposite from the one Bill was sitting on.

'True Blood?' asked Elysa.

The two Vampires nodded and Elysa looked at Hugo. 'A beer?'

'Yes, thank you.'

Elysa put two bottles of True Blood in the microwave and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and gave it to Hugo.

'I could sense how worried you were about Elysa, Bill. Because the plan is for her to infiltrate the Fellowship. So I thought I might could help.'

'Why would you want to help us?' asked Bill while Elysa gave him and Isabel the True Blood.

'Because Godric is my sheriff and not yours. It will be criminal to let you take such a risk without my at least offering.'

Elysa sat down besides Bill. 'That is very kind of you.'

Bill looked at Hugo. 'And why would you want to help us?'

'Oh, I would do anything for Isabel.'

Elysa entered his mind. '_Forever and not just my forever. Your forever and forever and forever and forever._' It carried on and Elysa rolled her eyes. He said way to many times forever.

She looked at Bill. 'Yeah, he really would. He loves her.'

Isabel gave her a look and Elysa smiled. 'He loves you very much.'

'And I him.'

The two looked at each other truly in love and Elysa couldn't help but feel slightly sad. Did Bill and Sookie once looked at each other like that too?

'Consider my offer. If nothing else with Hugo there, you would be less likely to cause suspicion. People in a church would feel more suspicions about a woman in the absence of a man.'

'Bill, I know you probably don't want to hear it but it's true. Once Kate and I entered a church just to see how it looked on the inside and we were almost raped because we hadn't had a man by our side. Dean had to bust us out and save us and believe me, him being in a church was not something he wants to do again.'

Bill signed. 'We've to talk about this with Eric.'

'Screw Eric. He might be a sheriff but he has no authority here so we can make our own decisions.'

'He still has you claimed.'

'That still doesn't mean that I can't make my own decisions and he knows that very well.'

Isabel smiled. 'I am glad to see that you and Eric are getting along so well.'

Elysa gave her a look like she had gone crazy and like she couldn't believe what she was saying.

'Just kidding.'

* * *

><p>Eric was hanging on a couch in the bar and was facing Bill's maker, Lorena, who was sitting on a chair opposite from him. 'I considered booking you into the room joining his but I felt that might be a bit over the top.'<p>

'Why am I here, Mr. Northman?'

'We want the same thing, you and I.'

Lorena gave him a look.

'Okay. Bill has something that belongs to me and he is getting in the way.'

'I do not follow.'

'Sookie Stackhouse died a couple of weeks ago and her older sister returned. They're growing much to my displeasure quite close.'

'A human?'

'She is something more then just a human.'

'Then what is she?'

'That I do not know. But whatever she is, he is starting to fall in love with her.'

Lorena gave him another look. 'What makes you think I want him back? That I will even take him?'

Eric put his legs over the edge of the couch and leaned slightly forward. 'Because you didn't come all this way just to see me.'

'I haven't seen Bill Compton over seventeen years. Surely you can not think I've some pull over his whatsoever.'

'I haven't seen my maker for much longer then that. And yet I am still loyal to him. Firstly loyal.'

Lorena leaned somewhat closer to him. 'Shame at it that I didn't turn you. But then again…' She leaned back again. 'You aren't really my type.'

'Oh, I know all about your types. But my question is: are you going to help me drive them apart or not?'

* * *

><p>Elysa and Hugo were sitting at breakfast the next morning. Both of them were dressed decent: Hugo was wearing an army green suite and Elysa was wearing a dark purple dress with little flowers on it that had short sleeves, a slight neckline and it came just above her knees. She hated it and find it disgusting. It was something Sookie would have worn but she? Not a way in hell! Around her neck there was a pearl necklace and she wore decent black shoes with a slight heel.<p>

'God! I can't hardly wait to get out of this horrible dress.'

'Patient. Here. You should wear this around your left finger.'

He gave her a golden ring with a white diamond on it. 'I like you and all, Hugo, but I ain't marrying you. But you should ask Isabel.'

'It's for the cover.'

'Ever heard of joking? But the last one, that wasn't a joke. You should really ask Isabel.'

Hugo blushed slightly and took a sip of his coffee. 'I think it would also be better if you let all the talking to me. That…'

'I know, I know. I ain't stupid. I will just shut up and be pretty.'

'I didn't mean it like that…'

'Hugo, sweet cheeks. Chill out. I know how those church's work and how I should behave. Besides, listening to people's thoughts without also having to have a conversation is way more easier.'

Hugo nodded. 'Alright. Good. Yes, very good.' He was really nervous. 'But are you sure that you will be able to give them the answer they want if they do ask you a question about Vampires?'

'Hugo, I do not only hear the hatred things people say out loud but I also hear the hatred things that are so hatred that the people that think them don't even dare to say them out loud. It will be a piece of cake. Besides, if I've trouble I will just think of Eric and the mean words over Vampires and my hate for them will just glide over my tongue outside. So don't you worry about me. I've plenty enough to work with so stop being so nervous and chill out.'

Hugo nodded. 'Good.'

'You're still nervous.'

'Well, this is my first time…'

'It will be fine, trust me.'

Hugo nodded again and Elysa tried to step unto another subject. 'So I only met once a person who was with a Vampire and they are really cliché so…'

'What do you want to know?'

'Do you guys ever fight?'

'Oh, we fight all the time. With all the women I had before Isabel I never fought and now I look back and I know that the reason why we didn't fight was because I never cared enough to bother about anything.'

'That is messed up.'

'Maybe. But it is also true.'

'I have never fought with my boyfriends and perhaps there is a truth in your words and I never cared enough about them. But then I should care very much about Eric because we practically fight every time we see each other and that isn't right because I really hate him and I don't care about him at all. And he never seems to mind the fighting. It is more like he enjoys it and that he does it on purpose.'

'Perhaps he thinks you're pretty when you're angry at him.'

'That is something I would most defiantly expect to come out of his mouth if I would ever ask him about it. So what do you and Isabel fight the most about?'

'Well, whenever I bring up the subject of her turning me she just shuts down and she doesn't want to hear anything about it.'

'One of my friends has also a Vampire boyfriend and they're together for almost like nine years. And they made a deal that if they would ever marry, then he would turn her on their wedding night.'

'That sounds actually like I good idea. Perhaps I should talk about it with Isabel.'

'I think we should go. How sooner this over, how sooner Bill will not be mad anymore and I can go home and I will never have to see Eric again. Hopefully.'

'You really hate him, don't you?'

'I try to leave the hate behind because of the situation and all but I guess I can't leave it all behind. So yeah, I really hate him.'

She stood up, grabbed her bag and walked towards the entrance of the hotel. Hugo followed her quickly.

* * *

><p>Elysa sat beside Hugo who was behind the wheel in the car. They drove up the drive way of the place where the Fellowship of the Sun stayed at and Elysa stared outside.<p>

Suddenly her face paled because none other then her little brother was in the front garden. She cursed inside her mind and actually begged God or whatever there was not to let him see her and call out her real name.

A blonde woman in a yellow suite was standing on the drive way and pointed the direction where they had to ride too. Elysa recognized her from television as Sarah Newlin, the Reverends wife.

Hugo parked the car and they stepped out. 'I was just looking outside the window when I saw you all driving up and I thought I'd come and meet you myself. I'm Sarah Newlin.'

Elysa shook her hand.

'And you all are?'

'Hi, I'm Holly Simpson,' greeted Elysa with a big smile and slightly over excitement and before Hugo had the change to speak. 'I can't believe I'm meeting you in person. You're as cute as a button.'

'Oh, why thank you, Holly. And you're just like a cool breeze on a hot summer day.' She turned towards Hugo. 'And you are?'

'Oh, excuse me. This is Rufus Dobson, my fiancé. I love saying that word. In fact, I sometimes love it so much that I don't even wanna get married just so I can keep on calling him that. But we're going to get married. Which is why we're looking for a church.'

'Well excellent. And I am pleased to meet you to, Rufus.'

'Well, it's an honour.'

'The honour is mine. Now how about you all follow me in so we can see if Steve is available. I'm sure he will just love to meet you both.' Sarah was still cheerfully and excitement while she let Hugo and Elysa towards the house.

'For real? Reverend Newlin himself?'

Sarah nodded with a big smile.

'Oh, that would be just super.'

'Well, come on.' She walked for them out and Hugo put an arm around her shoulders and hissed between his teeth: 'I thought you would let me do the talking.'

'Woman like her feel comfortable with woman who are excitement to meet them and who are fans of her. Don't worry, I will let you do after this more of the talking. I'm way too nervous, by the way.'

'How come?'

'My little brother is here.'

* * *

><p>Elysa and Hugo were sitting before the desk where Steve Newlin was sitting on, Sarah was standing behind his chair.<p>

'You know, the funny thing is that Holly and I actually met in the church. But we both left like a month later when we realised that our pastor was a little iffy.'

'He was a homosexual.'

'We don't know that. He might have been that too because he was sometimes a little too touchy towards men. But it became all too clear that he was a sympathizer.'

Sarah shook her head and Steve signed through his teeth. Elysa kept her mouth and just looked out of the window in the hope that Jason didn't see her.

'See, that really ticks me off. I mean, how can you claim you're a God loving person and then love something that God detests?'

Elysa let a view tears fall over her cheeks and Hugo took her hand into hers. 'I apologize for my fiancé, Mr. and Mrs. Newlin. It upsets her still. She really looked up to him. He even baptized her.'

Sarah placed a hand on her heart. 'Oh, you poor sweetheart.'

'It is part of the reason we are here,' said Elysa while she still pretend that she was crying. 'A couple of church's we visited were all sympathizer or had people that sympathized. There was even one pastor who had bite marks in his neck.' She did like she swept her tears away. 'And then we heard about you.'

'We would love to let this become our new home.'

'Oh! We're trilled!'

Elysa looked at Steve and entered his mind. '_I am so glad that platform is coming. I can't wait to tie up that Vampire from the basement and watch the sun do his job. To see two thousand years come to an end._'

Elysa wetted her lips. 'I'm sure it will be amazing to finally be under the people that think just like us. And I don't care what people say about how Vampires can control them. I know that they are all just bloodthirsty and heartless killers. Once I was almost glamoured by one. It was horrible.'

She did like she swept her tears away and Sarah as well as Steve looked full of compassion this time. 'He would have feed on me if Rufus hadn't sneaked up on him and killed him. And that was even the most disgusting of all. He fell just apart and it was a mess and all disgusting.' She put her hand against her mouth. 'Just thinking of it already makes me feel sick.'

Steve looked at Hugo. 'You killed a Vampire? How was it?'

'Well, I don't really recall many of it. We're in a club and suddenly Holly was gone. So I asked around and when I heard she had left with some man I went outside and found them in an alley. He was holding her like some kind of doll and his fangs were out. Something just took me over so I grabbed the first wooden thing that looked like a stake I could find and I pierced it right threw his heart. And he screamed and then he just fell apart. The only thing I could think of then was to get us both out of there as quickly as possible.'

Sarah had her hand on her heart again. 'That was so brave.'

Hugo pinched Elysa's hand and gave her a warm smile. 'Everything for the love of my live.'

Elysa smiled lovingly back and she knew that they had impressed the two Newlins once more. And that was good. She knew they had Godric in the basement because it was unlikely to find another missing two thousand year old Vampire. But the big question was now how she would get to him and how they would get him out?

'Shall we show you around?'

'That would be great.'

The two stood up and Hugo helped Elysa up and gave her a nod that she was doing excellent. She just smiled but didn't say anything. She knew they had impressed the Newlins and that Godric was here so everything was going to plan.

The only one that could make this whole thing lead to a disaster was Jason. If he recognized her and he called out her real name, she was in a hell lot of trouble. She, Hugo and Jason would be in a hell lot of trouble. She hoped they wouldn't walk into him.

And then there was another thing. Godric. How on earth could they reach him without anyone noticing it? And how would they be able to free him and help him escape without letting anyone notice? It was almost impossible. But they would find a way and things that looked impossible were always the ones that she enjoyed most.

She gave Sarah a bright smile when the woman looked over her shoulder towards her. But deep under that smile she was nervous as hell. She just couldn't let the feeling go that something bad was about to happen.


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey there people.**

**It has been a while, I know.**

**But here is a new one. **

**I have started on the third part of the Elysa Stackhouse story but I just finished chapter 2 so that will take a while.**

**I really love the fourth season of True Blood by the way.**

**Anyone who hasn't seen it yet should defiantly watch it.**

**Please be sure to review. The previous chapter didn't get exactly to much reviews. That makes me really sad.**

**I also got some comments about how people are wondering about Elysa's Vampire stalker. A spoiler: he won't be in this story much but he will play a bigger part in the sequel. **

**Love you all!**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

><p>The Other Telepath<p>

Chapter 14

Hell Lot Of Trouble

* * *

><p>Elysa and Hugo walked hand in hand a room out and after Sarah and Steve. Steve was on the phone with someone.<p>

Elysa hadn't had the chance yet to tell Hugo what she had found out and that was something she wasn't very pleased about. He needed to know how they were looking at things and in what kind of situation they were in.

'Yep. See ya soon.' Steve hung up and he and Sarah stopped before two double doors.

'Careful now.'

Hugo looked surprised and confused at the same time. 'Careful? About what?'

'Sometimes when we open these door, so much loves comes flowing out that it will knock you down if you're not ready for it.'

'We will be sure to brace ourselves.'

Sarah and Steve gave each other a look and opened the doors. They were greeted by sunlight and a beautiful church.

'Oh my gosh.' She and Hugo walked in followed by Sarah and Steve.

'I know. I just love it in here. The way it glows like it does. Practically in the late afternoon.'

Elysa looked her eyes out. She couldn't believe how beautiful it actually was.

She wasn't a church going person. She hated the church and their talk about God but this was just… With the sun shining threw it, it was just beautiful.

'It's just… Whoa. I have no words for it. It is beautiful but yet that word doesn't give me the feeling it is enough.'

'It is inspiring, isn't it?'

'Yeah, it really is.'

'Yes, Holly.' Hugo took her hands into hers. 'This is where we are getting married. I can't wait to see you walk down on the aisle.'

Elysa magically put a big smile on her face. 'Me neither. But I think I will need to find a better dress. Or else it will be so out of place here.'

Sarah smiled so brightly and excited that Elysa actually felt bad for lying to her.

This was a beautiful place and she could really see herself get married here. But by an unknown reason it was Eric that was standing before the aisle in her fantasies and that just didn't gave her the right feeling.

'Hey.' Elysa and Hugo looked at Steve who had a big smile on his face again. 'Have you two ever been in a lock in?'

Elysa held her face straight and kept her smile although she had no idea what she was talking about. 'Once. But it wasn't much of a success.'

'_Damn. I didn't think she would answer like that. She was supposed not to know anything about it because she isn't a Christian._'

He went on how wonderful it was and how they could hold it for their wedding and Elysa left his thoughts and went towards Sarah's. '_Come on, Steve. Don't bring this girl into it. She is scared out of her mind. You saw how she cried. Those Vampires forced her to do it._'

She went back towards Steve's mind. '_I hope she can hear me. She doesn't look like someone who is not human. Perhaps that anonymous caller was wrong and she can't read minds at all. She sure put some hell of a show. I believe that she is perhaps not the one we're looking for._'

'I really believe another lock in wouldn't work for me. Rufus, sweetheart, I just remembered something. My aunt used to talk about your father, Mr. Newlin. It's so sad what happened with him. When I heard it I was upset for days.'

'_See. This woman isn't the one we're looking for. We've the wrong ones, Steve._' '_She sure is a damn of an actress._'

'You wanted to see me?' A large built and muscular man in a trainings suite walked into the church and Steve put an arm around his shoulders.

'Holly, Rufus, I want you to meet an aid of mine. This is Gabe.'

'Pleased to meet you,' said Hugo who held out his hand towards the man. He shook it and he then looked at Elysa who smiled brightly. 'It is a honour to meet an aid of Steve Newlin.'

She shook his hand to and entered his mind. '_Nice. Very nice. She has just the right sizes for a perfect woman and look at that figure. And that face. She is beautiful._'

She stepped out his mind when Steve spoke up again. 'Gabe will be joining us for the rest of the tour.'

Elysa smiled brightly. 'My mother used to say how more people, how more fun.'

But on the inside she was going crazy of worry. They had known about them. Someone had tipped them off and they needed to get out of there and they needed to get out at right now.

* * *

><p>'Now I would like to show you all a very special part of the church.'<p>

The night had fallen and the tour had gone on. Elysa still hadn't had a change to talk to Hugo and she was getting more and more nervous.

'Even more? I don't think my brain could process even more beautiful and special things for one day.'

'Oh, but you just have to see this. It's my father's tomb. It's on the lower level.'

'Honey, are you sure?' Sarah sounded afraid.

'Absolutely, darling.'

'Steve, I just don't see why we should take them down there.'

Steve and Sarah stopped by another door and Elysa and Hugo stopped also. Gabe ended the row. 'You can literally feel the presence of his spirit here.'

'Mr. Newlin, really. It would be to upsetting. Especially after all the great and beautiful things we saw already. We don't need to see it. What about tomorrow before the lock in?'

'Oh, I insist. It's raft in our church. Much like Saint Pieter's tomb in the catholic church. Only then without the filth of evil over it. Did you know that there was actually a Vampire pope back in the Middle Ages?'

Steve kept talking while he turned the key in the lock and opened the door. When it went open a small stairway downstairs appeared and Elysa couldn't help herself by grabbing Hugo by his arm. 'I'm so sorry but I'm slightly claustrophobic. We both are exactly.'

'Well, at least take a quick little look. After that you can go home and say you have officially seen the whole church and decide if you want to marry here.'

'Steve!' Sarah looked even more afraid, scared and nervous.

'It's okay, Sarah. This is something they need to see.'

'Mr. Newlin,' said Elysa trying to keep calm and looking him straight in the eye. 'I think there is no reason to see your father's tomb right now.' Steve's eyes got a misty look in them. 'What about tomorrow?'

'Yes. Tomorrow would work just fine.'

'Sweetheart.' Hugo put a hand on her shoulder and broke her concentration.

Steve snapped out of it and Elysa gave Hugo an angry look.

'Gabe! Get them!' He and Gabe moved towards them from both sides. Gabe grabbed Hugo and pulled him with him downstairs while Steve grabbed Elysa and tried the same thing.

'Let go of me!' Sarah looked at them with tears in her eyes but didn't do anything. 'Sarah, please. Help. You know I didn't want this!'

'Steve, please,' begged Sarah but still doing nothing.

'Gabe, some help.'

Elysa gave Steve a hard kick and used her telekinetic to throw Gabe back of the stairs. 'Bill! Help!' she screamed on the top of her lungs. She nearly screamed out Jason's name but thought a second time before screaming: 'Bill! Goddamn it! Get your lazy ass down here and help me!'

'I'm so sorry,' said Sarah and she walked away.

Elysa tried to fight Steve off again but it didn't help.

'Bill!'

The next moment someone was hit her hard in her face with a fist and everything became dark.

* * *

><p>Elysa woke up with a scream and found herself laying on the ground and locked up in some storage space.<p>

She had just dreamed that Maryann had changed into the Minotaur that had attacked her and that she wanted to cut Sam's heart out. Sam had screamed for a help but nobody had helped him.

She groaned while feeling her face and slowly sat up. The right side of her head had a bouncy feeling and hurt like hell.

'What happened?'

She looked at Hugo who was pale and didn't look comfortable at all. 'They knocked you out because you were screaming and fighting too hard.'

'How long have I been out?'

'Couple of minutes. Not that long.'

Elysa stood up and looked around. She didn't see anything. Everything was empty around them.

'Godric!' There didn't came an answer. 'Godric, can you hear me?' Again no answer. 'Eric and Isabel send us to find you and help you escape! Please say something!' Again there didn't came an answer.

'You remember the part that you said we were claustrophobic. That wasn't a lie on my part. I can't take elevators or closets. You know the places in the hotel where the put the sheets and stuff. Just thinking about that makes me wanna scream.'

Elysa signed. This was just great. She was stuck here in some storage space with Godric no where in sight and with a claustrophobic man. 'Next time I see Eric I'm fucking going to kill him. What was the whole point in tricking me to drink his blood and become his if he doesn't sense when I am in danger?'

'I don't have time to listen to your complains! I need to get out of here and right now!' Hugo was looking like he was going mad and crazy.

'Hugo, take it easy. Take a deep breath and look at me. It's gonna be okay, alright? I will figure a way out, alright?'

Hugo sat down and closed his eyes. 'Okay. I'm okay.'

'The Newlins knew who we were the minute we walked in. Just like they knew that I was going to land and with what plane on the airport. Someone must have tipped them of.'

'You think there is a Vampire in the nest who has joined forces with the Fellowship to get Godric out of the way?'

'Stan?' Elysa didn't look so sure. 'No. He might be ambitions but I don't think he will take it so far that he would betray Godric and sell him out just to become sheriff. And absolutely not with the help of a church that hates Vampires as much as the Fellowship does.'

'Well you met him. He would just rip our throats out and throw them in the sideways.'

'I still don't think he is the one. Eric is out of the question. I might not be able to read his mind but I've seen enough to know for sure that he cares too much about Godric to sell him out. Besides, he already is sheriff.'

'Don't start thinking it was Isabel.'

'I don't. I read her mind and she wasn't the person. She truly wanted to find him. I'm starting to think it might be someone who I haven't met. Or perhaps I'm just looking right over it.'

'You said that Eric should have sensed you were in danger.'

'Yeah…'

'You don't sound so happy about it.'

'Well first I was annoyed that he didn't show up but now… They're about to roaster a two thousand year old Vampire before their whole church and in the name of God. Who could ever tell what else they are capable of? I might not be best friends with Eric but I don't want to see him meeting the sun. Or get harmed in any other way.'

* * *

><p>What Elysa didn't know was that Eric wasn't far away. He and Isabel were standing on a hill and looking down at the church. They were both dressed in dark clothes and they were wearing both leather jackets. Isabel had her arms over each other and Eric had his arms behind his back.<p>

'You've got to be joking me. This is the Fellowship of the Sun? And that is there army? Scared little boys with bibles and cross bows.'

'Don't underestimate them. The support for their movement is growing. Their leadership comes with overflowing fanatics who are ready to die for their cause.'

'Hmm. They can be enraged quite easily.'

'Not until we know for sure the Fellowship has Godric.'

'What about your boy? Hugo? And Elysa. They have been in there for too long.'

'There is no sign of alarm. And if Hugo were in some serious danger then I would know it. We both would. I felt something earlier but it passed. He is okay now.'

'I felt the same thing. But now I feel nothing from her except anger and a slight hint of concern.'

'That means she is okay.'

Eric didn't say anything for a while. 'So tell me. What is it that you find so fulfilling about human companionship?'

'They feel much more strongly then we do. Everything is urgent. Exciting. Maybe it is because their lives are so temporarily.'

'Yes, they certainly don't keep well.'

Isabel snorted with a small laugh.

'Don't you find the pros about him growing sickly cryptal somewhat repulsive?'

'No. I find it curious. Like a science project.' They were silent for a while again. 'How does Bill Compton feel about your interest in Elysa?'

'I am not interested in Elysa. And I care even less about how Bill Compton feels. My only interest is finding Godric.'

Isabel looked at him but her eyes showed that she didn't believe him. 'Of course.'

'Don't look at me like that.'

Isabel looked away.

'Do you really believe that these fools could overpower a Vampire like Godric and hold him for weeks?'

'Stingily sure of it. But I've known Godric for also a long time and it's hard to imagine that anything could overpower him.'

'Not anything human.'

* * *

><p>'If you ask me, the little rats just ran of. Joined the Fellowship themselves.'<p>

Eric, Stan and Isabel were walking towards Eric's room and Isabel had just told him about how the situation was.

'Careful. Hugo is mine.'

'Oh please. If you cared about him so much then you would have entered that church hours ago.'

'With no plan and exit strategy? This is why you never will be sheriff, Stan. You don't think.'

'And you're too much of a chicken to act. That's why you've been getting Godric's coffee for the last forty years.'

They stopped before the door and Eric grabbed his key. 'And you.'

Eric felt Stan's eyes on his back. 'The Fellowship has your maker and your beloved Telepath woman. And still you do nothing.'

Eric's eyes darkened and the next moment Stan was pushed against the wall by him. 'Are you questioning my loyalty, Stan?'

'I'm just thinking we should get Godric back right now.'

'Really? Because I think you may have another agenda.' He let Stan go. 'Maybe you think a war with the Fellowship will distract is from the truth. That you're so starving for power that you murdered Godric for his title.'

'That's a lie. And how dare you to accuse me.'

Isabel placed a hand on Eric's shoulder. 'Eric. We don't know this. There's no proof.'

'Not yet. But I will find it. And when I do, there will be no mercy.' He took a step back. 'And in the meantime you two can squabble about his possessions. Just run into that church and kill them all, I don't longer care.' He turned the two his back towards. 'If Godric is gone nothing can bring back what I've lost.'

A single blood tear fell from the corner of his eye over his cheek and he walked into his room.

* * *

><p>'Morning.'<p>

Elysa's head shot up when Steve and Gabe walked towards them with some water bottles and she stood up from the place on the ground she had been laying on. She had hardly closed an eye that night.

'Refreshments. How did you all sleep?' He rolled the bottles under the fence threw towards them.

'They are coming for us, you know?'

'Yeah, that is what I thought. A pretty girl like you, there will be for certain a Vampire running towards your rescue. And actually that was what were kinda hoping for, right Gabe?'

'Yes, sir. Bang on.'

'Oh, and we are ready for them. And we are ready for a long time.'

'You will all get yourself killed. That's not a threat but a fact. Perhaps even a warning.'

'Oh. They have you all twisted up, haven't they? With their glamouring and their empty promises and their evil blood.'

'You're the ones that are twisted. You call yourself Christians? Jesus would be ashamed of you!'

Steve laughed.

'And by the way, I can't be glamoured and they haven't made me empty promises and I can't agree with you on the evil blood either because the Vampire that gave me his blood did that in order to save my live after I had been attacked and almost bled to death so fuck that!'

'See, that is what they want you to believe.' Steve grabbed a chair and put it before the fence and sat down on it. 'Now, things got a little out of hand last night and I apologize for that. I am not the monster that the Vampire loving media make me out to be.'

'Fuck you! You knocked me out!'

'And I truly apologize for that. Now all I want is a couple of answers and I will be then more then happy to feet you a hot nice breakfast and send you on your way.'

'What do you want to know?' asked Hugo.

Elysa looked at him. 'Shut up.'

'Elysa, we need to get out of here. Just tell them what they want to know.'

'Are you crazy?'

'Her real name is Elysa Stackhouse and I am Hugo Ayers.'

'Hugo! No!'

'We were sent here by the Vampires of area 9 to find their sheriff.'

Steve's smile had disappeared and Elysa looked afraid. 'Elysa Stackhouse. From Bon Temps?'

'No. I'm from Shreveport.'

'You're Jason's Stackhouse older sister.'

'Don't start talking about my little brother, Mister! I goddamn hate him for joining you people!'

Steve's face became relieved and Elysa's fear took slightly of. He had bought it. 'He already said you didn't understand his decision.'

'He hates my boyfriend and he hated my little sister's boyfriend. Both of them are Vampires. What else did you expect?'

Steve stood up again with a smile. 'Come on, Gabe. We're going to talk to Jason about his older sister.'

They walked away and Elysa signed before turning furiously towards Hugo. 'Nice work, moron! You nearly caused my little brother's death.'

'Hey! We have been waiting up all night for your boyfriend to show up. You can go playing damsel in distress all you want but one way or another, I'm getting us out of here.'

'Eric is NOT my boyfriend! And do me a favour and just shut the FUCK up.'

Hugo shut up again and gave a hard kick against some boxes.

Suddenly she got an idea. Sookie and she used to send each other Telepathic messages while they were at school or when they were separated while playing outside. Perhaps if she could give another Telepath a message…

She closed her eyes and focussed on the one Telepath she did know.

'_Barry. Barry? Can you hear me? Barry, you've got to help me. I need you to go to the hotel and ask for Bill Compton. I need you to tell him that I am at the church of the Fellowship of the Sun and in the basement and that the missing sheriff here is somewhere and that I am in a hell lot of trouble. Please, don't ignore me. This is a live or death situation. Please!_'

* * *

><p>Bill and Lorena were in Elysa's room. It was day but neither of them were resting and they were getting weaker and the bleedings had start. Out of Lorena's noose and out of Bill's ear.<p>

'We need to rest.'

'So the minute I shut my eyes you can run into the sunlight and destroy yourself in order to save her? I care to much for you to allow that.'

'I may love her but I am not suicidal.'

'I know but I also know better then anyone what you're capable of.'

'Lorena, this is foolish. We're getting weaker. The bleeds have become. You may be able to keep me here awake for a day, maybe two, but not forever.'

'You're right. Forever is a long time. But then again, I am very patient.'

Bill sat slowly up and he wanted to grab the telephone that was laying before him on the table. Lorena was faster and snatched the telephone of the table. 'And who were you going to call?'

'If you will not let me go to her then let me at least find someone who will.'

Lorena just looked sceptical.

'I'm begging you. Let me call and wake up Eric Northman. He is the reason Elysa is in danger.'

Lorena laughed. 'He is also the reason why I am here.' She pinched the telephone hard and it fell in little pieces on the ground. 'He wants the girl for himself, William. And he doesn't like it that you have fallen in love with her. He already claimed her and yet you don't leave her alone. Why don't you just let him have her?'

Finally something hit Bill that looked like realisation. He sat back with eyes that were shocked and angry at the same time. He finally realized what Eric had done and how badly he wanted Elysa for himself.

* * *

><p>Hugo was hanging on the fence. 'Hey! Hey! I need to use the bathroom!'<p>

Elysa rolled her eyes. Hugo was getting on her nerves.

'Hey! Hey! Come on! Let me out of here!'

'Hugo, sit down and shut up!'

'I need to get the hell out of here!'

'Hugo, this is not helping.'

He still didn't do anything and Elysa stood up. 'Sit down!' She grabbed his wrist and suddenly flashes of his memories rolled before her eyes.

Hugo kneeled in the church with Steve and Sarah on either side, Hugo who was listening at the door to the conversation in Godric's house between Eric, Isabel, Bill, Stan and her, Hugo who talked to the phone telling them about how they would sent a spy the next morning and that he would be with her. She took a sharp breath and let go of his wrist.

'You.' Her eyes flashed angry. 'You're the traitor!' She took a step back. 'You betrayed me. You betrayed Isabel! How could you!'

'Elysa, please listen.'

'I don't listen to traitors who are pretending they are my friends.'

'You have to listen. Please, let me explain. You need to understand. I used to be just like you. I thought I was a real man. Especially when Isabel took me to bed. The sex was amazing.' He sat down on the floor while Elysa stayed on the other side of the room. 'The best I had ever had. Well, you should know.'

'I never slept with a Vampire so no, I don't know.'

'Well, it's addicting. To be desired by something that powerful.'

'My sister wasn't an addict.'

'If you say so. Anyway, she changed my live so I could suite hers. I started missing work, I couldn't stand up in the morning, I couldn't stand to leave her after dark. Before I knew it I was something I didn't recognize.'

'So you went to the Fellowship because you couldn't control yourself? That is pathetic!'

'I begged her to turn me. It was the only way we could be together as equals. But you see, they don't want us to be equals. No, she has just been using me. And in the same way as Bill and Eric are using you.'

'You don't know them! So don't you dare start to talk about them like you do!'

'I know that they and their friends are letting you do their dirty work. I mean, a Telepath has got to be a real trophy for a Vampire.'

'Shut up! You don't know anything!'

'All they care about is their own kind. And we humans are just trophies for on their wall. Why else do they fight so much over you?'

'That is not the reason!'

'It is and you know it. I don't want to be a trophy so that is why I joined the Fellowship.'

'So if the Newlins care so much about you how come they have locked you up here too? How come I've to get annoyed by your presence and listen to your ridiculous talking and complaining? Face it, Hugo! You're nothing but a fang banging traitor to them.'

Hugo stood up and walked towards the door. 'Gabe! Gabe, she knows everything now. You can let me out. Gabe! Anybody? Come on! Let me out!'

Elysa laughed coldly. 'Oh yes, I can really see. You're so awful important to them.'

* * *

><p>Elysa was still sitting on the other side of the room and as far as possible away from Hugo. He had finally stopped screaming and yelling and begging for them to let him out. And she still hadn't had any contact with Barry. She was starting to worry that he hadn't heard her or at least ignored her message.<p>

How on earth would she get contact with Bill or Eric if she couldn't let anyone pass on a message to them?

The door went open and Gabe walked in. Hugo jumped up, glad that there finally was someone. 'Gabe, thank God! What happened to your face?'

All he got was an angry look. 'Listen, she knows everything which never would have happened if you hadn't kept me locked down here with a goddamn mind reader. I hope the Reverend knows that I will need protection now.'

Gabe opened the fence and stepped into the storage room while keeping the door open behind him. Hugo was standing right before him and Gabe gave him a hard punch in the face.

Elysa jumped up and pushed herself in the farthest corner of the room.

'You want protection, you fang banging sheik of shit?' He gave him a hard kick against his torso and Elysa pushed herself in farther in a corner. 'How is that for protection, huh? Here is a little more protection for you.' He lifted him slightly up and gave him another hit with his fist in his face.

'Stop it!' Elysa jumped on his back and put her arms around his throat with a firm grip. 'You leave him alone!'

Gabe pushed his back with her on it hard against a side of a wall and she let go. He grabbed her of his back and put his hands around her throat. 'You and your moron brother think you can make an asshole out of me? Is that what you think, huh?'

'Get your filthy hands of me!' She pressed her long nails into his face and tried to push him away from her.

'Was your own kind not good enough for ya, huh? How about I show you what it really means to be human?'

Elysa started to scream at the top of her longs. 'ERIC! HELP!'

Gabe pushed her on the ground and she punched him several times with her fists but it didn't work. She tried to throw things at him with her Telekinetic powers but she never found something that was hard enough to knock him out. She kept yelling and punching him and she tried to keep fighting him. She collected all her power and threw him of her but he just came back and she couldn't find the strength to do it again.

'Eric!' Tears were forming themselves in her eyes.

'You go ahead and scream for him! He won't come! You better start screaming for me!' He pushed her dress up so her black string appeared and pushed her even more against the ground.

And then suddenly his touch disappeared.

She turned herself on her back while still laying on the floor and looked around. An eighteen year old looking man in white clothes was holding him by his ear. She looked speechless at him and then she realized that just like it was the case with Eric, she couldn't read his mind.

With a shaking voice she slowly asked: 'Godric?'


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey there everyone.**

**How is everything going?**

**I just finished watching the last episode of True Blood season 4.**

**It was a sad episode and damn, the end was exciting! I can't hardly wait for season 5 which will take a while. Damn.**

**Now over to my story.**

**I'm planning on updating sooner but how more reviews I will get how sooner I will update.**

**And after this story is done I have a sequel ready and finished. It is just desperately waiting to be published.**

**I am still busy with the third part of the Elysa Stackhouse Mysteries, as I decided to call it for now. **

**I will think of another name soon because don't want to take too much over from the original story. Which I don't own. If you have a good name for the Elysa Stackhouse Mysteries then please do tell me because right now I am clueless. **

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**We're going over to Elysa's meeting with Godric.**

**Please review.**

**XxX Emmetje.**

* * *

><p>The Other Telepath<p>

Chapter 15

The Clock Is Ticking

* * *

><p>For a brief moment Elysa and Godric stared at each other but then Godric focussed his eyes on Gabe again. Elysa who was still on the ground didn't dare to move a muscle and her dress was half ribbed open by Gabe. She didn't even try to close it and she was still in shock.<p>

This was Godric, Eric's maker and a two thousand year old Vampire. And he had saved her from getting raped.

'Godric, it is me…' Gabe spoke up but his voice was weak.

Godric's eyes narrowed and he snapped Gabe's neck. The man fell dead on the ground.

Elysa still couldn't move a muscle. 'Thank you.' She finally menaced to speak but her voice was still trembling.

'You should not have come.'

'We were just trying to help.'

He stepped towards her and helped her up. 'You still should not have come.'

From upstairs there were some silent screams and Elysa was suddenly afraid something bad was going to happen again.

Godric closed his eyes and suddenly spoke: 'I'm here, my Childe. Down here.'

The next moment Eric appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He looked first at Godric who was standing beside Elysa and then to the woman herself who was shaking on her legs with tears streaming over her cheeks and with her dressed ripped open.

When she saw him relieve washed over her face. 'Eric.'

She didn't know what gotten into her but she ran towards him and hugged him crying. 'What the fuck took you so long?'

Eric was speechless and looked at her confused. 'What happened to you?'

'I was almost raped! That what has happened to me! What kind of Vampire are you that you don't even sense that I was put behind bars and that I was almost raped? Your maker had to save me, goddamn it!'

Eric looked at Godric and Elysa let him go so he could go to him. 'Godric.'

He kneeled down on one knee before him. It was a strange thing to see Eric bow for someone. Especially after she had seen how much respect he got from other Vampires and after she had seen what he was capable of.

'You were a fool for sending humans after me.'

'I had no other choice. These savages were seeking to destroy you.'

'I am aware of what they have planned. This one betrayed you.' Godric gave the unconscious Hugo a look before turning towards Eric again.

'He is with the Fellowship,' said Elysa. 'They set a trap for us.'

'How long has it been since you fed?' asked Eric his maker.

'I require very little blood anymore.'

Suddenly an alarm went of and Elysa swallowed. 'That doesn't sound good.'

'Save your human. Go on.'

'I am not leaving your side in this place.'

'I can take care of myself.'

Elysa put a step towards Godric and Eric. 'They are planning on pinning you on a cross and putting you into daylight. That doesn't sound like you can take care of yourself. Not in this situation. We should go all together.'

Godric looked at her. 'Your loyalty is admirable and something rare to see by humans but these are my orders. I can take care of myself. You two have to leave.' He looked at Eric. 'Don't spill any blood on your way out.' Eric looked down. 'Go.'

Elysa looked at Godric and then back at Eric. Finally the blonde Vampire stood up and he held out his hand towards her. She quickly grabbed it and they hurried upstairs again, leaving Godric behind.

Elysa spoke her thoughts out. 'I don't like leaving him behind, Eric.'

'Neither do I but orders are orders.'

They stopped when they reached upstairs again and Eric looked around the corner and into the hall. Steve was talking over the speakers about lock down and people in pyjama's were walking out of the church.

'I can have you out in seconds.'

'There are children out there.'

'Then those humans will think twice about hurting us.'

'You can't. Remember what Godric said? And why didn't you bring Bill with you?'

'His attachment to you would influence his actions. He wouldn't stop until he was sure you were absolutely save and that he had his revenge for what they had done to you. It would cloud his judgement and he would kill every child in this church just to save you.'

'Would you do the same thing if Godric hadn't ordered you not to spill blood on our way out?'

Eric looked at her. 'Yes.'

'He looks like he is a great maker.'

'Don't use words you don't understand.'

'And you've a lot of love for him.'

'Don't use words I don't understand.'

Elysa stepped closer to him. 'Oh, I think you do understand them. You've feelings, Eric. Just admit it. You care for him and you love him although you don't want to see that and although you're trying to pretend you don't have emotions. I know you do.'

Eric looked her in the eye. 'Careful with what you say. You might just say them to the wrong person.'

'You aren't a wrong person. And you know that what I say is true.'

'Let's talk about this later. This is not the time or place. I will get you out.'

He looked around the corner and Elysa peeked around it too. Three men were locking the doors. He wanted to walk towards them but Elysa grabbed his arm. 'Don't! It will be your death.'

He looked her into her eyes again and then his face came closer and he then whispered in her ear: 'Trust me.'

With that said he walked away from the stairs and into the hall. Elysa bit her lip and watched out of sight but with her heart bouncing to fast. He was walking directly towards those three.

'_Oh God. What are you doing, Eric?_'

'Oh, hey all. Steve sent me over here to manage the exit. So I think I can take it from here.'

Elysa's face became surprised. The way he talked and walked and his posture. '_He is actually acting human._'

'By yourself?'

'Uh, yeah.'

'You're big and all but there is a Vampire on the loose.'

'Oh.'

'Where is your stake?'

'Oh, dang. I forgot. Maybe I can borrow yours, if that's okay.'

Elysa bit her lip even harder. This wasn't working out. She could hear in their thoughts how they didn't trust him.

'I can't do that. Get your own.'

Eric looked right into the eyes of the man before him. 'I would very much like to borrow your stake.'

'Yeah, that would be okay, I guess.'

He reached out his stake towards him and Elysa saw how one of the others was walking behind Eric with his own stake right in his hand. She crept out of the shadows and walked silently towards them.

Just at the moment he raised his hand to stab him she was there and grabbed his wrist. She gave him a hard kick in his manhood and a hit with her elbow in his face. The man fell knocked out on the ground and Eric took care of the other two.

One of them he pushed away and the guy also fell on the ground and the other he put his own stake towards his face. 'Eric! You don't have to kill him.'

Eric stared at the man but then let him go and gave her a look. 'What? He was coming at you with a stake.'

'I wasn't going to say anything.'

He opened the door and saw that a group was walking towards them. 'They all have wooden arrows. You will never make it,' said the guy from the ground that Eric had been planning to kill not seconds ago.

'Eric, we could go through the sanctuary.' She grabbed him by his arm. 'Come on.'

She dragged him towards the church that was now all covered with sleeping bags and blankets and pillows.

'Where is the exit?'

'Right there.' She pointed towards the glass on the back of the church.

'There are many exits, actually. For you? The easiest one will lead your straight to hell.' Steve appeared before the exit and Eric and Elysa stopped walking.

From behind the doors opened and people with wooden stakes and silver walked in just like from their right and left.

Elysa moved closer towards Eric's side and grabbed his arm tightly. 'Steve, just let us go. You can still save yourselves because no one has to die. Think of the people here.' But it didn't came out so brave and strong as she hoped.

'The war has begun, you evil horned Satan. You Vampires tossed the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn. You're either with us or against us. We're prepared for Armageddon.'

Elysa tried to find her bravery again. 'The Vampire you were holding in the basement got away. He is a sheriff. He is bound to send for help.'

'I am not concerned with Godric. Any Vampire will do for our grand celebration. And we've got one right here.'

Elysa looked at Eric who stared at Steve. Fear overtook her. '_Oh God._'

Eric looked at her and he gave her a small nod. Her hands started trembling and tears formed themselves in her eyes. He wanted to take a step forward but she grabbed his arm. 'Eric…'

A single tear fell over her cheek and he rubbed it carefully away with his dumb. 'I will be fine.'

Another tear fell over her cheek while she took a step towards him and placed her hands on both sides of his face. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him softly. He kissed her back while his arms circled around her and held her closely against him.

It wasn't a kiss that held on long but long enough for the people around them to move restless and closer towards them.

They broke apart and Eric swept another tear of her face before walking slightly forward.

'Brothers and sisters.' Steve had a big smile on his face and Elysa felt how her tears started to stream even faster over her cheeks. 'There will be a holy bonfire at dawn.'

He laughed slightly and Elysa's eyes filled themselves with worry. '_Bill! Goddamn it! Get your lazy ass over here! Eric is going to roasted turkey by dawn if you don't show up anytime soon!_'

* * *

><p>Elysa's arms were turned on her back where they were hold by two men and the tears had finally become less. Eric was laying on the altar before Steve and his ankles, wrists, upper arms and throat were chained up by silver chains. Smoke of the flesh that was burned way by them were coming of his wrist, ankles and throat. His fangs were out and it was clear that he was in great pain.<p>

'You see, just as our Lord and Savior was betrayed with thirty-two pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan in our world.'

Elysa tried to get free. 'That doesn't make any sense! How can you people listen to him?' She tried to get free once more. 'Just let him go! Please! I beg you!'

'I…' Eric wanted to say something but his voice was weak and pained. 'I offer myself in exchange for Godric's and Elysa's freedom.'

Elysa felt how her bottom lip was starting to tremble again and how new hot tears were forming themselves in her eyes.

'That is very noble. But she is just as culpable as you are. She is a traitor to her race. The human race. She hardly deserves mercy.'

Steve moved closer towards Eric and Elysa tried once more to get her arms free. 'Maybe I can tie her up to you so I can lift you two to the sun together.'

Elysa's eyes narrowed while she once more tried to get free. Steve walked towards her. 'Oh, this marshmallow well roast nicely.'

Suddenly the door flew open. 'Elysa!'

Elysa looked around and saw that Bill had appeared.

Steve grabbed a gun and held it towards her head. 'Hold on, Vampire. Take one step and the girl dies.'

Bill's fangs popped out. 'If you shoot her everyone here will die. Let her go. Now!'

Steve shook his head. 'Honestly, what do they all see in you? Soldiers, some silver chains for our friend here.'

'Don't! You already have one. Just let him leave.'

'Newlin!' A shot was heard and Steve gave a scream of pain while letting his gun go.

Elysa looked up and new tears appeared in her eyes. 'Jason!'

'Let her go, fuck quad.' Jason shot again and hit Steve right between his eyes. But it was a paintball gun so the only thing that happened was that he got a green spatter on his skin.

Jason was grabbed by two soldiers of the Sun while Bill ran towards Elysa and pushed the two men that were holding her away. He grabbed her around her waist and tried to drag her away but she pushed him away and ran towards Eric. As fast as she could she discard him of the silver chains and helped him up. His fangs were still out and in a flash he was gone by her side and he had grabbed Steve by his throat and he was pushing him against the floor.

'Eric! Don't kill him!'

'Kill him!' yelled Jason.

'Go ahead. Murder us. Murder us before God. For we're willing to die.'

The sound of Vampire running was suddenly heard and the door went open. Stan walked in, followed by six other Vampires. Four more Vampires appeared through a back door on the right side and another four through the door on the left side.

'Steve Newlin, you pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We will kill you first.'

The men that were holding Jason let him go and Elysa swallowed once.

'The same way we did your father.'

Elysa shook her head. 'Oh God, no.'

'Murderer!' Steve was trying to get up but Eric was still holding him by his throat.

'Destroy them. All of them,' said Stan.

The Vampires exposed their fangs and started to move forward but Elysa came between. 'No! Stop it! All of you!'

The walls shook on the ground while she screamed that and every Vampire and human stopped and looked at her. She was angry. 'Godric ordered not to spill blood! So don't you dare to touch one hair on their heads! Stan, this is madness and you can't go in against his orders!'

Stan looked sceptical at her. 'Godric is not here.'

'Eric.' Elysa looked at the Viking Vampire who looked back up at her while he still held Steve against the ground. 'You were there. You heard him saying that. I know you're angry and I understand and you've all goddamn reasons to kill him but please. Don't do it. Don't start a war.'

Eric looked doubtful but then let go of Steve and stood up. Elysa gave him a watery smile. 'Thank you.'

Stan wasn't too pleased with them. 'You're crazy. Both of you.' He grabbed a human that was standing closest to him and his fangs popped out.

'Enough.' A soft warm voice that Elysa immediately recognized spoke up.

Everyone looked up at the balcony from the church and saw that Godric was standing on the railing. 'You came for me, I assume.'

Stan didn't look happy.

'Underling.'

'Yes, sheriff?'

'These people have not harmed me. You see, we can coexist. The woman was right, I ordered that no harm would come to them.' He looked at Steve who was still on the ground although Eric had let him go and didn't hold him there any longer. 'Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create blood ship on our encores for. Help me to set an example. If we will leave you in peace, will you do the same?'

'I will not negotiate with sub humans.' He crawled on his knees and looked at Eric. 'Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me.'

'I am actually older then your Jesus.' Steve looked shocked at Godric. 'I wish I could have known him but I missed it.'

In a flash he was of the balcony and behind Steve who he grabbed from behind and forced on his feet. 'Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?' There was not one of the people in the room who spoke up or raised their hand. 'That is what I thought. Stand down everyone.' Stan rolled his eyes and let go of the human he had grabbed. 'People, go home. It is over now.'

He didn't have to say that again because immediately everyone was walking towards the doors in the back.

Elysa gave a relieved sign and closed her eyes. 'Thank God. It's finally over.'

An arm was put around her shoulder and she saw that it was Eric. She smiled at him before hiding her face in his chest. 'Thank you.'

'Please, don't leave me,' begged Steve but no one stayed.

Godric let Steve go and the man fell on the ground. 'I dare to say that my faith in human kind is stronger then yours.' He looked at Eric and Elysa who was still leaning against Eric but she did now look at him again. 'Come.'

Stan walked towards Godric. 'Sir, after what these humans have done to you…'

'I said come,' said Godric. He walked on and Stan followed him.

Elysa looked up at Eric. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine. What about you?'

Before she had the chance to answer, Bill came between them and didn't look pleased at all. 'She is fine. Go with your maker.'

Eric didn't say anything but walked after Godric and Elysa gave Bill a look like he was mad. 'Bill! What is your problem this time?'

'El!' Jason ran towards her and they embraced each other tightly. 'Oh, man! I'm so sorry. Please forgive.'

'I have already forgiven you, Jason.'

'I should have listened to you in the first place, sis. And I am so incredibly sorry.'

'Really, J. It's alright. I'm just happy that that period of your life is over and that we can go on.'

Jason just went on. 'I was just out of my mind. It was like some bitches sucked down my brain and planted his own babies in there.'

Elysa let him go and gave him a look. 'Gross.'

'You know nothing.' Steve had menaced to get on his feet and looked at Jason. 'On the final day of reckoning we will see who goes to heave and who goes to hell.'

Her little brother walked towards him with a small smile. 'Oh, I recon to remember I've been to heaven. It was inside your wife.'

Steve looked confused and Jason gave him a hard punch with his fist in his face. Bill hurried towards him and pushed him slightly away while Elysa let out a giggle. 'Nice one, Jason. Now, come on.'

Jason threw a ring towards the man. 'Keep your fucking ring. Honesty my ass, you pig. And stay the fuck away from me and my sister.'

And after that said the three of them walked as last three people out of the church and left Steve all alone and behind.

* * *

><p>Elysa was getting slightly annoyed. They were back at Godric's place and there were a lot of Vampires who came to see if Godric was really back and to say how glad they were that he was back. After they heard what happened, they also went to Elysa to thank her.<p>

Much to her delight, Alex had showed up together with Dean and Kate and they had brought her a pair of shorts, a white tank top and a long white coat.

Bill didn't leave her side, what was getting on her nerves, and stopped her every time she tried to go to Eric to talk to him.

So everything was getting really on her nerves and was getting her annoyed.

'Bill, you're avoiding to leave me alone so I want to ask you something.'

'Elysa, with all the compassion and everything that happened…'

'No, let me finish. I was stuck there in that basement for two days. You don't even want to know what almost happened to me if Godric hadn't showed up. I called out for you so many times. Where were you?'

'Elysa, that's…'

'That it is complicated is not an answer. Godric explained that Eric didn't come earlier because the bond we've is still weak and young and that he doesn't feels my feelings as good as what would happen if we had an older and stronger bond and if he had my blood too. That is something I can't say in your case. I called out for you god knows how many times. Every time I needed you, you came running to my aid. What kept you this time?'

Bill looked uncomfortable. 'I was held.'

'Held? Like kidnapped? By who?'

Bill didn't answer her. 'Come on, Bill. By who?' She still didn't get an answer. 'Bill? Was it Eric?'

'Hmm.' Elysa looked around and saw that Eric walked towards them with his hands in his pockets. 'I heard my name. I hope you weren't speaking mean words about me.'

'Where on earth do you get the idea that I could ever speak mean words about you? Is it perhaps because you let me walk into a trap?'

'I regret that. If I had known that Hugo was the traitor then I would have been more careful.'

'Would you? Because I think you would risk it if it was Godric again.'

'The bound between a vampire and his maker is stronger then you can imagine. Perhaps on one day you will find out.'

Bill suddenly moved and all the muscles in his body were tense.

Elysa saw it but didn't pay attention to it. 'Who knows? Perhaps I will. But for now I am just fine with how I am. So until then I will just keep imagining how strong it must be.'

They stared each other right in the eye both with small smiles on their lips and that was something that caused Bill only to be more tense.

* * *

><p>Eric was walking towards Godric when suddenly a hand grabbed his arm. He turned around and saw that it was Bill. 'I don't like being touched.'<p>

'Oh, believe me. I don't like touching you.' He let him go and the two looked at each other. 'Your contact with Elysa will seize from this moment.'

'Well, that is hardly your decision.'

'Calling in my maker cause you didn't like that Elysa and I got so close. That is below desperate, even for you.'

A big smile crept unto Eric's face. 'Are you picking a fight?' He turned somewhat so he was standing better before him, still with the big smile on his face. 'I would like to see you try.'

'She will never be yours. And there is nothing you can do. In this you're powerless.'

'I believe she is already mine so I believe you're the one that is powerless in this.'

Suddenly a door went open and Isabel walked in while dragging Hugo with her. 'Here is the one who betrayed us.' She forced him on his knees before the chair where Godric was sitting in and Bill and Eric looked up.

Elysa walked closer towards the place where Godric was sitting so she could see Hugo better and on both her sides there appeared one Vampire. One female and one male. Next to the male Vampire there was also standing her human friend, Kate.

'Hugo,' said Godric.

More people gathered closer towards the place where the two Vampires and the traitor were to see what was going to happen.

'And he is your human, is he not?'

'Yes, he is.' Isabel looked hurt.

'Do you love him?'

Elysa's eyes shot towards Bill and Eric and Bill looked back at her. She gave him a confused and questioning look before looking back at Hugo again.

'I… I…' Isabel looked even more hurt and her voice started shaking. 'I thought I did.' She closed her eyes and it was clearly she was fighting to stop herself from crying.

'It appears that you still love him.'

'I do. I am sorry.' She sniffed and looked Godric in the eye again. 'But you're my sheriff. Do with him as you please.'

It was silent for a moment. 'You're free to go.'

There went some whispers through the crowd and Hugo looked up at him with confusing in his eyes.

'What?' Stan took a step forward.

'The human is free to go.' He looked at Hugo. 'And do not return. I fear it is not save for you here.'

Hugo started nodding.

'This is a travesty.'

'This is my verdict.'

Godric's head was held high and the female Vampire beside Elysa whispered something in her ear. The Telepath smiled and nodded.

'Eric.' Eric took a step forward. 'Escort them out. Makes sure he leaves unharmed.'

'Yes, Godric.'

The female Vampire whispered once more something in Elysa's ears and this time her cheeks flushed red before she answered her something with a sharpness and denial.

'Thank you,' said Isabel while Eric walked towards Hugo and forced him on his feet and let him away.

'Thank you, Sheriff. Thank you.'

After that said she walked after Eric and Hugo and Bill walked away also. Elysa followed him. 'What was that about?'

'Godric is the sheriff and has the…'

'I mean with Eric. Why were you talking to him?'

'No reason.'

'You never have no reason to talk to Eric. What was it about? Was it me again? Did you ask him again to leave me alone? You know I hate it when you act like I'm yours and when you make my decisions.'

'It wasn't about you.'

'Was it about that he kidnapped you?'

'It wasn't him who held my hostage.'

'Then who was it?'

Bill wanted to answer that but Jason walked up to them. 'Sorry to interrupt, El, but… Mr. Compton, could we have a word somewhere private?'

'Jason, really. This is a bad time.'

'It will only take a minute.'

'Let's go outside. I will be right back.'

The two walked away and Elysa put her hands on her hips. She couldn't believe this.

The two walked outside and stopped there. 'What is it?' asked Bill.

'I need you to forgive me.'

Bill looked confused. 'What?'

'Well, you loved my little sister and it's quite clearly that you have feelings for my older sister now too and I don't think there should be a reason why you shouldn't do. All this time I let my own stupid ignorance stand in the way.'

Bill was silent for a moment before nodding. 'Thank you. But I am also in your dept for rescuing Elysa.'

'After everything I did to fuck it up, it was the least I could do. I am just so sorry for me to wake up to it.'

'Well, you did. And just in time.'

Suddenly Jason hugged him and Bill was really uncomfortable. He just padded him a view times on his back before the younger man let him go again.

'Was that okay for you?'

'It was fine.'

* * *

><p>'Seems like your brother and soon to be boyfriend are getting quite close.'<p>

'Shut it, Alex.' Elysa was standing not to far away from the window and looked at Jason and Bill who were outside and talking. 'He ain't going to be my boyfriend.'

Dean joined the conversation. 'He seems like just a fine guy.'

'He is not my type.'

'What is your type then, sweetheart? The long tall blonde gorgeous looking guy?'

'Really, you three are unbelievable.'

Kate gave her a small poke with her elbow. 'How does he kiss?'

Elysa's cheeks flushed red again and the three chuckled. 'What is with you three and match making lately?'

'Well, ya can't blame us, doll. You've been for a way to long time alone. You matched Dean and Kate.' The two smiled warmly at each other and held hands and Alex grinned. 'And you taught me how to be more social so now I've found myself a nice looking and sweet Vampire too. The least we can do is try to help you to get the perfect man.'

'More like the perfect Vampire.'

The three chuckled again. 'I am never going to get a relationship with Bill. He is my sister's ex and you know how I think about them.'

'Well, what about the tall blonde blue eyed hotshot then?'

Elysa rolled her eyes in annoyance. 'Would you quite calling him that?'

'You're so in love.'

'No, I am not!'

'Hell you are! You're just so denying it!'

Elysa nearly gave a scream. 'You three are unbelievable! Why do I hook up with you guys again?' After that said she walked away angry.


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey, everyone.**

**I am almost ashamed to show my face here.**

**It has been such a long time. **

**I am really sorry. I was really busy with school.**

**But I have vacation now.**

**I promise I will update a new one on Sunday.**

**Please, review. I really want to hear what you think of it. Even if it is bad.**

**XxX Emmetje.**

* * *

><p>The Other Telepath<p>

Chapter 16

Ways To Impress A Vampire

* * *

><p>Elysa stopped dead in her tracks when she walked into the room where Godric was sitting in. Eric was sitting kneeled beside him and both looked up when she walked in.<p>

She gave an apologizing look. 'Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt or anything. Just trying to get away from my annoying friends. I will be leaving again. Again sorry.'

Godric smiled. 'Please.' He signed towards a chair beside him and Elysa sat down doubtfully. 'I can't help but noticing that Mr. Compton has hardly left your side this whole evening.'

'Yeah, it's getting rather annoying.'

'He is very protective about you.'

'He was my little sister's boyfriend and he lost her in a car crash and ever since he has become very protective.'

Godric was silent for a moment while looking her in the eye. She swallowed once. 'Do I make you nervous, Miss Stackhouse?'

'I would lie if I said no.'

'Why?'

'Well… You're two thousand years old, Eric's maker, twice his age and so probably twice his power, you're sheriff of this area and I can't read your mind. How many more reasons do you want?'

Godric smiled. 'You handled yourself well in the church.'

'Do you mean the part before you came when we were facing the whole Fellowship or the part when I was locked up and almost raped because in the last case I wouldn't really call handling myself well.'

Godric laughed slightly. 'You are one of a kind, Miss Stackhouse.'

'Just Elysa, please. Or else I feel so old and that is something I don't really want to feel while talking to a two thousand year old Vampire.'

Godric mentioned that Eric had to leave and the Viking Vampire did so.

'I've never seen someone order him around before. It is something strange to see.'

'Does he frighten you?'

'Frighten me?' Elysa gave a small laugh. 'You mean like really scare me? Eric? No, absolutely not. At least, not most of the time. There are sometimes moments that he can be scary, especially the moments I threat him or when he almost chokes me to death because I pushed him too far but other moments? No.'

'He really has almost chocked you to death once?'

'Twice, actually. The first time was when we just met and when I saved him and Pam from the cops and when he thought I was lying to him. The second time isn't even that long ago. It was in the hotel after I kicked him in his manhood because he wouldn't move out of the way and after I pushed him too far. The last time he had a far more firm grip then the first time.'

Godric seemed truly amazed. 'Yet you do not fear him.'

Elysa shrugged. 'Like I said, I am not afraid of him and I like a little danger. Besides, he won't really kill me. He needs me and my Telepathy.'

'You're a very brave woman and you make an example of how I would like to make humans look to us.'

'I fear there is too much of a history between our races for that too ever happen through out the whole world.'

'Yes, I fear that too.'

Elysa looked at Godric. 'You know, I am starting to realise why Eric is so attached to you and cares so much for you.'

'I assume that is a compliment and a good thing.'

'It is.'

'Then thank you.'

They sat in silent for a moment. 'Can I ask you a personal question?'

'Depends on how personal it is.'

'What are your feelings for Eric?'

Elysa looked at him. 'Honestly? I don't really know. Everything is just… It is just so confusing. First I thought he was a spoiled brat and I didn't want anything to do with him, then I learned to know him a little better and I actually started to trust him. He just screwed that up when he used a very bad situation in his advantage.'

'What situation?'

'Well, I was attacked by this strange thing. It looked like a Minotaur. Head of a bull, body of a human and sharp claws that were poisoned. It nearly clawed my whole back open and Bill brought me towards Eric for help. I needed blood and I had to choose between Eric's or Bill's and then Eric had mentioned that I would heal quicker with his blood and I was in a hell lot of pain so I choose his blood and later found out that because of that I became his and all of that.'

'I see.'

'He shouldn't have told me that because I became really angry at him when he did.'

'Would you have been less angry when you would have found it out through Mr. Compton?'

Elysa thought for a moment. 'No, I would only have been angrier. But I think if he hadn't told me that he saw his chance and that he took it when he told me that through drinking his blood I had become his, I wouldn't have been so angry.'

'He was just honest.'

Elysa gave him a small smile. 'Sometimes a small lie is better then the whole and painful truth.'

'In some cases. But you were angry at him. And then?'

'Angry is saying things easy. I was beyond furious and I hated him with every inch of my body. Unfortunately I had already agreed on going with him to Dallas so I couldn't just try to never see him again. And then we came here. Well, we weren't exactly all too friendly against each other. At least, I wasn't. That was part of the reason why he nearly chocked me to death.'

'Then what happened?'

'I saw his concern about you. So for his sake I said I would let go of the hard feelings for a while to help him find you again. And that happened. And after everything that happened tonight I guess you can say that I've seen an other side of him. A side he doesn't like to show but a side I now know is there. So most of the hatred feelings are gone again but what I really feel for him? I honestly can't tell you. It's just as much a riddle for me as it is for you.'

'I think you fit him.'

Elysa looked surprised. 'You do?'

'It is clearly that he enjoys spending time with you, especially when there is an argument involved.'

Elysa couldn't help but laugh. 'He likes arguing with me?'

'Eric has always been someone who would pick a fight just to see how someone reacts. It is clearly that he has found his match in that game and that it entertains him.'

'Because I don't back down and don't show that at sometimes I am afraid of him?'

'Precisely.'

Elysa smiled while thinking of that. 'That does sounds like Eric.'

* * *

><p>Elysa was talking with Kate about just normal girl things when a Vampire suddenly walked up to her. 'Why hello there.'<p>

Kate and Elysa both looked up at her. She was wearing a long red dress with a low neckline and she had brown hair. 'I am Lorena.'

Elysa gave her a slightly suspicions look.

'I will get something to drink,' said Kate and she walked away.

'Nice meeting you, Lorena. What can I do for you?'

'Well, I just wanted to talk.' Lorena scanned her. 'Hmm. So you're the human all the fuss was about.'

'What?'

'Aren't you just a morsel.'

Elysa's eyebrow shot up. 'Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?'

'Well, that doesn't really matter. What does matter is that we have a mutual friend.'

Elysa's eyebrow shot even more up. 'Bill?'

'Yes. Funny he never mentioned me. I practically made him what he is today.'

'Listen, I don't care what you want from me but if you want to talk so badly to someone, do me a favour and don't talk to me.'

More then one pair eyes were focused on her with curiosity and she knew very well that Dean and Alex were keeping a close and worried eye on her.

Bill moved through the crowd towards them. 'Lorena!'

'Well hello there, darling. I was just getting to know your play thing. You always did like to pray on the innocent.'

'I ain't nobody's play thing and the last thing I am is innocent or someone's pray.' Elysa looked at Bill. 'She is all yours because she is already getting under my skin. I can't believe you held it out with her for so long.'

'Did you know that we had two marvellous nights in your hotel room?'

'What? Eew! I don't have to know that. It's gross.'

'And did you also know that your boyfriend hit me over the head with a 52' plasma television earlier tonight? Everyone says they are so thin and light but I will tell you that used properly it is quite a weapon.'

'I will keep it in mind for the next time I decide to hit someone on the head with a plasma television. And he is not my boyfriend.'

Bill looked slightly angry at his maker. 'Lorena, you need to leave.'

'I hope he doesn't pull the same shenanigans with you. There is no excuse for the domestic violence.'

'I do beg the difference. You kept him against his will locked up in a room. That does ask for violence. It's a pity for the television, however. I really liked it and now it is broken. Such a pity.'

'Elysa.' Bill looked concerned and alarmed at the same time while Lorena's eyes narrowed.

'Weren't you wondering sick about where he was when you were held captive? I admit that it did get a little heated but you know how old lovers can get sometimes.'

She wanted to touch Bill's face but Elysa grabbed her wrist and pulled it down. 'Actually, I wasn't really that worried. And I don't know how old lovers can get sometimes. Never had someone as old as you before. Isn't your relationship with such a young one as Bill a little gross? It starts to look like an old man having a relationship with a six year old girl. And I would keep your hands to yourself. You don't want to break those pretty little nails of yours, now do you?'

There was a slight chuckling and more people started to look impressed by her. Elysa's eyes just stayed ice cold and her smile slightly mean.

'Oh, we're fervently too. I should be careful if I were you. You're nothing but a blood bag. You can not win this.'

'Win what? Were we fighting over anything then? I don't believe we were. You know why I think you are here? Because you were jealous of my little sister. Because she won from you and because Bill chose her. Because he loved her like he never loved you. And you just couldn't have it that you couldn't talk about that with her because she is dead so you came to me. And you know what the real pathetic thing is in all of this? Even after she is dead you still won't give up. You still can't accept the fact that he chooses a dead human woman above you.'

'Elysa! Stop it!' Bill looked now really concerned and even afraid.

'I should listen to him if I were you. So why don't you just run along, little girl? William and I love each other.'

'You've gone mad,' said Bill who first grabbed Lorene by her arms and then walked towards Elysa and put an arm around her shoulder. 'Come on.'

But Elysa looked back at Lorena. 'Maybe you love him because who am I to guess? But just face it. He doesn't love you. If I've read his mind correctly then he never has loved you. He has always chosen a blood bag above you. First his wife, then my little sister and now he even prefers spending time with me then with you.'

Lorena's fangs popped out but no one did something. She hadn't expected it either. 'Take those words back or they shall be your last.'

'Elysa, we're leaving!'

Elysa gave him a look. 'Oh, cut it, Bill. Someone has to say this in her face and apparently you aren't brave enough to do it so I will do it with pleasure.' She looked at Lorena again. 'I realise very well what you've against me but I will just say these words for the sake of my little sister: go find your own guy, bitch. You lost this one to another woman. And do everyone a favour especially yourself and start dealing with it.'

Lorena's eyes flashed angry and she pushed Bill away. After that she grabbed Elysa by her throat and threw her on the table. Just as she leaned towards her throat to bite her, a hand grabbed her own throat and the music stopped.

Godric had appeared and held Lorena by her throat. He forced her in her normal length and Eric, who was standing beside him, helped Elysa up and put an arm tightly around her. 'You alright?'

Elysa nodded and leaned against him while placing a hand against her throat. 'I'm fine.'

Godric's eyes pierced themselves into Lorena's whose eyes were now suddenly full with fear. 'Retreat. Your. Fangs. Now.'

Lorena's fangs popped in again and Godric forced her to a sitting position. 'I don't even know nor care who you are. But in this area and certainly in this nest I am your authority. Do you understand?'

'Yes, sheriff.'

Godric let go of her throat and her head immediately hang low. He looked at Elysa who smiled slightly. 'Thank you,' she mounted.

Godric smiled slightly before looking at everyone else. 'This human has proved herself to be courage's and a loyal friend to our kind. Unlike others of her kind she shows no fear for us and acts like herself around us like we're the same thing as her. She thinks we aren't lower then her and I expect you all to not think she is lower then us. She is our equal.'

He looked at Lorena. 'And yet after everything she has told you and shown you, you still act like a child that catches dragonflies and pulls of their wings for sport and just because you can and you're stronger. No wonder her kind hates us.'

'She provoked me.'

'And you provoked me. You disrupted the peace in my own house. I could snap you like a twig. Yet I haven't. Now why is that?'

Lorena didn't answer and Godric looked at Elysa who was still in Eric's arms. 'Tell me, Miss Stackhouse. Why is that?'

'Because it is your choice, sheriff.'

He nodded. 'Indeed it is.' He looked at Lorena. 'I haven't snapped you like a twig because it is my choice. You're an old Vampire. That I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself yet you haven't. You're still a savage. And I fear for all of us, humans and Vampires, if this behaviour bassists.'

Lorena looked down again and Godric looked at Bill. 'You. You seem to know her.'

'Yes, sheriff.'

'Escort her from the nest.'

Bill looked for a moment at Elysa and she nodded. 'Go ahead. I'm fine. Really.'

Bill nodded and it surprised Elysa slightly that he didn't gave Eric a dark look like he used to do when they were in this kind of situation and this close.

'I wish you out of my area before dawn,' said Godric.

Lorena slowly stood up and she and Bill left.

For a moment it stayed silent but then Godric looked finally at Elysa. 'I must say I am surprised that you dared to go that far.'

'My little sister is dead and she was acting in my eyes just as bad as when she would have been spitting on her grave. Sookie can't defend herself anymore but that doesn't mean I let her name be taken through the mire. She and Bill loved each other and somewhere in his heart he still does and always will. That was enough for me to say those words. Someone had to say them eventually so I took it on myself. I knew the risk but I'm human. I'm dying anyway. Every day I come closer to my death so what would it matter if I died slightly earlier and in an attempt to pound some sense into someone's mind. That is something I could live or die with.'

Godric nodded slightly. 'You have a strange way on looking at things.'

'I'm unique and that's nothing I am ashamed of. It's something I am even proud of.'

'You're very brave.'

'And slightly foolish for talking like that to a Vampire.'

Godric laughed slightly. 'Yes, that too.' He said something in Swedish to Eric and then walked away.

The music started again and people started talking again. Elysa looked up at Eric with a small smile. 'You know what, Mr. Northman?'

He smiled when she used his last name. 'What is it, Miss Stackhouse?'

'I think I am starting to like your maker very much.'

* * *

><p>Elysa was sitting on the couch and talking to Kate and Alex. Dean was sitting slightly further and he was talking to Stan and an other male Vampire. Eric was standing almost opposite from the couch she was sitting on and kept a close look on her.<p>

Suddenly a scared but determinate mind entered her thoughts and Elysa looked up. She saw a man who she recognized from the Fellowship of the Sun entering the room.

Jason walked up to him but the guy pushed him away. '_Oh man. What is Luke doing here?_'

Elysa looked at the man, Luke. '_I need to do this. I need to stay strong. For the __Reverend and for the Fellowship. Stay strong now._'

'Sweetie?' Alex touched her hand when Elysa stood up. 'What's wrong?'

'Excuse me, everyone. May I fucking have your attention please?' Luke spoke up.

Everyone fell silent and looked at him. Isabel and Godric who had been in the other room entered the main living room again and also looked at him.

'My name is Luke McDonald. I am a member of the Fellowship of the Sun.'

Stan hissed when he said that and stood up.

'And I've a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin.' He opened the big jacket he was wearing and revealed that there was a bomb around his torso just like a lot of silver chains.

Elysa gasped and Luke took the detonator of the bomb in his hand and pressed the button on top of it.

An enormous explosion followed and the next moment there were screams of pain and howls and cries. Everything was dark, the air was thick with smoke and her ears buzzed softly.

'Elysa.' Someone called out her name but she didn't really recognize it. 'Elysa.'

She tried to move but everything hurt and something heavy was laying half on her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that it was Eric. His fangs were out and he was bleeding while she, besides some bruises and painful bones, had nothing as far as she could tell.

'Elysa.'

'Bill…?'

Bill appeared beside her and grabbed her hand.

Eric groaned. 'I covered her. She is only in shock and perhaps slightly deaf.' He groaned again. 'Get the humans.'

Bill looked around and in a flash he was gone again.

Elysa coughed slightly. 'I… I can hardly breath.' She pushed Eric carefully of her. 'Jason!' She didn't get an answer. 'Jason!' She saw how he appeared and he nodded. 'Alex?'

'I'm fine.'

'Kate? Dean?' She didn't get an answer. 'Alex? Do you see Kate and Dean? Are they alright?'

'Yes, I see them. He protected her. She is unconscious but he is hurt the most. I can take care of it, I think.'

Elysa looked at Eric who still hardly moved. 'Eric. Oh God. Why did you do that? Why did you…'

'I had to shield you.'

'No, you hadn't. It could have been your death.'

'It could have been the same with you.'

'Why haven't you healed yet?'

'The silver. The small ones go but the big ones…'

'If I can get the big ones out, can you get yourself healed?'

'Yes…' His face was painted with pain and his fangs were still out.

She tried to get the fragments it out carefully with her Telekinetic and let's just say that that didn't work out so well. In his case.

Elysa's face became scared, worried and full of sorrow at the same time when he gave a small yelp of pain. 'Sorry. I will try something else.'

She thought for a moment and then swallowed. 'Where are the big pieces?'

With some help he pointed them out and she took a real deep breath before placing her lips on the wound and starting to suck them out carefully.

When she had them she spit them out and went to the other when. After she had had every single one of the big ones, she rubbed her mouth with her sleeve. 'That was gross.'

Eric healed before her eyes and she gave a relieved sign when he slowly sat up. 'Thank you.'

'Don't expect me to do it another time. It was really gross.'

'Still, thank you.'

She slowly helped him up and Elysa looked around. 'Oh God.'

Everything was a mess. Walls were painted with blood, everything was destroyed and there were small fires.

Godric and Isabel were standing in the middle of it and were talking. Godric had a face full of pain although that wasn't from physical pain but mental pain.

She slowly helped Eric towards them. 'Are you two alright?' asked Elysa concerned.

'We're fine. Only shocked. You two?'

'In a couple of seconds I should be fine.'

'I am bruised and shocked but I will survive. How many did we lose?'

'Three Vampires. Stan, Pablo and Katherine. And two human companions.'

Jason walked towards them. 'Sis, you okay?'

Elysa nodded.

'Everyone,' called Isabel. 'Please.'

They didn't listen.

'Hey! You all listen up!' This time they did actually listen and Elysa gave Jason a small smile.

Godric spoke up. 'They may come back. Go to the hotel Carmilla. They have been alerted. Security is in place.'

Isabel grabbed her phone while the survivors helped each other up and outside.

Eric looked at Godric before walking out the destroyed house with an arm around Elysa's shoulders because the woman was looking concerned at Godric who was the only was who stayed where he was.

Outside they met up with Bill. There was blood dripping of his chin.

'For Heaven's sake, Bill! Eric said get the humans, not kill them.'

'I didn't…'

'Then why is there blood on your chin?'

'I might have lost my temper for a moment and feed on one of them.'

Elysa rolled her eyes and after that she looked around. Where were Alex, Kate and Dean?

'Your friends will be fine.' Elysa looked up at Eric. 'Two of them are Vampires, your human friend was protected by her Vampire. They will be fine. I'm sure.'

'And Godric? Will he be fine too because back there he didn't look so fine. So will he be fine?'

Eric didn't had an answer on that one.

* * *

><p>After a long hot shower and after changing in some fresh pyjama's, Elysa walked into her room again. Only to find Bill there sitting and waiting for her.<p>

'What?'

'Nothing.'

'Bill, you don't look like there is nothing.'

'I'm just shocked.'

'Who isn't? You know, I really needed that shower. After sucking fragments out of Eric, what was extremely gross…'

'Wait, what? You did what?'

'He got silver fragments in his chest and he had troubles heeling and I hurt him when I tried to get them out with my Telekinetic power so I sucked them out.'

'Did he ask you to?'

'No. I just wanted to help. He did shield me.'

'Elysa, don't you get it? Your bond with him was still weak and young. With sucking them out you got more blood of him in your body and the bond will grow stronger. He tricked you again. The fragments should have been pushed out of his skin while he healed.'

Elysa gave Bill a look. 'Yes, Bill, I figured out that much myself. Even before I started with it I realised it.'

'Then why did you go on with it?'

'He saved my live twice this day. Twice he was willing to sacrifice himself for me. The first time also for Godric, but that doesn't matter right now. I owe him and so trying to get them out and with that making our bond stronger were two of the things I tried to repay him with.'

'But making your bond with him stronger? That goes far beyond trying to repay him for saving your live.'

'In due time he would have tricked me in drinking his blood again to get our bond stronger anyway. I spared us both times. Besides, he now feels my emotions stronger and he will know better when I am in danger and when not. So we won't have another Fellowship of the Sun disaster.'

'You will also feel more attractive to him.'

'That is something I can live with.'

Bill signed deeply. 'I'm just glad we both made it out alive.'

Elysa let herself fall on her bed and looked at him while laying on her side. 'Yeah, me too. And I am also glad that Jason and you made up and that he is alright and that Eric is alright just like Alex, Dean and Kate. Although Kate isn't awake yet.' She signed. 'I'm just worried about Godric.'

'I am sure he will be fine.'

'How can you say that like it is nothing? Jesus, Bill. The guy has been kidnapped, held hostage for weeks, then he needed to save me from getting raped –'

'What?'

'– he had to stop a war between humans and Vampires, when he finally got home he needed to banish two people from his area and then the same group that kidnapped him decided it would be nice to blow up his house. A guy, not even a two thousand year old Vampire, can not possibly be alright after a day and a couple of weeks like that.'

'Elysa, what did you mean with saving you from getting raped?'

'One of the members of the Fellowship was beaten up by Jason and he wanted to take revenge for that on me by trying to rape me and "showing me what it really means to be human". Godric killed him, thanks God.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'For the same reason as why I didn't tell you that I kissed Eric willingly after he made clear that he was willing to sacrifice himself to save me and Godric.'

'You did WHAT?'

'Bill, please. Chill out. It was no big deal.'

'You kissed Eric!'

'You're acting like it was the first time.'

'There were more times?'

'Once. Remember, when we argued and he kissed me. That wasn't really willingly but it happened.'

'You wanted to kill him before we came here! And now you want to kiss him?'

'For God's Sake, Bill! It was one freaking kiss! Why do you act like I threw myself at him and like we had sex while in the truth I just kissed him? It was a small kiss. Not that intimidate and have you seen us kissing after that? No.'

'You sucked his chest!'

'To help him! Jesus, Bill. You're acting like I cheated on you. Something that is not possible because we're not together. So what is it with you anyway? If I want to kiss Eric I can do that all I want and whenever I want.'

'He is using you. You're nothing more to him then a tool.'

'Must be some tool then because he put his live twice at stake for me.'

'You said you learned your lesson with him!'

Elysa gave a frustrated scream. 'Bill, stop it, alright? I don't want to fight with you! Not now. I'm tired and shocked and confused and did I say I was tired?'

Bill nodded.

'Good because I will say it again because I am really really tired. So please. Stop arguing with me and give it a rest.'

Bill signed before nodding. 'Alright.'

'Thank you.' Elysa crawled up against her pillows and leaned against them. 'You know, when I saw Eric tied up and willingly give himself up for his maker, I was just amazed and shocked and sad at the same time. I mean, he is over a thousand years old and all his family, everyone he ever cared or loved for, are already gone for centuries.'

Bill crawled beside her on the bed and didn't say anything.

'Godric must be the closest thing he has to a family.'

'He has Pam.'

'Pam is his child, Bill. Not his father or his mother or his grandfather or what else in a family. I found and still find it amazing that he would give up everything for Godric just because he is his maker. I mean, I don't see you do that for Lorena.'

'Absolutely not.'

A single tear fell over her cheek. 'I wonder if he had lost Godric if he would have felt the same way as I felt when I heard Sookie and Gran died or when I found out that my parents had died in that flood and I hadn't. And I can't imagine how it would be for him.'

She looked at Bill with tears in her eyes. 'I am a Psychologist and I don't know how he would feel if that happened to him. I've no idea what he feels whatsoever. I mean, you tell me and I can read your mind but he… I can't read his mind and he tries so hard not to show emotions that I just don't know what he feels and it scares me.'

Bill but an arm around her shoulders and embraced her tightly. 'This isn't about Eric, isn't it?'

Elysa cried softly. 'I have never been so afraid in my whole live before, Bill. I thought twice today that I was going to die and I thought once that I was going to get raped. And when Lorena pushed on that table…'

Her tears became worse and her sobs started to come. 'I just want to forget today but I don't think I can. Ever.'

'Shh. It will be alright.'

But at that moment Elysa didn't had the feeling that it would be alright. And right now she was crying and curled up against someone and yet still she didn't had the feeling she wanted because she was still holding back everything that was on her chest.

Things she didn't dare to say out loud and that didn't make her comfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. And I will post a new one on Sunday. Promise.<strong>

**XXX**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone.**

**A new one, like promised.**

**Please review. I really want to hear what you liked about it and what not. **

**I will learn a lot from it and it can help me to make the greatest chapters.**

**So please review.**

**I will update on Wednesday.**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

><p>The Other Telepath<p>

Chapter 17

Sadness Bounds

* * *

><p>Elysa was tossing and turning in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the destruction and the flash of the bomb again. And all that blood.<p>

Bill had fallen as sleep on the couch, saying that he didn't want to leave her alone now and somewhere she was grateful for that. On the other hand she just wanted to be alone too. So she could sort out her thoughts.

Finally she was too restless to stay in bed and she crawled out of it. She was wearing a pair of long blue pyjama pants and a light blue pyjama tank top.

She walked as silent as possible passed Bill who was laying fast a sleep on the couch and she made her way towards the door. After walking through the hallways for a while she stopped by a door and knocked.

The door went open and Jason peeked around it. When he saw that it was her he opened the door further.

'I can't sleep.'

Jason smiled slightly. 'Join the club.'

He let her in and after sitting for a while in silence on bed, Elysa started to tell him what about while he had been gone. After she had finished and after he had finished questioning her, he started to tell her about what happened to him.

'They made me think I was worth something.'

'You always were a star in Bon Temps. Sookie and I were the throwaways. We were the crazy ones. That was why people didn't like it that I had the change to get a better study. Everyone always thought that you hang the moon.'

'That ain't true. Well, they did like my athletics. And my good looks. And my sexabilities but they don't like me for me. And Steve and Sarah… Well they acted like they did. Before they tried to kill me.'

'I tried to make them believe that you weren't involved with me in what I was doing and that we hated each other.'

'Oh, they believed it. And Gabe wanted to take me to see you so I could say right in your face what I thought about you. But when I heard him talking about you and the names he called you… He said the most horrible things and I snapped. I mean, I don't like it when people talk about you like that. Or about Sookie like that. I never did. So I snapped and he found out that I still cared for you and he probably went back and told Steve and after that he came back to you and…'

'Tried to rape me?'

'Yeah.'

They fell silent again.

'You know, they stopped my mind from going round and round. Thinking about…' He stopped in his sentence for a moment before continuing: '… other stuff.'

'What other stuff?'

Jason didn't answer but just shook his head.

'But Soldiers of the Sun? With guns and suicidal bombs? Jesus, Jason. Did you not ever think once about what Gran would say? Or Sookie or…'

'Don't. Don't talk about Gran and Sookie. I will not talk about them. I can't.' He moved with his back towards her and put his legs over the edge of his bed.

Elysa crawled loser to him and put her arms around his torso and laid down her chin on his shoulder. 'Why not?'

'Because I…' His voice broke and Elysa's grip tightened. 'Because I don't want to feel anything.'

Elysa let him go with tears in her eyes. 'Jason, I beg you. Don't do that. You will end up like Eric.'

He looked around at her when he heard her voice trembling. 'Hey. What is it?'

'I have always been able to read people. Especially their minds. I can't read Eric's mind, Jason, nor can I read Godric's mind. But with Eric… He keeps trying to make me believe he doesn't feel any kind of emotion and it is so frustrating that I can't read him or know what he feels. If he feels anything at all. It makes me feel hopeless and weak. Like I can't do anything for him. Just… Please, don't do that.'

'I am sorry, sis. I really am.'

'We need to talk about Gran and Sookie. We can't stop remembering them and loving them just because it hurts too much. They would never stop loving us. Or would they?'

Jason shook his head while looking away again. 'No.'

'We will keep them alive in our hearts. And in our prayers. And that is the way it is gonna be.'

Jason turned slightly more at her. 'And momma and daddy…'

'That's right.' Elysa's throat felt like Eric was pressing it close again and like he was almost choking her to death again. 'Momma and daddy and Gran and Sookie.'

Jason finally turned normal to her and they now saw that both of them were losing a view tears. 'Our whole family is gone, El. Everybody who counts. We are all alone. We are all what is left.'

Elysa swallowed. 'So then you know what we've got to do. We've got to grow up. We've got to stick together. We've got to be real good for each other. And we've got to be there for each other. Or we will all let them down.'

Jason nodded slightly. 'Yeah.' He crawled back on bed again. 'El, I am sorry about – about everything I've ever done to you. I am a dumbass fucker.'

Elysa shook her head. 'There is a slight truth in that but you wouldn't be a dumbass fucker if you used your brain instead of just letting it full the space in your skull. It's not dumb. It's lazy.'

'You think so?'

Elysa nodded while another tear slipped away out of her eye. 'Yeah. And I've been there and I've done that. And it worked out just fine with me.'

Jason sniffed. 'I could try. I guess.'

'I'm sorry too. I've always loved you, Jason. Even when I wanted to stick your head in a bucket and kicking it around the yard. And I'm sorry I've been such a rubbish and awful older sister.'

Jason smiled slightly with tears in his eyes. 'I haven't been exactly the great older brother for Sookie so we can call it even.' He sniffed again. 'And I love you. You know, I wish all the time you cook for me more often. And you've got to know that you're normal. And you've a normal boyfriend.'

Elysa laughed slightly. 'I've no boyfriend.'

'Well, you've got two potential normal boyfriends.'

Elysa laughed again slightly. 'I didn't say anything about being normal. I'm proud of not being normal, Jason. We're born the way we are and that is something we should be glad and proud of.'

The two looked at each other with a smile before embracing each other closely. After that they fell beside each other in the pillows of Jason's bed. 'I am all worn out now.'

'Don't start. I'm completely exhausted.' Elysa took the control from his hand and started to zap.

'_May his holy light shine upon you._' Steve and Sarah Newlin were on the television.

'Can you believe that? They are on the TV.'

'_You kidnapped a prominent member of our community._'

'_He volunteered._'

Elysa looked at Jason. 'Did he? I don't believe that.'

'Hey, I don't know. I didn't even know he was there until you showed up.'

'_He came to us._'

'_Because everyone wants to get burned like a stake. You used your tax religious institution as an anti Vampire terrorist enclave._'

'_The constitution gives us the right to defend ourselves._'

'_You attacked us._'

'_You murdered my father._'

'_That is an allegation. This is a fact. You and your church armed a suicidal bomb where you killed Vampires and humans._'

'_We are fighting for God's green earth. And day time. And Christmas. And Easter eggs. And all that is sacred and good. We're fighting for…_'

'_Human rights. Human. Rights._'

'_Could you let me finish me thought?_'

'_You were done._'

'_If he is not in the full attention he just flips out._'

Elysa laughed slightly. 'What a dumb head. That is what I call a real dumb blonde one.'

'_How can you ever have a meaningful dialog with these people?_'

'_You need to read some saint palm, Miss._'

'_I hate your hair._'

'There is a witch and a son of a bitch. Fuck you, Newlins.'

'Amen to that, bro! Amen to that!'

They looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

* * *

><p>Elysa was tossing and turning in her own bed again.<p>

Suddenly a finger slid over the skin of her shoulder down her arm and she turned around. Eric was laying beside her and they were both naked.

'Finish your sentence.'

'What was I saying again?'

'You were telling me why you would make a terrible Vampire and I was disagreeing.'

Their arms were laying against each other while they faced each other and his fingers slowly curled around hers.

'Well, I just feel terrible without a tan.'

He laughed slightly.

'Don't laugh! It is true. When I am really pale I feel sick every time I look at myself in the mirror.'

He kissed her hand that was laying inches away from his lips.

'And I rather be in love then undead. And then there is the fact that you are always killing.'

'You hit a man on his head with a frying pan. You will get used to it.'

Elysa looked at him indignant. 'That was self-defence! And I don't want to kill people for lunch.'

'You will change your mind. Like we all do. Eventually you will trade the sun for the moon and the stars.'

'Na-hah. Not me. I want them both.'

Eric laughed again. 'Oh, greedy.'

Elysa gave him a big smile that showed her white teeth. 'Yes, I am very greedy.'

'And I love it.' He placed two kisses on the skin of the hand he was now holding into his and she smiled slightly. He slowly pushed himself more up and looked her right in the eye. 'You've the right temperament for a Vampire.'

'What? I'm stubborn, selfish, bloodthirsty and old as dirt.'

'Bloodthirsty, yeah.'

'I am not!'

Eric laughed again and he brought his face closer to hers. Their lips crossed and they kissed for a small moment. 'Everyone thinks you're a darling, don't they?'

'I am a darling. A darling with little red devil horns.'

His hand caressed the naked skin of her back up and down. 'And you're ruthless against the people who you love. You would do anything for them.'

She laughed slightly.

'Your brother.'

His fingers slide over her side. 'Your friends.'

Over her hips. 'Me.'

Their lips crossed again and their tongues started to battle with each other while his fingers kept caressing her back, hips and side.

'I used to think you had no sense for humour.'

'I used to think you were made of cold hard stone and empty inside. That you were selfish and an asshole and a jerk.'

His fingers started caressing her arm and shoulder. 'And now?'

'You're nothing but a big faker.' Her hand slide up his neck. 'You're deep. You have feelings.' He pulled her softly closer to him. 'There is love in you.'

'Only for you, Elysa.'

Their lips crossed once more and they kissed again while holding each other close. Suddenly she was pushed on her back and his body covered hers. He looked her deep into her eyes. 'This is just the beginning.'

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him back towards her lips and while they kissed his arms wound themselves around her body. His lips left hers and started to kiss her neck and she moaned while pressing her nails in his back.

And then…

Her eyes shot open and she found herself back in her room without Eric, fully dressed in her pyjamas and with Bill sleeping on the couch.

She groaned and pressed her hands against her eyes. Was that what Eric had meant when he said she could feel starting to get attracted to him? That she would start to get sex dreams with him in it?

'Great, just great.' She signed and turned on her back and looked up at the ceiling.

Her conversation with Godric drifted up. "What are you feeling for Eric?"

'That was one good question, Godric. What the hell am I feeling for him?'

* * *

><p>'Do you a fucking idea about the PR mess you made? And what has to clean up that fucking shit? Not you but me. I should drain everyone of you bastards.'<p>

Elysa was sitting in a short denim skirt and a red tank top that wend around her neck beside Bill on a couch. Eric was sitting on her other side on a chair and opposite of them were sitting Godric and Isabel. There was another Vampire woman in the room and she was sitting between the two couches in on another chair. Her name was Nan Flanagan and Elysa had seen her often on the television.

The night before she had seen her in discussion with the Newlins when she was with Jason and after they had their little talk.

'Stan was handling in the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it.'

Elysa looked at Eric with a slight hint of worry. He looked back at her but his eyes nor his face showed any emotion.

'Oh really? Because everyone who ever met Stan in the last three hundred years knew that he had a kink about slaughtering humans but you, his nest mates and his sheriff, had no clue.'

Isabel stepped in. 'And how were we suppose to know that this time he meant it?'

'Not my problem.' She looked at Godric. 'Yours.'

'Don't talk to him that way,' said Eric.

'Don't talk to me that way.'

Elysa wetted her lips again and shifted her position on the couch. Bill gave her a look but she pretended like she hadn't seen it.

'Let's get to the point.' Nan looked at Godric again. 'How did they manage to abduct you?'

'They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself.'

Elysa's eyes widened and she looked speechless at the two thousand year old Vampire just like his Childe. So it had been true what Steve Newlin had said on television.

'Why?' asked Nan.

'Why not?'

'They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?'

Elysa realized what he meant and looked concerned at Eric who was now looking towards the ground.

'What do you think?'

'I think you're out of your mind.' It was silent for a moment. 'And then I heard about a traitor.'

'Irrelevant. It is only a rumour. I take full responsibility.'

'You bet you will.'

'You cold bitch.'

Elysa looked suddenly scared at Eric. What the hell was he thinking?

'Listen, this is a national Vampire disaster. And nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you.' Nan looked at Godric. 'Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired.'

Godric nodded. 'I agree. Of course. Isabel should take over. She had no part in my disgrace.'

Isabel was shaking her head with unbelief. 'Godric, fight back.'

'She is a bureaucrat. You should not take shit from her.'

'Wanna lose your area, Viking?'

'Oh, you don't have that kind of power.'

'Hey, I am on TV. Try me.'

Eric wanted to say something again but Elysa cut in. 'Eric.'

He gave her a look and saw the concern, pleading and warning in her eyes. She shook her head and he held his mouth.

Isabel stepped in. 'I am to blame. I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing.'

Godric looked at her. 'Isabel.' The dark haired woman held her mouth again. 'I remove myself from all positions of authority.'

'Works for me.'

Elysa sat up and Bill grabbed her arm. 'Elysa. Don't.'

'I owe him, Bill. I need to do this.'

She looked at Nan. 'Miss Flanagan.'

The Vampire looked at her. 'Godric rescued me from getting raped and probably from getting killed.'

'That is very nice…'

'Shut up and let me finish.'

Her eyes widened and she looked sceptical and surprised at the same time.

'He ordered everyone not to hurt any humans. He was the one that made sure that it didn't end in a war. He rescued humans and Vampires. If you think it is a PR mess now then think about how it would have ended if he hadn't ordered things to go that way. It would have been way worse. You should thank him for making sure that it didn't end in a war like Stan wanted to have, not punish him for getting you in a fucked up situation.'

'I've many more reason to punish him then to thank him. He let himself get kidnapped; he attracted a suicide bomber and has a poor judgement.'

'He had no control over that bomber or his decision and a poor judgement I wouldn't call his judgement. I would call it fair and not poor. As for the kidnapping part, he tried to make a point. He tried to show everyone that it could go different too. It is not his fault that the Newlins were to stubborn to look at that with open eyes. Perhaps you should try to watch the tapes they made in the church and then you can see what happened there.'

'That material is not something I can demand to get and is beyond our reach. Someone's head has to roll, Miss Stackhouse. And whose head can it better be then the one who all caused this?'

Eric nearly jumped up and Isabel and Bill both stopped him.

'Eric.' Godric sounded calm as always. 'It doesn't matter.' He gave Elysa a look and she nodded slightly before taking Eric's hand into hers and giving it a small pull. He sat down again.

'Tell me about the bombing. Every single detail.'

'A boy walked into the lair. At first I thought he was someone's human companion. He called out for our attention and said he was a member of the Fellowship of the Sun and that he had a message from Steve Newlin. Then he showed us the bomb and before any of us could react he let it explode. Stan, Pablo, Katherine and the two humans who died were standing to close at that caused them their lives.'

'He was nervous,' said Elysa while she kept her gaze on Eric. 'He tried to talk himself some courage because he was afraid of what he was going to do but determined also. He was really one of the members that would die for their case.'

Nan signed. 'What a fucking fiasco. You're lucky that I don't send you all to the Magister. Godric, come to my suite and fill out the forms.'

'Soon. First I've something to say.'

Elysa looked away from Eric (she had kept her eyes on him after he had sat down again) and towards his maker.

'I'm sorry. And I apologize for all the harm I caused. For all our lost ones. Human and Vampire. I will make commence. I swear.'

Elysa took a sharp breath when one picture flashed out of his mind before her eyes. The sun. 'Oh my God.' It had left in a whisper over her lips before she had realized it.

He looked at her and saw the shock in her eyes and written all over her face. He shook his head slightly and she kept her mouth while tears formed themselves in her eyes.

'Take it easy. It is only a view signatures.'

Nan stood up and gave him a view small taps on his shoulder. She and her followers left and everyone else also stood up.

Eric stepped towards Godric. 'No.'

'Look in my eye.'

'You've to listen to me.'

'There is nothing to say.'

'There is.'

'On the roof.'

Eric fell silent and Godric looked at Elysa. 'Elysa, would you…'

She nodded silently and walked after him out of the room. Bill and Eric stayed behind while Isabel walked back towards her own room.

'Why?' It was the first thing that left her lips as soon as they were outside.

'Two thousand years is a very long time, Elysa. Too long if you ask me. Please, don't tell anyone else yet.'

She nodded and a single tear left her eye.

'Are you shedding tears for me, Elysa?'

She nodded.

'I am flattered. Meet me with Eric on the roof in a couple of minutes. Please?'

She nodded again and he smiled slightly. 'If you allow me to be so bolt to ask you for a favour.'

'You may ask. What is it?'

'Would you stay with me till the sun is up and until it is over?'

Elysa nodded again.

'Thank you. And thank you for trying to stand up for me.'

'It was the least I could do.'

With a last smile he walked away and she walked back inside just at the right moment to see Bill hitting Eric.

'Bill! What are you doing?'

He didn't say anything but looked angry at Eric. 'Did I make my point?'

Eric gave him a look and was unimpressed. 'Get out of the way.'

Bill stepped aside and Eric walked out the room. 'Bill, what is your problem?'

'He is my problem.'

'You shouldn't have done that.'

'We had a score to settle.'

'That wasn't the right moment, you moron. He has a lot on his mind and the last thing he needed was a score with you.'

'It is done, Elysa. Just leave it and forget about it.'

Elysa signed still slightly angry. 'I'm going with Eric to the roof to meet Godric. I thought you had to know.'

Bill turned shocked towards her. 'None of this has anything to do with you. With neither of us. Godric is not your concern.'

'If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be standing here. Bill, he is in pain and… And he is going to do something that Eric is not going to like one bit. I promised him I would come with him to the roof.'

'Don't you think we've done enough in Dallas?'

'I thought that you of all people would understand his pain. What if you were him in eighteen hundred years? Wouldn't you have wanted me there with you then?'

Bill was silent for a moment before nodding. 'Yes, I would. Alright. I am coming with you.'

'No. This is something I've got to do alone. And you don't have to worry about me. I will be fine.'

'You're so stubborn. Elysa, really, what can you do for him? You said he was in pain. There is nothing you can do…'

'It's not what I can do for him because that is already too late. It is what I can do for Eric and that is why he asked me to come. Do you understand?'

Bill didn't do anything for a while. Then he finally nodded.

'Good. Please, go towards your room and rest because it is almost dawn, alright?'

Bill nodded again and Elysa walked hastily out of the room and towards the roof. Godric and Eric were already there.

'Two thousand years is enough.' Apparently Godric had just told him what he was going to do.

'I can't accept this. It is insanity.'

Elysa stayed where she was and swallowed her tears in. Eric was taken it hard.

'Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here.'

'But we are here!'

'It is not right. We are not right.'

'You taught me right and wrong. Survival or death.'

'I told a lie. As it turns out.'

'I will keep you alive by force.'

'Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?'

Eric said something in Swedish and Godric answered him in the same langue. After what he said Eric started to cry and fell on his knees. Elysa felt how she herself had started to cry too. This was really hard to watch. She had never expected to see him this heartbroken and so lost. It was so sad to see and so painful.

'Father, murther, son.' This time Elysa did understand what he was saying but it wasn't that difficult. 'Let me go.'

Eric looked slightly up. Blood tears were rolling over his face. 'I won't let you die alone.'

'I will not let you stay here with me. And I will not be alone. Elysa has promised me to stay with me until it is over.'

Eric started to cry again and Godric laid down a hand on his shoulder. Slowly the Viking Vampire looked up again. 'As your maker I commend you to go inside.'

Eric stared at him for a moment before he slowly stood up. Then he walked away but he stopped when he was right beside her. She took his hand softly into her. 'I will stay with him. I promise.'

He didn't say anything but just walked down the stairs and Elysa walked towards Godric. He was standing right in the middle of the roof and looked at the sky. Dawn was beginning to set.

'It won't take long. Not at my age.'

She walked closer. 'I must say that it wasn't very smart of you that you went to the Fellowship of the Sun.'

He nodded slightly. 'I know. I thought it might fix everything somehow. But I don't think like a Vampire anymore.' He looked at her. 'Tell me, Elysa. Do you believe in God?'

'I believe there is something bigger then us on the world and up there.'

'If you are right, how will He punish me?'

'I don't think you will be punished. God doesn't punish. God forgives. And after everything I saw and heard about you, even if He did punish, He wouldn't punish you but He would forgive you.'

Godric nodded. 'That will do for me. And I hope for it with my whole unbeating heart.'

'We all do.'

They were silent for a moment. 'I know I asked you this before but I don't believe you answered me honest the first time. So I will ask again. Do you care for him? For Eric?'

Elysa thought about it for a moment and then nodded. 'Yes. I care for him. Although it is sometimes hard. You know how he is.'

'I can take blame for that.'

'No. Not the blame. He is who he is. There is nothing to blame you for. He wouldn't be the one I would care so much for if you hadn't been in his live.'

'Will you do another favour for me, Elysa? I know it is greedy of me and that I already asked you for so much…'

'I don't mind.'

'So can I ask you?'

Elysa nodded.

'Watch over him for me. And take good care of him. I know he will need you and not only your telepathy and your other abilities but every single thing of you. He will need your more then he will ever dare to admit out loud to anyone. Especially not to you.'

'I promise I will.' They both looked at the side where the sun would rise. 'Are you afraid of what will come?'

'Were you afraid when you faced Lorena?'

'No.'

'Neither am I now. I am full of joy.'

Elysa felt how tears rolled over her cheeks again and took a deep breath. 'Can I be afraid for you?'

Godric held her hand softly into his and gave her a small smile. 'If you want to.'

Elysa gave him a small smile back before taking a deep breath again. 'I think it is going to be a beautiful sunrise.'

Godric looked at her. 'So do I.' He swept her tears away. 'A human with me at the end. And human tears. Two thousand years, Elysa. And I still can be surprised.'

'I surprise people a lot. Especially Vampires and in general Eric.'

'Try to keep doing that. It's a beautiful thing and it keeps you curious about live.' The sun was getting closer and small clouds of smoke were starting to come from him. He looked at her. 'You know, when I look at you I see God.'

Elysa felt even more tears roll over her cheeks and the sun finally appeared. Godric let go of her hand and walked closer towards the edge while he put his top piece of. 'You were right. It is a beautiful sunrise.'

More tears rolled over her cheeks and she wetted her lips before she said with a shaking voice: 'Goodbye, Godric.'

He looked at her for the last time and one single blood tear rolled over his cheek but it was with a smile. It was tear of joy. 'Goodbye, Elysa Stackhouse.'

With that said he looked at the sun and spread his arms. His body lit up in blue fire while he faced the suns and there were no screams of pain.

It didn't take long before his body was gone just like the blue flames and Elysa was left alone on the roof while she nearly cried out her eyes. 'Goodbye, Godric. May God be with you and let Him be merciful.'

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	20. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone.**

**An update, like promised.**

**Godric is gone! :'(**

**But he will be back. Not really in person but you know, as ghost and in dreams.**

**Alright, on with the story.**

**Elysa is now going to Eric to tell him the bad news. That is gonna get hot.**

**Be please gentle with me - this is the first time I ever wrote something like this.**

**So please review to tell me what you think of it and what I can chance to make it better.**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

><p>The Other Telepath<p>

Chapter 18

Returning Home

* * *

><p>Elysa walked through the hallways towards Eric's room. A view tears were still falling over her cheeks but they had finally become less.<p>

She had no idea how long she had been there on the roof but the sun had been high on the sky when she had finally left. She was wondering if Eric was even still awake.

When she arrived by his room she saw that his door was open and on a small crack. She opened it and closed it softly behind her again.

Eric was sitting on a couch in his room and stared down towards the ground. Besides his pants he wasn't wearing anything. His fire place was crackling softly and it was very warm in his room. It was also very dark.

'Eric?' She walked closer towards him and stopped when she was standing right in front of him.

His cheeks were painted with red blood tears and they had even dripped on his chest.

'Eric?'

He slowly looked slightly more up but he still didn't look at her. 'Godric is gone.'

Elysa swallowed and forced herself to stop crying. 'I know. And I am so sorry.'

'Please, tell me. Was it over quick?'

Elysa nodded still with tears in her eyes. 'Yes. He hardly felt anything and he was gone within seconds.' He looked down again. 'I can't tell you how sorry I am.'

She didn't get a response and she slowly placed her hand under his chin and forced him softly to look up at her. She bowed herself towards him and gave him first a small kiss on his left cheek and then on his right one. 'I am truly sorry,' whispered she softly with her face still close to his.

She slowly let go of his chin and wanted to walk away but he grabbed her hand and put his hand in her neck and by doing that he forced her to keep her face close to his.

He didn't say anything but just pressed his lips softly against hers. And they kissed. He wasn't forceful but tender and they just kissed.

While they kept kissing she slowly sat down on his lap and put her arms around his neck while he put them around her waist and pulled her closer against him.

A view of his blood tears fell on her cheeks just like a view of her tears fell on his cheeks.

Finally they broke apart because she needed to breath. Eric touched her tearful cheeks. 'You're crying. For him.'

'I find it sad that he is gone so I cry. He was a good man and a great maker.'

He rested his forehead against hers. 'He was.'

'As are you.'

He looked her into her eyes again before he pressed his lips against her again and before they kissed again. Softly he turned them around and laid her down on her back on the couch without breaking their lip contact.

'Will you please stay with me?' whispered he between their kisses.

Elysa broke apart and stared him in the eyes while she played with streaks of his hair on the back of his neck. 'Yes.'

He pressed his lips against hers again but this time it was less softly and with more passion and more urgent. For a while it were just their lips but finally after a while her lips parted and his tongue slipped into her mouth.

By doing that he earned a moan from her. A smile crept on his lips when he heard her and his lips left hers only to start setting a trail from them over her chin and neck towards the neckline of her red tank top.

Elysa moaned again when he touched her collarbone and he smiled again while sucking slightly on it. He earned another moan and looked up smiling at her. 'Are you sure Bill will approve to this?'

'Shut up about Bill and just kiss me,' whispered Elysa slightly annoyed before pulling his lips back towards hers.

Their tongues started to battle and Elysa felt now that his fangs were out.

"_Is it my fault that my fangs come out when I get turned on?_"

Elysa smiled while she kept kissing Eric and while she thought back of Jessica's words when she and Bill had found her in his house while she was kissing Hoyt on the couch.

'_No, Jess. It is not your fault. Mr. Northman has the same trouble with that as you had._'

Oh, Jess would love to hear that she had finally given in to Eric. She already knew that.

She broke apart for air again and they stared each other in the eye once more. Slowly she reached out towards his fangs and let her fingers trail over them. She accidentally cut her finger on one of them and pulled her finger slightly back. 'Ouch. Sharp.'

Eric gave her a grin. 'Just like your tongue.' He wanted to close his lips around her finger but she put it in her own mouth before he had the chance. He growled slightly. 'Tease.'

'And you enjoy it. It keeps the spirit alive and you interested and it makes this not just another fuck for you.'

'Oh, you know very well what I like and how I think. Too well for someone who can't read my mind.'

'I've talked enough with you to know what you're thinking of and what you enjoy and what not.'

'I would enjoy having your finger in my mouth. And to taste your blood.'

Elysa put her finger out of her mouth and looked at him with curiosity. 'How do you think my blood would taste?'

'Like nothing I've ever tasted before. Amazing and special. And I think there will be even a stubborn taste in it. It would fit you.'

'There is such a thing as a stubborn blood taste?'

'In your blood? I wouldn't be surprised.'

'But you think that my blood would taste good?'

'Yes. Very good.'

She smiled. 'Well, I'm glad that you think you will like my blood, Mr. Northman.'

He grinned. 'And I'm glad that you've finally given into me, Miss Stackhouse.'

Their lips crossed each other again while they were both grinning and they once more started to battle. His hands travelled up her skin under her tank top and he pulled it with them up. He pulled it off her and started to set a trail over her skin again.

She moaned again and let her fingers run through his hair with her eyes closed.

He discarded her from her bra and started to kiss the slightly more white skin of her breasts. She moaned again and slowly opened her eyes. Heavens, he wasn't only good in kissing her on the lips.

Suddenly his hands forced her to sit up in a fast movement and the next moment she had her legs circled around his waist and her arms around his neck while he carried her to another room.

He laid her down on something soft that she immediately recognized as a bed. 'Why do you have a bed in your room if you're a Vampire?'

He pressed a kiss on her lips. 'Because I like sleeping in a bed.'

He discarded her from her skirt and started to set a trail of kisses up over the skin of the inside of her legs.

Her hands grasped the sheets she was laying on when he was closing in on the spot between her legs and she arched her back. She could feel him smile again.

When she felt that she circled her legs around his torso and flipped him over. It came so unexpected that she actually succeeded in it and he looked her surprised in her eyes. 'Two can play this game, Eric.'

Eric grinned. 'You keep surprising me.'

She lowered her lips towards his with a seductive smile on her lips. 'Good. Then I keep you entertained.'

'You always entertain me, Elysa.'

She blew softly against his lips and his head came towards her but she dodged his lips by sitting more up and put a finger against them with a small smile. 'Patient and don't be so greedy.'

'I am always greedy when it comes to you.'

'There is no reason for that.' Her lips lowered towards his and she was talking in seductive whispers. 'I am yours, remember?'

His arms circled themselves around her and pushed her closer so he could finally kiss her. It was her turn to smile. She slowly tricked him into sitting slightly more up so they could keep kissing while she opened his pants.

A ripping sound made her break their kiss and look at her underwear. He had ripped it in two. She gave him an indignant look. 'Eric! That was one of my favourite pairs!'

He flipped her on her back again so he was on top of her and she could feel that he had discarded himself from his pants. 'I will buy you a new pair.'

He sounded annoyed and Elysa laughed while she circled her arms around his neck and folded her fingers together in the back of his neck.

'You better or I will do something to you that you will not like, Mister.'

She said it in such a seductive way that he groaned and kissed her hungrily while he pushed himself deep inside of her. She dodged his lips again and pressed her lips against his shoulder while she dug her nails into his back while moaning and gasping for air.

He started thrusting in and out and every time she moaned harder and every time her pants because faster and more breathless. His pace started to get faster and she nearly clawed open his whole back in all her pleasure. He didn't seem to mind and even seemed to enjoy it and perhaps he even found more pleasure in it. They kept going until she screamed out his name and clutched herself to his body.

Not seconds later he let out an animal like growl and he lowered his fangs towards her neck but she stopped him before he got the chance and put a finger on his lips.

'Na-hah. You may kiss me, touch me, rib my favourite underwear into two…' He grinned when she said that. '… and you may have sex with me but you are not going to bite me.'

'Spoil sport.'

'Those are my terms and you will agree with them or this is the first and last time we have sex. And if you don't agree then I will still not allow you to put those fangs in me and drink my blood.'

Eric grinned. 'I will agree because I've enjoyed this to much to leave it with just one time.'

'Retreat those fangs then.'

His fangs popped in again and they looked at each other smiling while they still had their arms circled around the other one's body.

Elysa smiled slightly before bringing her lips towards the dried blood on his cheeks and licking it away with her tongue. That ended in another round of amazing sex.

* * *

><p>When Elysa woke up she was held in a stone like grip against a cold muscular male body. A cold pair of fingers was trailing over her arm and shoulder. She smiled. 'Bill is gonna kill you if he finds out that we had sex.'<p>

A kiss was placed on the skin in her neck where a vein was laying beneath – a vein where blood was rushing through that he wanted to taste very badly – before Eric whispered in her ear: 'I would love to see him try.'

She turned around so she faced him and trailed with a finger over his cheek that were now all clean from the blood tears he had once cried. Just like his chest. 'I wouldn't. I hate to see you two fight over me.'

'He just doesn't know when to give up.'

'Neither of you two know that.'

'If I had given up then we wouldn't be laying here, now would we?'

'That is true. But I still don't like it that you two fight over me. So do me a favour and don't tease him about this.'

His face became upset but she knew he played it. 'Where on earth did you ever get the idea that I would do such a thing?'

Elysa laughed slightly. 'Eric.'

His grin came back. 'I promise I won't tell a soul about this.'

'Oh, you are allowed to tell Pam as long as you make her promise she won't tell anyone else about it.'

Eric looked doubtful. 'That is going to be one hell of a hard promise for her to keep.'

Elysa smiled and nuzzled her head against his chest with a small sign. 'Did you get some sleep?'

'Yes, I did. To be honest, I'm not that long awake yet. A couple of minutes before you woke up.' His fingers closed around her chin and made her look up at him. 'Thank you for getting my mind of…'

Elysa placed a finger on his lips. 'You don't have to thank me. I wasn't only doing you a favour but myself too. So let's not think about it for now, alright?'

He laid down his forehead against hers. 'I couldn't agree more with you.'

They kept laying like that for a while before Elysa asked: 'Do you think that my temperament would come close to that of a Vampire?'

Eric's eyebrow shot up. 'Should I know about any kind of plans that involve you changing into a Vampire?'

'No. I'm fine and happy with how I am right now but I was just wondering.'

'Oh, you don't have the right temperament for a Vampire, Elysa. It doesn't even come close.' He was grinning while he said that. 'You just have the temperament of a Vampire.'

Elysa laughed slightly indignant. 'I have not!'

'You wanted an answer so I give you a fair one. Like I said, I always tell you the truth.'

'But not always everything you know.'

'Sometimes it is better if you don't know everything I know because it will only put you in more danger.'

'In more danger then I already am?'

'What is that suppose to mean if I may ask?'

'Well…' She gave him a seductive tick against his noose with her finger. 'What do you think about me laying in one and the same bed as where you are laying in? That is as dangerous as it can get.'

Eric grinned and kissed her. 'You're one big tease, Elysa Stackhouse.'

'And you love it.'

His face turned to stone when she dropped the word "love". 'Don't use…'

'… words you don't understand. Yeah, I know. Sorry. It was out of my mouth before I noticed it.'

Eric studied her face for a moment before slightly smiling. 'But there is a certain part of truth in that. I do enjoy your teasing.'

'Just like arguing with me?'

'Yes.'

'And just like making me angry?'

'You're very beautiful when you're yelling and screaming in my face because you're angry.'

Elysa laughed. 'You also enjoy it that I surprise you so many times.'

'It keeps my immortal live interesting. All of those reasons are why you fascinate and intrigue me so much. That and the sex.'

Elysa laughed again. 'You really think I'm good?'

'I never once had sex with a woman like you and believe me, I've slept with a lot of women.'

'That doesn't really surprise me. And I don't want to know with how many women you've slept with. But really? You think I'm good?'

Eric's lips crossed hers. 'If there is such a thing as heaven then I've found it in you, lover.'

'Oh. I'm flattered.'

She better couldn't have said that in such a sarcastic way because the next moment she was on her back and his body covered hers and his lips started to suck on the skin of her neck. She moaned slightly.

He looked her in the eyes and his fangs came out. 'Na-hah. You know our deal. There will be no biting involved. So you retreat them…'

Much to her surprise she saw how he bit his own bottom lip and lowered it towards her. 'Drink it.'

'Don't I already have enough of your blood in me?'

'Elysa, just drink it.'

She rolled her eyes but closed her lips around his bottom lips and drank a view drops. After that she pulled back again and the wound closed. 'Now why did I've to drink your blood this time?'

'Look at your finger. The one you cut on my fangs this morning.'

She rolled her eyes again and raised the hand where her injured finger was part of. Her eyes became big. 'There is nothing to see.'

'That is why you had to drink my blood. Bill has a very sharp sight and he notice things quickly. Especially when those things are Vampire marks on you. He would have recognized the cut on your finger as a fang cut.'

'You Vampires can recognize cuts that are made by fangs?'

'Yes.'

'Cool.'

'There was indeed a slight of truth in your words when you said Bill was going to kill me if he found out that we had sex. So we better not let him know that you cut your finger on my fangs. He will do the math and the answer is not one he will like.'

Elysa smiled teasingly. 'HA! I knew it! You're nothing but a big softy!'

His lips crashed into hers again and he kissed her. 'Take it back.'

She put her arms around his neck again and gave him a stubborn look and a seductive smile. 'Make me, you big old scary Vampire.'

Eric grinned. 'With all pleasure, you young fragile innocent human.'

Elysa laughed in protest. 'I am NOT innocent!'

He lowered his lips towards her again with a big grin on his face. 'Believe me, lover. I know that very well.'

* * *

><p>Elysa shot up when the car she was in shook slightly towards its left and right. Jason was sitting beside her in the fan that would bring them home and Bill was laying in a travel coffin in the back.<p>

Jason's eyebrow shot up. 'What were you dreaming about?'

'Nothing.'

'El? What were you dreaming about?'

Elysa gave him a mischief smile. 'Nothing.'

'You were smiling and moaning in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?'

Elysa kept smiling. 'That is none of your concern.'

They had left Dallas last night after saying goodbye to Isabel, Alex, Dean, Kate and the other Vampires in the Dallas nest and of course some of their human companions. The news that Godric had met the sun had been hard on all of them.

Eric had left at the same time as they had but he hadn't been on his private plane. She couldn't help but smile and raised her hand and looking at the finger that she had cut on one of his fangs the previous day while thinking back of the events of their last day there.

Hell, the rumours had been so true. He was damn good. The best she ever had or probably ever would have.

Before they had take separated ways he had promised with a mischief smile that he would visit her soon in Bon Temps and she had no doubt that he would.

When he had seen them talking like that Bill had not been pleased. Not one bit.

'You know, this kinda reminds me of that bus ride through all State. Nothing looks like exactly the way I left it. You know what I mean?'

'Yeah, I know what you mean but I've got to disagree. When I returned to Bon Temps after not being here for eleventh years it looked almost exactly like the way I left it. But now I feel like the only thing that has changed is me.'

'Yeah, there really is something that has changed about you, sis. Perhaps it is the way you smile or look out of your eyes but there is something different.'

'This trip has changed a lot of things in my live. Believe me.'

Suddenly they heard the alarm of a store ring and the sign that normally said "welcome in Bon Temps" had been defaced with white graffiti.

'What the hell?'

Elysa frowned too. What was going on?

'Oh, look at this guy.'

Elysa looked out of Jason's window and saw a man hitting his head against a pole. Everywhere there was laying garbage and a woman and a man were fighting on Elysa's side of the car and ran after each other.

Suddenly the car hit its brakes and the sound of glass that broke was heard. Jason and Elysa looked at the driver who looked shocked back at them. 'They just ran right in front of me.'

The glass on the front was really damaged and was hanging loose on one side of the car. Elysa, Jason and the driver climbed out and saw a man and a woman laying on the ground. Laughing and bleeding.

'God, have you gone crazy? You don't jump in front a fucking car!'

The two only laughed and then looked at them. Their eyes were completely black. No pupils, no nothing.

'Hey, what the hell is wrong with your eyes?'

'Let's go,' said the man and the two stumbled away.

'Wait!' called Jason. 'Where are you going?'

'We've got to find Sam!' laughed the woman.

'It is almost time, man!'

The two walked way laughing again and Elysa and Jason looked at each other.

'Something is going on and I don't like it one bit, J.'

'Yeah, I agree you with you, sis.'

* * *

><p>Elysa and Jason had arrived at Bill's place and while Elysa helped him out of his travel coffin with the help of their driver, Jason was on the phone. 'This is Jason Stackhouse. I just wanna let you know that a couple of folks got hit by a car and they were hurt but they ran of.'<p>

'Ask them what the heck is going on all over town.'

'And can somebody call me back and tell me if we were attacked by some kind of terrorist…' He gave an angry look at the phone. 'Fucking answering machine at the sheriff's.'

The driver took the coffin with him outside and Elysa looked at the Vampire who owned the house. 'Bill, there is something seriously wrong around here. I can feel it. And Maryann has defiantly something to do with it. I think we should call Eric and ask him for help. Or at least to ask if he knows anything more because this ain't right.'

'Well.' The three looked up and saw Hoyt's mother, Maxine, standing on the upstairs hallway. 'If it ain't the Vampire and his Vampire lover.'

'Oh oh. There are those fucking eyes again.'

Maxine laughed while walking down the stairs and Hoyt and Jessica appeared on the place she had not even been standing seconds ago. 'Thank God you're home. She has gone like totally bad shit.'

'What the devil…'

'I had nothing to do with it! I swear!'

Hoyt tried to stop his mother. 'Move it, boy.'

'First we thought it was just a bad reaction to her diet pills but then we saw that practically the whole town has these eyes.'

'How long has she been like this?'

'Since last night.'

'And I will be. For as long as it takes for Him to get His offering.'

'That sounds fucking fucked up,' said Jason.

'She has been going on about Sam Merlotte and how they are going to offer him to God,' said Hoyt.

'Well, why don't you offer yourself up to me, Jason Stackhouse.' Maxine had reached the bottom of the stairs and was now walking towards Jason.

'Huh?'

'You dirty little monkey.'

She tried to kiss him but Jason backed away and Bill came between. Elysa got a disgust face. 'And I thought having sex with a thousand year old Vampire was sort of gross. Compared with her wanting my little brother it is not gross at all.'

Jessica's eyes widened and she started grinning. 'You had sex with Eric?'

Elysa's cheeks flushed red. 'No! Absolutely not!'

'You're blushing!'

'This is not the right moment, Jess.'

'Does she ever calm down?' asked Bill who ignored Elysa's comment.

'Playing Wii gets her to focus but I wouldn't call it calm.'

Not seconds later Maxine was playing some violent game on Bill's Wii. Elysa looked at Bill with her arms over each other and with her eyebrow up. 'How come you've these?'

'You don't want to know.'

Maxine was going absolutely nuts. 'Haha haha! I'm going to rib open your fucking skull, bitch!'

'So she says God is coming?' asked Bill the two young ones.

'Yes, sir. And that everyone is waiting at Merlotte's to catch Sam and bring her over to Maryann's.'

'Maryann's? Where is that?' asked Elysa.

'Well, it is… It is your house.'

'What?'

'Yeah,' said Maxine still playing the Wii. 'They're going to rib that boy open and serve him as barbeque.' She laughed again and Elysa was completely shocked.

'Hoyt,' asked she slowly. 'Has anyone been attacked by something with claws?'

'Well, I heard Arlene saying that that poor woman you found in Andy's car had her back scratched up pretty bad. And I also heard someone saying that Daphne had some weird scars on her back.'

'The new waitress at Merlotte's?'

Hoyt nodded and Jason stopped with pacing around and looked at them. 'There is a new waitress at Merlotte's?'

Bill looked at Elysa. 'You should talk to her.'

'You can't. She is dead,' said Hoyt. 'She had her heart cut out just like the other one.'

'Jesus. But now I know defiantly that it wasn't Eric and that he had nothing to do with it.'

Jason clapped in his hands. 'Alright. That is it. I'm going to Merlotte's to find out what is happening on my turf.'

'Jason,' said Bill. 'If this is the same creature we think it is then you don't want to go anywhere near it. Trust me.'

Jason turned towards Bill. 'Mr. Compton, I ain't about to sit back and let monsters destroy my town.'

Elysa signed. 'I wish this wasn't one of the times you used your head because what you're about to do is really reckless, not to mention dangerous. But I guess it is.'

'This is what I've been training for, El. Here is the war I've trained so hard for.'

Elysa signed and walked towards him. She hugged him tightly. 'Be very careful, you hear me? Drive your car straight up towards Merlotte's and get inside as fast as you can. Then get Sam out and get your ass back here without getting wounded. And whatever you do, do NOT go into the woods by yourself. And keep your mobile on and close in case I need to call you.'

'I won't and I will.'

'I mean it, Jason. I can't lose another person.'

'I know. Come here.' He gave her a kiss on her forehead and after that he left.

Elysa looked at the two younglings. 'Where is Tara?'

'She has been partying over pretty hard at Maryann's. Or so I heard.'

That was enough for Elysa. She grabbed her handbag and walked outside. 'I've got to go there.'

Bill followed her. They jumped in her car (Elysa behind the wheel) and drove towards her place. That wasn't a very far ride.

'Bill, call Eric.'

'Elysa, we are not calling in Eric.'

She parked her car. 'Bill, he can help.'

Bill didn't say anything but just stepped out. Elysa signed annoyed and also stepped out. 'If you will not then I will.'

'Why do you want him so desperately with you?'

'Because he is older then you and has seen more then you and he can help. He owes us, anyway.'

'He owes you, you mean.'

Elysa gave an annoyed sign before walking towards het veranda, only to be greeted by some big token that was made with flesh, flowers, meet and other things that smelled really bad and looked absolutely awful.

'What in God's name is that?'

'Whatever it is, it does not belong in my front garden and it is so going to be destroyed when I have my house back. And it stinks.'

They walked towards the veranda when they heard that there was played music from the inside. Some candles had been lit for some light and when they entered the house, Elysa's mouth nearly dropped open in disgust and unbelief. She hardly recognized everything. 'What the fuck happened here? It looks like everything was hit by a tornado.'

She looked around but didn't see anyone. 'Tara?' She didn't get an answer. 'Tara, sweetie. I'm home. Are you there?'

Suddenly her mobile rang and she looked at the dial number. It was Lafayette. 'Lafayette, where is Tara?'

'_She is with me. I need to know when you're going to be back in town._'

'I am already back. We arrived this afternoon. Right now I am here in my house but it looks like someone changed it into something out of the wild.'

'_El, you've got to get out of that house right now._'

Elysa walked after Bill into the living room. 'Is Tara okay?'

'_I am not half as worried about her as I am right now with you in that fucking house. You get out. Now. Run!_'

'We will be right there.' Elysa hang up and she and Bill had now seen both a mask of a bull on her fire place. 'Bill, come on. We've got to go.' She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her towards the front door only to come face to face with Maryann.

'What are you doing in my house?'

'Listen up, bitch. This is NOT your house. And I want you out of it.'

'Well, bad luck for you. It is mine now.'

'I strongly suggest you move yourself immediately,' said Bill. Elysa grabbed his arm and pulled him away from her.

'My. You find yourself quite the special man.'

'We ain't together and it is none of your damn business. Now get out.'

Maryann looked at her. 'My, my, my. Aren't we just feisty. How was Dallas? And how does everything go with that Viking Vampire boyfriend of yours?'

Bill looked shocked at Elysa. 'You and Eric?'

Elysa ignored him. 'Oh, we're just doing fine, something I can't say about you. Now get the fuck out of my house before I throw you out! You don't scare me, Maryann!'

Suddenly the woman was right before her and pushed her against the wall with a hand around her throat.

Elysa grabbed her wrist and flashes of her getting attacked in the woods went through her mind. Elysa suddenly realised who had attacked her. 'You!'

She put her hands against the woman and threw her towards the other side of the room with her Telekinetic powers. 'You were really the creature that attacked in the woods. It was really you! You poisoned me with your filthy claws! You nearly killed me!'

Bill's fangs popped out and he wanted to grab and attack Maryann but Elysa held him back. 'Bill, no! Her blood is poisoned!'

Maryann laughed while she got up. 'What are you?' She got closer towards Elysa. 'Come on. You can tell me. What are you?'

She took her face into her hands and Elysa's eyes flashed suddenly angry and she saw in Maryann's eyes how her eyes slowly turned bright blue and slightly clouded.

She put her hands against the face of the woman before her. 'That is none of your goddamn business!'

Her hands started to glow out some strange white light and she threw Maryann once more towards the other side of the room.

The woman was shocked and distracted for a moment and Elysa saw her chance. She grabbed Bill by his wrist once more. 'Come on. Let's get out of here.'

The two ran out of the house and jumped into the car again and Elysa drove as fast as she could away from her own house and towards Lafayette's place.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! <strong>

**Please review.**

**I will update on Friday again.**

**XxX**


	21. Chapter 19

**Hey, hey, everyone.**

**A little late here in the Netherlands but anyway, here is a new chapter.**

**I hope everyone will enjoy it. **

**We are nearing the last chapters, by the way.**

**Two more chapters + an epilogue. **

**And after that a sequel. **

**Please tell me what you think about it and what I can change.**

**So please review.**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

><p>The Other Telepath<p>

Chapter 19

Trying To Save People

* * *

><p>Elysa was driving as fast as she could why Bill sat completely shocked and motionless beside her.<p>

'Bill?' He finally looked at her. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just shocked.'

'Yeah, here is another one.' She started slowly to freak out. 'Oh God. None of this is okay. This is crazy. And what I did! I don't even know how that happened! I can't have another power! I just can't. Oh, God. I'm going to call Eric.'

'No!' snapped Bill. 'We're not going to turn Eric.'

'Bill, he might be our only solution and this is his area. He needs to know what is going on!'

'So he can find out that you've another power and use that for his own selfish things too?'

'Don't talk about him like that, Bill! He knows more about my powers then you do and not once – not once, Bill Compton – has he tried to use any of them besides my Telepathy.'

'You mean you can do more then reading people's minds and moving things with your mind?'

'I can do way more then just that. We need to call him.'

'No, we need not. We will go to Lafayette's place and talk to Tara. She has been under Maryann's influence. Maybe she can be some help to us.'

'I still think we should call Eric.'

'We are NOT calling Eric!'

'Why do you suddenly have such a grouch against him, Bill? What on earth did he ever do to you? Ever since we returned out of the church from the Fellowship you do nothing but complaining about him and hating him. He lost Godric and the only thing you can think about is hating him and hitting him!'

'He used you. He will stop for nothing to be the only man in your live.'

'He knows I've boy friends and he respects that.'

'He doesn't like it that we're so close.'

'I am closer with Dean then with you and you don't see those two hating each other.'

'Your Vampire friend has a girlfriend.'

'And Eric claimed me. I'm his and no one else's. He has that on every one else. He feels me, senses me, knows my emotions…'

'Made you attractive to him.'

'Every single girl is attractive to him, Bill. I found him hot even before I had his blood so that doesn't count.'

'You hate him.'

'Hated, Bill. I hated him, not any more. And I promised Godric I would watch over him for him. And that I would take care of him for him.'

'You promised something to a dead man where you had no bond with.'

Elysa gave a hard pull on the wheel and Bill hit his arm hard against the side of the car. 'I promised him something when he was about to meet the sun and I keep to my promises, Bill. Even when the person that I promised it to is dead. And I did have a bond with him. It is just something you don't understand. You have never understood the bond that Godric and Eric had or the friendship and the loyalty I felt for Godric. And if you keep acting like this then you never will.'

Bill was annoyed and angry and she could read that in his mind and in his eyes. 'We're not calling Eric!'

'Fine! Have it your way! But if something goes wrong again then we will have it my way and we will call in Eric and be sure I'm not going to lie for you to him about why we hadn't called him earlier!'

Bill looked even more annoyed and angry outside and Elysa hit the gas once more. They needed to get to Lafayette's place and fast.

* * *

><p>Elysa and Bill stepped out of her car that was parked not that far away from Lafayette's place. He was standing outside and talked to some girl.<p>

Suddenly Bill shot away and he was standing right before them. The girl hurried away as fast as she could and Elysa hurried towards them. 'Talk to your boy Eric. He is the one who got me pushing this shit.'

She had no idea what they were talking about but Bill's face told her enough to be quite sure that he was even more angrier with Eric then he had been before.

'Bill, retreat your fangs. Now.' Bill did as she said and Elysa turned towards Lafayette. 'Where is she?'

Lafayette signalled towards his house and she walked in, followed by Bill (who was invited in) and the owner of the place himself. Tara's mother, Lettie Mae, was there too and Tara was tied up in a chair.

Elysa knelt down before the dark girl that she had known for almost her whole live. 'Tara?'

Lafayette took a place next to Lettie Mae who had taken a few steps back when Bill had entered and Elysa stared at Tara's eyes. They were as black as the night.

'Tara, what happened to you?' She touched her face but the dark woman nearly bit her.

'You get the fuck out of here, you stupid clod. Or I will kill you.'

'We're losing her, El.'

Elysa put her bag down and laid down her hands on Tara's shoulder. She closed her eyes and entered her mind. Darkness. There was only darkness. She sought further and suddenly saw a flash of Maryann dancing by a fire.

Her eyes shot open. 'That image. I've seen that image before. In my dream. You were there. You were part of the ritual. When Sam had been captured and when they tried to cut out his heart. When he screamed for help but when nobody came. You were there. It was real.'

'You can seen inside her head?' asked Lettie Mae.

'Stop trying to get in my brain,' snapped Tara.

Elysa was absolutely shocked and didn't know what to do. Her eyes were just big while she stared down at Tara. 'It was real. It wasn't a dream. It was a vision.' She closed her eyes. 'What else was real then?'

'Elysa.' Bill put a hand on her shoulder and looked concerned at her. 'What did you see?'

'At first nothing. I saw and heard nothing. It was all dark and black. And then I searched deeper in her and I saw only one image. She was part of a ritual where Sam played a part in. They were trying to cut his heart out and sacrifice it.'

'Elysa, focus. Please. She is still in there. Somewhere deep down but she is still there. You've got to bring her back. Please, just keep trying.'

Elysa looked at the two other black people and then at Bill. 'What am I suppose to do? I learned that it is dangerous if I go to deep in someone's mind. Not only for that person but also for myself.'

He put both of his hand on her shoulders. 'I've all trust in you. You've got to go further inside her mind then you ever had before.'

Elysa's eyes filled themselves with small tears. 'I don't know if I can.'

'Come on, El,' begged Lafayette.

Elysa signed and kneeled down again. She put her hands on both sides of her head and Tara stared at her with her black holes instead with her eyes. 'You still haven't decide to kill yourself? I am surprised with your fucked up live.'

'Lately my live hasn't been that fucked up. Now shut up and let me do what I can do best.'

She closed her eyes again and entered her mind once more. More pieces of the memory of the ritual flashed before her eyes. People who made music, all with eyes like hers. Maryann dancing by the fire and vibrate in a way that wasn't possible for a normal human being. Daphne who brought the bull mask towards Maryann. She hadn't had those strange black eyes. Then darkness again.

Elysa opened her eyes again. 'There is something I can't cross. She has been under some kind of spell. I can do a lot but I ain't no witch. I've no experience in spells.' She looked at Bill. 'We should…'

'No!' Bill snapped again at her. 'I will glamour her.'

'Glamour her?' asked Lettie Mae shocked.

'It might help.'

'I don't want to get her hurt and she will get hurt if she stays like this. Just like us. You can give it a try but I still think we should call Eric and tell him what is going on. He is older and has more knowledge about things.'

'He had no idea about the creature that attacked you.'

'That creature was Maryann and we know that now. And Godric no idea what it was either and he was twice his age. Something's even old Vampires don't know about but he does know more about witches and spells and he is way more years of experience in glamouring people then you.'

Bill's eyes darkened. 'We are not calling Eric.'

He walked towards Tara and placed one hand on her shoulder and the other one on her face. Lafayette and Lettie Mae grabbed hold of each other's hand and Elysa gave Bill a dark look.

Why was he so desperate to not let Eric know what was going on? He had fallen for their lie that nothing happened between them during their stay together during the day after Godric died and that besides sleeping beside each other in Eric's bed, they hadn't touched, kissed or had any contact at all. She had read in his mind that he had fallen for it but yet still…

He didn't like it one bit that she and Eric were getting closer and that they now had something that united them: their sadness and grieve about losing Godric. '_If he only knew the whole truth._'

'Tara.' Bill had started to glamour her. 'Tara, you can feel my influence, can't you, Tara? Don't fight it. Let me in, Tara. Let me in. You don't have to be afraid. I can help you. Just let me in.'

It didn't work. She was still fighting.

'What if you do it together?' asked Lafayette suddenly.

Elysa hurried towards Tara and freed her from the chair. After that she took hold of her from behind and held her hands while closing her eyes and trying to enter her mind.

'Tara, let Elysa in.'

'It's is not working.'

Lettie Mae and Lafayette had taken a seat and were waiting but with concern.

'Tara, you've got to do exactly as I say.'

'I am not your fucking slave.'

'Tara, if you ever want to listen to a white man, this will be it,' said Lafayette. He sounded almost desperate.

'Jesus, please. Jesus,' begged Lettie Mae softly. She was praying.

'Let Elysa in.'

Suddenly there was a change in her mind and Bill said: 'El, now!'

Elysa pressed her hands harder against Tara's hands and closed her eyes even better. Finally she saw something else the darkness again. She saw the whole ritual. She saw Eggs fucking her from behind while the ritual was busy. She heard Maryann saying the spell. She saw how Tara was eating a pie where blood came out.

That pie had been one of the keys to get the control. She just knew it.

She saw how Sam was pushed on a big rock, ready for his heart to be cut out. She saw how Eggs hit Tara and how she laughed. She saw again the ritual and she saw how Tara threatened her own mother in Elysa's house. How she attacked her there because Maryann ordered it.

And then suddenly all the darkness was gone and she heard her thoughts again. She stepped out of her mind and felt how Tara was trembling.

Bill let out a relieved sign and let the dark woman go but Elysa didn't. She just hugged her.

'Oh my God.' Tara looked at Elysa with tears in her eyes. 'I am crazy. I am really crazy.'

She started to cry and Elysa hugged her more tight. 'No. No. It wasn't you. It wasn't you.'

Tara's tears became worse and Elysa gave her a lovingly kiss on her head. 'You're free now. Everything is over. You're free.'

At then the dark woman saw her mother. 'Oh! Momma.'

Elysa let her go and Tara stumbled towards her mother. 'I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I am so incredibly sorry.'

Tears started to fall over Elysa's eyes but they were from relieve and joy and somewhere deep inside of her from sadness because this reminded her of the conversation that Godric and Eric had had. How they had said goodbye.

She wondered if Eric now felt her emotions and knew what she was thinking of.

'I knew it wasn't you, baby. I knew it wasn't you.' The two embraced and Elysa slowly stood up. Lettie Mae grabbed her hand. 'Thank you. Thank you so much. I can't thank you enough. Neither of you.'

Bill gave her a small smile and Elysa stumbled towards the door. 'I need some air.'

She walked outside and Bill followed her. She stayed where she was and slowly looked at her.

'I've known Tara her whole live. Every single trace of her was gone. There was nothing but bad memories and the ritual and the spell. And darkness.' She shook her head. 'There is so much else in the world that we don't know about. There is so much else in our world other then Vampires. I thought for so long that Vampires and I were the only ones that could hypnotize people and control them.'

'No offence, Elysa, but humans are shockingly deceptacle. They're vulnerable for almost every single thought manipulation.'

'Maryann is causing this all. She eats people's heart. It is disgusting. And she keeps wanting more and more. She wants theirs souls. I've known from the moment I first met her that she wasn't a human being and her thoughts… That spell she keeps repeating over and over in her head, it is the same as what the people that she has under het control keep saying.'

'What spell?'

'Lollo Bromios, Lollo Dendrites, Lollo Eleutherios, Enorches…'

'Bacchus?'

'Yes. Do you know it?' Bill walked slightly away from her and she followed him. 'Bill? I've seen that look on your face before and to be honest, I like it even less then Eric's grin when he is up to something that involves me or when he is flirting with me.'

'I read about some ancient creatures many years ago. But I assumed it was just a myth. But I believe Maryann might be one.'

'One of what?'

'I think she is a Maenad.'

'Those immortal creatures that were followers of the God of Wine Dionysus in the Ancient Greek myths?'

'Yes.'

'I read about them. How do we kill her or at least put a stop to her power?'

'I don't know. But I know one Vampire that might.'

'Eric?'

'No. Not Eric. The Vampire Queen of Louisiana. If I want to make it before daylight then I must leave now.'

Elysa nodded. 'Alright. You go on.'

'I promise I will be back my morning.'

Elysa nodded again. 'Then you should go. My help is much more needed here and I can be of more use then with you by some Vampire Queen that I will probably only make angry. Besides, I left everyone before and look what happened.'

Bill was silent for a moment. 'Do you think you can do what it was what you did to Maryann again?'

'I don't know. I don't even know what I did so let alone that I can do it again.'

Bill nodded slightly. 'Alright. Keep your friends safe. And by all means, you stay the hell away from your home.'

'I will. And it is hardly my home anymore.'

'Promise me.'

'I promise.'

Bill took a step towards her and she knew what he was planning to do so to prevent it she hugged him closely. 'Be careful and come back soon.'

She let him go and they stared each other in the eye before he ran of and left her all alone in the dark.

* * *

><p>The day had reached the borders of Bon Temps again and Bill hadn't returned yet. Elysa was still inside in Lafayette's house together with Tara, Lettie Mae and Lafayette himself. Tara was pacing around and wanted to get out to get Eggs.<p>

'Tara, stop pacing. You need to get some sleep.'

'We have to go get him.'

'And we will. As soon as Bill gets back. He might have some information about how we need to deal with Maryann.'

'He _might_ have some information? He might not. And Eggs needs to get out now.'

'Tara, it is just too dangerous.'

'How many times did you put yourself in danger for the man you love?'

'I haven't exactly found him yet.'

'What about Eric then? And Bill? How many times did you put yourself in danger for them?'

Elysa didn't had an answer on that one.

'How does it come that you get that option and I don't?'

Lettie Mae spoke up. 'Baby girl, it is better this way.'

Suddenly there were screams and Lafayette and Elysa looked outside. 'Oh shit,' said Lafayette. 'They are coming for you.'

He walked away and Tara turned towards Elysa again. 'I finally found a good, strong and beautiful man in my live who loves me. And you all want to keep me from rescuing him because you're afraid I might get hurt? How do you think I will be when we wait here and something happens to him?'

'I ain't letting you back to someone who beats you,' said Lafayette who walked into the room again but this time with a gun.

'He did what?'

Tara turned towards her mother. 'It wasn't him. It was Maryann. And her influence.'

'She didn't throw the punches herself, now did she? No. Now sit down and shut the fuck up.' Lafayette pointed his gun on her and Tara sat down. 'Elysa, in my back pockets there are some handcuffs.'

Tara looked shocked. 'No.'

Elysa grabbed some cuffs out of his pockets and her eyebrow shot up. 'These are all fury.'

'Yeah? So what?'

Elysa laughed slightly. 'Nothing.' She gave him the handcuffs and took the gun from him over.

He handcuffed Tara and attached her to his table. 'I will never forgive you for this. You're just jealous because I found love and you never will, you fucking freak.' Lafayette gave her a dark look but didn't say anything.

'Baby, it is for your own good.'

'You too. You don't want me to be happy because you never were.'

'I only want you to be happy.'

Tara looked at Elysa. 'And you've got to settle for a dead man.'

Elysa put her arms over each other. 'This is not helping you to get me on your side.'

Someone screamed again and everyone looked towards the windows again. Lafayette looked at Elysa. 'I'm going to the front porch and try to make sure that devil woman doesn't come here.'

'You think she will?'

'All I know is that if it is supernatural and it wants you, you don't ain't wait for it to come to you.'

He opened the door and walked out. Elysa thought for a moment and grabbed her bag and walked after him. But when she got outside she didn't see anything or anyone. She signed and sat down on a bench while Lafayette stayed where he was with his gun ready to use it.

'Are you sure you don't just want to sit down?'

'Yes.'

Elysa signed softly and grabbed her phone. She knew Bill would kill her but she needed to contact Eric. She had found out after their night together that by a miracle she suddenly had his mobile number in her own mobile.

Perhaps she should text him. Her mobile trembled because she had him on quite mode. 'A text from Bill. From five hours ago.' She rolled her eyes. 'I've got to get myself a new phone. Perhaps I can get Eric so far to pay it for me. He still owns me a pair of underwear.' It had left her mouth before she had realised it but she didn't notice it because she was reading Bill's message.

'You are working for Eric?'

'Sometimes. I promised him I would sometimes help him with certain matters.'

'And what is with he owns you a pair of underwear?'

'Long story. Great, Bill isn't coming back until tomorrow.' She closed her phone.

'I don't think we can expect him to save us then, now can we?'

'No, we can't. As soon as it is dark I'm visiting Eric at Fangtasia and tell him what is going on. Bill can walk straight to hell.'

'Do you think he can help us?'

'He is older then Bill so yes, I do think he can. I wanted to contact him as soon as I realised something wasn't right but no. Bill didn't want that because he fucking hates him.'

'Why is that?'

'One word.' Elysa raised her finger. 'Competition.'

'Between him and Eric? About you?'

'Yep. That trip to Dallas has changed a lot of things between them and between us three.'

'You slept with him, didn't you?'

Elysa pulled a face towards him. 'With Bill? Eew, no!'

Lafayette rolled his eyes. 'Not with Bill. With Eric.'

'Absolutely not. My relationship with him has changed but we did not have sex.'

'What did change between you two then? Something Bill isn't happy about and doesn't understand. Something you blame him for.'

Elysa looked away with tears in her eyes. 'I don't want to walk about that, alright? It still hurts.'

Lafayette was silent for a moment. 'How was it? Inside Tara's head?'

Elysa signed. 'Like there was no limit. Like anything could happen and… It probably would. And you could feel your insides expending. But there was also an empty cloud where everything was rotting and it was at the very center of your being. And you don't want that ever to stop. Ever.'

'Damn. That doesn't sound nice.'

'It wasn't. Believe me, with everything that I normally hear and see it was not nice.'

'Damn, girl.'

'Yeah. Lafayette, please. Just sit down.'

Lafayette signed and grabbed a chair and sat down beside her.

'So? How is your leg?'

Lafayette raised his leg. 'Better then ever before.'

Elysa raised her eyebrow. 'Well, then it has healed very quickly. How did that happen?'

'Eric made me drink his motherfucker blood, that is how it happened.'

'Really? Join the club. He tricked me at this very moment three times into drinking his blood.'

'Someone needs to slap that bitch.'

'I have. Twice. And kicked him in his manhood.'

Lafayette grinned. 'Well, just look at you.'

Elysa gave him a small smile. 'So tell me. Did you have any dreams about him?'

'How the hell do you know that?'

'Let's just call it experience. What kind of dreams?'

Lafayette softly shook his head. 'It is like he is always in my head. And I had sex dreams and they were all kind of nasty and…' Elysa's eyebrow went even further up while she looked at him sceptical. 'And fantastic. Which freaks me the fuck out because I hate that motherfucker. More then you ever know.'

'Oh, I've been there, Lafayette. Believe me. I've been there.'

Suddenly the door went open and Lettie Mae ran out crying.

'Oh hell. What now?'

They both stood up and turned towards Tara's mother. 'What?'

'I can't stay there in with her. The things she says are breaking my heart. I will keep card while one of you goes in there to sit with her. She can't hurt you like she is hurting me.'

'Oh yes, she can.'

'You aren't going to shoot yourself, are you?'

'Show me some respect boy. I was the one who taught you how to shoot a gun. When those white boys on your school gave you trouble.'

'Yeah, but that was a bibi gun you used to shoot cats.'

'You shot cats?'

'Only when they went to the bathroom in my yard.' She held out her hand towards Lafayette.

'Alright then.' He gave her the weapon but as soon as she had it she pointed it towards them and loaded it.

'Tara, baby, I've got the gun!'

'Oh, you are so not really doing this.'

'Go and unlock her handcuffs.'

'Hell no.'

'Go!' She pointed the gun up and shot. Lafayette immediately crawled into a corner and hid himself.

Elysa's eyes flashed angry. 'Have you gone nuts? He was shot recently!' She kneeled beside him and put an arm around his shoulders.

'You go unlock Tara.'

'So she can go back to Maryann? I don't think so! You've seen what it was like there. You've seen the evil. And you're sending Tara back into it? What kind of mother are you?'

'I've got a chance to win my baby back for real. The lord works in mysteries ways.'

'More like crazy.'

She pointed the gun on them again and Elysa signed while turning to Lafayette. 'Keys?'

'Inside my pocket. But I… I… I can't move.'

Elysa took the keys out of his pocket and walked inside. 'You're a fool for doing this, Tara.'

'Wouldn't you have done the same if it was your true love who was in trouble?'

'Probably but right now you've got use your head and not your heart.'

She unlocked her handcuffs and the two walked outside again. Lafayette was shaking like a mad man and looked absolutely terrified. 'What the hell did you do to him?'

'Nothing.'

Elysa kneeled down beside Lafayette again and tried to make him relax.

'Tara, baby, go. And don't you ever forget that I did this for you.'

Tara ran towards Elysa's car but stopped there. 'Elysa, I need your keys.'

Elysa grabbed the keys out of the pocket in her shorts and threw them towards her. 'You're being a fucking idiot. After everything we did and after how hard we tried you're only getting yourself killed.'

Tara didn't say anything but ran towards her car, stepped in and drove away. Elysa hurried back towards Lafayette and tried to get him to calm down.

'Why does he keep shaking like that?'

'Because he is traumatized!'

'Well, so am I.'

'You're being crazy! That is what you are!' She lowered her voice. 'I've got a plan. I'm going to do something and I need you to move fast. Grab the gun when she drops it. Can you do that?'

Lafayette nodded once and Elysa put her voice on normal volume now. 'It's gonna be alright. She is not going to shoot you.' She looked at Lettie Mae. 'Can you please lower that gun, Mrs. Thornton? It is freaking him out.'

Lettie Mae looked doubtful but then lowered the gun towards the ground. Elysa took her chance and made a dismissing sign with her hand.

Before Tara's mother could react, the gun was out of her hands and on the ground. Lafayette grabbed it while Elysa grabbed her bag and the two ran towards his car. 'We've got to get Tara.'

'What about your plan to see Eric?'

Elysa bit her lip. 'Good question.'

'So what are you going to do?'

'First we will get Tara out and then we will go to Eric.'

'You mean you go to Eric. I can never face that guy again.'

'Fine, I will go to Eric. But first we've to get Tara out.'

They sat in silence for a while and Elysa shot a look at the gun he was holding. 'I can hold that for you if you like. It will make it slightly more easier for you to drive and not get us killed in a car accident.'

'Nobody ain't pointing this pistol but me. And on a person.'

'Lafayette, are you sure you are okay?'

'Nope.'

Elysa felt her hands tremble and wondered if Eric now felt her fear and her worry. Probably he would.

'Lafayette, I need you to suck it up. I can not do this alone and defiantly not with you too traumatized to shoot a gun.'

'I know.'

'We need to get in, get Tara out if that isn't too late already, get the hell out and go towards Fangtasia to ask for Eric's help.'

'Yep.'

'Maryann is going to give us some trouble and you know it. If she dares to try anything you've got to shoot her or it will be your end. And I can't do this alone.'

'I will.'

Elysa heard his voice trembling and felt fear coming up even more. 'I mean it, Lafayette. You've got to shoot her.'

'I will.'

'No, you won't. You can't do it. You are still traumatized. Give me the gun.'

'Nobody else shoots this gun but me.'

Elysa signed and knew that when the time would come, he probably wouldn't be able to shoot it. 'Lafayette, I will just warn you already. If something goes wrong – and it is meant to go wrong – then I am quite sure that if anything happens to me you aren't only going to get an angry Bill over you. And I don't think Eric will let you walk away alive and well again. So please, get a grip on it. Even if it is just for now.'

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>

**I will update again on Monday.**


	22. Chapter 20

**Hey there everyone.**

**Here is a new chapter.**

**Some Eric and Elysa time.**

**Hope you will all enjoy it.**

**XxX Emmetje**

* * *

><p>The Other Telepath<p>

Chapter 20

Begging For Help

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set and Elysa and Lafayette had finally managed to make it unheard and unseen towards her house.<p>

There were three guards (two men and a woman) and they were all naked walking around. It was disgusting.

'My Gran lived and died in that house. And now people that are the exact opposite of what she was are devaluing her.' She shook her head in unbelief. 'I almost got raped and killed in Dallas but this is ten times worse.'

'Don't take it personal, El. They ain't themselves and they are not doing it on purpose.'

'The first time I met Maryann I knew that something wasn't right about her. She was thinking creepy Greek stuff and I could tell that it wasn't good and that she wasn't human. I hated her from the moment I met her.'

'You couldn't have stopped her.'

'I could have tried to keep people away from her. To keep Tara way from her. If I had never left then perhaps I could have prevent this from happening.' Lafayette didn't say anything. 'Why is there so much hate in the world? Why are there so many people who are willingly to hurt other people?'

'Because they're weak.'

'More like afraid.' She found her courage back and her eyes filled themselves with a determent fire. 'I am not weak and I am not afraid. We're going in and we're going to get Tara out and if you see her you will shoot her.'

'Right in the fucking head.'

'Hey!' Elysa and Lafayette looked up and saw that Terry and Arlene were sitting on a branch in the trees they were standing under. 'You are all trespassing. You are going to have to pay a fine.'

'Yea, or go to the bank.'

The two jumped on the ground before them and Lafayette pointed the gun on them.

'The fine is a hundred million dollars.' Arlene pointed at Lafayette. 'And your pants.'

'And I will take that gun.' Terry took a step towards Lafayette but the black man stepped back.

'Hey, wait. What about drugs? Do you take some drugs?'

'No. I do not take drugs, thank you.'

'What do you got?'

'MDIE.'

Elysa suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head and she fell on her knees while clutching it. The pain became worse and she gave a scream. Flashes went through her head. She was having a vision. 'GODDAMN IT! WHY NOW?'

She saw Sam in Fangtasia together with Coby and Lisa and she saw Bill by a swimming pool. He was chilling out while she was fighting for her live. He was so dead when he would come back!

Then she saw how Tara whose eyes were completely black again was building some kind of nest on a bed together with Eggs and there was a large unhitched egg in the middle of it.

Finally the pain stopped and her eyes fluttered open. She was surrounded by Maryann's mind slaves and she saw that Lafayette now too had completely black eyes. He still had the gun and pointed it towards her. Behind him was laying Karl dead and shot in the head.

'Elysa. What a pleasure.' Maryann walked towards her with a big smile on her face and with her arms wide open.

Elysa stumbled on her feet and backed away from her. 'Stay away from me.'

'You should not be alarmed. I'm only trying to help.'

'Help? People making your mind slaves is your way of help?'

Maryann grinned. 'I am only making them slightly more lose.'

'I know what you are, Maenad.'

The woman came closer. 'Clever girl.'

'You fucking hell stay away from me!'

'Tell me, Elysa. Can you give me another electric shock?'

'I ain't giving you anything you want.'

'Why so alert? And why so defensive? Why don't you just join us?' Maryann started to vibrate again and Elysa took another step back.

'Your spells won't work on me.'

This time her smile faltered. 'Such of pity. You would be such a gain in my army. You know what? I'm going to make you my maid of honour on my sacrificial ritual.'

'Oh hell you don't. I want nothing to do with that or with you. Stay the hell away from me.'

She closed her eyes and focussed on all the people behind her. She needed to get the hell away from there.

'_Eric._' But it wasn't complete after sunset so he couldn't come yet. Not unless he wanted to meet certain death. '_I am on my own._'

Her eyes shot open and screams from behind were heard. Elysa didn't wait a moment longer and ran as fast away as she could. '_Thank God for giving me the idea to put sneakers on for a change._'

'Get her! I want her!' Maryann's slaves started to run after her and Elysa focussed on a tree that she passed. The tree trunk started to creak and it broke. It fell towards the ground and blocked the way for her followers.

Suddenly a shot was heard and a sharp pain that made her gasp for breath appeared in her left side. She almost fell on the ground but she could recover herself just in time and forced herself to keep running.

'IDIOTS! I WANT HER ALIVE! GET HER!' Maryann was beyond furious but Elysa didn't look around and just kept running.

If Sam was in Fangtasia like she had seen in her vision then she needed to get there fast. Besides, because Eric claimed her he was the only Vampire that was allowed to give her his blood. And with a shot wound and with losing blood fast, she would need it.

Finally Lafayette's car appeared and she stumbled into it. Luckily he had given her the keys. She hit the gas and drove as fast as she could away. 'Sorry for your seats, Lafayette. But this is an emergency.'

* * *

><p>It was night and Fangtasia had opened but wasn't very crowded. Eric was laying on the open black couch in his bar and looked at shape shifter Sam Merlotte and the two human children he had with him and who were sitting opposite from him. Pam was standing behind him in a red leather outfit and he was wearing a grey suite and a black blouse that had a low neckline.<p>

'Why should I help you, shifter?'

'Because I need your help. We need it. And hopefully someday I might be able to give you something you need.'

Eric looked this time slightly interested. 'Can you give me Elysa?'

He knew very well that Pam rolled her eyes. He hadn't told her they had sex because he knew she would tell someone eventually.

When he thought of Elysa something of fear and hurt pinched inside his head. She was in some trouble but he hadn't heard her call out to him so he stayed where he was, knowing fully well that if he did ran towards her he would break the deal they had made about using their bound.

'No,' said Sam.

'Well, that is a shame. That would be a tribute I would not soon forget.'

'I am not here to give you tribute, Eric.'

'No. You're here to request my help based on hypothetical feature that you will return the favour.'

Sam looked away. 'Why are you interested in aunt Elysa?' asked the boy.

Eric sat normally up. 'She fascinates me.'

'Did you have sex with her?'

Sam gave the kids a warning look but Eric smiled devilishly. 'Perhaps.' He looked at Sam. 'You're known not to be friendly to those like me. Why should I trust you?'

'Because until somebody starts trusting somebody we are all single targets. Just right for the picking.'

'I've no knowledge of this Maenad creature. Although I do expect it is the bull-headed beast that passed here recently, isn't that right, Pam?'

'That thing owes me a pair of shoes.'

'And I owe it a thank you.'

'So will you help us or not?'

'I do know someone who might be able to offer something useful.' Eric looked at Sam. 'Might be able to.'

The boy suddenly asked: 'Can we see your fangs?'

Eric's fangs popped out and the boy looked amazed and them while the girl sat slightly back. 'Don't you like Vampires, little girl?'

'Eric!' snapped Sam.

Eric gave him a look from out the corners of his eyes before keeping his eyes on the girl. 'Our almost stepdaddy hated Vampires. But we don't.'

Eric's fangs popped in again.

'He went on a vacation with Jesus,' said the boy.

'You know, you make me so happy I didn't had any of you,' said Pam.

'Oh, come on, Pam. They're funny. They are like humans but then miniature. Teacup humans.'

'I hate them,' said Pam in Swedish. 'They're so stupid.'

'But delicious,' said Eric also in Swedish.

'So can you call this other person who might be able too…'

'_Eric! Help!_' Eric's head shot up and he looked around towards the door.

'What?' asked Pam annoyed.

'_Eric! Goddamn it, please help! This is not the time to ignore me._'

'Eric, what?'

'Elysa,' was his answer. He stood up and in a flash he was outside in the parking lot.

Elysa was shaking on her legs and holding herself up while leaning on a car that wasn't her own and while clutching her left side. Her right hand was covered with blood.

He appeared right in front of her. 'What happened?'

'I got shot.'

'By who?'

'Lafayette.'

'What?' His remark was sharp.

'Maryann is that bull-headed creature that attacked me. She has him under her control. I could get away but I was shot. She wasn't too pleased about it.'

Her legs fell from under her and he caught her just before she was able to hit the ground and took her in bridal style in his arms. Tears were forming in her eyes as she put her arms around his neck and let her head rest on his shoulder. 'I lost a lot of blood. I didn't know where else to go. Everyone in the whole town has gone nuts.'

He carried her towards the entrance. 'She has taken the whole town under her control. And she has taken a liking in me. She wants me to be her "maid of honour" on her sacrificial ritual.'

Eric pushed the door open and carried her inside.

'Aunt Elysa!' The two kids jumped up when they saw her.

'Coby, Lisa.' She smiled but her voice was weak.

'Elysa? When did you get back?' asked Sam while he stood up too.

'Yesterday.'

'You're bleeding. What happened?'

'I got shot.'

'What? By who?'

'Lafayette under Maryann's control.'

'Damn.'

'But it is good to see you still in one piece and with a heart.'

'I've got to thank your brother for that.'

Elysa smiled again but then her eyes fell closed. 'Is she going to be okay?' asked Lisa concerned.

Eric didn't answer her but looked at Pam. 'Keep them here.'

Pam nodded and he carried his unconscious claim into his office. He laid her down on the couch and tried to get her awake again. It took a while but finally her eyes went open again. He ribbed open his wrist with his fangs and forced her to drink. And she did without complaining for a change.

When he heard something metal falling on the ground he forced his wrist out of her grasp and saw that the strength in her eyes was slowly returning. 'You should really stop trying to get yourself killed so desperately.'

She smiled. 'You're not the first one to tell me that.'

'Where is Bill?'

'He left yesterday night to see the Queen of Louisiana about a way to kill Maryann. But he texted me that he probably wouldn't be back until tomorrow.' She slowly sat up but pressed her hand against her head and he supported her before she fell on her back again.

'Careful. You might still feel a little dizzy.'

'Might?'

Eric smiled. 'I see you're already recovering.' She leaned against him. 'Why didn't you call out to me earlier? You wouldn't have lost so much blood if you had.'

'I did call out to you. Once. But it was before sunset and you couldn't have helped me. So I drove towards here. Only when I stepped out of the car I could hardly walk anymore because I lost so much blood.'

'And why didn't you call or text me?'

'I wanted to, believe me. Yesterday when we got back and we saw how weird everyone was acting I wanted to call you right away but Bill didn't want any of that.'

'How did you find out that Maryann was the creature that attacked you?'

'I saw it in her memories when I touched her last night.'

'You really have a death wish.' He pressed his lips softly against hers and she circled her arms around his neck while pulling him closer.

Suddenly the door went open and they broke apart.

'My, my.' Pam was standing in the doorway with a big grin on her face. 'It seems like you have forgotten to tell me something, Eric.'

Elysa's cheeks flushed red and Eric gave his progeny an annoyed look. 'Because I don't want the whole Vampire world to know about it. So you keep your mouth shut about it.'

'Fine.'

'What do you want?'

'Those disgusting little humans are being annoying and want to see her.'

Elysa shot up and wanted to walk away but Eric grabbed her waist and pulled her back on the couch. 'Walking back into a Vampire bar while you're wearing a shirt that is covered with blood is asking for trouble.'

'I don't have anything else with me and I am not going to walk around in my bra.'

Pam gave them both a slight mean smile. 'I will get you one of Eric's spare shirts.' She was gone before they both could say anything.

Elysa put her arms over each other. 'I hate her sometimes.'

Eric grinned and pressed a kiss in her neck. 'I agree.'

Elysa stayed silent for a moment and just let everything came to some peace. Now she was there in Fangtasia and with Eric she felt completely save. Like nothing could harm her anymore. But he couldn't be with her 24/7 and she just couldn't forget about everyone else.

'She isn't going to leave me alone, is she?'

His arms circled around her and pulled her on his lap where he held her close. 'No.'

'I've got to do something. I've got to help them.'

Eric placed a kiss on the side of her face while he kept her in his arms. 'The only thing you've got to right now is calm down and rest.'

Pam walked in again and grinned madly when she saw them sitting like that. Eric spoke warning and in Swedish to her: 'I don't want to hear it.'

She just kept grinning and gave Elysa a black blouse that was similar to the one he was wearing right now. After that she just left.

'You think she will keep her mouth shut?'

'She better or else I'm going to do her some serious harm.'

'You wouldn't.'

'Now what makes you say that?'

'Because you care for her.'

'Don't start about the feelings again.'

Elysa freed herself from his grasp and pulled her bloody shirt out. She looked at her left side and examined it. 'No scar.'

'No. No scar.'

'If Vampire blood works so heeling, why don't they use it in the hospitals yet?'

'Because that is forbidden in our laws and we don't want anyone to know what side effects our blood can have.'

Elysa put his blouse over her head and examined herself again. 'It's too big.'

'You rather have one of Pam's slutty shirts or dresses?'

'I love it.'

Eric laughed slightly and stood up while reaching out his hand towards her. 'Don't keep those delicious little humans waiting.'

'Oh, you did just not call them delicious.'

Eric grinned. 'I did.'

Her face flashed slightly angry. 'That is just bad, Eric.'

He laughed. 'Oh, if you only knew how much fun it is to make you angry.'

Elysa gave him a filthy look and walked out his office again. Immediately she was hugged around her waist by the two little humans and she dropped herself on her knees and hugged them back.

'We missed you, aunt Elysa.'

'I missed you too, kids.'

'Momma is acting really weird.'

'Don't worry. We will find a way to make her normal again. I promise.' She stood up when they finally let go of her and she and Sam embraced to.

'I'm glad you're back, El.'

'Me too.'

Eric's eyes narrowed and Pam laughed slightly before starting to talk in Swedish. 'Are you jealous of the shifter because she hugs him? I recall that you two were kissing not moments ago.'

'We're not in a relation, Pam. We've no bounds that tie besides our need for each other. But you know I don't like people touching what is mine.'

'Ha! Don't make me laugh! You're jealous because you've feelings for her.'

Eric's eyes darkened while he looked at her. 'I don't have feelings for her. I've no feelings.' Pam just gave him a look. 'And don't look at me like that.'

Sam and Elysa had let go of each other and were now both looking at them. 'So are you going to visit that person who might have some information?'

'Yes, I will.'

'Eric, we can't have you gone too. Bill is already visiting someone who might tell him how we can defeat her.'

'Sophie-Ann can keep him as long as she likes there with her. But I am older and stronger then her, not to mention that I've an area to run. She can't keep me longer then I want. It's just in case.'

Elysa didn't look happy about it while she put her arms over each other and shot him a slightly angry and pissed look but said none less: 'Fine.'

'I've to leave right away.'

'Then we can better go home,' said Sam.

'I will come with you.'

Eric grabbed Elysa's arm and pulled her with him slightly away from the shifter and the two little humans. 'I think it is better if you stay here. You're much safer here then in Bon Temps with them.'

'I am not turning my back towards my friends and family just to prevent from getting myself into any kind of danger, Eric. Besides, Lisa and Coby are much more comfortable with me then with just Sam. And don't worry. I will be fine. You just make sure you get there and get that information so this can be all over again.'

Eric stared her in the eyes again but then nodded. 'Very well.'

They walked back towards Sam, Coby, Lisa and Pam. 'I will walk you out.'

'Please get these horrible things out of here,' said Pam in Swedish. 'I will be smelling them for a week.'

Eric laughed slightly and Elysa rolled her eyes. 'Do I want to know?'

'No. Probably not.'

They walked outside and Sam opened the door of his truck before looking at Eric. 'You've my cell phone number.'

'And mine,' said Elysa. 'Mind telling me how it is possible that I suddenly have your mobile number too?'

Eric gave her a grin. 'I thought I might come in handy.'

'I am a fool for trusting you sometimes.'

'I will let you two know if I've learned anything of use to you.' He closed his suite and turned towards Elysa. 'Are you sure you don't want to stay here?'

'Yes, I'm sure. You know I don't back down from something dangerous.'

'Oh yes. I know that very well. It will be your death someday.'

Elysa gave him a small smile. 'Thanks. For helping and for saving my live once more.'

'You will think of something to repay me.' He gave her a kiss on her cheek. 'Night,' whispered he with his face close to hers.

Elysa smiled at him. 'Night. And please get that information fast.'

'I will.'

She walked towards Sam and Eric bowed slightly towards Lisa and Coby. 'Goodnight, tinny humans.'

He gave them a wink and Elysa gave him a warning look. 'Eric. Quite that.'

He shot her a grin and a wink and then in a flash he was gone. But he hadn't run away but he had shot up.

'Whoa!' said Coby full of enthusiasm while he and his sister looked up towards the sky. 'He can fly!'

Sam quickly led the two children inside. 'Come on, Coby. Come on, Lisa. Let's get you two back to Bon Temps.'

Elysa walked around the car and stepped into the passenger seat. 'How did you get here?'

'With Lafayette's car but that one is covered with blood so I will first let it get cleaned before I give it back to him. So mind if I ride with you?'

'Not at all.' Sam closed the door and started the car.

'Are you two together, aunt Elysa?' asked Coby. 'Like aunt Sookie was together with Vampire Bill?'

'Heavens no. Eric isn't the bounding type of guy.'

'But you two are close.'

'Yeah, that we are. But there is no romance involved. And I don't believe neither of us wants that either.'

* * *

><p>Bill was playing Yahtzee with Sophie-Ann, Vampire Queen of Louisiana, and two of her humans: Louis and Hadley. It was Sophie-Ann's turn and she pulled a face. 'Oh, I hate threes.'<p>

'Your Majesty, I really need to leave.'

But Sophie-Ann didn't answer but just threw the dices again. Bill signed and stood up. Just as he wanted to walk away, Sophie-Ann started to talk. 'Maenads are sad silly things.'

Bill stopped and turned towards her.

'The world changed centuries ago and they're still waiting for the God who comes.'

'Does he ever come?'

'Of course not. Gods never actually show up. They only exist in human minds. Like money and morality.'

'If I can't kill her, how can I make sure she leaves Bon Temps?'

'She has to believe she has exactly succeeded in summoning Dionysus. In the hopes that he will ravage her and quite latterly devoir her until she is lost into oblivion.'

Hadley threw her dices while listening.

'So she seeks death?' It was half a question half a statement. 'The true death? The one thing she is involved beyond?'

'Ironic, isn't it? They are really not that smart, these Maenads.'

Bill sat down on the table again. 'So how does she summon this no existing God of hers?'

'Ah. I never said he wasn't no existing. I just said he never comes. She believes that if she finds the perfect vassal and sacrifices and devoirs him or her and while surrounded by the magic of her familiars, then her mad God will appear. At that point when she is willingly surrenders herself to him…'

'That is the only point she can be killed.'

Sophie-Ann looked with a smile at her two humans. 'He was the smartest boy in class.'

'The perfect vassal – human?'

'They prefer supernatural beings.'

'The two natures.'

'Shifters, yes. And weres. Fortunately they have shown little interest in us. Something about our hearts not beating. But they will try any other being that chattels between the two worlds.'

'As long as it has a beating heart.'

'You've to remember that have been trying for centuries. They are constantly changing the recipes in hopes that finding that one magic element that will make it all happen. Idiots.'

Suddenly one of her guards walked in and stood still a view feet away from them. Sophie-Ann stood up. 'Excuse me. Hadley, keep our guest entertained, will you?'

She walked away and Hadley bowed herself towards Bill. 'How is my cousin Elysa doing?'

Bill looked surprised at the blonde woman. Cousin? 'She is good.'

'Be sure you said hi for me.'

'I will.'

'How is Gran? And Sookie?'

Bill's face fell slightly and he forced himself to smile. 'I would love to talk sometime with them again. But I earn so much money.'

She laughed slightly and Bill said carefully: 'I think it is for the best if you're not in touch.'

The blonde woman looked slightly hurt but nodded none less. 'Oh. Yes, I know. There is no place for me in that world anymore. But I still think about them, though. Especially Elysa. She tried so hard to keep in touch with me.'

Sophie-Ann walked towards them again. 'Well, it seems your friend Mr. Northman is here.'

Bill's face darkened. 'Then it is defiantly time for me to go.'

He stood up and Sophie-Ann rolled her eyes. 'This alpha male post string. You two just really should fuck each other and get it over with. I could watch.'

Bill didn't answer. 'Thank you for seeing me.' He kissed her hand.

'Enjoy your restricted diet.'

Bill walked away but stopped in his tracks when the Queen said: 'I do look forward to meeting her.'

Bill turned towards her and gave her a small smile and nod before walking away. When he walked outside he came face to face met Eric whose hair looked slightly windswept. They stopped and looked at each other.

'What are you doing here?'

'Hope that the Queen can help to kick a Maenads ass.'

'Now why would you want to do that? So you would look like a hero to Elysa?'

'Oh, Billy. This paranoia is really quite unbecoming. Besides, she was the one who asked me to go here after I saved her live when she got shot.'

Bill's eyes widened when he heard that and Eric gave him a mean smile. 'I really must say that it was quite desperate of you to trick her into drinking your blood a second time to make your bond with her stronger and so she was feeling attractive to you.'

'Oh, like you fed Sookie your very own blood the very night you met.'

Bill's face darkened. 'How do you know that?'

'So you're not denying it.'

'I was saving her live.'

'Isn't that convenient? I bet you would have just loved if it had been your blood that Elysa would have chosen instead of mine after she was attacked by that Maenad.'

Bill took a step towards him and his eyes flashed angry. 'You stay away from Elysa, Eric.' Eric didn't look impressed. 'Or I will tell the Queen that you're forcing humans to sell Vampire blood for you.'

Eric's face didn't change but he was silent for a moment. 'You wouldn't.'

'Oh, I won't. As long as you never come close to Elysa ever again.'

'I don't like threats, Bill.'

'Neither do I.' And with that said he walked away.

* * *

><p>Elysa was sitting on the stairs that led up towards Sam's trailer and Sam was sitting beside her. She was still wearing her pair of short, Eric's oversized black blouse and her sneakers. Coby and Lisa were inside and watching television. They were too worried about their mother to get some sleep.<p>

'You think that Eric will find something out?'

'I hope he will.'

They sat in silence for a moment again. 'You two have been become close.'

Elysa gave him a small smile. 'He saved my live already a couple of times and although he acts like a jerk for most of the times, he has his other sides too. That is what I recently have found out.'

'You look like a different woman then when you left.'

'I've changed and I've seen things. Things I never want to see again.' Tears appeared in her eyes and Sam put an arm around her shoulder. 'You heard about that explosion in a Vampire nest in Dallas?'

'Yes. Hard not to have heard about it.'

'I was there, Sam. When the bomb went off.' A view tears fell over her cheeks. 'And I would have died if Eric hadn't shielded me.' Sam's eyes widened. 'Oh God.' 'I still see the destruction and the blood in my dreams. And the screams…' She gave a small sob and Sam embraced her tightly. 'I just want it to go away. But it doesn't and I don't know how I can stop it.' Sam's grip tightened once more and she let her head rest against his shoulder. 'I just want everything to be over again. I just want everything to be back to normal. But it keeps going on and on. And I can never find some peace.' She let out another sob. 'Until this time I only felt twice some peace in my mind and my body.'

'And that were the times that…?'

'That I was with Eric. For some reason I feel save around him. Perhaps it is because I know he knows when I am in danger and that he has saved my live already a couple of times but I just feel save. And with him as well as with Bill gone I can't stop feeling afraid and scared that something will happen.'

'It will be alright, El. I promise.'

'Sam! Your TV does strange again!' Coby called out from the inside.

'I'm coming!' called Sam back. 'You want something to drink?'

'Some tea would be nice.'

'Alright. I will be right back.'

He let her go and walked inside. Elysa just swept away her tears and took her mobile out. She wanted to text Eric. And then suddenly she was hit hard in her neck and her mobile fell on the ground and she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>

**I will update on Wednesday. Promise.**


	23. Chapter 21

**Hey there everyone.**

**A new chapter, like promised.**

**This is the last.**

**I will publish Saturday the last one. The Epilogue. **

**And after that you lovely folks have to wait until I tie the loose ends up on the sequel: The Players For Her Heart.**

**I don't know when I will start publishing that one.**

**Keep an eye out for it.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**I hope you will all enjoy it.**

**XxX Emmetje**

**ps. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>The Other Telepath<p>

Chapter 21

It's Finally Over

* * *

><p>When Elysa woke up she was no longer at Sam's place: and she was no longer wearing Eric's blouse and her shorts but she was wearing a long white dress with a low neckline and on her head there was a garland. The white sandals on her feet were also different.<p>

She groaned and tried to move, only to find herself tied up in a chair. For a moment everything was still blurry but then suddenly she recognized the room she was in: her own kitchen. "What the fuck?"

Lafayette appeared for her: he was also wearing a strange white dress. It reminded her of pictures of the Greek togas she had seen in her history book. "You're awake. Finally."

"Oh! Bring her here! We are waiting for her!" called Arlene's voice from the living room. Lafayette freed her wrists and forced her up.

"Let me go!" She pulled her arm of his grasp and backed away.

This was exactly the reason why she didn't want Eric to leave: if she called out to him now, it would take a while before he was able to come and help her. Not to mention that it also depended on if the Queen would let him leave or not.

"I have the blood of a thousand year old Vampire in my body, so you should get the fuck in that living room." Lafayette was threatening her.

"I ain't going anywhere, and you aren't the only one with old blood in your body."

Lafayette grabbed her around her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" She hit his back several times with her fists but he didn't let her go. Finally when she was put on her feet again she was in the living room with Arlene, Tara, Jane Boathouse and Eggs. The three women were wearing similar dresses to her and Lafayette; and Eggs was wearing just a long skirt that also made her think back to Ancient Greek. There was one other person in the room and the three women were busy dressing her up.

"Here she is. Just like you wanted."

The last person turned around and Elysa's eyes narrowed when she recognized the dress she was wearing: it had been her Gran's wedding dress.

"Oh!" The person threw back the veil that had been over her head and revealed Maryann. She was also wearing a garland just like Elysa and the other women and her hair was braided and was hanging over one shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing in my grandmother's wedding dress?"

"Welcome, Elysa," Maryann grinned brightly and acted as if it was her wedding day and the other women looked at her with the same big smile. "Finally, you're here to be my maid of honour."

"I am not going to be your anything! Especially not your fucking maid of honour! Why don't you just ask one of the women that have actually fallen under your spell? Just leave me alone!" Eggs grabbed her from behind and held her in a firm grip. "Eggs! Let me go!"

"There is no point in struggling: fighting will only weaken you."

"This one hell of a way to convince me to be your maid of honour. Kidnapping and holding that person as your prisoner."

"Oh shush. You haven't been kidnapped, you've only been borrowed. How is your side?" Elysa didn't answer but just gave her a deadly look and Maryann smiled. "My other maids told me that it has been completely healed: they saw it when they changed you into something that fits more."

"Fits more?"

"That blouse you were wearing was way too big for you."

"I borrowed it from someone."

"But tell me, bow did your side heal so quickly?"

"I have a vampire boyfriend that has the strange habit of saving my live."

"Well, I should thank him later. I didn't want you to get hurt: I had never meant you harm."

"Oh, he is so going to be so angry when he finds out that you've taken me."

"Like I said before, I haven't kidnapped you but just borrowed. We're going for old, new and blue over here."

"Which one am I?" asked Arlene.

"You have no right to wear that dress!" snapped Elysa.

"Yes, I know I should have asked, but I couldn't find you. And you probably wouldn't use it anyway."

"Oh, go to hell!"

"Oh, please, don't be so negative. This is my day."

"And you're in my house; those are my friends plus Jane Boathouse."

"I have always liked you, Elysa. You always gave me extra pickles." She laughed and Elysa looked disgusted.

"You might be old and powerful, but I will not let this happen. I will not stand back and let you take over the whole town just for some stupid God."

Maryann's eyes narrowed slightly. "Girls, would you mind going to help with the refreshments? I need to have a moment with my maid of honour."

The three women walked away. "Come on, Lafayette," called Arlene.

"Oh, and bring some fines. You too, Eggs. She is not going anywhere."

Eggs let her go and left while Elysa looked angrily at Maryann. The Maenad came closer, "I am all yours. Give me your best."

"My best what?"

"Your electricity. Do it again."

Elysa swallowed, "I can't. I had never done it before and I've tried to make it happen again but I haven't been able to. I don't even know what it was."

"I have never felt anything like it. It was like nature itself was shooting out of your fingertips."

"I already told you. I can't do it."

"Just try."

"No."

Maryann's eyes darkened and her face came closer while becoming angry. "Do it!"

"No!" Elysa pushed her hands against the face of the Maenad and pushed her away. Once more, the light shot out of her hands and pushed Maryann away.

She started to laugh, "That's better."

Elysa stared amazed and completely shocked at her hands that were still glowing slightly. "It comes out when I defend myself."

"Isn't that just wonderful. Now, what are you?"

"I am a human being! What else do you want me to say?"

"You keep saying that but if you were really a human being…" She started to vibrate and Elysa took a step back. Maryann laughed and stopped vibrating again, "If you really were a human being then that would have worked and I would have taken you over by now." She walked closer, "Come on. It will be our little secret. What are you?"

"I am a waitress with the blood of thousand year old Vampire in her. Happy? Now what the fuck do you want besides knowing what I am?"

Maryann just laughed and started walking around, "Think back: wasn't there a tiny little time that you felt someone or something watching over you?"

Elysa didn't answer but thought back at the moment that Gabe had nearly raped her. "Yes, but that was a Vampire."

Maryann laughed again, "Anything else?"

"No, but are you fishing at the word God? That ain't coming out of my mouth. I am not really the saint kind of woman."

"You can call it God, but it is not the same one the blind billions worship. And deep in heart you know it."

Elysa didn't say anything for a moment, "Fine. Then what am I?"

"You're defiantly beyond human. I live off of human energy and I can't channel yours. That is very rare but surprisingly not unique in this town."

Elysa remembered another person who wasn't human but still had a beating heart. "Sam: that is why you want to sacrifice him so badly. That is why you wanted his heart."

"Indeed. My husband is a God and Sam is just the perfect wedding gift. Oh, it has been such a long wait." Tears were forming themselves in her eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm getting a little overexciting. I will smear everything."

"How are you so sure that He will be coming tonight?"

"Oh! No time has ever been more perfect. And I know that my special sacrifice is on his way."

Elysa snapped, "He has done nothing to you!"

Maryann wanted to touch her face but Elysa took a step back and away from her. "He is the vessel. He appeared to me naked: a virgin that was drawn to the very statue that represents the birth of my God. I should have sacrificed him then and there but I foolishly let him go."

"Does this sacrificing involve cutting out his heart?"

"It is the food of the Gods. My husband will love it: it is the very thing that gives Him life."

"You will never get Sam. He already knows what you are and he is already trying to get as far as possible away from you. He will escape, just like he planned before I left to go to Dallas."

"I know and that is why you are here."

"What?"

"You're the bait. Just as Sam Merlotte is the one who will bring forth my husband, you, my dear, will be the one who will bring forth Sam Merlotte." Elysa took another step back and felt how she was forced to sit down on a new chair. "The moment he learns where you are he will come running like a dog: maybe even as a dog."

"You're wrong."

"No, I am not. I've never been so sure in my life. You see, I tried to get his attention away from you for a moment and onto Daphne so that she could lure him in; but you were always in his mind. His feelings for you are real: it's not just another crush and he will do anything to protect you."

Elysa felt her hands start to shake by anger and her eyes turned blue again: Maryann laughed. "The last time you were angry that happened to. You look wonderful with blue eyes, just wonderful."

"You're going to regret that you ever started to mess with me and with this town, Maryann. Mark my words: you're going to regret it."

Maryann laughed, "Now isn't that just beautiful? I love a woman with a little bit of fire inside of her. This is precisely the reason why I asked you to be my maid of honour."

Elysa pushed her away with her powers and took a run towards the door. "Eggs."

She had almost reached it when two pair of strong arms circled around her waist and lifted her up. "Let me go!" She fought to get free but it didn't work.

Maryann appeared smiling before her. "Why do you always have to try and run? Why can't you just let it be?"

Elysa spit in her face, "Because I would rather die than stop fighting you. Be sure that I will do everything in my power to get free and stop your little sacrifice before you even get the change to lay one finger on Sam."

Maryann smiled brightly and Eggs tied her up against a chair again. "We will see."

* * *

><p>Eric was uncomfortable while he sat down at the table where Bill had been sitting earlier that night. Sophie-Ann, Hadley and Louis were still playing Yahtzee and he had been forced to join. However, it wasn't that that made him uncomfortable: it was the fact that he felt that Elysa was furious and not to mention clearly in danger.<p>

He rolled his dice and noted his score. "How long will this game go on for?"

"We've played at five million."

If his face could have paled then that would have been a moment and he shot Sophie-Ann a look.

"She is way ahead," said Hadley who was laying bored on her arms on the table.

"It is pure luck. Yahtzee is the most a gallantry game in the world. _You could be my social, physical and intellectual inferior, but your chances are equal to mine.__It's the perfect antidote for this world, where superiority and inferiority do matter_."

Eric felt the urge to roll his eyes but kept himself from doing so. "Oh, speaking of which I heard about your maker."

That made Eric's head shot up and Sophie-Ann collected the dices. "That blows."

"Thank you. Your Majesty is very kind…"

"Yahtzee!" Sophie-Ann was so glad that she cut him off.

This time Eric actually rolled his eyes but he was lucky that she didn't see it. '_What I wouldn't give to be with Elysa to get her out of danger?_'

"That is six in a row," said Hadley.

"It is magic," said Louis.

"I do NOT cheat!" snapped Sophie-Ann. "What would be the point?"

If he still could have sighed, he would have done it. '_Damn. I rather be listening to Bill's complains or Pam's lazy complaints than this._'

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" asked Sophie-Ann with a sweet smile.

"I was just saying thank you. Your Majesty is very kind…"

"Oh yes! Now I remember: did you know that there is a Maenad in _Renard Parish_?"

"Yes," said Eric, who felt once more that Elysa was very angry and in danger. "That is the reason why I came to see you, Your Majesty."

"I wouldn't get involved if I were you. Stick to what you are good at."

"I'm afraid I'm already involved seeing as the Maenad herself has taken a liking to my human."

"Oh, you should not worry. _I gave William Compton some hand-me-down folklore we've accumulated over the centuries, but who knows if it's gospel or gorilla shit?" _Eric didn't say anything but he was not happy with the information he got. "You know, I think he is _monogamous_with that human."

Eric looked at the Queen, "He got indeed feelings for her after Sookie's death so yes, he is in love with her.'

"What?" asked Hadley with big eyes that started to get tear up.

Sophie-Ann shot her a look and she looked down again. "Well, of course he would be with her. You probably are, too."

Eric didn't let her show that Elysa did really fascinate him, "I do not love humans." He looked away towards Hadley who he saw that was softly crying. Why?

"She is not entirely human."

'_Tell me something I haven't figured out for myself yet._'

"Have you tasted her?"

Eric looked up. "Sadly no: she refuses to let me drink her blood."

"Don't. Ever. One Vampire falling in love is bad enough."

"Bill hasn't tasted her either."

Sophie-Ann looked generally surprised. "He hasn't?" Eric shook his head. "So the feelings are perhaps real."

"Perhaps. It is also possible that because he tasted Sookie's blood and they are related that that made him attracted to Elysa, too."

"Hmm. There is indeed a slight truth in that." Sophie-Ann scratched her chin, "And she is yours?"

"Yes."

"Have you had sex with her?"

Eric didn't say anything at first because he knew very well that he couldn't lie to Sophie-Ann; but telling her the truth wasn't an option either. He opted to lie, afraid that it would come out. "No. She resists me."

"Even after your blood?"

"Yes."

"But I do smell her on you."

"Not long before I left, she came to me after being shot. I needed to give her more of my blood in order to keep her alive."

"Hmm. She has a lot of your blood in her but she still resists you: must be one strong woman. No wonder William is so interested in her."

"Well, Bill Compton certainly has a neck for finding trouble."

"I agree. For instance: how does he know that I having you sell vampire blood?" Eric's head shot up again and he looked at her. "The guards hear everything."

"Your Majesty, I am sorry. There is no way that he…"

"That is really bad," interrupted Sophie-Ann him.

"He does not know that you're supplying it."

Sophie-Ann's fangs popped out and, in the blink of an eye, he was laying on his back with her on top of him. The memory of having Elysa on top of him in the room in Dallas while they had sex flashed for a moment before his eyes and he needed to do his best not to let anyone notice he was thinking about her.

"He better not: I'm holding you responsible."

She kissed him and he forced himself to respond and kiss her back while he longed for Elysa's lips again. That woman was driving him crazy and had awoken things in him that he hadn't felt in centuries: things he hadn't felt since he had been human.

His fangs popped out and Sophie-Ann looked satisfied.

"Ah. There they are." Her tongue touched one of his fangs and even more flashes of his memory with Elysa flashed in front of his eyes. "Yours are lovely. You may be the strongest and oldest Vampire in my Queendom, but, if I wanted them, I could own your fangs as earrings. Understand?"

"I will take care of Bill Compton. Personally."

Sophie-Ann wanted to kiss him again but much to his delight it was Louis that cleared his throat. "Your turn."

Sophie-Ann pushed herself up and Eric gave a deep sign of relief. Hadley looked at him, still with tears in her eyes and he suddenly wondered what her connection was with Elysa and Sookie.

He heard Sophie-Ann's fangs pop in again and he retracted his own fangs also before sitting up. He rolled the dices, with Elysa in the back of his mind and with the memory of their one day together.

"You suck at this."

He didn't look up but kept his eyes focused on the dices. Once more he had felt how Elysa was angry and he longed for her to be angry at him and yelling in his face again. A small smile crept on his lips: he really enjoyed making her angry. She was just fearless and beautiful when she was all riled up.

* * *

><p>Elysa was still tied up and looked with a disgust face how the egg was passed on and how all the "bridesmaids" were licking on it. What the hell was taking Eric so long? "Okay, what is with the egg? Did you lay it or anything? Have you become a chicken now, too?"<p>

"No, silly. It's a sacred egg that represents_fertility_."

Jane was holding a golden cup before her and Arlene was holding the egg. "Anoint it with his blood."

Elysa tried to get away from it.

"You are the maid of honour. You've to lick the egg."

"I ain't licking that or anything."

"Just lick it already," snapped Arlene.

Jane forced her to take a drink and Elysa gave a small lick before turning her head and coughing in disgust. Maryann looked flattered and the others were really enthusiastic while she was only feeling disgust. '_That must have been the grossest thing I have ever done in my life and I count sucking silver out of Eric's chest with it._'

"Only through the blood he will come," said Lafayette.

Maryann was the last one of the girls who licked the egg and just as she gave it to Tara. Suddenly the door flew open and Elysa's eyes widened when she saw Andy and Jason coming in, "Your guest has arrived." They both had completely black eyes.

"Jason." Her little brother looked at her. "No."

"Elysa?" For a moment realisation came over his face and for a moment she had hope that he would snap out of it but he didn't. "You look… You are... like beautiful."

"Girls," said Maryann. "The time has come."

Everyone shrieked happily and walked towards the door. Maryann stood up and looked at her 'maid of honour', "You too."

'_Eric! Please! Help! They are going to cut Sam's heart out and sacrifice it to a God that doesn't exist. Please! I would really love to see your face on my veranda right now._'

Maryann freed her and Elysa's fist immediately flew into her face. "I will NOT be part of something that is as evil as this. So back off!"

Maryann signed and suddenly looked at Jason. "You. You're the brother?"

Jason took a step towards her and Maryann's hand closed herself around Jason's throat. "Maybe I should kill you first."

Elysa's eyes turned slightly scared. "Fine," spat she. "I will go: but please, don't hurt anyone else."

Maryann let go of Jason's throat and whispered: "Make sure she behaves." Jason nodded. "Here we go," said Maryann with a big, happy smile while walking towards her other bridesmaids.

Jason grabbed Elysa's arm and pulled her up. "J, stop it! You're going to break my arm!"

"Don't make me because I will do it!"

'_Eric!_'

From outside she heard the wedding tune was played by violins and the other people were saying the spell. Arlene and Jane were walking with baskets with flower petals in them; Tara was walking with the Eggs; Lafayette was walking with Maryann's bull mask and Elysa was held in a firm grip by Jason who forced her with him towards the people.

Maryann came at last and Andy was taking care of her dress and her train. She walked off of the veranda and took her place beside the huge totem.

"Maenad!" Elysa looked up and saw that Bill made his way through the crowd while he was dragging Sam with him.

"Bill! What the hell are you doing?"

"I have your sacrifice," said Bill.

"Oh, my sweet vessel."

"I offer him in exchange for Elysa."

"No!" Elysa tried to get free for Jason. "Bill! She will kill him! What the fuck are you doing? Have you lost your mind?"

"She will not stop with me," said Sam.

"Take her to the dead man," said Maryann. "She has served her purpose."

Jason started dragging her towards Bill and Sam. "Bill, you can't let her kill Sam!"

"Sorry, but this is the only way."

Jason threw her towards Bill, who caught her, and Sam was grabbed by Eggs. "Get your hands off of me!"

Elysa gave Bill a hard poke in his stomach with her elbow so he would let her go and she grabbed Sam's hand. Tears were forming in her eyes, "I am not letting you die!"

Sam was pulled away from her and Bill had grabbed her waist again and also pulled her away. "No! Bill, get off of me!"

"Get her out of here," said Sam. "I will not have her watch me die."

"I am not going anywhere!" Tears were streaming over her face. '_Eric! Please! Help!_'

Maryann grabbed Sam by his face and smiled. "I will always be grateful to you."

"I didn't do this for you," snapped Sam.

"Gentlemen, he is yours."

Sam was dragged away and Elysa looked furious at Bill. "This is what your Vampire Queen told you? To give up Sam?"

Bill lowered his voice. "Elysa, you have to trust me."

"I trust Eric more than I trust you right now! Please tell me that you have seen him."

"He entered when I left. So yes, I have seen him."

Elysa gave him a filthy look and looked at Maryann who had started with the summoning of her God while Lafayette had put the bull mask on the totem. "The God with horns. Worship him, bitches." The crowd kneeled down.

"Now the sacrificial egg," said Maryann.

Tara walked forward and placed the egg in the totem.

"Hail Dionysus." The crowd repeated her. She started to say strange names and Elysa tried once more to get free out of the grasp that was holding her. What was it with people and holding her today?

"All these names are yours, our bull horned God. On this occasion of our marriage, our offer symbolizes the rebirth of our God. When he was a child, the jealous Titans ripped him to scratches, eating all but his heart. And this last piece was saved by his sister Pales Athena. She placed it into the womb of his mother so he could be reborn." She turned towards her totem. "Oh great mother, soon you will have the heart that will make your egg grow fertile. And your son, our bull horned God, will come and stand in your place."

The crowd started to cheer and the men that had carried Sam away were coming back. Sam was tied up on a wooden stretcher with his chest visible.

"No!" Elysa screamed at the top of her lungs but unlike the time in the church, nobody looked at her. "Stop! Please, stop! Sam!"

The stretcher was placed against something and Maryann walked towards him. "Oh at last. At long, long last." She looked up, "He is yours, my lord."

A dagger was brought towards Maryann and Elysa tried even harder to fight back. "Stop! No! Let him go!"

"You're lucky, Sam. It is everyone's wish to have their life mean something. So few ever get to realise it!"

"Come on. Do it already."

The crowd started to cheer and ask for it to happen and Elysa fought again. "Sam! Use your gift!"

"Elysa," whispered Bill. "Use yours."

Elysa gave him a look but before she could find out what he meant, she saw Eggs put the dagger into Sam. "No!" Blood started to flow and Elysa felt her tears started to fall harder. "Sam!"

Everyone around them was laughing and cheering and Bill had to tighten his grip around her or else she would have fallen on the ground.

"Bring me the blood," said Maryann. Eggs pulled the dagger out of Sam and brought it towards Maryann. She let her finger slide over the blade. "Oh. Oh. Yes. He is the vessel. My lord, this is the vessel that shall unite us."

'_Elysa._' Elysa heard how Sam called out her name in his head. '_Elysa._' He sounded so weak but he still called out to her.

She fought so hard that Bill had to let her go and she ran towards him. "Sam." She grabbed his face with her hands. "Sam, I'm so sorry. I'm so incredibly sorry."

'_Destroy it. All of it._'

Elysa didn't think twice but ran towards the totem and grabbed the egg and smashed in on the ground.

"The egg! You killed our sacred egg."

"It is not sacred! None of it is sacred! It is evil! And fake!"

She threw the garland on her head on the ground too and turned towards the totem. She put her hands against it and they started to glow again. Then the totem started to move until it finally fell on the ground. People started to scream and Elysa tried to breathe deeply, in and out while tears of anger were flowing over her cheeks.

Maryann walked towards her and was beyond furious. "How dare you to spoil my offering?" Elysa backed away. "Lord, Dionysus. Please forgive me." She turned slowly towards the people. "Allow me to sacrifice all of them for you." She started to vibrate and the people started to scream and clutch their heads.

"Stop it!" Elysa pushed Maryann away with her telekinetic powers. "I told you before that I will not allow you to hurt any of them!"

Maryann stood up and looked beyond furious. "You brought this upon everyone!" She put her hands into the sand and when she slowly started to pull them out Elysa recognized the claws that were now her hands.

She pulled up the skirt from her dress and kicked her shoes of before running as fast as she could away. This was the second time she was running for her live and from Maryann.

"Eric! Help!" Maryann was closing in on her. "Eric!" She felt Maryann breathing on her neck and looked around. She could just barely dodge her claws when she tried to attack her but she fell on the ground.

Maryann raised her claws to attack her again but she stopped when something mooed. They both looked around and saw a white bull walking towards them. Maryann's eyes widened and her claws turned into normal hands again. "My lord. My husband."

She walked towards the bull. "Oh, you have come. I am here, my love."

The bull stopped and Maryann walked closer and laid down her hand on its head. "We're together at last. Come to me," She took a step back and opened her arms.

The bull pushed one of his horns through her chest and Elysa crawled slightly back. "Oh. My God. I am the one who has to be sacrificed?"

The bull stepped his horn even deeper in her and she moaned. Maryann actually moaned. "I am the vessel? Yes, I am happy to die."

His horn went in even deeper and she moaned again. Elysa crawled further away and this time she actually felt a stab of fear.

"I… I… I am yours."

The horn was slowly going back and then it changed into a hand and arm and the bull changed into Sam. Sam pulled his arm out of Maryann and held something that looked like a heart in his hand.

Realization appeared on Maryann's face, "Was there no God?"

Sam pinched her heart and she turned into a skeleton and fell to the ground. Sam threw her heart on the ground and Elysa stumbled on her feet.

"Sam." She hugged him while she cried. "Oh Sam! I was so worried. I thought you were actually dead."

He hugged her back. "For a moment I thought so too, El."

Elysa looked at him with tears in her eyes and took his face into her hands again. "I really thought she killed you."

"Almost. But thanks to Bill I survived."

He looked around and Elysa looked passed him. Bill came stumbling towards them while holding his wrist. "Bill."

She hurried towards him and caught him before he hit the ground. "Is she gone?"

"Yes. She is gone."

"Is Sam alright? He had to drink more of me than I expected."

Elysa looked at Sam who had found his clothes and who was starting to put them on again. "He is okay: shocked and scared but okay."

"I promised Sam that I would heal him." He looked at her, "We knew no other way of destroying her."

Elysa embraced him while she still held him in her arms. "Hush. It is all right. I understand, now."

"I am sorry if I worried you. I wished so badly that you would have tried to read my thoughts."

Sam walked back towards them and Elysa blinked the tears in her eyes back. "Sam, you were willing to die for me. For all of us."

"Bill promised that he wouldn't let that happen. But if things didn't work out as we thought they would… I guess… I was ready."

A tears fell over her cheek again and she held out her hand. "Come here." He knelt down beside her and she hugged him again. "Thank you. Thank you so much. But never ever do that again! Because next time you make me that worried I will kill you myself."

Sam smiled while he embraced her tightly back. "Deal."

They were still embracing and Elysa was still holding a weakened Bill in her arms when Tara and Jason walked towards them. They both looked completely shocked at the skeleton that once had been Maryann.

"Holy fuck." They looked at the three, "We got her?"

Elysa nodded and gave Sam a look. "Thanks to Bill and Sam."

She and Sam helped Bill up and Tara walked straight towards Elysa and the two embraced. "Do you remember anything?"

"No. But it was bad, wasn't it?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know." She looked at Bill, "Please, get rid of the body. I don't care where, but in a place no one will ever find it." She looked at Jason and Sam, "Can you two make sure everyone gets home? You think you can handle it, Sam?" Sam nodded.

"Ain't you going to tell me what happened?" asked Jason.

"Not now, J. Later… I promise."

The two walked back towards the house and Bill took hold of the body and started to carry it away. Tara slowly started to cry and Elysa embraced her tight, "Ssh. It's okay. Everything is okay. It is over now."

"Elysa, why do I have the sick feeling that it is not?"

Elysa put her chin on the top of her head and started into the distance. She was having the exact same feeling. "I don't know. I wish I did know."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Please, please, please!<strong>

**And the epilogue will be published on Saturday. Just as a reminder.**

**And if anyone has a request over a story that he or she would love me to write - don't hesitate to ask.**

**I was already thinking about publishing a Elysa and Eric Christmas One Shot during that time.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**XXX**


	24. Epilogue

**Hey, everyone.**

**It is late, I know.**

**I've had a terrible headache the whole day and I also needed to work from 18-21**

**And it was very busy.**

**But I wanted to update before I went to sleep, just because I promised I would update today.**

**Well, this is the last. I hope you guys will enjoy it and please let me know what you think of it.**

**I would also still hear to like suggestions about how I need to call these series.**

**Any ideas? I would love to hear them!**

**So please review, please tell me if you have any ideas and please let me know how you thought about The Other Telepath and about Elysa.**

**Critic is welcome too. So don't hesitate to tell me.**

**You can't be a writer without having a little critic and I can handle it.**

**It is not like Elysa is a Mary Sue and looks a lot like me. **

**She isn't a Mary Sue right? Please, if you think she is let me know so I can change it!**

**Anyway, on with the last chapter.**

**Have fun!**

**XXX Emmetje**

* * *

><p>The Other Telepath<p>

Epilogue

Back To Normal – Or Not?

* * *

><p>Elysa had left Tara with Eggs inside the house and she had started to help the people to get up and calm down and help them to get home. Jason was driving on and off with people to bring them home but most of them were still too scared and confused to do anything except sitting on the ground and staring in the distance.<p>

Arlene was calling her house phone once again. 'I'm sure you are just asleep. Oh, I pray you are asleep. Uhm… Momma is going to be home real soon. Okay? I love you.' She turned towards Terry. 'This is the third call. Why aren't they picking up?'

Terry put an arm around her shoulder. 'Come on. Let's walk.'

'Arlene,' said Elysa. 'Your kids are at Sam's place. We kept an eye on them. They are save.'

'Oh, thank heavens! Thank you, El!' The redhead hugged her tightly.

'Say Arlene, I can give you a ride. My truck is just down the road,' said Jason who just got back from bringing people home. Arlene hugged him tightly too. 'Could you? Oh, thank you, Jason! God bless you.'

'You want a ride too, Terry?'

'That would be great.'

Suddenly a horrified scream was heard and Jason ran towards Jane while Elysa started to help people up again. '_Eric, where are you? Everything is over. Please. Come back._'

'Arlene, Terry, you mind that Jane is coming with us? We need to get her to the ER.'

Lafayette walked towards Elysa. 'How the fuck did I get here? El, where is my car?'

Elysa helped somebody up again and looked at him. 'Oh shit. He is still at Fangtasia's. I'm so sorry, Lafayette. You got under Maryann's spell and shot me and I needed to get to Eric. Your seats are all covered with blood. I promise I will make it up.'

'I shot you?' Lafayette nearly fainted. 'And you want to make it up with me?'

Elysa gave him a small apologizing smile and he really fainted. 'Oh heavens. This day is getting better and better with each second.'

She shot a look towards Bill and Sam who were on the veranda and who were there and talking. They were talking polite but it didn't go with all pleasure and they certainly hadn't become the best friends.

Elysa finally let the others take over with helping people (Andy was in a good mood because he would get his badge back and had offered to take it over from her) and walked inside. She grabbed her mobile and dialled Eric's number. 'Please. Please. Pick up.'

It went over and over again and then finally he answered. '_Northman._'

'Eric, it is me.'

'_Elysa._'

He sounded relieved to hear her voice. '_I heard you calling out. Is everything alright?_'

'It is now. Maryann is dead and everyone is save.'

'_You were for a while extremely angry and sad._'

'Bill had come up with some stupid plan and he hadn't told me what it was. So I thought he was actually letting Sam die while in truth that was all part of the plan. It is a long story. I will tell you all about it when you get back.'

'_Deal._'

'Are you still with the Queen?'

'_Yes. She has forced me to play Yahtzee._'

Elysa couldn't help but laugh. 'You? Playing Yahtzee? You've got to be kidding.'

'_I am not. But glad I entertain you._'

Elysa started to play with a streak of her hair. 'When will you be coming back?'

'_I hope she allows me to leave soon. Everything is over now and I've no purpose here anymore. But I do have a question for you._'

'Really? And what might that be?'

'_Do you know anyone with the name Hadley?_'

'Yes. I've a cousin that is called Hadley. But we haven't heard in her for years. Not after she ran away from rehab.'

'_I think she might be here._'

Elysa's eyes widened. 'Really? Oh, thank heavens! She is alive. Could you ask her if she could try to come in touch with me again? I would love that.'

'_Have I become your messenger or something?_'

'Eric, please.'

He signed. '_Very well._'

'Thank you! You're the best!'

'_I will remind you of that when you are angry at me._'

She could hear in his voice that he was smirking. 'Be my guest.'

'_I've got to go. One of her guards is mentioning to me that I've to go inside again. It is my turn. Hell, I suck at that game._'

'Well, at other things you don't.'

He groaned. '_Don't start, Elysa. It is already hard enough to keep you out of my mind with you starting to tease me too. You really are a torture sometimes._'

'I know. See you soon?'

'_Defiantly._'

'Bye.'

He hang up and she closed her mobile too with a smile. Then she walked into the kitchen where Tara and Eggs were. Eggs was trying desperately to get all the blood of his hands.

'Hey. We've got everyone finally home.' Tara nodded. 'Did you see Bill come in?'

'Yes. I think he went upstairs. Who did you call?'

'Eric. To tell them what happened and that everything is over. And that I'm okay.' Tara nodded again. 'Is he okay?' Elysa shot a look towards Eggs. Tara shrugged. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah. I'm just… It's just….' She shook her head. 'I am so sorry for bringing all this crazy stuff into your house. I got sucked in because she made me feel like I was part of… Like… Like a family. Or something.'

'Hey.' Elysa embraced her. 'You have a family. We're family.' The two let each other go again. 'And tomorrow we are going to clean every single thing. And we will replace everything that that monster touched here in this house. And when we are done nothing of her will be left here.'

Suddenly they heard snoring. 'Oh my God. What is Mike Spencer still doing here? And sleeping on my floor?'

'I will wake him up,' said Tara. 'You just go to bed.'

'Thank you.' Elysa gave her a kiss on her cheek and then walked away.

Bill was in her old room and staring out of the window.

'It won't be long for sunrise.'

'Thirty-four minutes.'

'You should go home then.' She laid down her mobile.

'You called Eric?'

'Yes. To tell him what happened. He will go home soon.' She laughed slightly. 'He couldn't leave earlier because the Queen had forced him to play Yahtzee with her. Something he says he sucks in.'

'Elysa.' Bill stepped towards her.

'You know, he told me my cousin Hadley was there. If he has seen her then you had to have seen her too.'

'I did. She asked me about you.'

'I asked Eric if he could ask her if she could contact me.'

'Are you sure that is such a good idea?'

'She is family, Bill. I need to try.' She sat down on her old bed.

Bill kneeled down before her. 'Elysa, can you be honest with me?'

She looked confused. 'Sure.'

'What really happened between you and Eric that day you spend together after Godric had met the sun?'

Elysa stared him in the eyes and had the feeling like he had a hunch about what really happened. She looked down. 'We were both sad, Bill. And we found some comfort by each other. But besides sharing a bed and some cuddling nothing else happened. I swear.'

'Then why are you two then suddenly so close? And why does he keeps looking at you as if he remembers something that he wanted to happen between you two?'

'I don't know. I am not Eric. You should ask him.'

Bill's eyes darkened. 'I am not planning on visiting Eric any time soon. But what has changed between you two?'

Elysa smiled slightly and rubbed her hand against his cheek. 'I saw a different side of him and although he tries to deny it, I know he has feelings. But you should go home. Don't worry. I will be fine.' She kissed him on his cheeks. 'Sleep well. And thank you for saving my live.'

Bill gave her a small smile and walked then out of the room.

Elysa signed and curled up in a ball on her bed. It didn't take long before her eyes closed themselves and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day was like any other day. Nobody remembered anything about what really happened and it seemed like everything was back to normal. Of course that wasn't really the case because everybody wondered what happened and the most ridiculous theories had formed themselves or at least were formed by the people that didn't remember anything.<p>

Elysa had come in to work because she needed to get her mind of things and Sam would need all the help he could get because they had lost another waitress again.

She was walking between tables and took the orders of the customers like she hadn't left for a couple of days to go to Dallas.

Arlene was sitting at the table with her kids. Coby and Lisa told them full of excitement about how Sam had taken them towards a bar where they met a bunch of Vampires and one of them was hot (Lisa's words) and he could fly (Coby's words).

'He saved aunt Elysa. She was bleeding when he brought her in, momma. And when they got out of this room again, she wasn't bleeding anymore. They knew each other.'

'He was really hot.' Elysa smiled and Lisa turned excited towards Elysa. 'Don't you think, aunt Elysa?'

'I guess you can't call him bad looking.'

'And he could fly!'

'He is a very old Vampire, kids.'

'And he showed us his fangs.'

'That is something I still got to talk about with him.' '_Just like the fact he called you two delicious._' She saw the worry in Arlene's eyes. 'Don't worry, Arlene. I will make sure he doesn't do that again. And if he will, he will regret it for the rest of his whole immortal live.'

'Oh, thank you, sweetie. Thank you so much.' Arlene hugged her with one arm and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

'You're more then welcome.' She turned towards the kids. 'Is that enough foot for you two or do you want to order another thing?'

'No. This will be just enough. But perhaps later we want something.' Elysa gave Coby a wink before walking towards the table that Jason and Andy were sitting on. The two made up.

'How are you two hero's holding up?'

'We ain't hero's, Elysa.'

'Oh, I think you are, Andy. You saved Sam from the crowd, didn't you? And you wanted to stop Maryann and that has happened.'

'But we don't remember anything. Nobody does.'

'I do. Just like Sam and Bill. We know the truth and you two couldn't be more of help then you were. So be proud.'

Andy nodded with a big smile and Jason rolled his eyes. 'I said the exact same thing and to me he doesn't listen.'

Elysa grinned. 'It is a woman's touch, sweet cheeks.'

She pinched him softly in his cheek and Jason laughed before asking: 'So, how is your Vamp doing?'

'Eric? Oh, he is doing fine. He should be back by now. I guess he will stop by later tonight.'

'Say thank you for me to him, will ya? I owe him for saving your live a bunch of times.'

'I will. Anything I can get you two?'

'Ah, we are doing just fine. We still got our drinks. But it is good to see you walking around here again with a smile on your face,' said Andy. 'But there is something different about you.'

'My trip to Dallas changed a lot about me.' Elysa gave the two another smile and walked further.

Lafayette was hanging against the bar and Tara was giving him a glass with some drink in it. He looked annoyed and took a sip. 'Oh, that is good.' He turned towards Elysa. 'El, I feel sorry for you the most.'

'What? Why?'

'Because you know what really happened. And you've got to carry the burden for that. I mean, I am thrilled about the chillies and I don't ever wanna know. Hearing that I shot you was already bad enough.'

'Uh…'

'Hush. Nothing. You aren't going to tell me nothing. Not even when I beg for it. I don't think it is healthy for a motherfucker to know everything he has done. It is like sauces. Just eat it and enjoy it.'

Elysa smiled. 'I will remember that.'

'By the way, I told you you didn't have to fix my car.'

'Your car?' Elysa looked confused.

'When I got home he was standing right where I always park it and not a drop of blood to find.'

Elysa looked even more confused but then a smile crept on her face and she shook her head. 'Eric.'

'What?'

'Nothing. Forget about it. By the way, Jane Boathouse wants the jumbled egg.' She gave him an order and walked through. She was quite sure that Eric was the one responsible for the cleaning of Lafayette's car. Or at least he had given orders to let it happen. Just to do her a favour.

'_I had sex with you once and you're spoiling me already. You can't tell me that I was that good, Eric Northman. You've got to have an other reason and be happy that I can't read your mind or you wouldn't have any rest in that pretty little head of yours until I found out that truth._' With a smile on her face she started to fill the mayonnaise bottles.

'Hey. Why are you smiling?' Sam walked up to her and Elysa looked up.

'Just about something I figured out.'

'You know, it is strange to see you working here again. It has been a while.'

Elysa smiled. 'Well, it is just like riding a bicycle. You will never unlearn it. But Dallas did do me some good. You should still think about taking that while of.'

'Well, that is exactly what I am thinking of. So you think you can keep an eye around here for a couple of days while I take of for while?'

'Of course. Where are you going? Or do you still not know?'

'Well, I was actually planning on visiting my foster parents. I want to ask them a couple of things. And perhaps I could chill out.'

Elysa smiled. 'I wouldn't go to Dallas if I were you. It was fun but I worked more then I relaxed. And those Vampires there are like wild cowboys.'

Sam smiled too. 'Dallas wasn't on my list. But as you know the last couple of days have been rough for me. Especially last night.'

'Yeah, I know. And I still don't have the words to thank you for what you did and what you were willing to sacrifice.'

Sam shook his head. 'Try your best to don't. I'm not sure we want people knowing… Well, you know.'

'I wish that everyone would know how special you are and what you were willing to sacrifice for all of us.' She stepped towards him and embraced him tightly. 'There is nothing wrong with being unique, Sam. Believe me, there is absolutely nothing wrong with it.'

'Hi.' The two let each other go and looked around.

A small slightly fat woman was standing behind them. She looked like a Barbie and even talked as one. 'Elysa Stackhouse?'

'Yes?'

'I am Autumn from Maryland Restaurant. Special delivery for ya.' She gave her with a large smile a back with some stuff in it.

'Oh. Okay. Thank you, I guess.'

'You are a very lucky girl. You've got one classy admirer.'

'Believe me, I've way more then one classy admirer. This isn't by any chance bought by a Mr. Northman?'

'No. It's from a Mr. Compton.' She waved and walked away again.

Elysa looked speechless at the bag and then at Sam. 'First Eric who fixes Lafayette's car for me and now Bill who buys me presents? Really. I actually agree with Steve. What do they see in me?'

Sam laughed. 'You are smart, funny, sweet, stubborn, beautiful and strong. You're perfect in the eyes of many men.'

'That includes Vampires?'

'And shifters.'

Elysa kissed Sam's cheek. 'Thanks, Sam. That is sweet. You give me a minute to look what it is that I got?'

'Be my guest.'

'Thanks.' She walked outside and sat down by a tree. She took one big box out of the bag and slowly opened it. In the box there was laying a half long lavender dress with a low neckline and small straps. 'What the fuck?'

She took the dress out and examined it. She wasn't someone who really liked purple but this dress was beautiful. Her eye fell on an envelop that was on the bottom of the box. It was black and had her name on it. She grabbed it and opened it. Inside there was a letter that read: _I own you an evening out. I hope you will allow me to take you out tonight to celebrate that everything has ended well. I also hope you will wear this tonight. Bill._

Elysa's eyebrow shot up before she slightly smiled. It was sweet of him to take her out and eating somewhere nice and to be dressed up in something that she actually liked was something she liked. '_You can have it your way, Bill. I will go out with you tonight._'

Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and she shrieked while looking around. 'Shit, Eggs! Don't sneak up on me like that, will ya? After everything that happened I'm slightly jumpy.'

'Sorry. I really didn't mean to startle you. Do I come at a bad time?'

Elysa put the envelop back into the box and closed it. 'No. Please. Sit. What can I do for?'

Eggs sat down. 'I need to talk to you.'

Elysa put the box in the bag again and looked at him. 'You look like you haven't slept all night. Are you okay?'

Suddenly tears appeared in his eyes. 'No. I am not okay. Those gapes… Why can't I remember anything? That question keeps running through my brain. I can't take it anymore, Miss Stackhouse. I can't take them. I need to know.'

She laid down her hand on his. 'Please. Just call me Elysa.'

'Elysa, please.'

She signed. 'Listen, Eggs. I don't know if that really is such a good idea. I mean, Maryann made people do terrible things. Things that those people normally wouldn't do and absolutely none of the people she had under her control had actually an own mind. Whatever you did, you couldn't help it.'

'I had blood on my hands last night! And I can't remember why. I know I've done a lot of terrible things in my past but I paid for them. And I thought it was all over but it is not. I've got the right to know.'

'But, Eggs. The things… They were horrible and you didn't have the control over yourself. You don't want to know.'

'Please.' He grabbed both of her hands and looked at her with tears in his eyes. 'I beg you, Elysa. I beg you with everything I have.'

Elysa signed. 'Alright. I will try. But I can't ensure you that it will work. Last time I had a Vampire who helped with it and don't say I didn't warn you either. Because you ain't gonna like what you will find out. And you've got to promise me that you will not do anything stupid after you know what you have done. So promise me.'

'I promise.'

Elysa signed again. 'Give me your hands.'

He did what she said and gave her his hands. 'Now, you have to open yourself up. You've to let me in. All the walls in your mind you've to let go and you've to let me do what I want. Don't hide anything and just let everything go loose around your mind.'

He nodded and closed his eyes while letting everything go. 'That is it. You're doing good. Now, take me back to the last thing you remember before you had your first blackout. You remember that?'

'Yes.'

'Take me there.'

Pieces of his memory flashed before his eyes and so before her eyes. He and Maryann were in her car and they were driving around. They were laughing and having a good time. Then it became black and Elysa focussed. She broke through the first wall of the blackout.

Now she saw a woman and she was walking with a crane. She recognized her as the woman she had found in the back of Andy's car. "_You're a vassal to the other world. You will bring forth my God._" Maryann was talking to her and Eggs was standing beside her with his eyes completely black.

'I see it…'

"_I ain't no vassal. I don't even know what the hell I am doing._"

Eggs raised the dagger and there was a flash again. He pulled her heart out and Maryann was laughing in the background.

Elysa's eyes shot open and she pulled her hands back. Eggs stared completely in shock in the distance and then he snapped out of it. They stared at each other but then Eggs stood up and walked away.

'Eggs! It wasn't you! You had no free will!' She ran after him.

'I fucking killed people! I cut out their hearts!'

'No, listen to me. That wasn't you. Maryann used you. Just like she used everyone else.'

'But it was my hands, not theirs. My hands who did all of that!'

'Please. Don't blame yourself.'

He didn't listen but just walked further. 'You promised me you won't do anything stupid, remember?'

He still didn't listen and walked through.

'Eggs!'

He ran away and left her all alone. She had the strange feeling that this wasn't going to end well for him.

* * *

><p>That evening Bill led Elysa into a French restaurant. He was wearing a suite and she was wearing the lavender dress he had bought for her. She was also wearing a small black handbag over her shoulder and two white high heels.<p>

'Welcome, Mr. Compton,' said the hostess with a real French accent. 'We are all ready for you.'

'Thank you.'

'I will get the music started.'

She walked away and Bill led Elysa into the dining area. 'Where is everyone else?'

'I rented out the whole place.'

'What?' She looked absolutely amazed.

'The sight of you is not something I wish to share. Not to mention that I wanted you to have some peace in your head.'

'Bill, that is so sweet. But really, you shouldn't have done this all for me.'

'I love nothing more then to see you happy. And it is really quite selfish.'

'No, it is sweet. You're too good for me, you know that?'

'Like I said, I just want you to be happy.'

'Well, I do wonder about something. In a restaurant I can eat. But what is there for you besides looking at me and loving that you are making me happy?'

Bill took of the handbag from her shoulder and laid it down on the table before he moved before her and held out his hand. 'We can dance. May I?'

Elysa laughed slightly. 'Oh, why not? What is celebrating that we both survived this without a little bit of dancing?' She laid down her hand into his and they started to dance.

Elysa couldn't help but laugh. It had been a long time since she last had danced and she really enjoyed it. She had no idea how long they had danced but finally she let herself fall on a chair still with a laugh. 'I can't dance anymore. Really, I am all out of breath. And I ain't never gonna dance with a Vampire again.'

Bill sat down opposite from her and smiled. 'What a pity. I really enjoyed it.'

A waitress came and Elysa ordered something to eat. 'You know, it is really weird to actually order something instead of taking the order.'

'Well, I hope you will get used to it.'

Elysa gave him a wide smile. 'Should I know about any plans that involve you taking me out more often for diner?'

"_Should I know about any kind of plans that involve you changing into a Vampire?_" Eric's words flashed through her mind and she had to fight hard not to let her smile falter.

\She couldn't let Bill know that she was having dinger with him and then that she was thinking about Eric.

'I am planning on it. That is if you allow me to.'

Elysa gave him another wide smile but this one was forced and not real. 'Really, Bill. That is sweet. I can't say anything else about it besides that it is really sweet.'

'I want the best for you.'

Her food was brought and Elysa looked amazed. 'Whoa. That was quick.'

'Bonne petite.'

'Oh, merci, Monsieur Compton.'

'You speak French?'

'A little.' Elysa took a bite and her face turned like she had tasted a piece of heaven. 'God! This is delicious. I've got to love the French.' '_And the Swedish._' A little voice in her head said that and Elysa had to force herself not to let her face fall again. '_For God's sake! Can't I have a normal night out without having Eric on my mind?_'

'Everything alright?'

'Yes. I'm fine. It is just… I was thinking about Hadley.'

'Your cousin?'

'Yes. I really hope she will try to get in contact again. I missed her very much.'

Bill didn't look comfortable so Elysa stepped over to an other subject. 'Did the Queen force you to play Yahtzee too?'

With that they started to get a whole talk about different kind of things and they even talked for a while about Hoyt and Jessica's relationship. Bill told her that he had caught them having sex after he had escaped Lorena in the hotel room in Dallas.

Elysa was actually enjoying the evening although she had first felt slightly uncomfortable about having a date with her little sister's ex.

While they talked she ate some meals and she ended it with a delicious chocolate mousse cake. When she laid down her fork she smiled at the Vampire that had looked slightly sad at her eating her dessert. 'It is good that you can't eat because I wouldn't have shared this with anyone. Everything is absolutely delicious here. I might start to come here more often.'

The waitress grabbed her plate and brought it away. 'I can't think of a better way to and this evening then with a chocolate mousse cake. That stuff is addicting.'

'Well, I do have one last thing,' said Bill. His hand went into the pocket of the jacket of his suite and he took out an envelop. He gave it to her. 'You said you loved travelling but just not alone.'

Elysa opened it and laughed slightly. 'Whoa, Bill. I don't know what to say. Two tickets to go to Paris and in first class. I… Whoa. I've always wanted to go to Paris.'

'I know. Sookie told me that it was your big dream but that you never wanted to go alone.'

Elysa laughed again. 'It isn't even my birthday. Why are you spoiling me so much?'

'Because after everything you have been through in the last couple of weeks I thought that you at least deserved a long vacation.'

Elysa put her hand on his with a smile. 'Thank you. I just don't know how to thank you.'

'There is another thing.' He put his hand into his jacket again and he pulled out a small black box and put it before her.

Elysa laughed slightly uncomfortable this time. 'Heavens. You're not proposing me, are you?'

'No. But open it.'

She did and her breath caught in her throat. It was a small ring that was made from gold and had on top a small white diamond. 'It is beautiful.'

'I wanted to give Sookie it on our one month anniversary that would be over a week when she died.'

Elysa put her hand on his again. 'Oh my God. Bill, I am so sorry.'

'I've been carrying it with me for the last couple of weeks and after everything we've been through… I want you to have it. You mean a lot to me, Elysa. More then you can ever imagine. I hope you will accept it and I hope you will accept to come with me to Paris.'

Elysa didn't know what to say. She just didn't have a clue. She stared at the ring and took it out and looked better at it. It was really beautiful but it felt so much like a proposal.

'I… I'm sorry, Bill. I need a moment to think.' She just grabbed her handbag and walked towards the toilet.

What on earth had gotten into him? He had taken her to a French restaurant, he had given her tickets to Paris – the city of love – and he had given her a ring. '_If this isn't a proposal then I don't know what is._'

But he had said it hadn't been a proposal and in his eyes hadn't lied. Then suddenly it had hit her. '_He really is starting to fall for me and he wants me to know him better without having Eric and Sam and the others around all the time that think I have chemistry with Eric._'

But did she want to know to learn him better? He was a good man. He was someone who you could fall in love with and have a happily ever after. Someone who you could marry.

Eric wasn't that type of guy and Sam… He was like her brother, not like a boyfriend.

She walked towards the mirror and put the ring on. And then she just knew it. She wanted to learn him better. She took a deep breath and walked back into the dining area. 'Yes. I would love to come with you towards Paris.'

Her face fell when she stepped into the room. The table where they had been sitting on was abounded. Some of the things that had been on there had fallen from the table and were laying on the ground and the chair Bill had been sitting on had fallen also on the ground.

'Bill?' She looked around but didn't see him. 'Anyone else?' She didn't get an answer and looked around when some cold air slid over her skin. The door was wide open.

'Bill!' She called out louder but she still didn't get an answer. She turned around and ran outside. 'Bill!'

There was no one there. Elysa's eyes widened and her heart started to beat faster from fear. Someone had kidnapped Bill.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the end. Cliffhanger, huh? I'm very evil.<strong>

**Like I mentioned in an earlier chapter, it might take a while before I publish the sequel.**

**But how more reviews how sooner I will publish it.**

**So let me know.**

**And also if you like the idea of having some one shots about Eric and Elysa - one shots that don't follow the story line of the series - let me know.**

**So please, PLEASE! Let me know WHAT YOU THINK!**

**REVIEW! I LOVE THEM VERY MUCH! I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU THINK ABOUT THIS!**

**Sorry, I am a bit crazy.**

**Anyway...**

**I wanted to thank everyone who has followed the story and has reviewed me. You were the ones to who I promised to update soon.**

**You will also be the ones that can make sure I will publish the sequel soon.**

**Until next time, Emmetje.**

**Ps. I inspired Elysa's apperance on Bethany Joy Galeotti. And I don't own the True Blood characters - just Elysa, her stalker and her Vampire friends Kate, Alex and Dean.**

**Pps. If you have a good idea that I can use for a further story - let me know. The sequel is already finished but needs its last check-ups (not completely done yet) but the sequel on that is not finished yet. Anyone have a good idea because I am starting to get a slight writers block.**

**LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH AND THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING ME! MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY! WE KEEP IN TOUCH!**

**XxX Emmetje**


End file.
